


Отражение

by PalePaleFire, Snejik



Series: Принцесса и котик [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternative Univers, Drama & Romance, Flaff, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 56
Words: 111,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: Где оказался Баки Барнс, развеявшись прахом?





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Себастьян укладывал волосы, хотя что там было укладывать при такой-то длине? Потрогал бритву, вздохнул. Конечно, бриться ежедневно достает, но лицо под этой чертовой щетиной адски чешется, к тому же, она смазывает впечатление от его скул.  
Себастьян повертелся перед зеркалом, вспомнил то селфи с роскошными кубиками, коснулся телефона и вздохнул. В Инстаграме тогда такой шум поднялся!  
Он одернул футболку, еще раз оглядел себя в зеркале и дернулся в сторону, потому что за его спиной кто-то стоял. Себастьян резко обернулся, ударившись бедром о раковину.  
В дверях ванной, устало опираясь на косяк, стоял хмурый растерянный мужик в полном костюме Баки Барнса со съемок Войны Бесконечности. Себастьян быстро оглядел его. Он знал этот костюм до последней застежки. И эту металлическую руку — иссиня-черную с золотом. Вот только на съемках она выглядела иначе — запястье было открытым и по поверхности были раскиданы красные маркеры для последующей оцифровки. Темно-каштановые волосы до плеч тоже впечатляли. Этот парень даже оттенок правильно подобрал — косплееры вечно с ним прокалывались.  
Слишком хорошо для косплея. Профессионально. Но это не был дублер Себастьяна в костюме. Однако до чего же знакомая рожа…  
— Впечатляет, — широко улыбнулся Себастьян, скрывая улыбкой нервозность. — Или ты сейчас скажешь, как ты здесь оказался и выметешься, или я вызываю полицию.  
Барнс растерянно оглядывался, то глядя на свои руки, которые для него еще мгновение назад рассыпались прахом, как весь он, то на мужчину перед собой, но выучка не дала замешательству длиться долго. Он отпустил косяк, мгновенно перетекая в боевое положение, готовый дать отпор любой неожиданности, но на него никто не спешил нападать. Это даже немного озадачивало.  
— Где я? — спросил он, оглядывая мужчину и помещение, в котором оказался после джунглей Ваканды. — И кто ты, блядь, такой?  
— А ты кто такой? — немедленно вскинулся Себастьян. — Приперся ко мне в ванную и еще спрашивает, кто я и где он! Напялил спертый со съемок прикид! Спер… — Себастьян запнулся. Подошел к мужику, взял его за подбородок, повертел вправо-влево, и только и смог выдавить: — Блядь! Да кто ты такой?!

Барнс оттолкнул руку и отошел от мужчины на шаг назад. Посмотрел на него, хищно прищурившись, от чего мелкие морщинки тут же брызнули от глаз к вискам.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, присматриваясь к мужчине, — Я — Джеймс Барнс. И ничего я не пер.  
Мужчина не собирался на него нападать, от него вообще не веяло агрессией, поэтому и сам Барнс решил не нападать первым, это он всегда успеет. Но мужчина был как-то уж слишком знаком, что-то в нем было такое… И тут Барнс понял, что именно: практически точно такое же лицо он видел в зеркале. Чтобы убедиться, он резко развернул мужчину и глянул в зеркало, сравнивая его с собой.  
— Да что за нахуй происходит? — недоуменно спросил он у пространства.  
— Именно это я у тебя и пытаюсь выяснить! — вырвалось у Себастьяна. В зеркале он видел себя сегодняшнего — и себя со съемок Войны Бесконечности, и это было дофига странно! — Джеймс «Баки» Барнс — вымышленный персонаж из вселенной Марвел, знаешь ли! Я его уже в четырех фильмах сыграл.  
И еще в пяти сыграет, если не случится чего-нибудь совсем уж из ряда вон.  
— И откуда ты меня знаешь? — Барнс ощутимо сжал плечо мужчины, совершенно не понимая, что происходит, почему это хлыщ его знает, да еще говорит о каких-то фильмах и вымышленной вселенной.  
Ситуация принимала очень странный оборот. Еще несколько мгновений назад он не понимал, что с ним происходит там, в Ваканде, смотрел в изумленные глаза Стива, а сейчас стоял рядом со своей копией, только более ухоженной и стриженной, и эта копия вещала о совершенно странных вещах.  
— И я явно не вымышленный, если стою тут, рядом с тобой, — с недоброй усмешкой заметил Барнс.  
— Откуда я знаю! — возмутился Себастьян, заметив наконец, что назвавшийся Барнсом выше его сантиметров на пять. — Может, ты пластику сделал?  
Он развернулся к «Барнсу» и пригляделся к его лицу. Да нет, не похоже на пластику. Вон даже морщинки у глаз и на лбу такие же. Себастьян взял незваного гостя за металлическую кисть, согнул и разогнул пальцы. Отметил, что детализация даже лучше, чем была на съемках.  
— Не лапай, — возмутился Барнс, отдергивая бионическую конечность от загребущих рук. — Ты явно знаешь больше, чем я. Так что говори!  
Барнс не чувствовал угрозы, но и страха тоже, хотя этот человек знал, кто он такой. Сыграл его, как он утверждал, в каких-то фильмах. Может, про них со Стивом действительно что-то снимали, Барнс не был в курсе, особенно в последние месяцы, которые был в Ваканде. Да и до этого кинематограф его особенно не интересовал, некогда было.  
— И ты так и не сказал, кто ты такой, — еще раз повторил запрос Барнс.  
Он чувствовал, что происходит что-то не то, что-то неправильное, но он был жив, а значит выберется и отсюда, как выбирался и из худших передряг. Чего одна Гидра стоила.  
— Вот только не говори, что ты не знаешь! — возмутился Себастьян. — Еще скажи, тебя прямо мне в ванную телепортировало! Когда вламываешься в квартиру известного актера в костюме и гриме самой его козырной роли, да еще лицо точь-в-точь!.. — он со щелчком закрыл рот. Что-то не сходилось. — Скажи мне… а нет, я же проверить не смогу. А врать фанатам я и сам умею.  
Себастьян отодвинул «Барнса» и отправился в кухню. В конце концов, он собирался выпить кофе. И Кайла надо было выгулять.  
Барнс слегка охуел от такой наглости — так просто его с дороги еще никто не отодвигал.  
— Слушай, мужик, — угрожающе сказал он, — я в душе не ебу, кто ты такой и с чего выглядишь, словно мой брат-близнец.  
Барнс пошел следом за мужчиной, оглядывая современный интерьер квартиры, подмечая всякие мелочи, особенно собаку, которая крутилась у его ног, но, как ни странно, не лаяла.  
— Но ты меня знаешь… — Барнс стал в голове перебирать все свои немногочисленные знакомства, да еще такие, чтобы человек от него не шарахался, как от прокаженного, завидев бионику, но в голову ничего не приходило. Всплыла старая паранойя, что мужчина мог знать его по Гидре, но Барнс не верил, что в таком случае тот был бы так спокоен. Это спокойствие почему-то раздражало. А еще раздражало полное непонимание ситуации. Какой актер, какая роль, какие фанаты?  
Может, стоило привязать мужика к стулу и спросить по старинке, но Барнс отказался от этой идеи, все же он не хотел возвращаться к Солдату.  
— Почему ты так на меня похож? — это было одно из многих «почему?», которые крутились в голове Барнса. Он даже ненароком подумал, что Гидра его попросту клонировала, но тогда почему этот мужчина спокойно живет в шикарной квартире, а не лежит в ледяном гробу, ожидая очередной миссии?  
— Это ты на меня похож! — возмутился Себастьян и включил кофеварку. — Давай так: я напою тебя кофе, потом пойду выгуливать собаку. Ты выйдешь отсюда вместе со мной, и чтобы больше я тебя не видел!  
— Мне за сотню, — изумился Барнс наглости мужчины, который до сих пор не назвал своего имени, — так что это ты на меня похож. С сахаром.  
Мысль покинуть квартиру странного двойника была, может, и не самой плохой, но Барнс не хотел светиться со своей рукой на улицах, не получив ни единого ответа.  
— Хрен я куда пойду, пока ты не ответишь на мои вопросы, — рыкнул Барнс, вдарив для убедительности живым кулаком по столешнице, но постарался ударить не сильно, чтобы не разбить. — А ты мне на них ответишь. Так или иначе.  
Барнс, может, и не собирался пытать незнакомца, но вот напугать до чертиков мог, потому что мужик был каким-то совершенно незамутненным, видать, приняв его за кого-то безобидного.  
— Хорошо сохранился для столетнего, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян, придвигая к «Барнсу» сахарницу. — Вот знаешь, странно, обычно Зимнего Солдата девушки косплеят, но чтобы этим так заморочился мужик…  
У Себастьяна было стойкое ощущение нереальности происходящего. Так не бывает. Так просто не может быть. Вот не может — и все.  
— Покажи, как крепится рука, — сказал он. — Мне всегда было интересно, как вы, косплееры, делаете крепеж.  
— А нахуй тебе не пойти? — изумился Барнс такой наглости.  
Он не понимал, почему этот мужчина его совершенно не боится, и, похоже, принимает за кого-то не того.  
— Так, давай начнем с того, что я не этот… «косплеер», вообще не знаю, кто это, — признался Барнс. — И рассматривать себя, как музейный экспонат, не дам. Задрали такие смотрельщики.  
Барнсу ситуация казалась идиотской до последнего предела. Он сидел на кухне и пил кофе в неизвестном месте у почти радушного хозяина, который был уверен, что просто так сможет его выпроводить. Сам Барнс давно бы уже уложил такого гостя мордой в пол и задал бы кучу вопросов. Но этот ничем не интересовался, кроме гребаной руки, будь она неладна.  
— И я никуда не уйду, пока ты не ответишь на мои вопросы, — предупредил он, задумываясь, что проще было бы все же привязать этого мужика к стулу кухонными полотенцами и допросить с пристрастием, чем вести вежливую беседу, но сам по себе он никогда не был кровожадным.  
— Сначала я выгуляю Кайла, — твердо сказал Себастьян, убирая чашки в посудомойку. Он глянул в телефон, потом за окно. Тепло. Ладно, обойдется темными очками и бейсболкой.  
Себастьян отправился в прихожую, чтобы обуться и взять поводок. Кайл с радостным повизгиванием побежал за ним.  
Барнс заинтересованно посмотрел ему вслед, не двигаясь с места.  
— Я тебя тут подожду, — крикнул он.  
Раз хозяин был незамутненным, чего ему стесняться, потому что хрен его просто так выгонишь, если он не захочет. Ну а в отсутствии хозяина можно было пройтись по квартире, разузнать, кто же это такой.


	2. 2

Себастьян выгуливал Кайла по парку, убирал за ним и думал, что, пожалуй, он переработал на Марвел и надо бы дернуть Джона — агента — организовать что-нибудь интересное на ближайшее время.   
Он благополучно избежал встреч с фанатами, купил себе венти латте в Старбаксе, где его всегда вежливо не узнавали. Кайл набегался, вдоволь погонялся за мячиком, и сейчас тянул Себастьяна к дому — к миске и еде.   
Себастьян поздоровался с консьержем, поднялся на свой этаж, от всей души надеясь, что пока он проветривал мозги, глюк из ванной рассеялся. 

 

Доверчивый хозяин ушел выгуливать собаку, а Барнс принялся за дело: он начал методично обшаривать квартиру сверху донизу, но понял, что, в целом, можно этого не делать. Мужика звали Себастьян Стэн, он оказался актером и опасен точно не был. Хотя кто этих актеров знает. Пошарив в ноутбуке, Барнс понял, что ничего интересного он для себя не найдет, кроме жизни знаменитости, которую разбирать по косточкам не хотелось. Чего действительно хотелось, так это вымыться, смыть с себя остатки боя в Ваканде, постоять под тугими струями и подумать. Но времени особо не было.   
Баки, скинув одежду, забрался под душ и быстро вымылся, воспользовался хозяйским полотенцем, а потом разорил и шкаф Стэна, обзаведясь спортивными штанами и футболкой с длинными рукавами. Даже белье утащил, решив, что хозяин не обидится.   
Переставив удобное дизайнерское кресло в стратегически верное место, чтобы видеть все вокруг, Барнс, прихватив хозяйский ноут, устроился с ним в этом кресле и залез в интернет, почитать новости. Посмотрев на дату — тридцатое апреля две тысячи восемнадцатого года — Барнс понял, что где-то потерял два дня, а так даты сходились. В новостной ленте не было ничего интересного, и он вбил в поиск «Капитан Америка». Каково же было его удивление, когда первая же ссылка на Википедию говорила о том, что Стив Роджерс — вымышленный персонаж вселенной Марвел. Он смотрел на картинки из комиксов, на списки фильмов и не мог поверить в происходящее. Это было каким-то сюрреалистическим бредом, который просто не мог быть правдой.   
Барнс потер лицо, собираясь с мыслями, вогнал в поиск свое имя, но получил тоже самое — вымышленный персонаж. Получалось, что тут его не существовало, а существовал этот актер, который его сыграл. И что вся их со Стивом жизнь — просто чья-то выдумка. Почему-то от этого было невыносимо больно. Он — выдумка. Вся его жизнь — выдумка. Все его мучения — выдумка. Гидра, ЩИТ, все-все-все — лишь фантазия, воплощенная в комиксах и фильмах.   
Осознать весь пиздец Барнс не успел, услышал, как возвращается хозяин квартиры. Подумав, он остался сидеть, как сидел, только пальцы, что живой, что бионической руки сжимали подлокотники кресла, рвали ткань, крошили то, что было под нею.   
Кайл, войдя в дом, дождался, пока Себастьян отцепит поводок, и унесся куда-то вглубь квартиры. Но не на кухню, как обычно.   
— Кайл! — окликнул его Себастьян, разулся, кинул кепку и пошел за собакой.  
Кайл пританцовывал на коленях глюка, сидящего в передвинутом кресле с его, Себастьяновым, ноутом на коленях, и лизал его в лицо. Выражение этого лица было до того сложным, что Себастьян потянулся за телефоном, чтобы сфотографировать и потом попробовать воспроизвести. Пригодится для работы.   
Барнс отворачивал лицо от любвеобильной собаки, а потом просто взял и аккуратно поставил животину на пол.   
— А теперь ты ответишь на мои вопросы, — сказал Барнс, посмотрев на Стэна взглядом Солдата, холодным, страшным. И развернул к нему ноут со статьей про себя. — Что это?  
В душе творилось что-то непонятное, в ней все восставало против подобной реальности, хотелось что-нибудь сломать, может быть, удариться посильнее головой, чтобы прошло это наваждение, больше похожее на кошмар.   
Себастьян сделал несколько снимков, подумав, что, если бы он умел так смотреть, Зимний Солдат получился бы у него еще убедительнее. Он подошел к «глюку», заглянул в ноут.   
— Статья в Википедии, — честно ответил он. — Я думаю, ты мой глюк. Только я ничего такого не принимал. Даже не пил вчера. Кайл, еда! Пойдем, псина, я тебя накормлю.  
Стэн попытался уйти, но Барнс с силой схватил его за руку, стараясь не сломать ее.   
— Я вижу, что статья, — прошипел он. То, что его считали глюком, его не особо обижало, вообще не трогало, во только он собирался ясно дать понять, что он не глюк, а вполне реальный, материальный и жутко злой.   
Себастьян дернулся, но «глюк» держал его крепко. У «глюка» были мокрые нерасчесанные волосы, он был одет в нелюбимый серый лонгслив, который Себастьяну купила Марго, и в его же спортивные штаны. Себастьян посмотрел на босые ноги «глюка», явно никогда не знавшие педикюра, на руку, которая держала его за запястье.   
— Отпусти, — спокойно, стараясь не показывать страха, сказал он. — Если ты сломаешь мне руку, я не смогу заниматься в зале весь период восстановления, потеряю мышечную массу и в следующем фильме тебе придется играть вместо меня.   
— Я не глюк, — спокойно сказал Барнс, отпуская запястье. — Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Зимний Солдат. Белый волк. Я существую, черт тебя дери!  
Барнс отложил ноут, поднялся во весь рост, вставая почти вплотную к Стэну, и заглянул в его глаза, пытаясь найти там что-то, что сказало бы, что все это неправда, глупая шутка, но где-то глубоко внутри он понимал, что нет, все всерьез, по-настоящему, и как выбраться из этого мира, где он всего лишь выдумка, назад, к Стиву, он не знал. И двойник его тоже не знал, в этом Барнс был уверен.   
— Я существую, — словно мантру, повторил он, взяв холодными металлическими пальцами Стэна за подбородок.   
Себастьян вдохнул его запах — чистая кожа, знакомый, его собственный шампунь. У него внезапно ослабели колени. Он вцепился в плечи «глюка», чтобы не упасть.   
— Окей, — выдавил он. — Окей. А… вы со Стивом друзья или все-таки любовники? Знаешь, столько людей верит, что вы любовники, меня на каждом коне спрашивают.   
Барнс машинально поймал Стэна и посадил в кресло, а сам уселся напротив него по-турецки. Вопрос его озадачил и поразил одновременно. О чем, черт возьми, думают люди? О какой херне? Барнс понимал, что, скорее всего, у Стэна просто шок, поэтому на вопрос решил ответить.   
— Друзья, — хмурясь, сказал он. — Мы со Стивом друзья. С чего вообще такие идиотские мысли? Эй, мужик, приди уже в себя и поговори со мной.   
— Не хами, — растерянно попросил Себастьян. — Ну, дружба через десятилетия… похоже на любовь. Не знаю. Откуда, блин, я знаю, что у людей в головах? На последнем коне кто-то пустил слух, что фанатка во время совместной съемки меня укусила, я замаялся опровергать!   
Кайл крутился рядом с ними и скулил.   
— Слушай… Баки, — неуверенно начал Себастьян. — Что ты помнишь, ну, о том, как здесь оказался?  
— На последнем чем? — не понял Барнс, но не стал вдаваться в подробности. — Я помню, как рассыпался пеплом.   
Это воспоминание было не из легких, особенно взгляд Стива, непонимающий, растерянный и больной. Стив снова потерял его, и Барнс обязан был вернуться, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Вернуться, чтобы быть рядом с другом. Ему было страшно даже представить, что сейчас творилось со Стивом, который снова его потерял.   
— И я должен вернуться обратно, — твердо сказал Барнс.   
— Ты вернешься, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — У меня контракт еще на пять фильмов. На роль Баки Барнса. Только… я не знаю, как. Слушай, Кайл голодный, я не завтракал, ты, наверное, тоже голодный? Давай я покормлю собаку, мы поедим и… не знаю.   
— Знаешь, между этими вашими фильмами, которые ты мне покажешь, — Барнс обязан был посмотреть, что в этом мире было про него и Стива, собрать максимум информации, — у нас ведь есть жизнь. Мы живые. Чувствуем, переживаем. Да что ты вообще можешь об этом знать…  
Барнс забрался пальцами в волосы, никак не препятствуя Стэну что-то делать. Он тихо сходил с ума от осознания, что кто-то безумно жестокий снова отнял его у Стива, а потом собирался вернуть. Кто-то неизвестный распоряжался их со Стивом жизнями, как хотел. Барнс только надеялся, что это не так, ну, или, не совсем так. Или совсем не так.   
— Я как раз знаю, — едва не обиделся Себастьян. — Думаешь, можно хорошо сыграть роль, не вжившись в персонажа? Завтрак, — твердо сказал он и встал.  
Себастьян накормил Кайла и принялся сооружать завтрак. Овощной смузи — для себя и… Баки. Яичница с ветчиной. Тосты. Масло, джем, арахисовая паста. Холестерина Себастьян не боялся, ни при его физических нагрузках, а Барнс, небось, про него и не слышал никогда.   
— Слушай, — начал Себастьян, поставив перед Баки стакан. — Я верю, что ты настоящий. Но это же значит, что где-то существует мир, в которым вы все, кого мы играем, настоящие, понимаешь? Просто информация… не знаю… просачивается? Вот смотри: сценарий к Войне Бесконечности написан не меньше двух лет назад. Потом шли съемки, озвучка, монтаж, промо-показы, предпремьерный показ, премьера… А ты только-только оттуда. Понимаешь? Значит, кто-то здесь видит все, что у вас там творится, заранее, так? Только я не понимаю, как такое возможно: Маркус и Макфили же не ясновидящие. Или нет? Они писали сценарии ко всем фильмам про Капитана Америка, к Войне Бесконечности. К Альтрону Уидон писал. Но тебя там не было. Интересно, правда?   
Барнс посмотрел на стакан с чем-то непонятным и аккуратно отодвинул его. Стэн говорил-говорил-говорил, кажется строил какую-то теорию, которая пока не укладывалась у Барнса в голове. Он сидел, подперев голову руками и думал о том, что за херня творится.  
— Погоди, — оборвал Барнс Стэна, все же включившись в обсуждение, — Я понятия про фильмы, и что в них, не имею, поэтому о том, насколько точна информация, судить пока рано. Да и как она может просачиваться?   
— Я не знаю, — Себастьян развел руками и поставил перед Баки тарелку. — Фильмы у меня есть, прокатная версия и режиссерская расширенная. В гостиной на стеллаже стоят. Мне сейчас уйти надо. Вернусь вечером. Ты посмотришь пока, годится?   
Барнс изучающе посмотрел на Стэна, но что пытался найти, он и сам не знал. Он знал о том, что есть разные миры, но, чтобы они так пересекались, даже не представлял. Он всю жизнь занимался более простыми вещами — убивал, а в тонкие материи не лез. И вот теперь это могло сыграть с ним злую шутку.   
— Годится, — вздохнул он, потому что выбора-то у него особого не было. Или довериться этому странному человеку, который был им на экранах кинотеатров, или пытаться разбираться самому. Но в компании было как-то лучше. — Только покажи, что смотреть и в каком порядке.   
Куда собирался Стэн, Барнсу было не особо интересно, тем более, что у него было, чем заняться, а что он вдруг стесняет своего двойника, его вообще не волновало.   
— Ок, — кивнул Себастьян. — Ешь. Я на вечер закажу еще доставку еды. Или что-нибудь готовое. Любишь испанскую кухню?   
— Мне все равно, — пожал плечами Барнс, принимаясь за еду. — Главное, не пауков в кляре.  
Он чуть не скривился, вспоминая, как хрустят лапки такого угощения, но быстро отогнал видение.   
— Я непривередлив и прост в обращении, — не очень удачно пошутил он.   
— Не могу сказать такого о себе, — признался Себастьян.   
После завтрака он вытащил со стеллажа все фильмы о Капитане Америка и сложил коробки в правильном порядке. Подумав, Себастьян выбрал режиссерские версии.   
— Интересно, что ты скажешь, посмотрев, — заметил он. — Ну все, мне пора. Не скучай и не громи, пожалуйста, квартиру, если тебе не понравится, как я играю.   
Барнс устроился все в том же кресле, которое успел попортить, взял на колени ноут и первый диск. Повертев в руках коробку, он долго смотрел на картинку, изучая взглядом Стива, хотя понимал, что это не его Стив, а кто-то, кто его играет. Вставил диск и запустил просмотр.   
Первый фильм вывернул наизнанку душу воспоминаниями о довоенном Бруклине, который он так и не вспомнил целиком, прошелся ножом по нервам войной, боями, пленом. Барнс видел, сколько осталось за кадром, но узнал, как Стива сделали таким, каким он сейчас был. Смотрел и открывал для себя что-то новое, и вспоминал старое. Видел жизнь Стива, который был очень убедительно сыгран, без него. Видел, как мало оказалось той жизни.   
— Что же ты делаешь, Стиви, — задушенно пробормотал Барнс, будто мог что-то изменить, будто не знал, чем все закончилось.   
Давно прошли титры, а он все сидел и смотрел в черный экран, укладывая у себя в голове только что увиденное, и никак не получалось, потому что он видел свою жизнь, но под другим углом. Смотрел и думал, что все это произошло с ним, но не с ним.   
Вздохнув, он запустил второй фильм. Барнс жутко распереживался за Стива, не представляя, что тот на самом деле чувствовал, когда понял, что перед ним Баки, там, на мосту. Барнс подмечал уверенные, но все равно непрофессиональные движения драки, но так, вскользь. Он был увлечен тем, чего не знал — жизнью Стива.   
Он помнил себя Солдатом, помнил машину, от кадров с которой его серьезно перекосило, словно мозг вновь прошило электрошоком. Солдат был в его воспоминаниях четким, ясным, но не ярким, а каким-то серым. Он вспоминал русских, вспоминал много всего, что осталось за кадром и в этот раз.   
Глядя на себя, вытащившего Стива и уходящего в никуда, Барнс вспоминал, как перестал быть собственностью Гидры. Как бежал как можно дальше, чтобы его не нашли.   
Третий фильм самым своим началом практически выбил дух из Барнса, он не помнил конкретно этого момента, но вот момент, как ему зачитывали коды… Барнс сначала не понял, когда услышал, хотел заткнуть уши, выключить все, пока коды снова не разрушили его жизнь, сделав послушной машиной, но слова оказались не те. Вот просто не те. Барнс подумал, что неплохо было бы спросить сначала, прежде чем смотреть такое, но спрашивать было поздно, да и не у кого теперь. Стэн ходил по своим делам, и позвонить ему Барнс не мог.  
Миссию в начале фильма Барнс тоже помнил, ему о ней хорошо напомнили, но ракурс съемок был до боли странный, а еще он не понимал, как в то время на пустынной дороге можно было вообще что-то заснять. Но это были вопросы второстепенной важности.   
Дальше фильм рассказывал обо всех мстителях, которые облажались, вырезал целые куски из жизни, которые для Барнса были. Он жил все то время, которого не было показано в фильме. Жил, учась этой сложной науке заново.   
А потом его нашел Стив, от которого он старался держаться подальше по многим причинам. И снова нарушил все приказы и договоры ради него, вытащил, чтобы забрать с собой, чтобы они снова могли быть вместе.   
Может быть, это действительно была любовь, Барнс не знал.   
Четвертый фильм показался бы ему сюрреалистическим бредом, если бы не события в Ваканде, в которых он принимал участие, из которых и провалился в этот мир, исчезнув в том.   
Выключив последний фильм, Барнс развалился в кресле и понял, что думать тут особо не над чем. Стэн играл убедительно, но до актерской игры ему особо дела не было. Его интересовали события и их схожесть с тем, что происходило на самом деле. Из того, что он доподлинно знал, все сходилось. Остальное проверить было просто невозможно. Барнс прикрыл глаза, не заметив, как провалился в сон без сновидений.


	3. Chapter 3

Себастьян отзанимался в зале, сосредоточившись на тренировке. За что он любил тренировки, так это за то, что во время них в голове не задерживались никакие лишние мысли. Он любил это напряжение на пределе сил, любил отодвигать эти пределы, любил эндорфиновый приход по окончанию тренировки. А особенно ему нравились результаты — то, что он видел в зеркале.   
После тренировки Себастьян поехал на встречу с агентом и долго обсуждал, где бы еще хотел сняться и что ему предлагают. Как назло, ближайшие съемки начинались только в следующем месяце. Это было обидно. Слишком много свободного времени. Зато можно будет встретиться с друзьями, отдохнуть. Правда, впереди еще два кона, пять интервью, какое-то количество рекламных съемок.   
Себастьяну было забавно, что столько модных брэндов хотят, чтобы он был их лицом. Но и приятно. Да и деньги были неплохие.   
Болтовня с Джоном тоже хорошо отвлекала от мыслей о том, что дома, в его гостиной, сидит и смотрит фильмы про себя Баки чертов Барнс. Настоящий!  
Себастьян сам не понимал, почему поверил в то, что этот Баки настоящий. Просто поверил — и все. Он не знал, что из себя представляет современная теория множественности миров, но считал, что так и есть, так и должно быть — миров много, они разные, и то, что придумывают здесь, зачастую поперто из реальности других миров. Почему бы нет?  
Пока он обедал в своем любимом ресторанчике, ему пришло в голову, что если появление Баки у него за спиной — закономерность, то, должно быть, Чедвик Боузман наслаждается общением с Т’Чаллой в его костюмчике, а Том Холланд встретился с Питером Паркером. Себастьян хмыкнул и пожалел, что ни с кем из них он не сошелся на съемках достаточно, чтобы позвонить и поинтересоваться. Хотя забавно, если это и правда так.   
Он пролистал ленты твиттера и инстаграмма, даже залез на тумблер, но никаких новостей о том, что марвелловские персонажи — живые и настоящие, там не было. Или это только ему так повезло? Ну тогда это офигеть как странно.   
Очень не хватало возможности позвонить Баки и узнать, как он там.   
Себастьян внезапно вспомнил про триггеры, которые зачитывал Земо в третьем фильме. А что если они рабочие?! Что если по возвращении домой его будет ждать не хмурый парень Баки Барнс, а Зимний Солдат?!   
Да ладно. Не могут Маркус и Макфили быть настолько ясновидящими. Вот вернется Себастьян вечером домой, и Баки выкатит ему кучу претензий на предмет несоответствий.   
Все-таки интересно, почему внешность-то так совпадает? Разница только в росте, ну и железной руке, насколько смог заметить Себастьян. Он открыл фотографии Барнса, сделанные утром, пролистал. Попробовал воспроизвести одно из выражений, но тут же сморщился и перестал корчить рожи: без зеркала под рукой это все равно не имело смысла.   
Себастьян расплатился, оставил чаевые и отправился на интервью с журналисткой из GQ.   
Журналистка была очень хорошенькая, но слишком уж профессиональная. Себастьян предпочел бы пять дублей костюмной драки этому интервью. К концу у него рубашка на спине взмокла. Давно ему не встречалось таких въедливых дамочек. И вроде бы вопросы к интервью ему прислали заранее, и он продумал, что будет отвечать, но журналистка цеплялась буквально за каждое слово, пытаясь раскрутить Себастьяна на подробности, на что-нибудь, что станет фишкой этого интервью.   
А вопрос про Оскара за лучшую роль второго плана в «Тоне» был попросту обидным. Себастьян не удивлялся, что его получила Эллисон Дженни — у нее была очень фактурная, выразительная роль. На фоне Лавоны Фэй Голден Джефф Гиллоули просто терялся, к тому же, играть в тридцать пять восемнадцатилетнего придурка — достаточно проигрышная задача. Себастьян это заранее знал. Против Дженни он не вытянул, да и не мог, формат роли не позволял.   
Ничего, ему всего тридцать пять. Он еще получит своего «Оскара» за лучшую роль второго плана. И свои главные роли тоже получит. 

 

Себастьян вернулся домой вечером. Кайл встретил его у двери, поскуливая от радости и размахивая хвостом, как пропеллером.   
— Привет, малыш! — Себастьян потрепал собаку по ушам. — Соскучился? Скоро пойдем гулять. — Он разулся и заглянул в гостиную. — Баки, ты там как?  
Баки сквозь сон слышал посторонние звуки: ключи в замке, чьи-то шаги, цокот коготков по полу, скулеж и голос. Все это было таким мирным и спокойным, что ни один рефлекс не закричал об опасности, давая Барнсу спокойно вынырнуть из сна. Он открыл глаза и чуть не свернул с коленей ноут, который подхватил в падении, настолько он не ожидал увидеть уже знакомую квартиру. Конечно, в момент, когда он оказался на тонкой грани яви и сна, Барнс надеялся, что проснется уже привычной Ваканде, но его желаниям не суждено было сбыться.   
— Что? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Барнс.   
— А ты не с плазмы смотрел? — удивился Себастьян. — Сейчас ужин привезут, я из «Литтл Спайн» заказал. Хочешь со мной Кайла вывести? Уже стемнело, на тебя пялиться не будут.   
Раз Баки уснул, значит, триггеры ненастоящие. Интересно, что еще ненастоящее?  
— С ноута привычнее, — пожал плечами Барнс. Ужин был хорошей идеей, а прогулка еще лучше. Можно было осмотреться вокруг, понять, где он. Ощущение от фильмов было странным, неприятным, будто его снова положили на прозекторский стол, чтобы показать, как хороший экспонат. Барнс не представлял, сколько на самом деле правды во всем том, что он увидел, потому что его там не было. Но то, что показывали про него, оказалось до боли похоже и знакомо. И от этого было зябко, словно за тобой наблюдают откуда-то сверху, а красная точка прицела маячит промеж лопаток, а ты с этим ничего не можешь сделать, потому что даже не подозреваешь об этом.   
— Да, я с тобой пройдусь, — кивнул Барнс, поднимаясь из кресла одним легким для такой туши, гибким движением, просто перетек в вертикальное положение и, криво улыбнувшись, напомнил. — Ты так и не сказал, где я.   
— В моей квартире. Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, — ответил Себастьян. — Восьмая авеню. Вы со Стивом правда родом из Бруклина?   
— Все дороги ведут в Бруклин… — пробормотал Барнс. Он не был в Нью-Йорке очень давно, его туда даже на миссии не отправляли после теракта одиннадцатого сентября, о котором он и узнал-то случайно. Барнс предполагал, что город сильно изменился с того времени, которое он помнил, особенно Бруклин.   
— Да, мы правда из Бруклина, — ответил Барнс, натягивая свои сапоги, которые странно смотрелись со спортивными штанами. — Про меня вообще там много правды, но дьявол кроется в деталях. А про Стива не знаю. Меня рядом не было. Пошли?  
— Погоди, — остановил его Себастьян. — У тебя какой размер ноги?   
— Двенадцатый, — ответил Барнс, вопросительно глядя на Стэна из-под нечесаных волос. — А что?  
— Сейчас кроссовки тебе дам, у меня тоже двенадцатый. Причешись пока, в шкафчике над раковиной есть расческа подходящая.   
Себастьян сунулся в кладовую и достал кроссовки, перепавшие ему после какой-то рекламной съемки. Сам бы он такие — пронзительно-синие, с кислотно-зелеными подошвой и шнурками — в жизни бы не надел. Он добавил к кроссовкам пару спортивных носков и отнес Баки.   
— Вот, — сказал он. — Можешь взять черную куртку, если она на твоих плечах не лопнет.   
Барнс быстро расчесался, не заморачиваясь как-то особенно, и заправил волосы за уши. Взяв предложенные кроссовки, он их внимательно осмотрел, прикинув, что для него слишком яркие, но не босиком же идти, действительно. Обулся и примерил куртку. Если не шевелиться, то ничего, но движения она стесняла, и Барнс прикинул, что не замерзнет и так, аккуратно вернув предмет одежды на место.   
— Пошли? — посмотрел он на Стэна, не стесняясь, разглядывая его. В жизни он был совершенно другой, чем на экране, совсем не похожий на Барнса, и это радовало, потому что свою копию рядом с собой он бы вряд ли выдержал.   
Себастьян улыбнулся ему и нацепил на Кайла поводок.   
На улице Себастьян сказал:  
— Я в Старбакс зайду, возьму латте маття. Тебе кофе или там горячего шоколада взять?  
— Шоколад, — коротко ответил Барнс, шоколад он любил.   
На улице он оглянулся, глядя на такой незнакомый Бруклин, отмечая, как все изменилось с его молодости. В голову полезли непрошенные воспоминания, о которых сейчас не хотелось думать, и Барнс, как мог, отгонял их от себя.   
Идя по улице, Барнс привычно прикидывал места для снайперов, засад и прочей дряни, которой была полна его жизнь, внимательно оценивал прохожих на предмет их опасности, хотя и понимал, что этого не требуется, но просто так, спокойно, как обычный обыватель, идти по улице он не мог, потому что эта привычка, вбитая в Солдата, не раз спасала его жизнь. Он понимал, что это профдеформация, поэтому не пытался ничего с этим сделать.   
Себастьян зашел в Старбакс, сунув Баки поводок Кайла.  
— Здесь меня подожди, — попросил он.   
Для себя он взял латте маття толл, а для Баки — горячий шоколад венти с дополнительными сиропами — ореховый и ирландский крем. Пока напитки готовили, Себастьян пялился в телефон, но новостей о внезапном Питере Паркере или Т’Чалле по-прежнему не было. А кого там еще в Войне Бесконечности развеяло пылью, Себастьян не особо помнил.   
— Слушай, — сказал он, вручая Баки стакан и забирая поводок, — а ты правда в Ваканде коз пас? Черт, мне с этими козами чуть ли не обниматься пришлось. Они так воняют! И копыта эти…  
— И как ты себе представляешь Баки Барнса, страшное оружие Гидры, пасущего коз? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Барнс, беря стакан. — Нет, я честно попробовал сменить профессию, когда мне мозгоправы прописали трудотерапию, но чуть не взбесился. Козы, бля… Придумали же. Ваканда вообще оказалась странной. Такие технологии и все эти аграрии тут же, не выходя за ворота. В общем, козы — это не мое. Я кошек люблю. Пушистых.   
Барнс шел, попивая свой шоколад, и думал о том, что со Стэном было легко, и он был очень странный, как на взгляд Барнса. Может быть, от того, что был совершенно далек от войны, от всей этой кровищи и грязищи, от самого Барнса, который даже в Ваканде очень тяжело привыкал к мирной жизни. ПТСР, кошмары, в которых все возвращалось. И закончилось все очередной войной. А тут, в этом Бруклине все было так мирно, спокойно. Просто люди, просто жизнь, просто другой мир, в котором не было всего того дерьма, которого он хлебнул полной чаркой. Тут за ним никто не охотился, чтобы зачитать триггеры и снова сделать послушной машиной, и от этого было непривычно, но лазер вымышленного прицела все равно щекотал лопатки, и Барнс непроизвольно повел плечами.   
— Спина болит? — сочувственно спросил Себастьян, спуская Кайла с поводка и доставая пакеты для собачьего дерьма. — Я всегда думал, что спина у тебя должна болеть адски. Протез же тяжелее живой руки, да еще крепеж… Специально купил анатомический атлас, чтобы посмотреть, как устроен плечевой сустав, и ни фига не понял, как эта штука должна крепиться. За кости, да?   
— Что? — удивился Барнс, у него никогда никто не спрашивал, болит ли у него что-то, даже Стив. — Терпимо, — отмахнулся он, когда смысл вопроса до него дошел.   
Не рассказывать же Стэну о привычной, уже ставшей родной, боли, которая напоминала ему каждый раз, что он еще жив. С вакандийским протезом стало полегче, потому что сам протез был легче, но сильно ситуацию это не поменяло.   
— Я представления не имею, как эту штуку ко мне приделали, — признался Барнс. — Работает, и ладно.   
Он давно привык к своей бионической руке, ощущая ее частью себя, и пока ходил в Ваканде без руки, реально чувствовал себя ни на что негодным калекой. Наверное, это было единственное хорошее, что осталось у него от Солдата.   
Себастьян наклонился, убирая за Кайлом. Кинул ему мячик, и Кайл унесся за ним.   
— Я тут подумал, — признался Себастьян. — Если ты здесь, то ведь и остальные тоже должны оказаться здесь, так? Квилл, Питер Паркер, Т’Чалла, все прочие. Но пока никто ничего не пишет, ну, в открытых источниках. Жаль, я с ними тесно не общаюсь, не могу позвонить, спросить. Ну, коллегам-актерам позвонить, — пояснил он. — И непонятно, почему тебя притянуло ко мне. Кстати, хотел тебе сказать: если страшное оружие Гидры, то Зимний Солдат, а не Баки Барнс, верно?  
— Мне уже все равно, как меня называют, — пожал плечами Барнс, и продолжил, сам не понимая, почему говорит об этом. — Баки умер в плену в сорок третьем, Стив спас кого-то другого. А Зимний Солдат со своими триггерами до сих пор со мной, и кто такой я, я уже не знаю. Забей.   
Они прошли еще немного, пока Барнс обдумывал слова Стэна по поводу того, что другие рассыпавшиеся могли тоже появиться здесь, а потом спросил:  
— А тебя за психа не сочтут?  
— Только если я буду трепаться о тебе направо и налево, но я не собираюсь, — Себастьян взял у Кайла мячик и снова кинул его вперед. — Хм, ну да. Поэтому и другие молчат. И не признаются. Но мне кажется, это неважно, кто где оказался, Баки. Верно?  
— Может и неважно, — пожал плечами Барнс, пытаясь вникнуть в эти тонкие материи, от которых был далек, как от луны. — Вопрос в том, как вернуться обратно. И почему я вообще сюда попал. Может, нужно что-то сделать? Не знаю, спасти там кого-нибудь, или убить. Я ведь так и не понял, что случилось в Ваканде, или во всей вселенной. Выглядит, как какая-то глупость.   
Барнс подумал, что сейчас делает Стив, и понадеялся, что не страдает и пытается самоубиться, а ищет способ откатить все назад, вернуть все как было. Сам бы Барнс именно этим и занялся, с учетом того, что теперь он представлял себе, что это за Камни Бесконечности. Хотя сколько правды было в этой мешанине событий, не знал никто. У него вообще осталось больше вопросов по поводу последнего фильма, чем ответов.   
— Слушай, а почему у вас в фильмах патроны не заканчиваются? — вдруг спросил Барнс. — Я, пока в той бойне в Ваканде носился, несколько магазинов сменил.   
— А почему ты в бою с длинными распущенными волосами, тебя не беспокоит? — уныло спросил Себастьян. — Я еще во втором фильме все на свете проклял. То в глаза лезут, то в рот. Да еще нарощенные на все время съемок, и крашеные. Мне после Войны Бесконечности чуть ли не наголо пришлось стричься, совсем волосы испортил.   
— Вообще-то я их в хвост завязываю, — улыбнулся Баки, вспоминая, как тоже слегка недоумевал, зачем патлы распускать. А вот чего он не стригся, этого он объяснить не мог, ведь проще было бы. Да и не мучился бы так с их мытьем и расчесыванием, но что-то каждый раз останавливало взять армейский нож и побриться наголо.   
— А борода зачем? — спросил Себастьян. — Жарко же в Африке с бородой, и лицо чешется.   
— Не знаю, привык, — пожал плечами Барнс, совершенно не заморачивавшийся на тему бритья. Да и как бриться, когда живешь в глинобитном вигваме и без зеркала. — Организм легко подстраивается к климату, поэтому мне не особо жарко.  
— Завидую, — признался Себастьян. Он подозвал Кайла и взял его на поводок. — Я плохо переношу жару. Пойдем домой. Скоро ужин привезут.


	4. Chapter 4

Заказанную еду привезли почти сразу после их возвращения. Пока Стэн накрывал на стол, Барнс сидел и наблюдал за ним, ни о чем не думая, подперев щеку живой ладонью. День выдался ну очень странный, но Барнс понимал, что завтра будет не менее странным и, что было печальнее всего, безумно скучным. Ему совершенно нечего было делать.   
— Что я ем, как не в себя, ты тоже в анатомическом атласе прочитал? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Барнс, обратив внимание на то, что Стэн заказал для него вдвое больше, чем для себя. И откуда ему было знать, что суперсолдатам требуется больше еды, чем обычным людям? В фильмах Барнс не увидел ни единой сцены с едой.   
— Простая логика, — объяснил Себастьян. — Ты быстрее и сильнее обычного человека, значит, ты тратишь больше энергии, значит, тебе надо больше еды. Кстати, есть еще два фильма со Стивом, но без тебя. Мстители и Эра Альтрона. Будешь смотреть?  
Барнс хмыкнул на «простую логику» и принялся аккуратно есть. Он задумался о том, хочет ли он посмотреть неизвестно насколько правдивую историю о жизни Стива, пока он или спал в крио, или кого-нибудь убивал, но к какому-то решению прийти не смог. Стив ему рассказывал, как Тони создал бешеного робота, и как Локи притащил на Нью-Йорк инопланетян, но, наверное, посмотреть стоило.   
— Да, буду, — в итоге согласился Барнс, — все равно делать нечего. Составишь мне компанию, или они тебе уже оскомину набили?  
— Я спать пойду, поздно уже. Я, кстати, пробовался на роль Капитана Америка, но не прошел. Пойдем, покажу тебе гостевую спальню.   
— Вот даже не знаю, что тебе по этому поводу сказать, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Не судьба? И не похож ты на него.   
Реквизировав ноут, Барнс устроился на кровати в гостевой спальне, и уже в спину уходящему Стэну спросил:  
— И сколько ты готов меня терпеть? — вопрос был актуальным, потому что его надо было кормить, одевать, а сам он сейчас в этом отношении был глубоко бесполезен. Даже прибраться в квартире не рискнул бы. Он представил себе себя со шваброй и прыснул со смеху.   
Себастьян пожал плечами. Он не знал. Но Баки ведь точно некуда деваться.   
— До общей премьеры второй части Войны Бесконечности, — сказал он после долгого молчания. — Может, раз ты после премьеры тут оказался, то после следующей вернешься?  
Барнс пожал плечами. Логика в этом была, но он предполагал, что до следующей премьеры еще далеко, и Стив там без него, снова его похоронив, просто с ума сойдет. Или случится еще что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее. А он тут загнется от безделья и скуки.   
Барнс повертел в руках еще два диска с фильмами, и вдруг ему в голову пришла странная мысль, что, может быть, жизни актеров, их персонажей в фильмах и реально существующих героев как-то хитро связаны, и только он оказался здесь, потому что Стэну что-то угрожает, и это может каким-то образом вытереть Барнса из его собственной реальности. Барнс вспомнил, как запросто Стэн разгуливает по темным улицам со своей маленькой собакой, и подумал, что ему может угрожать все, что угодно, вплоть до кирпича на голову и солнечного удара. Но теорию самого Стэна о том, что все рассыпавшиеся пришли к тем, кто их воплощает в фильмах, надо было как-то проверить.   
Посмотрев Мстителей, Барнс понял, что Стив не смог бы остаться в стороне от такой заварухи, даже если бы его не позвали в общую песочницу, но Фьюри захотелось подорвать еще раз, теперь уже не по приказу, а самолично и с удовольствием. То, что всех, по сути, спас, Старк, Барнса несколько удивило, потому что не верил он в самопожертвование этого человека. Ну не верил, и все. Ну а Эру Альтрона он даже досматривать не стал, побоявшись, что сломает ноут, так его выбесил Старк со своим всезнайством.   
Было далеко за полночь, когда Барнс, оторвавшись от экрана, глянул в окно. Прохожих не было, машин — и тех почти не было, и он решил тихо выскользнуть в окно и прогуляться. Ночь была его временем, не от кого было таиться, можно было незамеченным пройти даже по людным улицам.   
Он тихо ушел, запомнив, куда ему возвращаться, и просто гулял по Бруклину почти до рассвета, воскрешая в памяти себя из сороковых — беззаботного Баки Барнса, еще не знавшего войны и боли. Он шел, а перед глазами вставали старые дома, которых уже не было и в помине, вспыхивали яркими искрами люди, умершие много лет назад. Он попытался найти место, где жил, но у него ничего не получилось. Хотя в этом мире он и не жил вовсе, так откуда тут взяться тому дому или даже месту, где он стоял?  
Барнс вернулся, никого не потревожив, и, раздевшись, нырнул под одеяло, сворачиваясь в клубок и накрываясь им с головой. Нужно было поспать. 

 

Утром Себастьян проснулся, как обычно. Как обычно, он не запомнил своих снов, хотя ему точно что-то снилось. Он принял душ, привел себя в порядок, отправился готовить завтрак. Только разбирая посудомоечную машину и удивившись количеству посуды в ней, он вспомнил, что у него гость.   
Гость. Надо же. Чертов Баки Барнс. Настоящий. Любая фанатка удавилась бы за такую возможность. А Себастьяну она зачем? Почему и с какой стати? Он посмотрел вверх, надеясь получить ответ от какой-нибудь высшей сущности, но увидел только потолок.   
Будить Баки Себастьян не стал. Пусть отсыпается. Он пошел выгуливать Кайла, но в Старбаксе купил не один кофе, как обычно, а взял еще и горячий шоколад для Баки.   
Сегодня у Себастьяна был свободный день. Вчера утром он планировал провести его за просмотром пиксаровских мультфильмов, но Баки поломал все планы. Ну ничего. Зато пообщаются.   
Подходя к дому, Себастьян заметил, что его фотографируют на телефон с той стороны улицы. Какая-то девушка-азиатка в очень короткой юбке. Себастьян сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, чтобы она не ринулась делать селфи.   
Барнс проснулся поздним утром, потянулся и прислушался. Хозяин был дома, но он не знал, радует его этот факт, или нет.   
Выскользнув из спальни, он ополоснулся в душе, натянул штаны и вышел в кухню, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Он настолько привык в Ваканде, что прятаться не от кого, что и сейчас, забывшись, не надел футболки.  
— Доброе утро, — позвал он Стэна.   
— Я тебе шоколад купил, — сказал Себастьян, поворачиваясь от плиты. — Ух! — вырвалось у него, когда он увидел плечо Баки. — Адски больно было, да?  
Барнс тут же повесил на плечо полотенце, чтобы не смущать Стэна видом врезающегося в плоть металла и иссеченной шрамами груди.   
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он за угощение, беря стакан. — Не помню, — отмахнулся он, потому что действительно не помнил. Память вообще странная, но иногда милосердная штука, которая никогда не подкидывала ему воспоминаний о том, как он получил свою руку. — Наверное.   
Он присел за стол в кухне, попивая шоколад.  
— Слушай, а человек, который играет Старка, в жизни такой же напыщенный индюк? — спросил он, потому что не представлял, каким должен был быть человек, чтобы так точно изобразить Тони Старка. С другой стороны, у самого Стэна Зимний получился очень убедительным, а они были совершенно не похожи.   
— Ну… он забавный, — сказал Себастьян. — Он хороший мужик, своих детей очень любит. Звезда, конечно, не чета мне, но работать с ним прикольно. Все время шутит. Жене звонит в перерывах на съемках. Про Тони Старка три отдельных фильма есть, между прочим. А я хочу спин-офф про Баки Барнса. Я бы там развернулся.   
— Что ты про меня хочешь? — не понял Барнс.  
— Ну отдельный фильм про Баки Барнса, — объяснил Себастьян, ставя перед Баки тарелку с овощным омлетом из дюжины яиц. — Вот как про Капитана есть отдельная история. Я считаю, что твоя даже круче. Вот про то, что ты сказал, что Баки Барнс умер в Аззано. Я тоже так считаю. Потому что ты до войны, на войне, Зимний Солдат и ты после Гидры — это четыре разных личности, а у тебя экранного времени — минут двадцать на четыре фильма. Несправедливо. И фанаты тебя любят не меньше, чем Кэпа, между прочим, а это о чем-то да говорит.   
— Если я все правильно понимаю, то любят фанаты тебя и вымышленного героя, которого ты играешь, а не меня, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Меня как-то не особо любят. Сейчас. А до войны я был звездой.  
Барнс улыбнулся воспоминаниям задумчиво, тепло и светло, уходя глубоко в себя на несколько мгновений.   
— А в чем проблема? У тех, кто видит наши жизни, еще прихода нужного не было? — усмехнулся он.   
— Похоже, не было, — Себастьян сел напротив и принялся есть. — Маркус и Макфили вообще очень странные ребята. Они на людях всего раз показывались, когда «Эмми» получали. А так только присылают сценарии агенту, никто даже не знает, где они живут, представляешь? Биографий в открытом доступе нет, фото только старые. Но сценаристы они неплохие, ну, для супергеройских фильмов. Ты не представляешь, в каком только трэше я играл. Был такой фильм, «Явление», который в прокате провалился… Я к Эшли Грин подкатывал, мы пару играли, а она меня послала, — вздохнул Себастьян.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что я в душе не ебу, о чем ты говоришь? — спросил Барнс, принимаясь за еду. — Вкусно. Спасибо. У тебя на сегодня что, никаких планов? — спросил он, отставляя пустую тарелку.   
— Интервью в скайпе для одного сайта, но это не больше чем на час. В двенадцать. Так что можем устроить мозговой штурм, только я не особо мозговитый парень, — Себастьян смущенно пожал плечами. — Я чувствую, что отвечаю за тебя. Тебя же не просто так именно ко мне закинуло, понимаешь? Какой-то в этом есть смысл.   
— Я давно не беспомощное дитя, чтобы за меня отвечать, — сказал Барнс. — Я тут ночью подумал, может, я для тебя что-то должен сделать? Не тебя же к нам закинуло, а меня к тебе. Может, у тебя враги есть? — выдвигал предположения Барнс. — Ну, или не враги, не знаю я. Может, тебя кто-то хочет обидеть, а защитить тебя смогу только я. Только как я это сделаю, если буду сидеть в твоей квартире безвылазно? А таскаться с тобой я, по объективным причинам, не могу. Дичь какая-то.   
Барнс задумался, почесав влажный затылок, а потом поднялся, стянул с плеча так и висевшее на нем полотенце и пошел надеть футболку, продолжая говорить:   
— Если откинуть комиксы, про которые я тоже успел узнать, там с нашей вселенной почти ничего общего, то как давно эти твои сценаристы стали курить ту забористую дурь, что открыла им наш мир? — и выдал дикое даже для себя предположение: — Или это они нас создали вообще. Ведь такое же возможно, я в какой-то книжке читал.   
— Но ты живой и настоящий! — возмутился Себастьян, идя за ним следом. — Если бы ты был выдуманный, ты был бы… не знаю, как непись в компьютерной игре! Знал и делал бы только то, что сценарием прописано. Вот в сценарии ничего нет про шоколад, значит, ты б его и не любил! И ростом ты выше меня, и голос у тебя ниже, и выговор несовременный!  
— Значит, наши миры существуют примерно параллельно, — разрешил вопрос для себя Барнс, потому что объяснение показалось ему вполне логичным. — Только что я тут делаю, все равно непонятно. А вдруг тех, кто рассыпался, раскидало по разным мирам? Потому и не прыгает бешеный паук по городу. И Т’Чалла не побежал бегом в свою Ваканду.   
— Здесь нет Ваканды, — удивленно сказал Себастьян. — И вибраниум — выдуманный металл. И технологий уровня Старка нет. И искусственный интеллект не разработан. Никакого Асгарда и всего такого, — он задумался. — Давай сядем и сравним миры? Кофе хочешь? И поройся в моих шмотках в кладовке, подбери для себя, не ходить же тебе в одном и том же.   
Барнс внимательно посмотрел на Стэна, не веря в то, что он говорит, потому что это ломало вообще все теории, раз миры оказывались так непохожи один на другой.   
— Можно и кофе, — согласился Барнс, и пошел рыться в указанной кладовке, которая оказалась здоровенным шкафом, в котором лежала и висела куча одежды. Пижонские, на взгляд Барнса, костюмы, он отмел сразу, принимаясь перебирать полки с футболками, выбрав себе несколько с привычными уже длинными рукавами, самые простые, которые нашел, синие джинсы, пару спортивных штанов и менее яркие кроссовки. Решив, что этого ему хватит за глаза и за уши, чтобы сидеть дома, он решил не пытаться втиснуться в куртки, найдя для себя одну ветровку, которая не трескалась в плечах. И, подумав, прихватил белье и носки. Всю эту гору, как ему казалось, тряпья, Барнс притащил в выделенную ему комнату и свалил на кровать.   
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Стэна, вернувшись уже с ноутом в гостиную и устраиваясь в кресле, забравшись в него с ногами. — Значит, Гидры и ЩИТа тут тоже нет, я правильно понимаю?  
— Нет, — помотал головой Себастьян. — И не было никогда. А Берлин во Второй мировой взяли русские. Аненэрбе была, а Гидры не было. Слушай, ты куришь? Если да, давай будешь курить на балконе, он во двор выходит. Сигарет тебе я куплю, — он взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Надо что-то придумать, чтобы ты мог спокойно на улицу выходить. Может, тебе постричься? Перчатки я найду, чтобы руку прятать. Деньги… да не проблема, в общем. Телефон тебе надо купить. Погоди, я сейчас свой старый найду.  
Себастьян принес Баки свой старый айфон и зарядку к нему.   
— Вот, держи. И кофе пей, а то остынет.   
— И на кой черт мне стричься? Можно волосами завеситься просто, — отмел Барнс предложение о стрижке, как-то маниакально не желая расставаться со своими патлами. — Я не курю, Солдат бросил, а я так и не начал снова.   
Барнс подумал, что ему неуютно без оружия, но был уверен, что Стэн не обрадуется, если он притащит обычный для себя арсенал к нему в квартиру, поэтому решил вежливо поинтересоваться.  
— А ты будешь сильно против, если я оружием обзаведусь? — где и как он собрался искать себе огнестрел, Барнс пока не думал, уверенный, что легко найдет нужных ему людей и убедит их, что ему можно отдать и бесплатно для начала.   
Себастьян тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты же им обзаведешься, даже если я буду сильно против, верно? — сказал он.   
— А ты будешь сильно против? — спросил Барнс, уже прикидывая, обойдется он одним пистолетом, или прихватить что-нибудь еще.   
— Давай ты будешь добывать себе оружие, когда я буду на людях, — еще тяжелее вздохнул Себастьян. — Потому что ты же все равно будешь. А так у меня хоть алиби окажется. Вот засветишься ты на уличных камерах, а придут ко мне.   
А вот об этом Барнс не подумал изначально, привыкнув к своей безнаказанности, к тому, что можно стрелять чуть ли не в центре города, и ему за это ничего не будет. И сейчас, столкнувшись с жестокой реальностью, которая не испытывала на себе супергеройскую удаль, задумался, а стоит ли портить человеку жизнь и нервировать его наличием дома нелегальных стволов, без которых он, в принципе, мог обойтись.   
— Ладно, — вздохнул Барнс, принимая местные правила игры, — на меня тут некому нападать, проживу как-нибудь без оружия.   
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Себастьян. — Надо придумать, как тебе из дома выходить. Внизу консьерж, он внимательный. Если я дважды выйду из квартиры и один раз войду, у него мозги вскипят.   
— Ну, — Барнс пожал плечами, — я довольно долгое время пользовался окнами, могу вспомнить старую практику.   
Барнс понимал, что днем-то особо по окнам не полазаешь, но это был выход. Тем более, что такого он забыл на улице днем? Повертев в руках айфон, Барнс поставил его на зарядку.   
— Прогулки — меньшая из моих проблем, — сказал он. — Вернемся к разнице между мирами?   
— Нет, погоди, — замахал руками Себастьян. — Сейчас!  
Он собрал для Баки запасную зубную щетку, расческу, старый триммер, надоевший — не нравился запах — шампунь, купленный впрок дезодорант, оттащил в ванную при гостевой спальне, добавил туда же полотенец.   
— Вот теперь вернемся. Слушай, а ты готовить умеешь? А румынскую кухню знаешь? Представляешь, в Нью-Йорке нет ни одного румынского ресторана!  
— Наряд по кухне? — с безэмоциональностью только что прожаренного Солдата спросил Барнс.   
— Ну ты же все равно дома в основном будешь? — Себастьян посмотрел на него самым жалобным своим взглядом. — И ешь ты больше.   
— Вот и с чего ты взял, что я вообще приучен к плите? — ворчливо поинтересовался Барнс, на самом деле неплохо умеющий готовить. — Ладно, звезда экрана, будет у тебя личная кухарка.   
— Спасибо! — обрадовался Себастьян. — У меня где-то даже румынская кулинарная книга есть. Ты же знаешь румынский?  
— И румынский я тоже знаю, — вздохнул Барнс, глядя на радостного, как ребенок, Стэна, словно тому заветную игрушку купили. Сам Барнс уже забыл, когда так искренне радовался чему-то простому. Хотя Стиву он радовался всегда. Но Стива тут не было, и поводов для радости тоже, даже пистолета для успокоения мятущейся души не было, чтобы перебрать. — Весь вопрос в том, как я в магазин ходить буду. Если только по ночам.   
— А онлайн-доставка на что? — удивился Себастьян. — В ноуте ссылки сохранены, оплата автоматическая с моей карты. Привозят в лучшем виде, наличку на чаевые я оставлю, — он предвкушающе потер руки. — Итак, разница между мирами. У вас теракт одиннадцатого сентября две тысячи первого был?


	5. Chapter 5

— Был, — кивнул Барнс, — только это не я, я его проспал. У меня вообще жизнь была урывками, но плодотворная. Кстати, а чего ты… я… Блядь, тот Барнс, который в кино, так сокрушался, что убил, будучи Солдатом, больше двух дюжин человек?  
Барнсу было действительно интересно, потому что он вот об этом ну никак не сожалел. Да, неприятно сознавать, что убивали его руками, но он не детей в печах жег. Говарда с его женой, конечно, было жаль, но на тот момент он даже не помнил, кто это. В общем, со своей совестью Барнс давно договорился и, хотя не был бездушным гадом, корить себя за действия Солдата не собирался.  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
— Так в сценарии написано. Наверное, хотели показать совестливость и соответствие Баки Барнса современным стандартам гуманизма. Хотя, по-моему, ты еще во Вторую мировую дофига народа убил. Ты же снайпер. Я читал, у некоторых снайперов счет вообще на сотни шел. Ты еще спроси, зачем мне перед третьим фильмом приказали вес набрать! Я ночью вставал есть! Щеки как у хомяка на пшеничном поле!  
— Ну, ты меньше меня, — оглядел Стэна Барнс, — но не сильно. Может, ваши сценаристы что-то опять курили?  
Барнсу реально казалось, что все, что написали сценаристы, могло прийти к ним только с помощью наркотического дурмана. Его самого обширивали такими дозами непонятно чего, чтобы лучше работал, что он представлял, какие зайчики могли петь серенады в их головах.   
— Знаешь, на самом деле, мы даже внешне не очень похожи, — заметил Барнс. — И ты тоньше, что ли.   
— У Баки Барнса в третьем фильме такой вид, будто он все полтора года в Бухаресте только и делал, что отъедался! — возмутился Себастьян. — И квартиры такой в Бухаресте быть просто не могло, нет там квартир-студий в старой застройке! Сахарную пудру, блин, они нюхали! — он протянул руку вперед, демонстрируя узкое, несмотря на раскачанные мышцы, запястье. — Ну да, я тонкокостный. Ты крупнее. Но, понимаешь, смотрят-то на плечи, лицо и задницу.   
— А задница у тебя очень ничего, — меланхолично сказал Барнс. Они сильно отклонились от темы разговора, но ему внезапно стало плевать. Все равно, сколько бы они ни обсуждали различия между мирами, это ничего не даст.   
Барнс аккуратно обхватил запястье живой рукой, погладив большим пальцем его внутреннюю сторону, рассматривая голубоватые венки, и выпустил.   
— А жрать в Бухаресте было особо нечего, и да, квартира была маленькая и другая, — подтвердил Барнс сомнения Стэна, приплюсовывая еще одно различие фильмов и его реальности.   
— Там много моментов, которые бесят, — нахмурился Себастьян. — Например, сливы. Ну кто будет покупать всего три сливы в Румынии в сезон? Они стоят как грязь! Потом, в первом фильме Баки приходит к Стиву и говорит, что его призвали, уже в звании сержанта и в форме. Кто ему форму вот так с ходу выдал? А сержанта дал? Получается, либо Баки был в армии еще до войны и там получил сержанта, и он просто в резерве, и его призвали из резерва, или сценаристы идиоты!   
— Я вообще не ем сливы, — сказал Барнс, — но я жил в Бухаресте полтора года, и вспомнить, когда я там что и в каком количестве покупал, точно не смогу. А что до призыва, я был резервистом.   
Это было странно — обсуждать свою и одновременно не свою жизнь. И снова эта точка лазерного прицела, от которой чесалось промеж лопаток, дала о себе знать. Барнс повел плечами, избавляясь от навязчивой идеи, что за ним кто-то следит. Он оглянулся, посмотрел на стену, которая была у него за спиной, вроде бы успокоился.   
— Я гулял ночью, — задумчиво сказал Барнс, — хотел найти, где мы со Стивом жили, но не нашел даже похожего места. И я вот думаю, все так сильно перестроили, или в этом мире этих домов никогда не существовало, как и Ваканды?  
— Я слышал, в восьмидесятые-девяностые Бруклин сильно реконструировали, — сказал Себастьян. — Вот этот дом точно довольно новый. Я иногда думаю, что тот эпизод со сливами был только для того, чтобы я мог фразу на румынском сказать. Значит, ты пошел в армию после школы, так? А после армии чем занимался?  
— Работал, — ответил Барнс, отставляя ноут с колен на пол, — вытаскивал Стива из разных драк за какие-то его идеи, таскался за дамочками. Чем еще заниматься молодому парню? Я не очень четко помню этот период своей жизни, сыворотка не смогла полностью восстановить мне мозги, и память вернулась не вся.   
Барнс откинулся на спинку кресла, разглядывая предметы интерьера и Стэна, сидящего напротив него, отхлебнул остывший кофе, вернув кружку на пол.   
— А ты о себе что расскажешь? — спросил он.   
То, что Барнс знал о Стэне, было небольшим набором фактов, который стоило бы расширить, да и вообще имело смысл поближе узнать человека, с которым он мог провести неизвестно сколько времени.   
— Ну… я румын, — снова сказал Себастьян. — Когда мне было восемь, мы с мамой переехали в Вену, потом в Нью-Йорк. Закончил школу, потом колледж, получил бакалавра по актерскому мастерству. Год стажировался в театре «Глобус» в Лондоне. Потом вернулся. Начал сниматься во всем подряд. Сериалы, фильмы, реклама. Сейчас мне тридцать пять. Девушки нет, мы полтора года как разошлись с Марго, а дальше что-то не складывается. Парня тоже нет. Зато есть собака. Знаю румынский, немецкий, русский и английский. Подписал контракт на еще четыре фильмов Марвел и на три фильма вне франшизы. Много снимаюсь, в этом году, кроме Войны Бесконечности, выйдут еще три моих фильма. Получил премию канала MTV за лучшую драку в «Зимнем солдате». Других премий нет, обидно даже. Но вообще-то я просто люблю свою работу, а всякие премии — это так… — Себастьян махнул рукой. — Ни одной главной роли, никогда.   
Барнс слушал и, в общем-то, не знал, что на это сказать. Обычная у человека жизнь, без приключений, хотя актер… Тоже своего рода приключение. Раньше он любил кино, другую жизнь на экране кинозала, новые истории, но эта любовь прошла, закончилась вместе с веселым парнем Баки. Однако общаться с настоящим актером ему еще не приходилось никогда. Как оказалось, они тоже живые люди со своими чаяниями, мечтами, желаниям. И вот перед ним сидел человек, мечтающий о главной роли. И внезапно Барнс понял, что у него самого мечты-то и нет. Да, он хотел спокойной жизни, но как только получил ее, понял, что просто к ней не приспособлен.   
— Да, — нашелся, чем похвалить Барнс, сообразив, про какую сцену идет речь, — нож ты там красиво вертишь. Долго учился?  
— Две недели. До сих пор практикуюсь, вдруг пригодится. Хотя это показуха, конечно. Условности кино, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Логика пасует перед красивой сценой.   
— Это я заметил, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Ну что, vernemsia k nashim baranam?   
— К разнице между мирами? — спросил Себастьян. — Да, давай. Может, ты будешь говорить о том, что тебя интересует там, у тебя, а я стану отвечать, есть оно здесь или нет?  
— Проще тебе рассказать мне про все отличия, потому что ты знаешь оба мира, а я только свой, — выдал свое предложение Барнс. — Все равно останутся мелочи, которых мы оба можем не знать. А эта страна, где про бешеных роботов, она существует? Я, кстати, так взбесился от поведения Старка, что даже досматривать не стал.   
— Вот меня тоже Старк в фильмах про Кэпа бесит, — признался Себастьян. — Нет, здесь Заковии не существует. Ни Ваканды, ни Заковии. Мне после «Гражданской войны» писали какие-то бешеные фанаты Старка, что поквитаются со мной за то, что Зимний Солдат убил Марию и Говарда. Совсем у людей кукушечка поехала.   
— Предложи им встречу со мной, — Барнс хрустнул пальцами живой руки и плотоядно улыбнулся, — пусть попробуют. Вообще, люди странные, наезжать на тебя за то, кем ты не являешься и чего не делал…   
Иногда Барнсу казалось, что он обычных людей вообще не понимает, может, потому, что у них не было тех проблем, что были у него. Нет, понятно, почему его Старк хотел убить за смерть родителей, но люди, для которых это все вымышленный мир...   
— Вообще, я так понимаю, что во Второй Мировой все было не так, как я знаю. Ну, или ключевые моменты были такие же, но у нас со Стивом была какая-то своя война, — подумав немного, заговорил Барнс. — Но, наверное, на сегодняшнюю действительность Штатов это не сильно влияет?  
— Ну, как я понимаю, на науку и промышленность у вас сильно повлияло наличие Тессеракта, — предположил Себастьян. — Здесь такого не было. Нет технологии холодного ядерного синтеза — это та, на которой летает Железный Человек и квинджеты. Хелликэрриеры на ней же летают у вас. Мутантов тут нет. Супергероев тоже. — Себастьян задумался, вспоминая фильмы Марвел. — У нас спокойнее. На крылышках, как Сэм Уилсон, тоже никто не носится. Магов нет, ну, настоящих, шарлатанов-то хватает. Многое из того, что есть у вас, у нас просто невозможно. Голографические технологии тоже не развиты. Что еще? — он почесал в затылке. — Даже не знаю.  
Барнс задумался, прикидывая, что, ничего из того, без чего бы он себя плохо чувствовал, не исчезло. Не в каменном веке люди живут. Но если тут не было столь развитой технологии и магии, то становилось вообще непонятно, как ему возвращаться и что делать. Не всю же оставшуюся жизнь ему провести в этом мире? Тем более, что жизнь у него предполагалась долгой. Нет, работу-то он себе найдет, вот только сначала в этом мире ему для этого нужно было бы как-то легализоваться. Тут он не сержант Джеймс Барнс, герой войны и замученный военнопленный, тут он мужик с протезом, очень похожий на героя фильма. Нет, можно было заработать и на этом, как он понял, но все равно не такой Барнс видел свою жизнь. Самое смешное, что, если бы не Стив, было все равно, в каком мире жить, в том или этом. И пусть ему не было, куда возвращаться, потому что сидеть в Ваканде он тоже не собирался, но ему было к кому вернуться, а это было важнее.   
— Значит, ни технологии, ни магии, ни пришельцев, сваливающихся на голову, ни странных микроскопических стран… — перечислял Барнс, чтобы убедиться, что он все правильно понял и ничего не забыл. — Ни богов и других миров. Я ничего не упустил?  
— Нет, ну страны-то есть, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Монако, Люксембург, Кирибати… А пришельцев нет. Асгард есть только в старой скандинавской мифологии. Знаешь, я тут подумал… А что если я найму тебя как телохранителя? То есть не то чтобы мне нужен был телохранитель, обходился до сих пор почти всегда, но у тебя будет занятие. Правда, я не знаю, как с документами быть.   
— Почему бы нет, — пожал плечами Барнс, допивая остывший кофе. — А документы проще где-нибудь купить, потому что если мне получать документы официально, то это куча времени, да еще же надо как-то доказать, откуда я такой красивый взялся. Только на кой хрен тебе лишние расходы?   
— Могу себе позволить, — сухо ответил Себастьян. — У меня нет таких связей, чтобы купить поддельные документы.   
— Ладно, с деньгами и документами я сам разберусь, не парься, — сказал Барнс, уже прикидывая, как быстро и просто можно достать денег и найти торговцев личностями. Он не собирался ни посвящать в это мероприятие Стэна, ни как-то подводить его под монастырь.   
Хотя он давно не был в Нью-Йорке, некоторые вещи со временем не менялись, даже в другом мире, а ему, привыкшему скрываться, обзавестись парой нужных знакомств было проще простого.   
Барнс понимал, что в фильмах его пытались показать не таким, каким он на самом деле был. Слишком много в нем осталось от бездушного Солдата, которому можно было творить все, что угодно, кроме того, чтобы вспоминать. Он не был милосердным, не занимался самобичеванием, но и просто убийцей он не был. Барнс понимал, что сейчас он заново строит себя, как тогда в Бухаресте, несколько лет назад, но там он старался скрыться и жить как простой обыватель. Потом хотелось не разочаровать Стива, который верил в лучшее в нем, которое еще оставалось, да, но надолго ли этого лучшего хватит? А теперь он сидел напротив человека, которого не знал, на которого ему, в целом, было плевать, но почему-то не хотел казаться хуже, чем он есть.   
— Если ты сможешь решить эту проблему, — задумчиво произнес Себастьян, — надо будет сшить тебе костюмов на заказ. Ну, как телохранителю. Я знаю пару портных, которые за деньги сделают что угодно без единого вопроса.   
— Значит, у тебя есть люди, которые за деньги не задают вопросов, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Это хорошо. Только не думаю, что мне пойдет костюм. Хотя, судя по фото, тебе идет.   
Барнс, представив себя в костюме еще раз усмехнулся, но порадовался, что Стэн не начал задавать ему вопросы, на которые он не собирался отвечать.   
— Podletsy vse k litsy, — ответил Себастьян. — А подлецов я наигрался вдоволь.   
— Да? — удивился Барнс. — А на вид ты такой милый.   
— Я хороший актер, — без рисовки объяснил Себастьян. — Но роли у меня… Баки Барнс — одна из немногих однозначно положительных. Если ее можно назвать однозначной. Так что я тебе многим обязан. Фанатской любовью в том числе.   
— Наслаждайся, — засмеялся Барнс. — Всегда рад помочь. Но на самом деле я не такой, каким ты меня изобразил. Не такой положительный точно. Хорошо, что Стив об этом не знает, — погрустнев, добавил он.   
— Я думаю, Стив тоже не такой идеальный, каким его Крис сыграл, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Пусть он и не стреляет, но от того, как он бьет кулаками и щитом, люди точно не выздоравливают. То, что ты делаешь, милосерднее. Потому что убийство — это сразу ставит точку, ты убиваешь чисто. А Стив оставляет после себя калек, которые потом всю жизнь мучаются. Ты-то просто на перерождение отправляешь.   
— Никогда не смотрел на ситуацию с этой стороны, — удивился Барнс, рассматривая эту мысль под таким углом. — Может быть, ты и прав. Но он никогда не бьет хороших людей.   
Барнсу было тяжело переварить эту мысль. Он не считал Стива непогрешимым, но что самого Барнса тут назвали чуть ли не избавителем от мучений...   
— Может, не будем о Стиве? — попросил Барнс, потому что мысли о друге тут же сворачивали не туда. Он дорожил Стивом, каким бы тот ни был, хотя они явно смотрели друг на друга по-разному, они были мостиком друг для друга, что возвращал их, хотя бы в воспоминаниях, туда, куда они уже никогда и никак не могли вернуться. Они создавали друг другу иллюзию, что все можно исправить, что все может быть действительно хорошо.   
— Как скажешь, — тут же согласился Себастьян. — Жду не дождусь, когда выйдет второй Дедпул. Это такое издевательство над самой концепцией фильма про супергероев!   
Барнс вопросительно выгнул бровь, давая понять, что не представляет, о чем идет речь.   
— Ну вот смотри, — начал объяснять Себастьян. — Обычно фильмы про супергероев — это как история Стива. Куча пафоса и никакого юмора. А Дедпул — это скорее черная супергеройская комедия. Насмешка над киношными штампами.   
— А… Вот оно как бывает. В мое время, как ты понимаешь, фильмов про супергероев не было, — Барнс пытался вспомнить, что за фильмы он смотрел, но, как назло, кадры были, а вот названия — ни одного. Даже имена актеров как корова языком слизала. — Так что у тебя есть шанс просветить старого недалекого меня в этом вопросе.   
Барнс усмехнулся, вот каким-каким, а старым он себя никогда не чувствовал. Он задумался о том, хочет ли он на самом деле быть просвещённым в вопросе современного кинематографа, и не нашел в этой мысли ничего плохого, все равно какое-то время ему будет нечем заняться. С недельку, наверное.   
— Тогда пошли смотреть Дэдпула! — радостно предложил Себастьян. — А потом я обед закажу.   
— Давай, — согласился Барнс. Собственно, чем было плохо посмотреть кино в компании, хоть и не друга, но живого человека, который готов был с ним общаться, особенно без жалости и сожалений по поводу того, что ему пришлось пережить, какой он бедный-несчастный и как же ему тяжело, наверное, живется?   
Себастьян обожал Дэдпула с первых кадров, с самых титров. И в глубине души страшно завидовал смелости и пробивной силе Рейнольдса, который рискнул деньгами и репутацией — и выиграл. У Себастьяна бы не хватило духу.   
Барнс сначала сидел с каменным лицом, пытаясь вообще въехать в происходящее, а потом ржал до слез. Еще громче он ржал, когда понял, что весь сыр-бор был из-за женщины. Когда пошли титры, Барнс дернулся выключить, но Стэн его остановил, тихо сказав: «Подожди».   
Дэдпул поразил Барнса до глубины души просто всем, что в нем было, и подумал, что Стиву действительно не хватает юмора и более простого взгляда на происходящее.   
— Это охуенно, — наконец сказал Барнс. — Нет, вот просто охуенно и все.   
Он довольно живо жестикулировал, пытаясь подобрать цензурные слова к этому «охуенно», но получалось плохо. Ему очень давно не было так весело.   
— И бар просто супер, — наконец выдохнул он.   
— А знаешь, что самое-то смешное? — спросил довольно улыбающийся Себастьян. — Это же ваша, марвелловская вселенная. И, по комиксам, Дэдпул из того же Нью-Йорка. Понимаешь?  
— Не, этого я точно нигде не видел, — уверенно ответил Барнс, потому что, если бы увидел, то никогда бы не забыл. — Может, вселенная и одна, а миров в ней много? Чтобы каждому такому хватило. Просто они бы в одном мире со Стивом не ужились бы. Но тогда непонятно, откуда он знает про Человека-Паука.  
Барнс как-то резко озадачился этой мыслью, но разумного объяснения ей найти в своей голове не смог, и посмотрел на Стэна, ища у него ответа на свой вопрос.   
— Да Стив с Уэйном просто не пересекались, — махнул рукой Себастьян. — Стив же глобальные проблемы решает, а Уйэн личные.   
Барнс задумался, что такое, в принципе, могло быть.   
— А кто тогда такие люди икс? — задал он следующий вопрос.   
— Мутанты, — ответил Себастьян. — Вот Ванда и Пьетро Максимофф — мутанты, например. Про них — ну, про людей икс — тоже куча фильмов есть.   
— Наверное, у нас про супергероев фильмов не снимают просто, — предположил Барнс, потому что пытался что-то смотреть, когда было совсем скучно. — Одних новостей хватает. Да и чего снимать про то, что может тебе на голову прилететь в один прекрасный день?  
— Логика в этом есть, — согласился Себастьян. — Так, у меня интервью через десять минут. Я в кабинет. Не беспокой меня, ладно?  
Он взял ноутбук и ушел. У него как раз было время привести себя в пристойный вид и налить стакан воды. У него всегда страшно пересыхало горло от долгих разговоров.


	6. Chapter 6

Барнс, когда Стэн ушел, схватил с полки какую-то книгу и принялся читать, просто чтобы убить время, но не мог не прислушиваться к разговору, который был хорошо слышен. Стэн отвечал на вопросы, много смеялся, ведя диалог с какой-то женщиной, но Барнс не прислушивался к словам, он слушал мягкие интонации Стэна, от которых почему-то становилось тепло где-то внутри.  
На книге у него сосредоточиться не получилось, и он отложил ее, принявшись обдумывать план действий по добыванию денег и документов, нынешний перечень которых он себе представлял слабо, но прикидывал, что ему нужно все.   
Путь быстро добыть денег был простой — ограбить кого-нибудь. Но ни банки, ни прохожие для этого просто не подходили. Банки — слишком сложно, да и в одиночку не провернуть, а прохожие — слишком мало, да и зачем обижать ни в чем не повинных людей? Прикинув все за и против, он остановился на грабеже подпольного казино, где можно было быстро поднять достаточное количество денег, чтобы и на оружие, и на документы хватило. И полиция его не будет особо искать, если что. А если и будет, то явно не известного актера и тем более не Барнса. Потом оставалось только найти торговца всем и вся, который выведет на нужного человека. Навскидку все казалось просто, оставалось провернуть этот хитрый план в самом криминальном районе города. Раньше таким был Бронкс, и Барнс думал, что особо ничего не изменилось. Прикинув план, он понял, что готовиться-то особо не к чему: оружия нет, связей нет, контактов нет, ничего нет. Но как будто он не начинал с нуля. Да еще с хорошо прожаренными мозгами.   
Барнс понимал, что для ограбления казино оружие все равно понадобится, и собирался этой ночью плодотворно погулять.   
Когда Стэн освободился, Барнс подошел к нему.  
— Мне нужен костюм этой ночью, — озвучил он свою просьбу. — Деньги на такси и пустой бумажник.   
— Я хочу знать, куда ты собираешься? — вопросил Себастьян в пространство. Подумал и помотал головой: — Не хочу. Костюмы в гардеробной, слева есть пара от Тома Форда, которые мне шили сразу после «Гражданской войны». Рубашки там же, и галстуки. Ботинки сам подберешь. Бумажники были в кладовке. Наличку наскребу.   
Барнс кивнул, подтверждая, что понял, что где взять. Ему показалось, что он расстраивает Стэна своими планами на вечер, даже с учетом того, что тот их не знал и знать не хотел. С другой стороны, он согласился с тем, чтобы Барнс сам купил себе документы на собственноручно добытые деньги, так что не видел причины как-то на него обижаться по этому поводу.   
— Не волнуйся, — сказал он Стэну, — я тебя не подставлю. Я умею.   
Себастьян похлопал его по плечу.   
— Я больше о тебе беспокоюсь, — признался он и отправился проверять карманы.  
Обычно Себастьян не носил с собой наличку, но пятьдесят долларов наскреб — в пределах города на такси хватит.   
— А обо мне-то чего? — искренне удивился Барнс. Он вообще не понимал беспокойства по его поводу, он уже большой мальчик, сам может о себе позаботиться.   
Он снова отправился перебирать вещи, теперь уже подбирая костюм. Он вспомнил, как так же придирчиво выбирал из трех рубашек более новую, чтобы пойти на танцы. Сейчас он остановил свой выбор на синем костюме в тонкую светло-серую полоску, порылся в галстуках, выбрав три: просто синий в тон костюма, синий в широкую серую полоску и серый. Он внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что процесс ему нравится, даже успокаивает и навевает что-то давно забытое.   
Он вынес к Стэну костюм и галстуки.  
— Какой лучше? — поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Синий строже, серый стильнее, — экспертно отозвался Себастьян. — И серый я ни разу не надевал.  
— Спасибо, — подумав, Барнс выбрал себе серый галстук, потому что хотел выглядеть разудалым франтом, забредшим не в тот квартал. До вечера было далеко, но костюм он решил примерить сейчас, чтобы быть уверенным, что он сходу не треснет.   
— Ну как? — спросил Барнс у Стэна минут двадцать спустя, когда смог, наконец, надеть костюм и повязать галстук. Эту хитрую науку он вспоминал минут пятнадцать из тех двадцати, что одевался.   
Себастьян показал ему большой палец, протянул пару тонких черных перчаток, но заметил:   
— Волосы надо уложить.   
— Волосы? — брови Барнса взлетели вверх. — Я не на свидание собираюсь же.   
— Не знаю, чем ты там собираешься заняться, но образ должен быть законченным. На тебе костюм за пять тысяч и туфли за тысячу двести, значит, и волосы должны соответствовать.   
Барнс глянул на себя в зеркало, словно наяву увидел увидев себя еще тогда, когда он был Баки. Набриолиненные волосы, идеально повязанный галстук, отглаженный костюм. Улыбнувшись самому себе, он крутанулся на каблуках вокруг себя.   
— Обязательно, чтобы я вернул его в том же виде, в котором взял? — спросил он.   
Себастьян хмыкнул.   
— Не обязательно.   
— Спасибо, — еще раз поблагодарил Барнс и ушел снова переодеться в домашнее, аккуратно повесив костюм на вешалку. А потом снова выловил Стэна в квартире — тот оказался на кухне, варил себе кофе. — Почему ты мне позволяешь делать то, что тебе не нравится?  
Почему-то это было важно для Барнса — ответ на этот вопрос, словно он мог ответить на массу других, еще не заданных, для которых даже еще и повода-то не было.   
— Потому что у тебя есть право распоряжаться собой и свобода воли. И если мне это не нравится — это мои проблемы, — объяснил Себастьян. — Я тебе не хозяин. А друзья не держат друг друга на поводке. Кофе будешь?  
— Буду, — кивнул Барнс и заметил: — Но мы и не друзья.  
— Но можем ими стать, — улыбнулся Себастьян и налил Баки кофе.   
— Можем попробовать, — уклончиво ответил Барнс, не зная, сможет ли он дружить хоть с кем-то, кроме Стива. — Научишь меня пользоваться этой штукой?  
— Без проблем, — кивнул Себастьян. — Кофейные зерна я храню в морозилке.   
И принялся объяснять, как пользоваться кофеваркой.   
Барнс внимательно слушал, схватывая новую информацию на лету, а потом опробовал приобретенные навыки на практике. Получилось с первого раза, что, в принципе, было нормально с учетом обучаемости Солдата, которая у Барнса никуда не делась.   
— Это было просто, — заключил он, приготовив кофе себе и Стэну. — А как получилось? Или тут искусство не важно?  
— Отлично получилось, — Себастьян отпил глоток. — Но главная хитрость в воде и качественных зернах. Люблю среднюю обжарку. А ты?  
— Представления не имею, — честно ответил Барнс, пожав плечами. — Во времена моей молодости было не до изысков, а потом про обжарку зерен у меня никто не спрашивал. И вообще я больше сладкое люблю.  
— И можешь себе позволить, с твоим-то метаболизмом. Знаешь, я лет в двенадцать был толстым мальчишкой, даже сейчас мой предел — одно пирожное в месяц. Хотя я тоже люблю сладкое. — Он помолчал. — Мне иногда кажется, что отсутствие в историях про Кэпа и Мстителей сцен с едой как-то дегуманизирует персонажей. В прокатной версии вырезали даже сцену со Стивом в уличном кафе. Она мне нравилась. Жаль.   
— Этакие всегда готовые болванчики? — уточнил свое видение ситуации Барнс.   
— Ну да, как-то так. Ничего нет о том, как ты перебрался после «Озарения» из Штатов в Европу, а это должно было быть очень непросто. Ничего о том, как Стив адаптировался к современности, только этот блокнотик дурацкий. Как будто список современных культурных кодов важнее, чем понимание минувших исторических процессов и умение пользоваться современной бытовой техникой.   
— Стив всегда был немного не от мира сего, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Он рассказывал, что ему было сложно понять время, в котором он оказался, но мало. А я сначала отходил на явочных квартирах, адреса которых были практически вбиты в подкорку, ждал дальнейшего приказа, что делать, куда явиться. Думал, меня заберут, хотя я был достаточно самостоятельный. Знаешь, было странно чувствовать, что тебя предали люди, которые использовали тебя, как машину. А мне поначалу так казалось. Я же верил в них, был уверен, что они не подведут. Но вышло, как вышло. Может, потом расскажу.   
Барнс не шибко хотел рассказывать, как скитался, приходя в себя. Как две недели просидел в трюме, периодически вылезая за едой и водой на камбуз. Как тяжело приходили воспоминания, и от него шарахались даже бездомные, в компании которых он искал пристанища. В кино образ Баки Барнса был хоть и не самым кругом положительным, но все равно романтизированным. В жизни все было иначе. И козы, и Ваканда, и Бухарест, и даже Гидра с русскими.   
Себастьян поставил чашку и ненадолго обнял Баки.  
Барнс коротко погладил Стэна по спине и, аккуратно разомкнув его объятия, отступил на шаг, грустно улыбнувшись. Чужое тепло опалило на мгновение, которое показалось безумно долгим, но он не хотел, чтобы его жалели.   
— Я правильно понимаю, что Бронкс до сих пор самый богатый на приключения район Нью-Йорка? — съехал Барнс с темы.  
— О да, — кивнул Себастьян. — Я там и не бываю никогда. Хочешь наведаться?   
— А для чего, думаешь, мне костюм? — усмехнулся Барнс.


	7. Chapter 7

После обеда Себастьян поиграл с Кайлом, покопался в своей коллекции дисков и запустил странный французский мультфильм «Трое из Бельвиля». Иногда Себастьян просто обожал его, а иногда ненавидел за мрачный черный юмор. Сейчас жизнь стала такой сюрреалистичной, что «Трое из Бельвиля» были самое то. Если Баки захочет, он присоединится, а нет так нет.   
Себастьян смотрел и думал о том, что какие бы выверты мироздания не привели Баки Барнса в его дом, Себастьян этому рад. Одиночество давило. Марго ушла давно, никого другого Себастьян не нашел, и, если бы не Кайл, давно бы поехал крышей. Он широко улыбался на камеру, даже когда делал селфи. И время от времени посещал психиатра. Потому что один эпизод депрессии у Себастьяна уже был, и напугал его так, что Себастьян был на то угодно согласен, лишь бы не случилось повторения.   
Барнс присел рядом, пытаясь смотреть то, что смотрел Стэн, но действо на экране его не захватило ну нисколько, он даже не совсем его понимал, поэтому взялся за начатую книгу, в которую углубился, сидя рядом с хозяином жилища, в котором ему повезло очутиться.   
— И о чем оно? — интересу ради спросил Барнс, не отрываясь от текста. Не то, чтобы ему было действительно интересно, но вдруг.   
Ему казалось, что просто его молчаливое присутствие может тяготить Стэна, но уходить от компании он не хотел. Наверное, он просто устал быть один, а Стив все время был чем-то занят, чтобы просто провести с ним время.   
— О любящей бабушке, ее внуке-аутисте и их собаке, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Французы делают странные мультфильмы. Но я больше люблю Пиксар. Ты их не видел, наверное.   
— Даже не знаю, что это, — честно ответил Барнс. — Но, если хочешь, посмотрим, у меня до вечера полно времени.   
Они посмотрели и начатый мультфильм, и «Корпорацию Монстров», и «В поисках Немо», и «В поисках Дори». А потом опустился вечер.   
Барнс расслабился от просмотра мультиков, ему было весело и беззаботно, а рыбку Дори, постоянно теряющую память, он глубоко внутри очень жалел, потому что был уверен, что понимает, как ей тяжело.   
Совместный просмотр мультиков оказался таким завораживающим, он никогда не занимался со Стивом чем-то таким же беззаботным и дурацким, если только в далеком детстве. И сейчас, глядя на взрослого мужика, который с удовольствием смотрит на пушистых и не очень монстров и говорящих рыб, Барнс думал, что они со Стивом упустили больше, чем думали.   
— Ты поможешь мне уложить волосы? — спросил Барнс, когда закончился последний мультик.   
— О, конечно, — обрадовался Себастьян. — У меня куча средств для укладки. У меня волосы вьются, а для съемок обычно нужны прямые.   
Барнс посмотрел на него с легким недоумением, хотя перед глазами еще вставал образ набриолиненного перед танцами Баки, которым он давно не являлся.   
— Тогда я полностью доверюсь тебе в этом вопросе, — сказал ему Барнс. — А потом ты пойдешь спать, а я гулять. Кстати, какие у тебя планы на завтра?  
— Тренировка, — Себастьян взял Баки за локоть и направил к своей ванной. — Потом фотосессия для «Пипл», это до вечера. Ну и с Кайлом надо будет погулять.   
— Я вернусь до рассвета, — пообещал Барнс. — И не буду будить, но приготовлю завтрак, ты чего хочешь?  
Себастьян задумался.   
— Хочу-то я фаршированные помидоры и долму, но маринованные виноградные листья нигде не продают, — посетовал он. — Я заказал продукты, через полтора часа привезут.   
— Долма так долма, — кивнул Барнс, не представляя, где будет искать ранним утром эти самые листья, но уверился, что найдет. Для чего он собирался в лепешку расшибиться, но приготовить то, что хотел Стэн, было ему не очень понятно, но этот человек позволял за собой ухаживать, чего, наверное, Барнсу и не хватало с тех пор, как Стив превратился в Капитана Америку.   
— Укладка, — напомнил Барнс.   
В ванной Себастьян усадил Баки на пуфик, расчесал ему волосы — густые, блестящие, темно-каштановые. Сначала Себастьян взял щетку, потом расческу с частыми зубьями. Взял гель для укладки и зачесал волосы Баки назад, открывая высокий лоб.  
Возиться с волосами Баки было странно, но приятно. Баки хорошо пах — собой и хорошим шампунем. Никакой туалетной воды.   
Уложив Баки волосы, Себастьян собрал их в низкий хвост, расчесал и его, и сообщил:  
— Готово. Тебе нравится?  
В процессе того, как Стэн возился с его волосами, Барнс почти урчал, зажмурившись от приятных ощущений. Похоже, ему сильно не хватало тактильного контакта, и эти незамысловатые действия он воспринимал как ласку.   
— Здорово, — посмотрел он на себя в зеркало, открыв глаза. Было жаль, что нежные руки больше не перебирают его тяжелые пряди, не касаются его аккуратно, уверенно. — Спасибо. Пойду собираться.   
Одевшись, он снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало, понимая, что видит не себя, а кого-то другого, незнакомого, так сильно его изменили костюм и укладка. Сквозь этот образ пробивался другой — довоенного Баки, который был практически забыт, но Барнс сам не заметил, как улыбнулся своему отражению широкой задорной улыбкой, которая, казалось, уже никогда не озарит его лицо.   
— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Себастьян, когда Баки вышел к нему в костюме. — Ну то есть ты мне вообще нравишься, не подумай неправильно, но этот образ… Очень стильно. Впечатляет. Только лоб расслабь, у тебя слишком суровые брови. Больше легкомысленности, больше беспечности. Может, тебе выпить для запаха? На тебя же алкоголь не действует?  
Барнс попытался расслабить лоб, как ему и посоветовали, и у него даже получилось. Он долго всматривался в себя, все четче видя давно забытый образ парня, который умер в далеком сорок третьем.   
— Я себя очень странно чувствую, — признался Барнс. — Словно вспоминаю что-то, вспоминаю, каким был, — но оборвал мысль. — Для запаха надо облиться виски или влить в себя бутылку. Так что ну его, продукт переводить. Ладно, до завтра, — Барнс лучезарно улыбнулся и выскользнул в окно на пожарную лестницу, не издав ни звука.   
Себастьян проводил его взглядом, очень надеясь, что Баки нигде не засветится и не придется разбираться с полицией.   
Он так распереживался, что на ночь выпил ромашкового чаю с медом, чтобы успокоиться, хотя не любил ни ромашку, ни мед.   
Барнсу особо некуда было торопиться, и он почти час шел по Бруклину, прежде чем поймать такси, которое отвезет его в центр Бронкса. Пока ехали, таксист трещал без умолку, но Барнс не реагировал на его треп, глядя в окно, пока тот не заметил, что он ему кого-то напоминает, на что Барнс заверил его, что он ошибается. Так же таксист заметил, что негоже такому господину ехать ночью в Бронкс — только неприятностей на свою голову искать, но Барнс заверил его, что у него там назначена встреча и все будет хорошо. Больше таксист к нему не приставал, сказав, что, раз так, то ему виднее.   
Распрощавшись в центре Бронкса с таксистом, Барнс пошел вниз по улице, медленно направляясь в сторону Манхэттена, ища приключений на свою голову. Он скинул пиджак, держа его в руках, отпустил вестибулярный аппарат и шел, чуть покачиваясь, словно изрядно выпивший человек, забредший не туда.   
Долго скитаться по району ему не пришлось. Всего через полчаса неспешной ходьбы он наткнулся на троих чернокожих ребят явно бандитского вида. Они двинулись к Барнсу раньше, чем тот предполагал, а в руке одного из них сверкнул нож.   
— Эй, дядя, — обратился к нему один из бандитов, — тут платная дорога.   
— Что? — изобразил глубокое непонимание Барнс. Наверное, если бы Стэн видел его сейчас, то поразился бы, как живо сам Барнс может играть. — Я просто заблудился, домой иду.   
— Бабло гони и иди себе с миром, — как-то даже нежно сказал бандит.  
— У меня нет денег, ребята… — как можно более растерянно сказал Барнс.   
— Значит, возьмем то, что у тебя есть, — злобно рыкнул второй, и они принялись окружать Барнса.   
Как только вся троица заняла удобные позиции, Барнс резко кинул пиджак в лицо тому, кто был с ножом. Парень выкинул вперед нож, но пронзил пустоту. Барнс резко ударил в сторону правой рукой, ломая нос второму противнику, тут же вырубая его, третий вообще не понял, что случилось, так как был схвачен за горло металлическими пальцами и качественно придушен, пока Барнс вырубал ногой в дизайнерской туфле первого.   
Все произошло так быстро, что троица осыпалась на землю, как яблоки с яблони, не успев ничего понять. Барнс быстро обшмонал горе-бандитов, изъяв у них баксов двести налички (откуда только взялась), грамм какой-то наркоты и глок без запасной обоймы. Подхватив пиджак и отряхнув с него пыль, Барнс быстро исчез в переулке, уверенный, что там его никто не ждет.   
Теперь ему нужен был «язык», который расскажет ему, где или найти нужного человека, или сам скажет, где тут подпольное казино.   
Барнс вышел с другой стороны переулка и пошел самыми темными подворотнями, чтобы найти искомое. Ему повезло больше, чем он ожидал: в одном из переулков он заметил, как какой-то мужик продает другому пистолет. Он тихо подобрался поближе, дождался, когда сделка будет заключена, а ненужный свидетель покинет место действия, и, неслышно подойдя к торговцу сзади, обхватил его бионикой за горло, крепко сжав, но так, чтобы тот не потерял сознание.   
— Т-ш-ш-ш, — нежно прошипел ему на ухо Барнс, — мне нужна информация. Ответишь на мои вопросы и будешь жить. Согласен?  
— Д-д-да, — заикаясь отозвался мужик, которого явно не готовили к таким событиям.   
— Мне нужен торговец личностями, — без обиняков сказал Барнс. — Ты назовешь мне его имя, и как мне его найти. И тогда переживешь эту ночь. Понял? — Барнс говорил спокойно-холодно, без тени эмоций, что обычно пугало до усрачки.   
— Хорошо-хорошо, — задыхаясь промямлил мужик. — Хулио Кортес, на перекрестке Орлофф-авеню и Кэннон Плэйс есть бар. Спроси там, тебе подскажут.   
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Барнс, придушивая «языка», чтобы тот не пустил ему пулю в спину, пока он будет уходить. Аккуратно прислонив бессознательное тело к крылу машины, Барнс понял, что понятия не имеет, где находится означенный адрес. Он быстро обшмонал «языка», забирая пять с лишним штук налички и телефон с навигатором, и полез исследовать арсенал. Барнс понимал, что автомат он отсюда не утащит, но еще одни глок ему бы не помешал. И патроны к нему. Найдя искомое, Барнс вбил в навигатор нужное место и пешком отправился туда, прикидывая, что доберется быстро. Оба глока он засунул за пояс и снова накинул пиджак на плечи.   
Он добрался до бара через час, проклиная навигаторы на чем свет стоит, и бар был вполне себе открыт. Обычный заштатный бар, в котором часто тусовались забулдыги и проходимцы. В своем костюме Барнс там выглядел неуместно и нелепо, но делать было нечего. Он подошел к стойке и вгляделся в бармена, сурового мужика, забитого татуировками от макушки до, наверное, пяток, здоровенного, как медведь.   
— Двойной бурбон, — заказал Барнс и, дождавшись, пока перед ним поставят напиток, сказал. — Мне сказали, тут я могу найти Хулио Кортеса.   
— Пей и проваливай, — рыкнул на него бармен. — Не знаю таких.   
— Тогда скажи, что у меня есть пять штук задатка, — предложил Барнс. Этих пяти штук ему было совершенно не жалко, даже если они уйдут «в молоко». Он проверял и был уверен, что его тоже проверяют прямо сейчас.   
Бармен обслужил еще пару завсегдатаев, а потом скрылся в подсобке. Барнс прекрасно понимал, что слишком дорого одет для копа, но слишком странно для обычных посетителей, поэтому спокойно ждал.   
— Вали отсюда, только за выпивку заплати, — рыкнул на него вернувшийся бармен, и Барнс, хлопнув стакан, расплатился, оставив на чай, и вышел.   
Он уже собирался завернуть за угол и выйти на улицу ловить такси, когда его окликнули из темноты парковки у бара.   
— Эй, мужик, — позвали его, и Барнс, ничего не боясь, пошел на голос, четко видя в темноте невысокого латиноамериканца. Он был уверен, что это не сам Кортес, но его человек.   
— Чего тебе? — грубо спросил Барнс.   
— Ты, значит, ищешь Кортеса? — спросил мужчина, при ближайшем рассмотрении похожий на крысу.  
— Ну я, а что? — пожал плечами Барнс.   
— Что тебе надо? — оживился тот, ощупав взглядом.   
— Ищу нового себя, — ответил Барнс.   
— Пластиковая операция стоит десятку, если без излишеств, пятнарик — расширенная версия, — потирая ручонки, отозвался крысюк. — Тебе какую?  
— Расширенную, — уверенно ответил Барнс. — Сколько задаток и как долго ждать?  
— На все про все — неделя, — хитро улыбнулся крысюк. — Задаток — треть.   
Барнс достал из кармана пресс денег и дотошно пересчитал их. Он понимал, что его могут наебать, но, если его наебут, он придет сюда уже не такой добрый и разберется по-своему.   
— Пройдемте, я сделаю фото, — широко улыбнулся крысюк, предлагая пройти в задние помещения бара.   
Они прошли, Барнса усадили на стул и сделали фото, даже показали ему, чтобы клиент остался доволен. Клиент остался.   
— Какое имя желаете? — вновь улыбнулся крыс.  
— Джеймс Барнс, — уверенно ответил Барнс, совершенно не смущаясь.   
— О, любитель супергероев, — протянул крысюк, а Барнс только непонятно улыбнулся.   
— Приходите через неделю, вам скажут, куда подойти, — еще раз улыбнулся крысюк.   
— Может быть, вы подскажете мне, где бы я мог интересно провести время за покером? — напоследок поинтересовался Барнс.  
— Исключительно как нашему клиенту, — протянул ему визитку крысюк, на которой был выбит адрес. — Антонина, — загадочно закончил он.   
Барнс запомнил слово и покинул заведение. Оказалось, что прошло не так много времени, но рынки все равно открывались рано, и Барнс, выйдя на улицу и поймав такси, нежданно-негаданно проезжавшее здесь, попросил отвезти его на фермерский рынок. Он простоял рядом с ним до самого открытия, а потом долго выбирал ингредиенты для долмы, найдя рецепт поисковиком в телефоне.   
С одной стороны, Барнсу было все это не сложно, он мог выспаться и днем, когда Стэна не будет, но с другой, он не понимал себя. Чего его несет на закрытый еще рынок, чтобы ждать и ждать, пока он откроется, а потом еще придирчиво выбирать продукты из нагугленного и наизусть вызубренного рецепта? Барнс совершенно не понимал, почему, но хотел сделать Стэну приятное, причем не какое-то простенькое, а вот такое хитровыебнутое.   
Получив в свои руки все необходимое, он поехал в дом Стэна и, забравшись все по той же пожарной лестнице с пакетом продуктов, принялся шаманить на кухне. Когда все было готово, он сел за стол, сварив себе чашку кофе, чтобы дождаться пробуждения Стэна, но уснул, положив голову на руки, прямо за кухонным столом.


	8. Chapter 8

Себастьян вышел на кухню за кофе и унюхал знакомые с детства запахи. Долма и кофе.   
Баки дремал, уронив голову на стол. Себастьян погладил его по спине, по плечу, открыл кастрюльку с долмой и застонал от предвкушения. Баки ухитрился достать виноградные листья!   
— Сначала умойся, — пробормотал Барнс, совершенно не собираясь подниматься и идти спать в кровать. Он был уверен, что ему удобно и тут, — а потом лезь.   
— Я уже умылся, — рассмеялся Себастьян, совершенно довольный тем, как начался день. — Доброе утро, Баки, и спасибо тебе за завтрак. Где ты достал листья в Нью-Йорке?  
— Места знать надо, — отозвался поднявший голову и открывший глаза Барнс. Он посмотрел на Стэна так, словно был разочарован в том, кого видит, но его взгляд быстро потеплел, и Барнс улыбнулся. — На рынке. Ты, видимо, в такие места не ездишь. Если хочешь, я тебе расскажу, где это.   
— А расскажи! — воодушевился Себастьян, с аппетитом приступая к долме. — Как прошла ночь?  
— Я не порвал костюм, — улыбнулся ему Барнс и назвал адрес, по которому находится рынок, где продают листья винограда. — И вообще плодотворно. Но ты этого знать не хочешь.   
— О, фермерский рынок, — сообразил Себастьян. — Надо будет поближе поискать, их много по городу. Сделать тебе свежий кофе, или ты лучше спать?  
— Ешь, может, я пересолил, — улыбнулся Барнс, — а я, да. Пойду спать. Или съездить с тобой? — вряд ли Стэну могла угрожать какая-нибудь серьезная опасность, но почему-то Барнс предпочел бы быть рядом с ним, даже проспав от силы часа два.   
— Спасибо, но лучше отдохни, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Долма чудесная.   
Он был рад, что Баки вернулся, что с ним все в порядке, что он принял всерьез просьбу о румынской кухне — настолько, что даже отыскал листья для долмы.   
Кайл вертелся вокруг Баки, поставил лапы ему на колено, подпрыгнул, пытаясь лизнуть в лицо.   
— Ты ему нравишься, — сказал Себастьян. — Кайл, пойдем гулять.   
Барнс, даже полусонный, легко уклонился от пытающейся лизнуть его собаки и, поймав ту, поставил на пол.  
— Я рад, — чуть хрипло сказал он. — Лучше я пойду с тобой, чтобы люди привыкали ко мне, раз я тут пока задерживаюсь. Я быстро оденусь.   
Они шли по просвеченной утренним солнцем парковой аллее, пили кофе из Старбакса, Себастьян кидал Кайлу мячик и забирал его, мокрый от собачьей слюны. Шелестели деревья под ветром, в озерце крякали утки, пришлось взять Кайла на поводок, чтобы он не полез в воду. Они почти не разговаривали. Себастьян иногда ловил себя на внезапном остром желании взять Баки за руку, но тот шел с правой стороны, а хвататься за протез какой смысл?  
Себастьяну было интересно, чувствует ли эта рука прикосновение и все такое, но он не спрашивал. Это казалось бестактным.   
Барнс шел рядом, привычно мониторя все вокруг, наслаждаясь утром и обдумывая налет на казино. Неплохо было бы сначала разузнать, что там за обстановка внутри, но планов здания ему было не достать, хотя где-то в сети они и могли валяться. Значит, придется побывать там хоть раз перед налетом. Но для этого нужны были деньги, просто так, с пустым бумажником, хоть и в костюме за пять тысяч, никто его в игорное заведение не пустит. Можно, конечно, было одолжить у Стэна, но Барнсу не хотелось, не потому, что не вернет, а просто не хотелось. Он вообще не хотел создавать лишних проблем, понимая, что одно его присутствие тут — это большая проблема.   
— Найди себе компанию через пару дней, с которой можно будет посидеть до позднего вечера, — внезапно попросил Барнс, прикинув, что двух ночей на разведку ему хватит, а потом люди спишут все на сумасшедшего фаната, возомнившего себя ебаным супергероем.   
— О, компания у меня будет, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — И о-о-очень большая! Послезавтра я иду на вечерний показ новой коллекции Хуго Босс. Не люблю такие мероприятия, но придется.   
Послезавтра. Значит, у Барнса была одна ночь, чтобы все разведать. Этого должно было хватить. Раньше ему не приходилось никого грабить, но он был уверен, что это не сложнее, чем убивать.   
Краем глаза Барнс заметил двух девушек, тоже с собакой, которые явно наставили на них свои мобильники.   
— Хочешь, я к ним подойду и вежливо попрошу удалить фото? — поинтересовался Барнс, но в голосе было что-то такое, от чего «вежливо» звучало как «оторву им ноги и руки, если понадобится».   
— Не порти мне имидж, — с улыбкой сказал Себастьян, сделав вид, что не заметил девушек. — Они — источник моего дохода.  
Барнс только хмыкнул. Ему не нравилось то, что он тоже будет на этих фотографиях, но он собирался это пережить молча.   
— А телохранитель, который еще с тобой и живет, не испортит тебе имидж? — спросил Барнс, скорее предполагая, не подумают ли люди, что у Стэна появились какие-то сложно решаемые проблемы. И были бы правы, решив именно так, потому что бывший Зимний Солдат в соседней спальне — это не каждый переживет.   
— Ну так я не собираюсь на каждом углу объявлять, что ты живешь со мной, — сказал Себастьян. — Так плотно, чтобы это выяснить, за мной никто не следит, я не того уровня актер, чтобы у меня были поклонники-сталкеры.   
Барнс пожал плечами. В мире шоу-бизнеса он не понимал ничего, и лезть туда не собирался. Раз ситуация всех устраивала, значит, все нормально.   
Но Барнс поразился самой идее следить за человеком так тщательно не для того, чтобы его в итоге убить или выведать нужную информацию. Это казалось ему очень странным и непрактичным.   
— Уверен? — решил все же уточнить Барнс. — Вдруг они хорошо прячутся?   
— Ты же их распознаешь, даже если они прячутся? — спросил Себастьян. Он уже видел выход из парка.   
— И что мне с ними сделать, если я их распознаю? Не портить тебе имидж или голову им открутить? — совершенно серьезно спросил Барнс, улыбнувшись идее использовать навыки Солдата таким образом.   
— А возможен какой-то промежуточный вариант? — так же серьезно спросил Себастьян.   
— Я не силен в дипломатии, — признался Барнс и заверил: — Но очень постараюсь.   
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Себастьян. — Будет весело, если таблоиды прознают, но я всегда смогу сделать вид, что просто сплю со своим телохранителем. Я никогда не скрывал, что бисексуален.  
— В смысле? — не понял Барнс.  
— Ты живешь у меня, — пояснил Себастьян. — И ты мой телохранитель. Предположить правду ни у кого фантазии не хватит, а самое простое объяснение — что ты мой любовник.   
— Странная закономерность, — Барнс посмотрел на Стэна, — если люди как-то близки друг другу, то они сразу любовники. Или я совсем разучился думать, как обычный, нормальный человек? Потому что я сразу задумываюсь о тайнах, которые такие люди хранят друг от друга, потому что тайны — это слабости. А на слабости можно надавить. Ну и как можно убить одного, подставив другого. В общем, в таком духе. Вообще, иметь близкого человека опасно, потому что это твоя самая уязвимая точка.   
— У тебя явно профессиональная деформация, — сказал Себастьян. — Не иметь близких людей — значит, загнуться от одиночества. Мне было очень плохо, когда мы расстались с Марго, хотя между нами и не было особой любви. Но сейчас я просто боюсь с кем-то сближаться. Эгоистично хочу, чтобы во мне видели меня, а не звезду, мешок с деньгами или, упаси боже, Баки Барнса.   
— Бедняжечка, — протянул Барнс и, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву погладил Стэна по голове бионикой, затянутой в тонкую перчатку. — А я-то думал, моя жизнь не удалась.  
— Не пойми неправильно, я не жалуюсь, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Просто пока не складывается.   
— А что, кто-то желает отношений с тобой, видя в тебе меня? — уточнил Барнс, уверенный, что мир сошел с ума, не потому, что кому-то нужен он, а потому, что можно настолько возжелать не до конца знакомый тебе образ, что загнать под него совершенно другого человека.   
— Тысячи их и десятки тысяч, — без смеха сказал Себастьян. — Актеров часто не видят за ролями. Ты же сам спросил, такой же Роберт мудак, как Тони, или нет. Хороший актер — а я очень хороший актер, — может сыграть кого угодно так, что зрители поверят. А себя настоящих все актеры прячут, потому что иначе поклонники и пресса сожрут тебя живьем.   
— Как-то хреново быть актером, — помолчав, заметил Барнс. — Хотя все люди прячут себя настоящих от большинства окружающих. Это нормально, я думаю. Но, обычно, смотря на человека, ты изначально ничего не видишь, только пытаясь угадать образ, а на личностей публичных подобный образ уже наложен и плотно приклеен. Так в Стиве все видят непогрешимого супергероя, а он ведь тоже обычный человек.   
— Да, — согласился Себастьян, открывая входную дверь и придерживая ее перед Кайлом и Баки. — Я, например, ни в одном интервью никогда не говорил и не скажу, что в образ Баки Барнса я влюбился с первого прочтения сценария. Думал о нем все время, с самой первой читки по ролям. Как наваждение, как… не знаю, как влюбленность. Только о нем и мог говорить — какой он, какая у него история, как он стал таким, каким стал, как выживал в Гидре, как восстанавливался после… Думаю, Марго поэтому и ушла — я ни о чем другом говорить не мог, а больше поговорить было и не с кем. Может, тебя и притянуло сюда этой моей одержимостью?  
Барнс даже подумал, что, может быть, он продолжает жить только благодаря этой одержимости, потому что все остальные действительно рассыпались прахом, и вернуть ничего нельзя, но промолчал. Странно это было, узнать, что кто-то еще, кроме Стива, так тобой увлечен, что ли.   
— Пока я без документов и костюма, на официальные мероприятия ты меня с собой брать не будешь? — уточнил Барнс. — Если нет, то я спать.   
— Хороших тебе снов, — пожелал ему Себастьян.   
Во время тренировки Себастьян, как обычно, не думал ни о чем, кроме самой тренировки. После он вернулся домой, чтобы переодеться, и постарался не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Баки.   
А вот на съемках было время подумать. Себастьян послушно и привычно работал лицом и телом по команде фотографа, размышляя о том, что за какую-то пару дней Баки Барнс — настоящий, живой, во плоти, — стал ему близок, как удавалось не всякой девушке или парню из тех, с кем Себастьян спал. Они разговаривали о вещах, о которых Себастьяну не особо с кем было поговорить. Они заботились друг о друге.   
Странная привязанность к образу, к роли отпустила Себастьяна, потому что Баки вдруг оказался перед ним воочию: хмурый и забывший о своем обаянии, не мучающийся угрызениями совести за совершенные деяния, любящий шоколад, оберегающий на свой странный манер. Себастьяну хотелось узнать его ближе. Теснее. Еще раз уложить ему волосы. Обнять. Расспросить обо всем — не для роли, а просто чтобы знать.   
Надо будет не забыть заказать для Баки шоколад. Интересно, какой он любит, темный или молочный?


	9. Chapter 9

Барнс принял душ и забрался под одеяло, снова завернувшись в него с головой. Не то чтобы он сильно хотел спать, но ночью снова предстояло лезть непонятно куда, поэтому отдохнуть стоило. Он думал о Стэне, о практически незнакомом ему человеке, ради которого расшибся в лепешку, но приготовил то, что он хотел. Был готов отгонять от него фанатов и вообще всячески опекать, как когда-то опекал Стива. Наверное, именно этого ему и не хватало, когда Стив стал Капитаном Америка, и вся забота свелась к тому, чтобы вовремя отстрелить голову врагу, нагрянувшему со спины. А потом Барнс умер снова, чтобы вернуться в жизнь Стива искалеченным и не помнящим себя. Он стал нуждаться в заботе, и его бесило, раздражало это чувство слабости, потому что оно разъедало его. Эти обеспокоенные взгляды, молчание и прочая хрень. Было сложно. А со Стэном снова стало легко.   
Он уснул, и ему снился странный сон, где он падал, но не в снежную воющую пропасть, а в мягкое черное ничто, в котором он словно растворялся, не умирал, но переставал быть. И внезапно, уже практически полностью став этим ничем, слившись с ним, он увидел яркий огонек, который словно звал его, и он потянулся к нему, снова собираясь заново, вновь становясь собой, с трудом, но выбираясь из вязкого, не желающего его отпускать марева. Рвался к этому яркому огоньку, понимая, что секунда промедления — и жадное ничто засосет его обратно, навсегда поглощая. Он рванул из последних сил и резко проснулся, садясь в кровати.   
Потерев лицо ладонями, Барнс поднялся и напился воды из-под крана. В голове взвесью болталась какая-то муть, которая не давала покоя, словно должна была сложиться в образ, но не складывалась. В квартире было тихо, только цокал по полу коготками Кайл, тихо жужжал холодильник, а за открытым окном слышался шум города.   
Барнс прошел на кухню, сварил себе кофе и, взяв ноут, забрался в кресло. До вечера было полно времени, и он принялся искать все, что было в сети про Себастьяна Стэна, о нем, вглядываясь в фотографии, особенно уделяя внимание тем, которые выкладывали его фанаты.   
Кликая по тегам в Инстаграмме, Барнс с удивлением обнаружил фото их двоих, мирно прогуливающихся по парку. Похоже, фото выложила одна из девушек, которых они сегодня встретили, потому что, Барнс был уверен в этом на сто процентов, больше их никто сфотографировать не пытался.   
Под фотографией была подпись «Кто этот хмурый мужик рядом с Себом?» и длинная цепочка обсуждений и предположений, одно другого безумнее. Барнс откровенно не понимал, почему люди так увлечены тем, с кем общаются их кумиры, что они делают и прочая. Нет бы за соседями так следили, больше было бы толку. Он не стал закрывать вкладку, чтобы потом показать Стэну, ему виднее, может, этот бред одержимых людей как-то ему повредить.   
Себастьян вернулся под вечер, немного вымотанный, как всегда после съемочного дня. Он привез Баки коробку пирожных — обычных шоколадных и мокко.   
— Привет! — крикнул он с порога. Кайл заплясал вокруг него, радуясь, что хозяин пришел. — Ты дома?  
— Привет, — отозвался Барнс, выходя его встречать с кухни, где занимался приготовлением ужина.   
Это было немного странное и давно забытое ощущение: готовить для кого-то, встречать вечером.   
— Есть будешь? — спросил он. — Я тут нашел кое-что забавное в сети. Помнишь утренних девушек? Почитай, если хочешь, ноут на столе.   
— Выложили фото в Твиттер или в Инстаграм? — без интереса спросил Себастьян. — Они всегда так делают. Держи, это тебе, — он протянул Баки пирожные. — Есть буду, голодный как волк. Переоденусь только.   
— Если это не повредит тебе, то меня эта хрень вообще не волнует, — сказал Барнс, начиная накрывать на стол. — Не знал, что ты будешь на ужин, и просто нажарил мяса. Спасибо за пирожные, — поблагодарил он, держа в руках коробку и разглядывая угощение. Он не знал, как на это реагировать, потому что подарок такого рода он получал впервые в жизни, и представления не имел, что за этим стоит. Обычно девушкам дарили цветы и конфеты, чтобы произвести впечатление, а что крылось за этим подарком у Стэна, Барнс ума приложить не мог, и постарался скрыть растерянность.   
— Ты любишь шоколад, — сказал Себастьян за ужином, заметив, какие взгляды Баки кидает на коробку с пирожными, — а я забыл про него, когда заказывал продукты. Отличное мясо. Очень вкусно. Спасибо.   
— Да, люблю, — Барнс давно отвык от того, что кто-то замечает, что ему нравятся те или иные вещи. Да не просто замечает, а приносит ему лакомства. Это было странно, он чувствовал себя непривычно от проявления такого внимания. — Пожалуйста.   
С другой стороны, это просто могло быть ответной любезностью на долму с утра пораньше. Придя к такому выводу, Барнс внутренне немного расслабился. Только он все равно осознавал, что это была та самая пресловутая забота, только более личная. Они жили вместе всего третий день, да, и «жили», и «вместе» было пока еще громкими словами, но уже проявляли личную заботу друг о друге. Эта мысль напугала Барнса, потому что он просто не знал, что с этим делать, понимая, что это приведет к отношениям. Каким, пока было сложно сказать, но отношениям. А отношений у Барнса не было так давно, что он успел забыть, как это. Но та часть отношений, что была заботой, оказалась приятна.   
— Завтра с утра у меня тренировка по крав мага, — сказал Себастьян после ужина, вытягиваясь на диване. Кайл запрыгнул ему на живот, потоптался и улегся, уложив морду на грудь. — Потом показ. Вернусь поздно, потому что после показа будет фуршет. Кайл, потерпи, сейчас пойдем. Завтра придет уборщица, в восемь, будет работать до двенадцати. Предупредить ее о тебе, или ты уйдешь на это время?  
— Уйду, — сказал Барнс. С уборщицей ему встречаться совершенно не хотелось. — И как, хорошо получается?  
Это было странно приятно — вот так вот просто делиться планами. Они не были друг другу близки, или уже были? Барнс тряхнул головой. Мысли были странными и совсем не теми, которыми стоило занять голову перед разведкой. Хотя ему разведку не укрепленного подземного бункера проводить, а всего лишь подвала и подходов к нему.   
— Будешь? — протянул Барнс Стэну коробку с пирожными, уплетая шоколадное.   
— Нет, спасибо, мне сладкое особо нельзя, — он улыбнулся Баки. — Тренер говорит, что неплохо. Я поздно начал. Никогда не думал, что буду сниматься в боевиках, а вот понадобилось. У меня, конечно, на сцены боевки дублер есть, но лучше я сам. Это… честнее, что ли. Самое смешное было, когда я играл тренера по художественной гимнастике. В фильме была сексуальная сцена с элементами гимнастики, я там даже сальто в одном носке делал, — он рассмеялся.   
— Эм… Зачем сальто в постельной сцене? — недоуменно спросил Барнс.   
— Вот такая это была постельная сцена, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Мне выбрили весь живот и нарисовали на нем олимпийскую ленту, типа член — это награда.   
— Бред какой-то, — искренне изумился Барнс, вновь поняв, что ни хрена он не понимает людей. — А один носок зачем оставили?  
— О, — понял Себастьян. — Ты же не в курсе. Когда снимаются сцены с полной обнаженкой, актеры-мужчины цепляют носок на причинное место, чтобы не светить членом и яйцами перед всей съемочной группой. В фильме-то гениталии редко вот так откровенно показывают. Я за все годы из совсем откровенного, что не порно, только «Американских богов» помню. Но там даже гомосексуальная секс-сцена есть. Потому что она в книге была.   
Представив себе Стэна с носком на члене, Барнс долго смеялся, чуть не подавившись пирожным.   
— Весело, наверное, у вас там, на съемках таких сцен, — отсмеявшись, спросил он. Барнс не представлял, как можно вообще раздеться перед такой кучей народу, да еще не чувствовать себя при этом идиотом.   
После бытности Солдатом самому Барнсу было глубоко плевать, голый он или одетый, и сколько вокруг народу, но обычных людей, раздевающихся на людях, он не понимал.   
— Покажи, что умеешь из крав мага, — попросил Барнс, это было ему хотя бы понятно без вопросов.   
— О, после ужина… — застонал Себастьян, но послушно поднялся и принялся демонстрировать то, чему он успел научиться.   
Ему хотелось покрасоваться перед Баки, хотя Себастьян прекрасно понимал, что по сравнению с тем, что умел сам Баки, все это детские игры в песочнице.   
— И сколько ты занимаешься? — поинтересовался Барнс, не спеша комментировать и давать советы. Он сознавал, что Стэну никогда не придется побывать в реальном бою, поэтому пытаться научить его действующим приемам было просто незачем.   
— Пятый год, — ответил Себастьян, проведя сложную связку.   
— Молодец, — улыбнулся Барнс, — у тебя хорошо получается. Хочешь, я тебе чего-нибудь покажу?  
— Хочу, — кивнул Себастьян, раскрасневшийся от активности и похвалы. — Ты же наверняка столько всего умеешь! Баки, можно бестактный вопрос: твоя рука — она чувствует что-то?  
— Да, чувствует, — легко ответил Барнс, — но не как живая. Я осознаю ее положение в пространстве, чувствую давление, высокую и низкую температуру. Но вот воду как таковую я не чувствую. Прикосновения твердых предметов чувствую. Почувствую, что противень горячий, к примеру. А что?   
Себастьян взял его за живую ладонь, поднял ее на уровень груди.   
— У нас с тобой разные руки, — заметил он. — Вот смотри.  
У Себастьяна ладонь была ýже, пальцы длиннее, и, разумеется, ухоженнее ногти.   
— Поищу тебе кусачки для ногтей, — сказал он. — И пойду выгуляю Кайла.   
Барнс посмотрел на свои ногти, неровно обрезанные ножом, и ему внезапно стало стыдно. За ногти, за нечесаные волосы, бороду и общий неухоженный вид. Он глянул на свое отражение в одном из стекол кухонного шкафа, перевел взгляд на ухоженного Стэна, и как-то совсем расстроился.   
— Я быстро, — бросил Барнс и пошел одеваться для прогулки. Гулять по парку ему нравилось.   
Когда они дошли до парка, уже совсем стемнело. Обычно Себастьяну было не по себе, когда он гулял по парку в темноте: из Кайла защитник был никакой, и, хотя Себастьян занимался крав мага давно и успешно, драться он не любил вообще никогда. Но с Баки он чувствовал себя в безопасности.   
— С тобой хорошо, — сказал ему Себастьян.  
Барнс слегка обалдел от такого откровения, но ничего не сказал. Он впервые за долгие годы был озадачен своим внешним видом, и внезапно захотел действительно привести себя в порядок, чтобы рядом со Стэном на него не смотрели, как на обросшую гориллу, и не думали, в каких джунглях Стэн его откопал и чего вообще при себе такое страшилище держит. Это были странные желания — соответствовать человеку, рядом с которым он находится. Раньше его волновало только, чтобы оружие соответствовало его ожиданиям.   
Он понимал, что для приведения себя в должный вид ему нужна помощь, только как и кого о ней просить, он не представлял. Можно, правда, было банально сходить в парикмахерскую, попросить, чтобы там его привели в порядок. Эту мысль он решил обдумать позже, потому что обращаться за помощью к самому Стэну ему показалось неудобным.   
В ночном парке было приятно гулять, почти не было прохожих, свежий воздух, а теперь у него была и приятная компания. Даже просто молча идти рядом было уютно.   
— Может, еще немного погуляем? — спросил Барнс, когда они уже возвращались обратно.   
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян. — Только зайдем в Старбакс.   
Себастьян взял себе латте маття и горячий шоколад для Баки, и они вернулись в парк. Светили сквозь кроны желтоватые фонари, приглушенно шумел город. Мимо них по аллее процокали копытами две гнедые лошади. Кайл испугался их и прижался к ногам Баки.  
Барнс присел и потрепал Кайла за ухом. Тот был теплым, мягким и пушистым. Внезапно захотелось так же забраться в короткие волосы его хозяина, чтобы тоже ощутить тепло и мягкость под ладонью. Захотелось снова почувствовать пальцы Стэна в своих волосах. Барнс понял, что скучает по тактильному контакту, хочет трогать и гладить сам, и чтобы гладили и трогали его. Он слишком долго был один, чтобы не потянуться к человеку, который оказался рядом с ним, потянуться всем собой, как тянулся во сне к яркому, зовущему его пятну.   
А вдруг это был не сон, а воспоминание о том, что с ним было после того, как он рассыпался пеплом? Вдруг действительно именно одержимость Стэна и вытащила его из того ничто, и этим ярким пятном был именно он? И что будет дальше?   
— Я гулял в этом парке, — огорошил Стэна Барнс, чтобы не молчать, не погружаться в мысли, где было больше вопросов, чем ответов. — Таскал сюда девчонок после танцев. Стива тоже таскал, но он тут рисовал.   
— Целовались под мостами? — Себастьян кивнул на арку моста, под которой проходила дорожка, и взял Баки за живую руку, чувствуя ее тепло. — Марго не особенно любила здесь гулять. Считала настоящим нью-йоркским парком только Центральный.  
Барнс вздрогнул от прикосновения, но руку выдергивать не стал, только сжал пальцы. Он внезапно получил то, что ему было так нужно.   
— Да, целовались, — согласился Барнс, даже не пытаясь вспомнить что-то подобное. Он весь окунулся в ощущения чужой ладони в его руке и даже не хотел думать, что такое нашло на Стэна.   
Себастьян шел рядом с Баки, держа его за руку, и радовался, что в такой час в парке не наткнешься на фанатку с телефоном, а даже если и наткнешься, снимок у нее все равно не получится.   
— По твоей семье сильно ударила Великая Депрессия? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Не помню, — признался Барнс. — Да и не пытался никогда вспомнить. Единственное, что связывает меня с тем прошлым — Стив. Но я давно живу настоящим. Мне кажется, что мы и дружим-то уже как-то по инерции, потому что он не понимает, что того Баки, которого он знал, больше нет. А я просто не хочу терять единственного человека, который когда-то был мне действительно близок.   
Барнс никогда и никому не говорил этого, не только потому, что некому было. Если бы он захотел, он нашел того, кто его выслушал. Да даже самому Стиву бы сказал, зачем таиться, но и смысла вываливать на него свои проблемы, когда у того своих хватало, он не видел.   
— Тебе сложно со Стивом? — спросил Себастьян. — Он шестьдесят шесть лет проспал во льдах, а ты эти годы прожил. Не все же время было крио, верно? У тебя появились новые знания, новый опыт. Какими бы они ни были, они твои. Ты теперь намного старше Стива. Он это понимает?  
— Нам было не до задушевных разговоров, — ответил Барнс, сжимая ладонь Стэна в своей, словно это придавало ему сил. — Сначала я спал и представления не имею, чем Стив занимался, а потом его подолгу не было. Зачем меня вообще разбудили, я не знаю. Стив все время волновался, как я, что со мной, а я больше молчал и говорил, что все хорошо. У нас не было возможности поговорить по душам, потому что мы оба сильно изменились, но, наверное, оба оказались не готовы к тому, что изменился каждый из нас. Как-то так. Понимаешь, мое отношение к Стиву не стало кардинально другим, я ведь тоже не сразу стал смотреть на него через призму себя теперешнего, а он просто еще не осознал меня другим. Наверное.   
— Знаешь, я так хочу, чтобы у вас еще появились возможность и время поговорить по душам… — задумчиво сказал Себастьян. — Как там было написано? «Стив нашел себе работу мечты».   
— Где было написано? — не понял Барнс, он подобной формулировки вообще никогда нигде не слышал. Хотя фраза очень точно отражала действительность.   
— В одном совершенно прекрасном фанфике. Знаешь, фанфики же бывают — полный отстой, а этот просто шедевр. Целый цикл. «Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие». У автора, похоже, психологическое образование и опыт работы с ПТСР. Она написала несколько восхитительных историй о том, что было бы, если бы ты остался приглядывать за Стивом после того, как вытащил его из Потомака. Таких добрых и веселых, и грустных, и честных. Когда мне печально, я перечитываю этот цикл.   
— А что такое фанфики? Знаешь, иногда тебе, прежде чем о чем-то рассказывать, стоит объяснить мне само понятие, — попросил-предложил Барнс.   
— Фанатские истории о персонажах, — объяснил Себастьян. — Люди влюбляются в персонажей, вдохновляются, вспыхивают и садятся писать. Иногда получается полный трэш, а иногда шедевры. Я бы вот не отказался сыграть Баки Барнса из «Бесконечного кофе». Это совсем не ты, но это была бы сложная и увлекательная работа. Намного круче, чем в снятых фильмах.   
— Чем только люди не занимаются, — сказал Барнс. — Но, наверное, кому-то это интересно. И что, много народу про меня пишут? Или, не про меня, а про тебя… Черт, до сих пор не знаю, как это воспринимать и разделять.   
— Сотни тысяч, во всех странах, — гордо сказал Себастьян. — Даже на русском, и много. Я сам не знаю, как разделять. Наверное, пополам, потому что вал поднялся после фильмов, особенно после второго. Это твоя история, но показал ее я.  
— Знаешь, мне приснился странный сон, — вдруг сказал Барнс, который был не склонен рассказывать о своих снах, потому что большей частью это были кошмары. — Как будто меня растворяло ничто, а потом появился яркий свет, который позвал меня, и я потянулся к нему, и так выбрался. Может быть, именно это со мной и произошло, когда я распался там, в Ваканде?  
— Может быть, — задумчиво согласился Себастьян. — Ты и твоя история срезонировали в миллионах людей, а ты можешь себе представить, какая это энергетика. Настоящая мощь. И я — что-то вроде фокуса этой силы. Как линза на фонаре маяка. Тебя любят здесь. Ты важен. Мне на каждом комик-коне — это такие фанатские сборища, где актеры встречаются с фанатами, а фанаты друг с другом — дарят всякие сувениры: плюшевые игрушки, самодельные открытки, выпечку с символикой Зимнего Солдата. У меня где-то лежит очень трогательный плюшевый Зимний Солдат, его девочка лет двенадцати сама сделала.   
— Может быть, — пожал плечами Барнс, он был удивлен, что его история всколыхнула столько народу. Но вот исполнение Солдата в плюше он себе не представлял вообще никак. — А ты мне этого плюшевого Зимнего покажешь?  
Они шли по ночному парку, держась за руки, говорили о том, что чем Барнс иной раз старался даже не думать, и от всего этого он чувствовал себя легко и свободно, все проблемы словно отошли на второй план.  
— Обязательно покажу, — пообещал Себастьян. — Я обычно отдаю такие игрушки на благотворительность, а эту оставил. В воскресенье вот поеду в детский госпиталь, там малыши с лейкемией, пообщаюсь с ними. Знаешь, многие из них говорят, что будут стойкими и выдержат все, как Баки Барнс. Так что ты в какой-то мере помогаешь и таким детям.   
— Охренеть, какой я, оказывается, волшебный, — несколько удивленно усмехнулся Барнс. Он даже не предполагал, что его образ может кому-то помогать. Да и не его, на самом деле, а образ, созданный самим Стэном. — Я себя теперь прямо каким-то белым и пушистым чувствую.   
— Как полярная лисичка pesetz? — пошутил Себастьян.   
— Да, — громко рассмеялся Барнс, сжав сильнее ладонь Стэна, — как pesetz, kotoriy podkralsia nezametno.  
— Отличный позывной! — одобрил Стэн. — Никакой ты не Белый волк, а вовсе даже Песец!  
— Я, кстати, так и не понял, чего они меня Белым Волком прозвали, — признался Барнс. — А у тебя, случаем, нет на это ответа?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Громко, пафосно, и неоткуда африканцам знать про волков. Про волка — это скорее про Брока Рамлоу, мне кажется.   
— Да, он тот еще зубастый волчище, — согласился Барнс. Он отлично помнил своего последнего хэндлера, его практически человеческое отношение к нему. — Он хорошо относился к Солдату. Даже жаль, что он умер, я не знал, пока в фильме не увидел.   
— Может, он еще вернется, — пообещал Себастьян. — У Грилло вроде бы есть контракт на следующий фильм. Ну, у актера, который его играл. Что-то я такое слышал.   
— Нет, если он как-то выжил, это здорово, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Но лучше бы ему Стиву на глаза не показываться. Хотя я не знаю, какой Рамлоу человек, кроме того, что он отличный профессионал и не упивающийся властью над более слабыми маньяк.   
— У него минут пять на два фильма, — вздохнул Себастьян. — А у меня — двадцать три на четыре фильма. Пойдем домой? Поздно уже. Кайл устал.   
— Но ты за это время умудрился рассказать мою историю, — Барнс чуть сжал теплую ладонь, обхватывающую его. — Спасибо.   
Себастьян качнулся к нему, прижался плечом к плечу.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел, — прошептал он.


	10. Chapter 10

Барнс пожелал Стэну спокойной ночи и пошел собираться для свой прогулки. Добравшись до нужного адреса, он притаился на другой стороне улицы, наблюдая за входом в маленький ресторанчик, кажется, вегетарианский, и подметил, что туда входит явно больше народу, чем выходит и чем может поместиться в небольшом зале на три столика. Убедившись в наличии просторного помещения за кухней, Барнс облазил все здание вокруг, чуть ли не облизал и обнюхал его, и нашел, что искал — неприметную дверь и могучего охранника рядом. Судя по комплекции мордоворота, он явно уповал на свою силу. Прикинув, что можно войти и выйти здесь, Барнс стал осматривать пути отступления, чтобы не пришлось петлять по переулкам. Оглядевшись, он увидел пожарную лестницу, обломанную снизу так, что допрыгнуть до нее обычному человеку не представлялось возможным. Барнс обошел примеченное здание с другой стороны, нашел еще одну пожарную лестницу и поднялся по ней на крышу, прикидывая, куда можно уйти дальше. Прыгать по крышам он умел хорошо, и его вряд ли и сходу бы догнали, но стоило подстраховаться.   
Когда путь отхода был определен, Барнс обратил свое внимание на то здание, в которое ему придется попасть. Ни одного окна, значит, просто так заглянуть и посмотреть, что внутри, не получится. Попросить мордоворота устроить ему экскурсию тоже было плохой идеей. Прикинув, что ему не особо-то и нужно знать планировку внутреннего помещения, потому что оно должно быть одно и просторное, Барнс успокоился и решил на этом закончить. Завтра, пока Стэн будет на своем фуршете, он быстренько провернет свой нехитрый и довольно дырявый план. Но, самое главное, у него был путь отступления.   
Вернувшись домой, он лег спать, чтобы утром пораньше приготовить завтрак. Лежа в кровати, он вспоминал ощущение от чужой ладони в своей и хотел, чтобы это повторилось. 

 

Завтракая фаршированными брынзой с зеленью помидорами, Себастьян разглядывал сидящего напротив Баки. Тот побрился, и тут же оказалось, что они с Себастьяном не так уж и похожи. Челюсть у Баки оказалась не такая широкая, а на подбородке была не ложбинка, а ямочка.   
— Тебе так больше идет, чем с бородой, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Спасибо, — несколько смущенно улыбнулся Барнс. — Через пять дней у меня будет полный набор документов на имя Джеймса Барнса. Или я переборщил?  
— Распространенные имя и фамилия, так почему бы и нет? — одобрил Себастьян. — Правда, меня могут начать спрашивать, не искал ли я специально телохранителя с таким именем и фамилией, но это уже мелочи. Я могу чем-то еще тебе помочь?  
Барнс чуть не сказал «обнять», но вовремя подавился мыслью, потому что от такого контакта у него могло что-нибудь замкнуть в его несчастных мозгах.   
— Нет, думаю. Ты и так дофига для меня делаешь, — пожал плечами Барнс, почему-то уверенный, что кто-то другой просто предложил бы решать ему свои проблемы самому и выставил от греха подальше. А Стэн оказался добрым и заботливым, веселым. С ним было спокойно и тепло, как уже очень давно не было ни с кем, даже со Стивом.   
— Пойдем, покажу тебе плюшевого Зимнего Солдата, — предложил Себастьян после завтрака.   
Барнс рассматривал игрушку, аккуратно сжимая ее правой рукой, и она была очень милой. Как можно было воплотить идеальную машину смерти в такой милой игрушке, он не представлял совершенно.   
— Никогда не думал, что в Солдате можно увидеть что-то милое и такое… плюшевое, — улыбаясь, смотрел Барнс на игрушку. — А что ты думаешь именно о Зимнем Солдате?  
— Я не понимаю его мотивацию, — признался Себастьян. — Не понимаю, как его создавали. Не понимаю, на чем он держался после всего, что с ним сделали. Объяснишь мне?  
— Ну какая у Солдата могла быть мотивация? — удивился Барнс. — Он был пустой оболочкой, орудием, которое стреляло туда, куда его направляли. Не было личности, не было ничего, кроме кода и команд. Словно хорошо запрограммированный робот с очень широким набором функций. Когда воспоминания просачивались, потому что мозги восстанавливала сыворотка, Солдата обнуляли, чтобы вернуть к исходным настройкам. Как-то так. Как создавали, я не расскажу, этого я не помню, помню только, что было очень больно.   
Барнс вздохнул. Ему не было как-то неприятно вспоминать Солдата, потому что он был частью него самого, и не самой плохой частью. Эта его часть подарила ему массу умений и навыков для выживания и ведения войны что на территории противника, что на своей собственной. Он даже в определенной мере им гордился.   
— А потом, когда Солдат ушел, вытащив Стива, воспоминания стали возвращаться. Сначала я думал, что сойду с ума, когда начал вообще снова себя осознавать, — продолжил рассказ Барнс. — Я думал о самоубийстве, но Солдат оказался очень живучим и умирать не хотел, приходилось с этим считаться. По мере того как возвращались воспоминания, я приходил в себя, учился жить заново, один. И я спрятался так глубоко, как только мог.   
Себастьян крепко обнял Баки.  
— Ты сделал добро из зла, потому что его больше не из чего было делать, — сказал он. — Я очень сочувствую тебе, Баки. Не жалею, нет. Ты не хромой песик, чтобы тебя жалеть. Ты потрясающе сильный, не физически, морально. Невероятно сильный.   
Барнс одновременно хотел и прижаться к Стэну плотнее, и отскочить от него подальше, так хорошо и сладко оказалось в его объятиях. Он провел обеими руками по его сильной спине, вдохнул запах, стараясь впитать как можно больше, пока его не отпустили. Голова, казалось, закружилась, и он побоялся упасть, чего с ним никогда не случалось. От слов Стэна было странно, ему никогда никто ничего подобного не говорил.   
— Спасибо, — тихо выдохнул Барнс на ухо Стэну.  
Некоторое время они стояли, обнявшись. Себастьян гладил Баки по спине, вдыхал его будоражащий запах и чувствовал, что сердце частит. Сжав Баки покрепче напоследок, Себастьян отстранился.  
— Мне пора.   
Барнс нехотя отпустил его, не зная, как на все это реагировать, не представляя, что будет дальше, потому что он хотел быть рядом, ближе, постоянно. Не выпускать Стэна из своих рук. Гулять с ним по парку, держась за руки, завтракать по утрам, просто проводить время вместе. Он так устал быть один, так хотел, чтобы кто-то был рядом, кто-то, кому можно открыться вот так легко, как он открывался сейчас Себастьяну.   
— До завтра? Я вернусь, ты уже спать будешь, — улыбнулся он.   
— До завтра, — Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ.   
В нем вскипала и бурлила тайна, которой он ни с кем, нигде, никак не мог поделиться. У него — с ним! — был Баки, Баки Барнс. Живой и настоящий.   
Оставшись один, Барнс никак не мог прийти в себя, даже воспоминания о чужом тепле, тепле Себастьяна, будоражили и завораживали. Он сцапал с полки плюшевого Солдата и устроился с ним в кресле, взяв на колени ноут, чтобы как-то отвлечься, перестать раз за разом снова и снова мысленно возвращаться в это почти полностью окутывающее его тепло. Барнс поймал себя на мысли, что постоянно думает о Себастьяне, мысленно тянется к нему. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь поискать в сети хорошие ножи, но оставил эту затею, потому что нож перед приобретением хотел потрогать и повертеть в руках.   
Услышав поворачивающиеся в замке ключи уборщицы, Барнс тихо выскользнул в окно и пошел гулять в парк.   
Вернувшись, Барнс походил по пустой квартире, погладил мирно спящего на диване Кайла, а потом все-таки вспомнил, чем он собирался заниматься сегодня ночью, оглядел свой наряд, в котором он тут очутился, и понял, что, если постирает и высушит его сейчас, сможет ограбить подпольное казино под собственной личиной. Он уже понял, что в этом мире много ебанутых на всю голову людей, почему бы не представить общественности еще одного?   
Поздним вечером Барнс накинул ветровку на свой прикид, в котором он тут появился, и снова ушел через окно. 

 

Себастьян волновался. На показе он больше пялился в телефон, чем на подиум, просматривая новостные порталы Нью-Йорка и уделяя особое внимание криминальной хронике. На фуршете пришлось отвлечься на светское общение, но в машине по дороге домой он снова уставился в телефон. Однако заголовков типа «Известный актер Себастьян Стэн в одиночку ограбил банк и перестрелял всю охрану» не было. Подъехав к дому, Себастьян встряхнулся. Чего он боится? Зимний Солдат был призраком, его никто и никогда не мог поймать! Чем бы сейчас Баки ни занимался, он не засветится. Он для этого слишком профессионален.  
С заскучавшим Кайлом Себастьян гулял недолго. Все-таки время уже за полночь. Дома снова выпил ромашкового чаю с медом и отправился спать. Баки предупреждал, что вернется под утро, и звонить ему бессмысленно и опасно.   
Сокрушенно вздохнув, Себастьян натянул на плечи одеяло и закрыл глаза. 

 

Барнс, придя к казино, долго ждал, наблюдая за людьми. Увидел сцену изгнания кого-то, кого вытолкнули из задней двери и придали хорошего пинка для ускорения. Тогда Барнс разглядел еще троих. Чего они втроем пришли выпинывать своего гостя, он понятия не имел, но ему это показалось забавным.   
Когда, по его мнению, наступил час икс, Барнс, оставив ветровку, которую собирался забрать при отходе, на крыше, спустился вниз, стянул с хвоста резинку, засунув ее в карман, тряхнул волосами, чтобы они упали ему на лицо, и вошел в переулок.   
— Хули ты тут забыл, мужик? — грубо поинтересовался у него мордоворот, когда Барнс только подходил к вожделенной двери.   
Тот молча сделал еще несколько быстрых шагов, и пока мордоворот доставал свой пистолет, резко ударил его живой рукой в лицо, ломая кости черепа, вырубая одним ударом. Проверять, жив он или нет, Барнс не стал, он сразу вынул из кармана ключ, помня, что за ней просто стоят два охранника.   
Барнс резко распахнул дверь, нечеловечески быстрым движением сталкивая охранников лбами, вырубая обоих. Перед ним был небольшой пустой коридорчик. Барнс быстро обшмонал бессознательные тела, нашел оружие и просто разобрал его на части, осыпав тела горстью металла.   
Предположив, что еще один или двое могли стоять за дверью уже в помещении казино, он тихо подошел. Дверь была закрыта, и он, вздохнув и скользнув вглубь себя, вытаскивая на свет Солдата, выбил дверь ногой.   
Время резко замедлило свой бег, или это Барнс стал двигаться быстрее, но на него еще никто не успел наставить оружие, а он уже держал живым щитом охранника, точно зная, что этого человека, не гнушаясь, пустят в расход, и выстрелил в потолок. Только после этого поднялась паника, на него наставили целых пять стволов, какая-то женщина пронзительно закричала, и в Барнса выстрелили, дырявя человека, которого он держал перед собой. Он успел застрелить двоих точно в голову, потом откинул потяжелевшее тело и пристрелил еще троих, прикрываясь от пуль рукой.   
— Деньги, — холодно-спокойно сказал он во внезапно наступившей звенящей тишине. Он оглядывал каждого, находящегося в помещении — все люди попадали на пол, кто как, и теперь тряслись в ужасе. Барнс подождал тридцать секунд, а потом вытащил из-под маленького столика, стоящего в углу, дрожащего лысоватого мужчину в дешевом костюме.  
— Деньги, — повторил Барнс, уверенный, что именно этот человек здесь исполняет роль бухгалтера.   
Тот, трясясь, раскрыл стоящий под столом небольшой сейф и принялся перекладывать деньги в свой чемоданчик, вытряхнув содержимое на пол, потому что больше было просто некуда, сумкой Барнс не озаботился.   
Барнс особо не торопился, точно зная, что успеет уйти до приезда полиции на вызов о стрельбе. Когда деньги перекочевали в чемодан, он подхватил его и стремительно покинул помещение. Уходил Барнс так, как и задумал, через сломанную пожарную лестницу, уже на крыше на бегу подхватил ветровку и надел ее. Сиганул на другую крышу, потом на следующую, и только после спустился вниз, чтобы пройти еще несколько кварталов, только там поймав такси домой. Это было странно — называть место, где провел всего три дня, домом, но Барнсу было там уютно, поэтому почему бы и нет?  
Уходя, Барнс даже успел стереть видео со своим появлением.   
Забравшись на крышу, где он устроил хитрый тайник, Барнс сложил туда оружие и деньги, оставив себе пару сотен. Он быстро пересчитал свой улов, оказалось чуть больше ста пятидесяти тысяч.   
Вернувшись в квартиру так же, как и уходил, через окно, он скинул ветровку в прихожей и, идя к себе в комнату, остановился у закрытой двери в спальню Себастьяна. Постояв возле нее, Барнс все-таки решился и тихо открыл.   
И замер на пороге, глядя на Себастьяна, который мирно спал, обняв подушку. Чего Барнс хотел, он и сам не знал, а потом, постояв минут десять, глядя на спящего, он так же тихо закрыл дверь и отправился к себе. Разделся, принял душ и улегся спать. Засыпая, он понял, что не спросил у Себастьяна, что он хочет на завтрак.


	11. Chapter 11

Себастьян проверил криминальные новости, как только открыл глаза. Два ограбления в Центральном парке, перестрелка в Бронксе, там же — угон фургона с гаджетами, изнасилование в Проспект Парке возле Флэтбуш-авеню, ограбление винного магазина в Квинсе, угоны, карманники… Интересно, что-то из этих преступлений — дело рук Баки? Точно не изнасилование. Можно, конечно, спросить, но зачем?  
Принимая утренний душ, Себастьян гадал, что будет сегодня на завтрак. Баки не говорил заранее, а Себастьян не спрашивал. Завтрак-сюрприз, почему бы нет? Хотя сегодня, скорее всего, завтрак Себастьян приготовит сам: Баки наверняка вернулся поздно.   
Но когда Себастьян пришел на кухню, Баки был уже там. Пахло кофе и бараниной с баклажанами, урчала кофеварка.   
— Доброе утро, — радостно приветствовал Баки Себастьян. — Как прошла ночь? Ты в порядке?  
— Чего со мной станется? — пожал плечами Барнс, разворачиваясь от плиты. — И я теперь при деньгах. Доброе, — он тепло улыбнулся Себастьяну. — Какие у тебя планы?  
— Кайл, силовая тренировка, потом я собирался пообедать с другом, а потом дома до вечера. А у тебя?  
— Я прогуляюсь с тобой, а потом, наверное, поброжу, куплю себе пару ножей, — прикинул, чем занять себя Барнс. — А потом буду сидеть дома и ждать тебя. Мне все равно нечего делать. Теперь и ночью тоже. У меня планы только через четыре дня.   
Себастьян заглянул в сковороду.   
— Что там, мусака?  
— А? Да, — убрал сковородку с конфорки Барнс. — Знаешь, интернет — такая замечательная штука. Можно чего хочешь найти.   
— И еще больше того, что искать вообще не собирался, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Жаль, я ничего не понимаю в ножах, не смогу тебе рассказать, где лучше искать.   
— Поищу в сети магазины получше и схожу, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Проблем-то никаких. Кстати, теперь я, наверное, смогу оплатить себе пошив костюма. Наверное. Сколько это стоит?  
— В пределах тысячи долларов, — ответил Себастьян. — И двести за рубашку. Тебе будет нужен запас рубашек. Я свяжусь с портным.   
— С тем, который не будет задавать вопросов? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Хорошо.   
Барнс подумал, что раз теперь у него есть деньги, то стоило бы вернуть то, что он уже должен Себастьяну, но тот вообще по этому поводу не заикался, и Барнс боялся его обидеть.   
— А он не будет задавать вопросов, если я внесу несколько поправок в выкройку? — спросил Барнс. — Или возражать?  
— Нет. Это бывший театральный портной. У него своя маленькая мастерская в Квинсе на Элизабет-стрит. Сделает все, что пожелаешь, и вопросов не задаст. Он немой.   
— Он может написать, — состроил шутливо-серьезную мину Барнс.   
— Может, — согласился Себастьян. — Но, мне кажется, он считает слова чем-то вроде валюты, а он очень экономный.   
— Я пойду одеваться пока, — сказал Барнс, уходя к себе и оставляя Себастьяна наедине с едой.   
Барнсу нравилось для него готовить, потому что, по сути, он больше ничего для Себастьяна сделать не мог.   
Ему было интересно, возьмет ли Себастьян его еще раз за руку, а может даже обнимет, или это была разовая акция? Или, может быть, ему самому попробовать взять его за руку? А если он оттолкнет? Если Барнс его неправильно понял? В голове крутилось множество вопросов, один идиотичнее другого. Он чувствовал себя хуже, чем на первом свидании, потому что на нем он все-таки был в себе уверен. По крайней мере, воспоминания подкидывали ему именно эту картинку.   
— Я готов! — крикнул он, собравшись.   
Себастьян откликнулся из прихожей:  
— Я здесь, и Кайл тоже!  
Перед тем как отпереть дверь, Себастьян погладил Баки по руке и со вздохом сказал:  
— Утро. Фанаты. Инстаграм и Твиттер.   
Барнс поймал его пальцы своими и немного сжал, сожалея, что их не скроет темнота.   
— Кофе? — улыбнулся он. — Ты не против, если в этот раз я заплачу?  
— Кофе, — согласился Себастьян. — Латте венти на сливках с двойным кофеином без сахара. 

 

День выдался сумрачный, моросило, и Себастьян надвинул кепку пониже, а сверху натянул капюшон. Людей в парке было мало. Цвели каштаны, под ноги летели маленькие кленовые крылатки, ярко-зеленые, очень нежные на вид. По лужам расплывались желто-зеленые разводы цветочной пыльцы.   
— Ты не сможешь ездить со мной на съемки, — печально сказал Себастьян. — Ну, на киносъемки. Там своя охрана и строгий запрет на посторонних.   
Барнсу сразу стало грустно, потому что он надеялся как можно больше времени проводить с Себастьяном.   
— И много у тебя съемок? — спросил он. — В смысле, как часто я буду тебе не нужен?  
Себастьян остановился и повернулся к нему.  
— Нужен мне ты, мне кажется, будешь всегда. А вот телохранитель… У меня от трех до пяти фильмов в год. Плюс конвенты, часто в других странах. Паспорт тебе вряд ли сделают, так что маловероятно, что ты сможешь летать со мной, скажем, в Сингапур. Да даже если и сделают… Тебя металлоискатель в аэропорту не пропустит — рука же. Видимо, тебе придется оставаться дома всякий раз, как я буду куда-то улетать. Но я буду звонить тебе и писать, обещаю.  
— Я знаю массу способов пробраться на самолет, минуя сканер, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Правда, по воде безопаснее, но дольше.   
— Баки, — низким хрипловатым голосом произнес Себастьян, улыбаясь. Огляделся по сторонам, не заметил никого поблизости, качнулся к Баки и коснулся губами его губ.   
Сказать, что Барнс охуел — ничего не сказать. Он застыл так, словно его до этого никогда не целовали, ничего не понимая, но уже желая сграбастать Себастьяна в объятия, прижаться к нему, дышать им. Откуда эта одержимость возникла у него, да еще так стремительно, разгорелась словно лесной пожар от спички, Барнс себе не представлял. Хотя он всегда легко вспыхивал, загорался, будь то идея или отношения. Сейчас же он осознал, что его желание чувствовать, касаться, быть рядом взаимно. Он был уверен.   
А еще он был уверен в том, что рядом совершенно никого нет, и не только рядом. На них совсем некому было смотреть, и Барнс обхватил Себастьяна руками за талию и, прижав к себе, поцеловал.   
У ног вертелся Кайл, то и дело становясь на задние лапы и опираясь мокрыми передними то на Себастьяна, то на Баки, а они стояли и самозабвенно целовались. Дождь припустил, шумя по листьям, задул ветер, швырнул в лица пригоршню холодных капель. Себастьян с сожалением отлепился от Баки и пожаловался:  
— Я замерз. Идем домой.   
— Конечно, — тут же согласился Барнс, тоже не большой любитель гулять под дождем.   
Внутри Барнса, наплевав на все дожди мира, плясали солнечные зайчики, пели птички и творилась остальная подобная муть, которая возникает в голове человека, который понимает, что влюбился. Влюбился первый раз за несколько десятилетий. Отвечают ему взаимность или нет, Барнса сейчас совершенно не волновало, потому что тот, в кого он был влюблен, был рядом.  
Дома Себастьян принял горячий душ, выпил обжигающего кофе, покормил собаку. Баки ходил за ним хвостом, только что в ванную не ввалился спинку потереть.   
— Тренировка, — Себастьян ухватил Баки за футболку, притянул к себе и снова поцеловал. — Вернусь часа в два. Если что — звони.   
Одиноко побродив по пустой квартире, Барнс понял, что просто так сидеть и ждать Себастьяна он не сможет, поэтому собрался и пошел покупать себе ножи. Оружие его успокаивало.   
Оказавшись в нужном месте, Барнс вдохнул специфический запах оружейного магазина и подошел к витрине, рассматривая хищные лезвия ножей. С полчаса просто смотрел. А потом принялся мучить продавца, прося показать то тот, то другой нож, проверяя кромку, баланс, мягкость металла и еще кучу одному Солдату известных параметров.   
Продавец, сначала думавший, что Барнс просто посмотреть пришел, взглянул на него уважительно, и дело пошло веселее. В итоге, проведя в магазине три часа, Барнс обзавелся армейским ножом, тонким, который можно было носить на предплечье, и ножнами к обоим. Метательных ножей не было, и продавец посоветовал ему другой магазин. В нем история повторилась, и Барнс вышел оттуда счастливым обладателем полдюжины новых клинков.   
Он вернулся домой и принялся ждать Себастьяна, вертя в руках покупки. Барнс не хотел думать, что толкнуло Себастьяна к нему, надеясь, что что-то, кроме спортивного интереса. Он вообще гнал от себя любые мысли, не готовый сейчас размышлять, не готовый ссориться или мириться с самим собой. Он хотел быть просто беззаботным глупым влюбленным.   
Когда Себастьян вернулся, Баки сидел на кухне и точил ножи.   
— Я и не знал, что у меня есть брусок для ножей, — удивился Себастьян, подошел к Баки, положил руки ему на плечи и поцеловал в чисто выбритую щеку.   
Барнс тут же оторвался от своего занятия, развернулся к Себастьяну и, обняв его, уткнулся лицом ему в живот, вдыхая его запах.   
— Привет, — тихо сказал он.   
Себастьян перебирал его волосы — тяжелые шелковистые пряди цвета плодов конского каштана.   
— Значит, ты и правда любишь ножи, — сказал он, чувствуя, как дыхание Баки щекочет живот сквозь футболку.   
Барнс потерся об его живот носом, а потом задрал футболку и поцеловал.   
— Да, ножи я тоже люблю, — ответил он. — Меня вообще оружие успокаивает. А ты что любишь?  
— Мультфильмы и Кайла. Хорошее кино и свою работу. Музыку и тренировки, когда выкладываюсь на полную, — начал перечислять Себастьян. Улыбнулся. — Люблю Баки Барнса как образ и роль и, кажется, живого и настоящего Баки Барнса люблю тоже.   
Барнсу показалось, что он ослышался, и он поднял голову, заглядывая Себастьяну в глаза. В услышанное не верилось, оно не укладывалось в голове, никак не доходило до сознания, и Барнс просто смотрел и смотрел, как-то растерянно, словно его невозможно было любить.   
— Да, — Себастьян ласково погладил его по лицу. — Так и есть.   
Барнс плавно поднялся и прижался к нему всем собой, словно хотел раствориться в нем, стать единым целым. Он не знал, что сказать, потому что слов у него не было, он просто зарылся лицом в стык шеи с плечом и дышал, дышал, просто дышал, понимая, что сердце частит, заходится, хотя этого не могло быть. Он гладил Себастьяна по спине, плечам, но никак не мог успокоиться, прийти в себя, чтобы осмыслить ситуацию. Да и хотелось ему ничего осмыслять, хотелось просто поверить и стать счастливым.   
Себастьян запустил обе руки в волосы Баки, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Внутри, у сердца, что-то трепетало, разгоралось теплом.   
— Баки, Баки, мой Баки, — шептал он. — Живой.   
— Твой, — шепнул Барнс в ответ, целуя в шею. — Буду твоим все время, что у нас есть.


	12. Chapter 12

Барнсу хотелось спросить, как так получилось, почему, но он не стал задавать этих идиотских вопросов. Он сейчас был просто неприлично счастлив, он был готов бросить весь мир к ногам Себастьяна, если бы тот попросил.   
— Хочешь, мультики посмотрим? — предложил Барнс, просто чтобы предложить хоть что-то, потому что в голове было пусто и легко. Он даже идиотом себя не чувствовал.   
— Давай просто поговорим, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Так хорошо, что ты есть на самом деле. Ты обедал?  
— Да, в забегаловке недалеко от магазина, где ножи покупал, — кивнул Барнс. — А о чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
Барнс потянул его в гостиную на диван. Упав на него, Себастьян уставился на него ласково и взбудораженно.  
— Мне кажется, с тобой я могу говорить вообще обо всем на свете.   
— Боюсь, у меня тем для разговоров не так много, — извиняющеся улыбнулся Барнс и пристроился рядом с Себастьяном, беря его руку в свои и принимаясь поглаживать.   
— Ты прожил больше ста лет, — Себастьян прижался бедром к его бедру. — У тебя наверняка найдется не одна сотня историй, просто до сих пор тебе некому было их рассказывать. И привычки нет. Могу начать я. О чем тебе рассказать?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Барнс. — А как снимают кино?  
— Ну… — начал Себастьян. — Сначала пишут сценарий. Потом сценаристы годами мечутся по Голливуду, пытаясь его пристроить. Ну или не годами, иногда это случается быстрее. Но редко. Потом режиссер, если ему понравился сценарий, начинает искать деньги на фильм. Продюсера ищет. Когда деньги найдены, сценарий переписан пять раз по требованиям продюсера и режиссера, начинается кастинг.   
Он говорил и говорил, поглаживая пальцы Баки, живые и металлические, проводя по стыкам пластин, по кончикам коротко остриженных ногтей, по жестким мозолям на ладони.   
Барнс слушал, больше поддаваясь магии голоса, чем словам, положил голову на плечо Себастьяна, потерся об него. Как оказалось, кино снимать было, наверное, сложнее, чем воевать. Барнс не представлял, как в таких условиях что-то вообще выходило на экраны.   
— Так сложно, — заметил он, когда Себастьян сделал паузу в своем рассказе.  
— Да, — согласился Себастьян. — И основная нагрузка и координация процесса ложится на режиссера. Мама хотела, чтобы я пошел на режиссера, но мне всегда хотелось быть актером. Учился на стипендию, подрабатывал. Все равно, такое было счастье, когда я смог отдать студенческий кредит! Я первую роль в кино сыграл, когда мы еще жили в Австрии, мне всего десять было. Какой-то концептуальный фильм, ни разу его не пересматривал. Потом, уже здесь, в сериале «Закон и порядок», я уже студентом был. Так и пошло. Я не отказываюсь ни от какой работы. Люблю играть.   
— У тебя такая яркая и насыщенная жизнь, — сказал Барнс. — Ты столько всего видел, знаешь…   
— Ты тоже, — Себастьян сжал его правую руку. — Гораздо больше, чем я. Вот сколько языков знаешь ты? Я всего четыре. И то немецкий почти забыл. А на румынском могу поговорить только с мамой.   
Барнс никогда не считал свою жизнь особо увлекательной, потому что развлекался и радовался жизни меньшую ее часть, да еще и помнил не все.   
— Не считал, — признался Барнс. — Но на всех до сих пор говорю свободно. Странно, то что было вбито в Солдата, осталось со мной на уровне рефлексов. Понимаешь, практически все, что я знаю и умею, предназначено для устранения людей. И я ведь не шибко великий кулинар, просто учусь быстро.   
— Ты очень вкусно готовишь. Я думаю… — Себастьян ненадолго замолчал, — ты здесь сможешь отдохнуть от войны. Здесь она не висит над головой. Ты же не кадровый военный. А чем ты занимался в Ваканде? Твои коды… они все еще с тобой?  
— Коды — да, — честно сказал Барнс, все равно их тут никто не знал. — А в Ваканде… В чувство меня приводили. Пытались коды снять, но не вышло, чуть хуже не сделали, и меня не перемкнуло совсем. После этого они оставили эту гиблую затею. Потом набежали всякие исследователи, которым было очень интересно, как же рука устроена, ну, то, что от нее осталось. Видимо, где-то тогда они сделали эту, — Барнс шевельнул бионикой, — но я так и не понял, чего сразу не дали. Может потому, что мне заплатить было нечем, а может, тоже боялись…  
— Я тоже удивлялся, — признался Себастьян. — В сценарии это никак не объяснялось. И в «Черной пантере» — это фильм про Т’Чаллу — тоже. У меня там коротенькая сцена после титров. Ты правда жил в такой круглой хижине и ходил в клетчатой хламиде?  
— Ага, когда захотел, чтобы меня все оставили в покое, — ответил Барнс. — Я не могу сказать, что в Ваканде было плохо, но тоже изрядно достало, потому что там был какой-то застой. Ничего никуда и ни к чему не двигалось. Стива не было большей частью времени. Мне было скучно, я привыкал жить калекой.   
— Хорошо, что они вернули тебе руку, — Себастьян стиснул металлические пальцы. — Хорошо, что это сделал не Старк. В фильмах он жуткий эгоист и та еще истеричка.   
— Я с ним не общался никогда, — сказал Барнс, поглаживая живой рукой ухоженные пальцы, выводя какие-то рисунки на тыльной стороне ладони. — Но он откровенно странный. Не знаю, может, у гениев у всех так. Стив говорил, что Говард тоже странный был. И да, с рукой лучше, чем без нее.   
— А ты не общался с Говардом? Или не помнишь?   
— Мы были представлены друг другу, но я был не того полета птица, чтобы с ним общаться, — ответил Барнс. — Да и представили нас только потому, что я был другом Стива.   
— Был и остаешься, — поправил Себастьян. — Хотел бы я понять, почему ты оказался здесь и как долго задержишься. Эгоистично хочу, чтобы долго, но тебя ведь ждет Стив.   
— Я не уверен, что хочу знать наперед, что будет, — с сомнением сказал Барнс. — Тем более, что то, что написано в сценарии, может отличаться от того, что происходит у нас. А если мне опять придется умирать каким-нибудь экзотическим способом? Да снова не сдохнуть окончательно?  
— Но ты же не умер, Баки, — Себастьян развернулся к нему. — Ты оказался у меня, здесь. Я и хочу, чтобы ты остался, и хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к своим. Только ведь подвиги и приключения хороши лишь на экране. Хотя я ведь не знаю, что ты сам обо всем этом думаешь. Может, ты адреналинщик или что-то в этом духе.   
— Знаешь, я, наверное, пока просто радуюсь тому, что я больше не оружие Гидры, — Барнс никогда не думал о том, чем бы хотел заниматься в мирное время. Парню со школьным образование не светили никакие особые высоты. Поэтому он ни о чем и не мечтал. А потом грянула война, его призвали, и все понеслось, закрутилось, так, что до сих пор крутится. — В Бухаресте я был разнорабочим, просто потому, что нужны были деньги. Надо было как-то жить. Потом меня нашел Стив — и все понеслось по новой. Я никогда не занимался спасением жизней, как Стив, ни массово, ни точечно. Наверное, я не создан, чтобы помогать людям. Может быть, единственное мое призвание — это стоять за чьим-нибудь плечом и оберегать от опасности, которую он не видит?  
— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя только одно призвание, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Если бы мы знали, что ты здесь останешься, можно было бы что-то планировать, хоть тесты на профпригодность пройти. Или вступительные в университет. Учиться-то можно в любом возрасте. Переводчиком ты прямо сейчас можешь работать, если у тебя достаточно грамотный английский. Но мы сейчас в таком подвешенном состоянии… — он вздохнул. — И судя по тому, что у меня впереди еще столько фильмов, ты точно как-то вернешься. Хотел бы я знать, как Маркус и Макфили ухитряются видеть будущее твоего мира! Камень времени у них припрятан, что ли? А подбор актеров! Мы с тобой, и остальные ведь тоже похожи! Ведь так?  
— Ага, очень похожи, практически один в один, — согласился Барнс. Сейчас, сидя рядом с Себастьяном и поглаживая его по руке, ему эгоистично не хотелось никуда возвращаться, хотелось быть здесь, и чтобы никакой войны. — А сценаристы, похоже, смотрят в хрустальный шар. А если у них спросить, может, они ответят, если им показать меня?   
— Проблема в том, что никто не знает, где они живут и как их найти, — объяснил Себастьян. — Даже биографий в открытом доступе нет. Они лет пятнадцать назад или около того взлетели внезапно, сразу получили «Эмми». Я никогда никого из них не видел. А Стэн Ли пишет сценарии только к своим камео.   
— Значит, пусть все идет, как идет? — спросил Барнс.  
— Я не представляю, как мы с тобой можем на это повлиять, — Себастьян сокрушенно посмотрел на Баки. — Ты ляжешь сегодня со мной? Я не про секс — просто… не хочу от тебя отрываться.   
— Если ты хочешь, то конечно, — сразу согласился Барнс, потому что тоже не хотел отрываться от Себастьяна. Он вообще хотел постоянно быть рядом, но понимал, что это невозможно. — Только рука холодная и жесткая. Тебе мешать не будет?  
— А я лягу справа, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Ты не представляешь, какое количество хорошеньких женщин по всему миру мечтают сейчас о том, чтобы ты оказался рядом с ними, но ты пришел ко мне.   
— Знаешь, я так давно не был ни с кем так близко, так рядом, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна и притянул его еще ближе к себе, хотя, казалось, куда уж ближе. — И я сейчас так счастлив быть рядом с тобой. Ты себе представить не можешь. И ну их, этих дамочек.   
— Мне повезло, что ты не только по дамочкам.   
— Мне, похоже, тоже, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Себастьян поцеловал костяшки его живой руки.   
— А практика у тебя была?  
— Была, но давно, — легко ответил Барнс, однако в подробности вдаваться не стал. — Очень давно.   
— У меня тоже не вчера, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Лет пять, наверное. Я в последние годы не гонюсь за быстрым сексом. Повзрослел, наверное.   
— Семьдесят пять, — усмехнулся Барнс.   
Себастьян потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать.   
— Я польщен.   
— Чем? — рассмеялся Барнс, отвечая на поцелуй.   
— Твоим вниманием. Только не говори, что я могу получить практически кого захочу. Я хочу тебя.  
— Я у тебя есть, — Барнс провел большим пальцем живой руки по губам Себастьяна, ощущая, какие они мягкие, манящие. Провел пальцами по скуле, заглядывая в глаза, и вновь поцеловал. — С тобой так хорошо и тепло. Спокойно. И ты такой красивый.


	13. Chapter 13

Себастьян хотел Баки. Это желание чувствовалось фоном, туманило голову, но не замутняло рассудок. Хотелось все время касаться Баки, но форсировать события Себастьян не спешил. Пусть у них не так много времени, но они успеют.   
Они так и сидели, разговаривая обо всем на свете — о современных бананах, которые на вкус совсем не такие, как довоенные. Себастьян даже погуглил и выяснил, что в пятидесятых вся культурная популяция бананов была выкошена каким-то злобным вирусом, и современные бананы действительно другие. Болтали о фильмах — до войны Баки больше любил детективы, но чаще ходил на мюзиклы и мелодрамы, потому что дамочки их любили. Говорили о друзьях — Баки вспоминал смешные случаи со Стивом, а Себастьян рассказывал о своих приятелях времен колледжа.   
Металлическая ладонь Баки согревалась от тепла рук Себастьяна.   
Барнс затянул его к себе на колени, потому что безумно хотелось быть еще ближе, чем просто сидеть рядом, гладил по спине, ни на что не намекая, целовал, прерывая очередной рассказ, а потом снова говорил. Или слушал.   
Он давно столько ни с кем не говорил, и это было странное, давно забытое, но приятное ощущение.   
За окном сгустился сумерками вечер. Кайл, до этого спокойно сидящий рядом с ними поднял морду и тявкнул, намекая, что про него совершенно забыли, и пора бы прогуляться.   
— Пойдем гулять? — предложил Барнс.   
— Пойдем. А на обратном пути заглянем в ресторанчик на углу, и я возьму ужин навынос, — Себастьян поцеловал Баки и признался: — Мне странно сидеть у тебя на коленях. Обычно ко мне на колени усаживаются.   
Он потянулся за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть погоду.   
— Если я сяду к тебе на колени, я тебя раздавлю, — усмехнулся Барнс, вздохнув, пересадил Себастьяна обратно на диван, поднялся и пошел одеваться.   
В голове шумело, тело было странно, но приятно расслабленным, а желание окутывало теплом, не сковывая мысли.   
В парке уже стемнело, но Себастьян шел и шел вглубь, к мостам, туда, где меньше фонарей. Глупо, но ему понравилось целоваться здесь с Баки. Держать его за руку. Как первая влюбленность, только не первая и… Себастьян рассмеялся, сильнее сжимая ладонь Баки, и потянул его под арку пешеходного моста, в темноту.  
Барнс шагнул за ним, как в омут, сжал в объятиях, нежно касаясь губами губ, подхватил живой рукой под затылок, поглаживая, расслабляясь, растворяясь, но, услышав чьи-то шаги, нехотя оторвался от Себастьяна.   
— Люди, — едва слышно шепнул он ему на ухо.   
Барнс посмотрел вперед, на приближающуюся парочку странного вида. Они шли, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, и выглядели совершенно безобидно, но Барнс насторожился, инстинктивно оборачиваясь и закрывая собой Себастьяна, однако предпринимать что-либо не спешил. Ему даже показалось, что он перегибает, что это просто люди, идущие через парк домой, ну поздно, ну странные. Он уже было решил не обращать на них внимания, а потянуть Себастьяна идти дальше, но парочка быстро приблизилась к ним, сделав вид, что окружила.   
Барнс усмехнулся про себя, даже не пытаясь изобразить страх, когда в неверном, едва доходящим сюда свете фонаря блеснули два лезвия, одно дешевой выкидухи, а второе «бабочки».   
— Часы, бумажники, мобилы, быстро, — прохрипел высокий тощий парень в натянутом по самые глаза капюшоне. Второй, больше похожий на борова, подтвердил слова напарника движением ножа в сторону Барнса.   
— Что, серьезно? — постарался не заржать в голос Барнс, прыснув со смеху. Страшно в такой ситуации ему не могло быть по определению, даже за жизнь дорогого ему человека. Барнс просто не видел угрозы в двух абстинентных горе-грабителях.  
— Я те че сказал, пидор, — махнул ножом тощий, но больше ничего сделать не смог.   
Барнс схватил обе вытянутые в их сторону руки с ножами и, резким, едва уловимым движением вывернул оба запястья. Раздался отчетливый мерзкий хруст, зазвенело упавшее оружие, горе-грабители взвыли в один голос от боли. Но Барнс не собирался останавливаться, он перехватил руки, ломая локтевые суставы, а потом крутанулся, выворачивая плечевые.   
Бандиты скулили и выли от боли, повалившись на дорожку.   
— Пойдем, — развернулся Барнс к Себастьяну, нежно улыбаясь.   
— Только до смерти их не убивай, хорошо?.. — запоздало попросил Себастьян. Он даже испугаться не успел.   
Кайл, который перетрусил так, что даже не лаял, подошел к тому грабителю, что был толще, и задрал на него заднюю лапу.   
Барнс поверженных врагов и пинать напоследок не стал, только подобрал выпавшие ножи и сломал их, бросив кусочки стали на валяющиеся и воющие тела.   
Он взял Себастьяна за руку и потянул за собой, желая увести подальше от чужих воплей.  
— Да на кой они мне нужны? — пожал он плечами, успокаивая Себастьяна, что не станет грабителей убивать. — Пошли отсюда.   
— Домой, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Прогулка перестала быть томной.   
Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, чтобы воплей, проклятий, мата и стонов не стало слышно, Себастьян спросил:  
— Что ты хочешь на ужин?   
— Не знаю, — ответил Барнс, за испорченное Себастьяну настроение захотелось открутить мудакам головы, но было уже поздно, не возвращаться же. — Выбери что-нибудь на свой вкус.   
Себастьян кивнул. Все те годы, что он выгуливал Кайла по вечерам, он опасался такой вот встречи. Но вот она случилась, а он даже испугаться не успел. Сейчас Себастьян чувствовал взбудораженность от запоздалого адреналинового выплеска. И радость. С ним был Баки.   
Не то чтобы Себастьяна никогда никто не защищал. Не то чтобы он часто влипал в ситуации, когда ему нужна физическая защита. Но, черт, как это оказалось приятно!  
У выхода из парка, в тени под деревом, Себастьян благодарно поцеловал Баки. С ним он чувствовал себя на пятнадцать лет моложе.   
Барнс прижал его к себе, не желая отпускать, но все равно пришлось. Он понял, что даже не спросил, в порядке ли Себастьян, а сейчас было уже поздно, наверное.  
— Ты как? — все же спросил Барнс.   
Он внезапно понял, что забыл, как общаться с обычными людьми, что ситуация, показавшаяся ему просто смешной, могла напугать Себастьяна.   
— Я в порядке, — серьезно сказал Себастьян. — Спасибо тебе. Надо найти копию ключей от квартиры и дать тебе. И консьержа предупредить, что ты теперь у меня живешь.   
— Может, ему меня показать еще стоит? — предложил Барнс.   
— А вот сейчас и покажу, — пообещал Себастьян. — Представлю как Джеймса Барнса, своего телохранителя. Когда тебе будет удобно съездить к портному?  
Они подошли к ресторанчику. Себастьян передал Баки поводок.  
— Подождешь меня здесь? Я оставлю заказ и закажу доставку.   
— Ты так спрашиваешь, как будто у меня страшная куча дел и нет свободной минуты, — улыбнулся Барнс. Хотелось притянуть Себастьяна к себе и поцеловать в висок, но они уже вышли из парка, а на улицах, хоть и было уже поздно, все же хватало людей.   
Оставшись на улице с Кайлом, Барнс оглядывал всех вокруг и прикидывал: надо узнать, что за соседи у Себастьяна, что из себя представляет сам консьерж, и вообще понять, что за люди его окружают. Мало ли кто может прикидываться его другом.   
— Добрый вечер, — приветствовал Себастьян Марка Левина, консьержа, врубив на полную все свое обаяние. — Это Джеймс Барнс, мой телохранитель. Он будет жить в моей квартире.   
— Добрый вечер, мистер Барнс, — Марк обшарил Баки внимательным взглядом. Он улыбался, но улыбка не достигала глаз. — Спасибо, что предупредили, мистер Стэн.   
— Добрый вечер, мистер Левин, — очаровательно улыбнулся Барнс, понимая, что с этим человеком ему явно придется пообщаться, потому что он был кладезем информации о жильцах дома. Он окинул взглядом Марка Левина, еврея средних лет, начавшего лысеть, отметил, что тот в приличной форме, несмотря на малоподвижную работу. — Просто Джеймс.   
— Хорошо, Джеймс. Вы и за Кайлом будете присматривать? Ну, когда мистер Стэн будет в отъезде?   
— Кайл отлично чувствует себя в собачьей гостинице, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — У него там приятели. Хорошего вечера, Марк.   
— До свидания, — попрощался Барнс с Марком. Тот произвел приятное впечатление, но у него работа такая, с людьми общаться. Когда они поднялись в квартиру, Барнс закрыл дверь и тут же осуществил свое желание, поцеловав Себастьяна в висок, в губы.   
— У тебя, наверное, завтра дела? — предположил Барнс. — Я могу сам съездить к портному.   
— Он ждет тебя к двум, — сказал Себастьян, обнимая Баки. Его все время хотелось касаться. — У меня завтра действительно дела.   
После ужина Себастьян спросил:  
— В постель?  
У него ладони покалывало от предвкушения.   
У Барнса от этого вопроса пробежали мурашки по хребту. Он кивнул, сглотнув, страстно желая прижать к себе теплое, сильное, податливое тело, самому прижаться к Себастьяну, кожа к коже.   
— Да, — ответил Барнс, почему-то не двигаясь с места.   
— Тогда в душ, — сказал Себастьян.   
Сначала он хотел выйти из ванной голышом, но потом все-таки накинул халат. Баки уже ждал его в спальне, обнаженный по пояс. Себастьян, как завороженный, подошел к нему и прикоснулся губами к левому плечу рядом с протезом, провел языком по шрамам.   
Барнс выдохнул сквозь зубы, глядя на Себастьяна, а когда тот лизнул шрамы, почувствовал себя странно. Он сознавал, что выглядит это все малопривлекательно, но и показывать особо, кроме врачей, было некому. И сейчас, когда Себастьян так нежно, интимно касался именно его шрамов, он не знал, как на это реагировать.   
Он коснулся живой рукой груди Себастьяна, прогладил, улыбаясь, чувствуя тепло его кожи, и просто отдался на волю Себастьяна, позволяя ему делать все, что он хочет.   
Себастьян выцеловывал шрамы, передвигаясь к ключице. Вылизывал ямку над ней, переместился на шею. У Баки была вкусная солоноватая кожа, под которой билась жилка. Он дышал все глубже и чаще.  
Себастьян положил ладони на его талию, притянул к себе, грудь к груди. Погладил мощные мышцы, взъерошил редкие вьющиеся волоски.   
— Мне перед съемкой той сцены с обнулением пришлось грудь и живот брить, — с легким смешком сказал он.   
— Зачем? — спросил Барнс, хотя ответ его не особо интересовал. Он обхватил Себастьяна за талию, забравшись обеими руками под халат. Бионику он специально грел под горячей водой, чтобы она не была холодной.   
Он поцеловал Себастьяна в шею, с силой проходясь пальцами от шейных позвонков вниз, вжался всем собой. Халат мешал, но он не спешил стягивать его с плеч Себастьяна, словно тот мог быть против.   
— Не знаю. Режиссерская концепция, — Себастьян развязал пояс халата и повел плечами, сбрасывая его на пол.   
Барнс прижался к нему всем телом, отчетливо чувствуя налитой, прижавшийся к животу член. У него самого уже стояло до звезд перед глазами, но он не спешил даже стянуть штаны, вжимаясь в Себастьяна, целуя его, гладя по спине, забираясь пальцами в короткие волосы.   
Он дышал и не мог надышаться, казалось, ему вообще не хватает воздуха, хотя это было просто невозможно.   
— Господи, — простонал Барнс, ведя живой рукой по спине, ягодице, оглаживая бедро.   
Себастьян прижимался к нему, гладил спину и плечи, проскальзывал пальцами под резинку штанов, ласкал поясницу, проводя пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц. Он бедром чувствовал крепкий твердый член Баки.  
— Хочу тебя, — шепнул Себастьян прямо в ухо под волосами и легонько прикусил мочку.   
Барнс резко, глубоко вдохнул, сжимая Себастьяна в объятиях, сдерживая себя, чтобы не сжать сильнее, не сделать больно, не сломать случайно ребра. Он впился в губы Себастьяна страстным поцелуем, скользнул живой рукой между ними, обхватывая его член, лаская.   
Себастьян ахнул от неожиданности. У Баки оказалась такая ласковая рука. Себастьян выгнулся и потянул вниз штаны Баки, освобождая его член. Баки переступил, выбираясь из штанов. Себастьян провел ладонями по его бедрам к паху и взялся за член. Сжал его в ладони и тихо охнул от того, каким он оказался большим.   
— У тебя огромный. В постель?  
Барнс кивнул, не в силах сказать ни слова. Он развернул Себастьяна спиной к кровати и несильно толкнул, чтобы тот сел на ее край, глядя на него сверху вниз, и забрался к нему за спину, целуя плечи, шею, спину, живой рукой лаская его член.   
— Нет, не так, — Себастьян извернулся, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и облизнулся. — Я хочу…  
Он наклонился над Баки и лизнул головку члена. Тот и правда был по-настоящему большой, такие не во всяком порно попадаются. Себастьян примерился и забрал член в рот как мог глубоко, лаская его языком. Он давно не делал минет, но такое, как езда на велосипеде, не забывается.   
Баки был вкусный. Вода после душа, аромат кожи. Себастьян придерживал его член рукой у основания, понимая, что целиком такое в его рот не войдет.   
Барнс в первый момент напрягся, замер весь, боясь даже шелохнуться, а потом расслабился, отдаваясь ласке. Он гладил Себастьяна по спине, по голове, даже не пытаясь предложить взять глубже, а потом тихо сладко застонал, запрокинув голову.   
Себастьян самозабвенно сосал, лаская Баки языком и поддрачивая. Он наслаждался его удовольствием, тихими, какими-то потерянными стонами, тем, как Баки непроизвольно подает бедрами вверх, как усиливается его запах. Больше всего на свете он хотел сделать Баки хорошо. Хотел, чтобы тот кричал от удовольствия.   
На Барнса волнами накатывало наслаждение, давно забытое, невероятной волной захлестывая его, погружая в блаженство. Он остановил поглаживающую Себастьяна живую руку на его шее, и понял, что сейчас сдавит просто от нахлынувших на него ярких ощущений. Опершись на руки, он откинулся на кровать, чтобы случайно ничего не сломать.   
— Господи, — пробормотал Барнс сквозь стон. — Ты… Я… Я сейчас… Себастьян… — он громко застонал, понимая, что сейчас кончит. Позорно быстро, но семьдесят пять лет воздержания…   
Себастьян принялся сосать усерднее, старательнее работать рукой. Баки закричал, и Себастьян сглотнул все до капли, продолжая доить член Баки языком.   
Барнс упал на кровать, пытаясь отдышаться, прийти в себя, собрать себя по кускам после такого оглушительного оргазма, но не мог. Он потянул за плечо Себастьяна к себе, укладывая рядом, благодарно целуя, слизывая с его губ свой вкус. Он хотел вылизать Себастьяна всего, но сейчас ощущал себя ватным и размазанным тонким слоем по кровати.   
Себастьян самодовольно облизнулся и погладил Баки по щеке. Прижался членом к его бедру и легонько потерся.   
Барнс нежно провел пальцами живой руки по возбужденному члену Себастьяна, и перевернулся, сначала нависнув над ним, поцеловал, а потом устроился между его ног. Вжался в пах лицом, вдыхая запах кожи и возбуждения.   
Он лизнул головку, вобрал ее в рот и пососал, ощущая приятный вкус и шелковистость кожи на языке. Он никогда не был мастером минета, но постарался взять как можно глубже, принимаясь увлеченно сосать.   
Себастьян развел ноги шире и приподнялся на локтях, любуясь тем, как поднимается и опускается голова Баки. Его волосы шелковисто касались бедер Себастьяна, добавляя ощущений, рот был горячим и нежным.   
Барнс так увлекся процессом, что заурчал от удовольствия. Он сосал член, ласкал его живой рукой, а бионикой гладил Себастьяна по бедру и животу, мышцы которого подрагивали. Он кожей чувствовал взгляд Себастьяна, и улыбнулся внутренне.   
У Барнса просто сносило крышу от ощущения чужого удовольствия, от стонов, которые он слышал. Барнс чувствовал, что у него снова встает.   
— Я сейчас, — предупредил Себастьян, чувствуя, что на него накатывает, что он вот-вот… — Ааах!..   
В рот Барнсу ударила тугая струя, и он проглотил все, вылизав чувствительный член. А потом, целуя пах, живот, грудь Себастьяна, поднялся, снова нависая над ним, опираясь на локти. Себастьян притянул его к себе, чтобы благодарно поцеловать. Волосы Баки падали по обе стороны от лица, и Себастьян то и дело отводил их в стороны.   
— Так хорошо, — выдохнул он.   
— Угу, — согласился Барнс, потершись щекой о плечо Себастьяна, а потом лег рядом, обнимая живой рукой.   
Говорить не хотелось, вообще ничего не хотелось, кроме как лежать рядом, обнимать, прижимая к себе и ни о чем не думать. Просто наслаждаться близостью и спокойствием.   
— Я люблю тебя, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Так люблю…


	14. Chapter 14

Очередной день съемок Себастьяна подходил к концу. Барнс спокойно ждал его, стоя немым изваянием, честно изображая из себя именно охранника, а не любовника, который кому угодно готов был голову оторвать за дорогого человека. Барнс понимал, что пропал в нем, погрузился полностью, растворился в Себастьяне. Полюбил его за те дни, что они были вместе, но пока так ни разу и не сказал об этом, словно чего-то боялся.   
Барнс замечал, как Себастьяну постоянно кто-то строил глазки, кокетничал с ним, флиртовал. Тот обворожительно улыбался, шутил, но Барнс знал, что, в определенной степени это все тоже просто игра.   
Наконец режиссер объявил конец съемочного дня. Гримеры стерли грим, Себастьян поблагодарил их и кивнул Баки. Тот, как положено хорошему телохранителю, почти бесшумно двигался за правым плечом. Они вместе покинули студию, сопровождаемые шепотками сплетен. Себастьян знал, о чем шептались: о том, что Стэн зазвездился, раз нанял личного телохранителя, о том, что его накрыла паранойя, о том, что ему без конца угрожают, только он почему-то не обращается в полицию. Себастьяну не было до этого дела. Он, конечно, был достаточно чувствительным к чужому мнению и часто лажал. Иногда он завидовал непрошибаемости более толстокожих коллег. Но Себастьян был таким, каким был.   
В машине он взял Баки за руку. Не прижался к нему, как хотелось — они ехали не в такси, а в предоставленной студией согласно контракту машине.   
— Все в порядке? — тихо спросил Барнс, сжимая теплую ладонь.   
Барнс проклинал эту контрактную машину с ее водителем, которому не доверял ни на грош, даже предлагал Себастьяну, что он сам обзаведется машиной и будет его возить, но тот отказался. И сейчас приходилось ехать домой рядом с чужим человеком, который, Барнс был уверен, внимательно слушал каждое их слово.   
— Да, просто устал, — ответил Себастьян, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони Баки.   
Ему хотелось поскорее добраться домой. Принять душ, дождаться Баки и Кайла, поужинать вместе и улечься спать. Съемки должны были продолжаться еще неделю, так что надо было собраться. Дэвидсон требовал, чтобы на время съемок Себастьян воздерживался от сексуальных контактов, и Себастьян слушался. Это было нормальным условием для актеров, снимавшихся в любовных сценах — с неудовлетворенным либидо жаркую страсть к партнеру изображать было легче. Баки это не нравилось. Себастьян тоже был не в восторге. Но таковы правила игры.   
Барнс не понял и половины пунктов из контракта, о которых ему рассказал Себастьян, но вдаваться в подробности не стал, потому что прекрасно понимал, что иначе-то не будет. Нельзя получить все, чего хочешь, сразу и в полном объеме. Особенно раздражал пункт о воздержании. Барнс сразу предложил Себастьяну, чтобы он вернулся на это время обратно в гостевую спальню, потому что держать руки при себе было невыносимо. Хотелось ласкать, гладить, целовать и облизывать везде-везде. Но…   
Они спали в разных спальнях, и Себастьян очень переживал, что Баки это обижает. Девушки Себастьяна, те, что были раньше, тоже обижались, но они были актрисы и осознавали, что бывают и такие контракты. А Баки к миру кино и телевидения отношения не имел. Себастьян старался ему объяснить, но не был уверен в своей убедительности.   
Барнс не собирался обижаться, ему было просто жаль, что они не могут просто быть вместе, как обычные люди. Объяснения Себастьяна Барнс в целом понял и не стал с ним спорить.   
Пока ехали, Барнс ничего не спрашивал и не говорил, только состроил водителю самую свою недружелюбную рожу, чтобы не поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида.   
Уже дома, когда они остались одни, Барнс прижал Себастьяна к себе и мягко поцеловал. Себастьян расслабился в его объятьях, вдохнул ставший родным запах.   
— Что там сегодня о нас с тобой говорили? — спросил Себастьян. — Какие новые гадости?   
— Пока ничего нового не придумали, — Барнс погладил его по голове, по спине, словно успокаивая. — Мне самому погулять с Кайлом, или пойдем вместе?  
— Давай ты, а я пока закажу ужин, — сказал Себастьян. — Что-то я сегодня вымотался. Господи, как подумаю, что через неделю лететь в Сингапур…  
Барнс сник. В Сингапур с Себастьяном ему было никак не попасть, только совсем нелегально, но Себастьян был постоянно на виду, Барнса бы точно кто-нибудь заметил.   
— Надолго? — они так и стояли в коридоре, обнимаясь. Барнс привалился к стене, притянув Себастьяна к себе.   
— Два дня. И потом неделя на обратную акклиматизацию. Я плохо переношу тропики. А ты?  
— Мне все равно, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Иди в душ, я пока с Кайлом погуляю.   
Барнс отлепил его от себя, подтолкнув в квартиру, а сам позвал Кайла, цепляя к нему поводок. Он не собирался тратить время на переодевание, костюм ему сшили настолько отличный, что в нем было даже удобно, хотя изначально Барнс ожидал, что обязательно где-нибудь будет тянуть и давить. Но нет, в пиджак даже вшили ножны для метательных ножей. Он заказал еще два таких же на всякий случай.   
Себастьян заказал ужин, да так и завис с телефоном. Он старался не делать селфи, когда устал, и не отправлять в Инстаграм фотографии слишком часто. Пролистал ленту, полюбовался последней фотографией Грилло и тем, какие у него роскошные грудные мускулы, подумал, что у Баки не хуже.   
Пришла смска от Уилла, он приглашал выбраться куда-нибудь в субботу. Но в субботу у Себастьяна была рекламная съемка на побережье, так что он отказался, предложив встретиться после возвращения из Сингапура.   
В последнее время у Себастьяна осталось не так много времени на друзей. Знакомить с ними Баки Себастьяну иррационально не хотелось. Баки слишком много для него значил, и вряд ли он задержится надолго. У них не так много времени, и Себастьян хотел максимум этого времени провести с Баки.   
Барнс прогуливался по парку с Кайлом, дышал воздухом и раздумывал, что он будет делать, пока Себастьян будет в Сингапуре, но ничего интересного не придумал. Он понимал, что просто будет скучать каждую минуту, проведенную вдали от Себастьяна. Вроде бы, не больше трех дней, и улетает он не сегодня, а Барнс уже тосковал.   
Дав Кайлу набегаться перед сном, Барнс вернулся домой и тоже отправился в душ и переодеться в домашнее. Себастьян так и сидел за кухонным столом. Перед ним громоздились контейнеры с ужином и коробочка с пирожными для Баки.   
— Пришло приглашение к Эллен через две недели, — меланхолично сообщил Себастьян.   
— Что за Эллен? — спросил Барнс, подойдя к Себастьяну со спины, и начал разминать плечи.   
— Это общенациональное ток-шоу, — объяснил Себастьян. — Проблемы людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией и все такое. Меня обязательно спросят, с кем я сейчас встречаюсь и так далее. Ну что ж, я давно думал, что пора публично объявить о своей бисексуальности. Вонь, правда, поднимется до небес.   
— Ты уверен, что тебе это не повредит? — с беспокойством спросил Барнс. Ему было плевать на весь мир шоу-бизнеса, но вот Себастьяна он обижать не дал бы никому. Только вот дать в морду тут не работало.  
— Не особо, — признался Себастьян. — Я и раньше об этом думал. Я достаточно часто играл геев, чтобы никого не шокировать. К тебе начнут присматриваться внимательнее — ты ближе всех ко мне. Но я не буду называть конкретных имен, просто скажу, что я сейчас не один, что есть дорогой мне человек.   
— Ага, и куча народу ломанется выяснять, кто это такой, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Как бы меня не начали пытаться подкупить, чтобы узнать, с кем ты спишь, — Барнс наклонился и поцеловал Себастьяна в макушку. — Давай ужинать.   
— С тобой, — буркнул Себастьян. — Ужин из «Стейков Джо», тебе должно понравиться.   
— Сейчас ты спишь один, — грустно вздохнул Барнс.   
После ужина они сидели рядом, обнимаясь, пока Себастьян со вздохом не признался:  
— Усну прямо здесь. Пойдем спать. Мне завтра надо еще на тренировку успеть до съемок.   
— Если хочешь — засыпай, я тебя потом отнесу, — предложил Барнс, мечтающий как можно больше времени провести рядом с Себастьяном.   
Себастьян мягко рассмеялся.  
— Ты избалуешь меня вконец, и что я потом без тебя буду делать? Не хочу думать об этом.   
Барсу хотелось задать тот же вопрос, что он будет делать без Себастьяна, но он промолчал, просто передвинулся, укладывая его голову к себе на колени.   
— Не думай, — сказал он. — Сейчас я рядом.   
— Угу, — сонно буркнул Себастьян. Он и правда совсем засыпал. С Баки.   
Барнс гладил Себастьяна по голове, пока тот не задышал спокойно и ровно, глубоко. Он еще посидел так, а потом, аккуратно поднялся и, взяв Себастьяна на руки, отнес его в спальню, где уложил на кровать, раздел и накрыл одеялом, а сам лег рядом, обнимая живой рукой. Он позволил себе полежать так недолго, а потом нехотя поднялся и ушел в гостевую спальню, снова зарывшись в одеяло с головой.   
Ему снилось что-то липкое, окутывающее его, страшное. Барнс проснулся посреди ночи и понял, что больше не уснет. Принял душ и тихо проскользнул к Себастьяну, устроившись в кресле напротив кровати, наблюдая, как тот спит. 

 

Съемки закончились, и в честь этого Себастьян вытащил Баки поужинать в «Папу Корво» — маленький семейный ресторан на Седьмой. Каждый столик здесь был отгорожен от другого стенами-аквариумами, и посетители не пялились друг на друга. Здесь подавали отличную рыбу и лангустов. В последние дни на Нью-Йорк обрушилась жара, и Себастьяну хотелось легкой еды.   
Они сидели за столиком, и Барнс поглаживал руку Себастьяна, лежащую на столе.   
— Не беспокоишься, что кто-нибудь узнает, что ты таскаешь по ресторанам своего телохранителя явно не в качестве телохранителя? — улыбнувшись, спросил Барнс, который сам по этому поводу волновался.   
— Откуда им знать, может, это прописано в твоем контракте? — усмехнулся Себастьян.   
Барнс рассмеялся. Он уже понял, что в контрактах могут быть прописаны совершенно дикие вещи, а у известных людей могут оказаться очень странные причуды.   
— Ты можешь прописать туда все, что угодно, — улыбнулся он, притянув руку Себастьяна к себе и поцеловав ее в ладонь.   
— Так я и прописал, — напомнил Себастьян. — И сегодня выплачу тебе зарплату, только до банкомата дойдем. У меня нет наличных, а у тебя — карты и счета.   
— Тебе не обязательно мне платить, — снова сказал Барнс, они уже говорили об этом, и он совершенно не понимал, зачем ему деньги Себастьяна.   
— Ты работаешь на меня. Работа должна быть оплачена. Кроме того, тебе необходимы собственные деньги. Баки, мне казалось, мы уже закрыли эту тему. Я буду платить тебе, мы подписали контракт. Точка.   
— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Барнс, снова целуя Себастьяна в ладонь. Своими загонами портить вечер не хотелось. И Барнс решил смириться, раз Себастьян хочет ему платить, пусть платит.   
Дома Себастьян объявил:  
— Я намерен оттянуться за все дни воздержания! Прямо сейчас!  
Барнс тут же притянул Себастьяна к себе, прижал, жадно гладя и, подхватив под бедра, приподнял, предлагая обхватить его ногам за пояс.   
— Что, сразу в постель? — вжался он в шею Себастьяна, целуя.   
— Да! — воскликнул Себастьян, обнимая Баки ногами за талию. — Черт, ты такой сильный, это так возбуждает! И я хочу твою задницу! А еще надеюсь, что ты не порвешь мою.   
Барнс застонал от предвкушения, вжав в себя Себастьяна, прикусил кожу на шее, мочку уха, облизал ушную раковину, жарко выдыхая.   
— Хочешь — получишь, — шепнул он Себастьяну на ухо, занося свою ношу в спальню, где тут же аккуратно уронил на кровать, нависнув сверху. — Я думал, сдохну за эти дни, — признался Барнс.   
— До меня ты практиковал воздержание дольше, чем иные живут, — Себастьян расстегнул джинсы и потянул их вниз. — Неужели не мог потерпеть десять дней?  
— После того, как ты напомнил мне, что такое секс? — усмехнулся Барнс, принимаясь раздеваться и целовать Себастьяна одновременно. — Когда-то я был очень страстным любовником.   
— Почему был? — Себастьян стащил с себя футболку. — Ты и есть. Я первый сверху, ты забыл уже все, что знал.   
— Интернет — великая вещь, — загадочно улыбнулся Барнс. — А еще я неплохо знаю анатомию.   
Барнс огладил руками всего Себастьяна, принимаясь целовать и облизывать его.   
— Хорошо, ты первый, — выдохнул он ему в живот.   
— Никогда не используй порно как учебное пособие! — возмутился Себастьян. — Это такое же художественное кино, как и любое другое! Только супергерои там могут ебать часами, не вынимая, и кончают от одного вида хуя!  
Он притянул Баки к себе и поцеловал. У него были любовники, но ни с кем ему не было так хорошо, как с Баки. С ним одновременно хотелось всего и не хотелось спешить. С ним не случалось неловких моментов. И хотя сложен Баки был лучше Себастьяна, а весь его роскошный мышечный рельеф был рабочим, Себастьян не стыдился своих приобретенных в качалке мышц.   
— Я не смотрел, я читал, — признался Барнс, переворачиваясь на спину и укладывая Себастьяна на себя, с силой проходясь руками по его спине, и посмотрел в глаза. — И, если ты позволишь мне, я не сделаю тебе больно, обещаю.   
— Тебе придется очень тщательно меня растягивать, — предупредил Себастьян. — У тебя реально большой, а я не ебался в задницу уже очень давно. И смазки с анестетиком у нас нет, я считаю, это извращение. Я купил для тебя презервативы «три икс эль», должны подойти, — он поерзал, потираясь своим членом о член Баки.   
— Терпеливым я тоже быть умею, — улыбнулся Барнс, приподняв бедра, вжимаясь в Себастьяна.   
Барнс хотел его, хотел как угодно, лишь бы доставить Себастьяну удовольствие, сделать хорошо. Слиться с ним и не отпускать, никогда-никогда.   
Он снова перевернул их, оказываясь сверху, и сполз поцелуями к паху, лизнул нежную головку, пососал ее, словно дразнясь, и посмотрел на Себастьяна.  
Себастьян приподнялся на локтях, дыша возбужденно и часто. Он хотел Баки, хотел его член, хотел, чтобы Баки долго растягивал его, целуя, а потом трахнул так, чтобы глаза закатились.   
— Смазка на тумбочке, — сказал он. — Обещаю быть нежным.   
Барнс передал ему смазку, глядя жадно, с вожделением, и устроился на кровати, облизнувшись.   
— И как бы тебе хотелось меня... мммм… расположить?   
— Устраивайся, как тебе удобно, — предложил Себастьян.   
— Хочу тебя видеть, — сказал Барнс, устраиваясь на спине в центре кровати, и подтянул пятки к ягодицам. Посмотрел на Себастьяна, почти по-блядски облизнувшись, предвкушая.   
Себастьян придвинулся к нему ближе, развел колени, провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра к яйцам и облизал их. Провел смазанными пальцами между ягодиц и принялся гладить, легонько нажимая. Перед его лицом покачивался, сочась смазкой, тяжелый темный член. Себастьян слизнул смазку с головки, продолжая ласкать Баки пальцами.   
— Все хорошо? — спросил он.   
Барнс медленно выдохнул, чуть прикрыв глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Мягкие прикосновения сводили с ума, хотелось еще, больше, сильнее. Член Барнса дернулся, когда Себастьян лизнул его.   
— Все замечательно, — снова облизнулся Барнс. — Не волнуйся, ты мне больно не сделаешь.   
— Я и себе больно сделать не хочу, — объяснил Себастьян, мягко вводя указательный палец на одну фалангу. — Ты такой тугой и горячий. И нежный внутри.   
— Я тебе тоже потом расскажу, какой ты внутри, — пообещал Барнс, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, которые можно было назвать странными, и сам подался на палец Себастьяна, чувствуя его внутри себя.   
— Отвык? — спросил Себастьян, проталкивая палец глубже и поцеловал головку с чуть заворачивающейся кверху «короной». — Или ты вообще никогда?  
Баки внутри был такой нежный, горячий, затягивающий, что хотелось немедленно заменить палец членом, и к черту презервативы. Но Себастьян не собирался делать глупости. Растягивая Баки и вылизывая его член, он добавил второй палец и неторопливо повернул их.   
— Я тебе потом расскажу, — Барнс выгнулся и застонал от ласки.   
Сейчас вспоминать о паре раз, когда он подставлялся практически без растяжки, ему совершенно не хотелось. Он рефлекторно сжал пальцы Себастьяна, но сразу же расслабился, позволяя ему делать все, что он хочет.   
Себастьян добавил смазки и потер кончиками пальцев бугорок внутри. Баки резко и глубоко вдохнул. Его член истекал смазкой, которую Себастьян то и дело слизывал.   
— Вот так, — шепнул он. — Ты готов?  
— Да, — простонал Барнс, потянув к Себастьяну руки. — Ну же, так хочу тебя… Иди сюда…  
В голове набатом стучало желание, застя глаза красной пеленой, Барнс глубоко и рвано дышал, еще шире разведя ноги. От предвкушения во рту пересохло, он вновь облизнул сухие губы, не мигая, глядя на Себастьяна.   
Он не мог вспомнить, хотел ли он кого-то так сильно, как сейчас Себастьяна, да и не хотел вспоминать. Здесь и сейчас была его жизнь, и здесь и сейчас он хотел быть наедине с человеком, которого полюбил. Только он и Себастьян, никаких воспоминаний. Ни о ком.   
Себастьян раскатал по члену презерватив, как следует смазал его и приставил головку ко входу. Нажал и медленно скользнул внутрь, прикусив губу. Замер, давая Баки привыкнуть. Подхватил его под колени, чтобы было удобнее, и медленно качнулся вперед, проникая в Баки до конца.   
Барнс задохнулся от нахлынувших на него ощущений, застонал, выгибаясь, подставляясь. Он чувствовал Себастьяна в себе, и это полностью отключало все мыслительные процессы, оставляя голые инстинкты. Он вцепился пальцами покрывало, даже не думая о том, что может его порвать. Сейчас все было неважно.   
Он чуть сжался, снова заставляя себя расслабиться, запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза. Себастьян начал плавно двигаться, меняя угол, и по тому, как вскинулся Баки, понял, что нашел правильную точку. Он толкнулся еще раз, и еще, наслаждаясь своим Баки, таким сильным и открытым, таким… его.   
Барнс подавался на каждое движение, ловил его на половине, сам насаживаясь на член Себастьяна.   
— Хочу… — выдохнул он, — целовать тебя, — и протянул к Себастьяну руки, мечтая сейчас, чтобы тот лег на него сверху, прижался, чтобы кожа к коже, чтобы чувствовать его тяжелое дыхание.   
— Иди ко мне, — попросил Барнс.   
Себастьян подался к нему, целуя и надрачивая зажатый между их животами член и двигаясь резко и быстро.   
Барнс обхватил его ногами, оплел руками, прижимая к себе, вскидывая в такт движениям Себастьяна бедра, и впился в губы поцелуем, практически трахая языком.   
Он был на грани, на тонкой грани, когда удовольствие сейчас захлестнет с головой, но Барнс не желал, чтобы все заканчивалось так быстро. Он убрал руку Себастьяна со своего члена, сдавив его у основания.   
— Не хочу сейчас, — выдохнул он ему в губы. — Хочу тебя… чувствовать…   
— Хочешь трахнуть меня? — спросил Себастьян, сбавив темп. — Хочешь поменяться?  
— Я еще успею, — улыбнулся Барнс и легко перевернул их, устраиваясь сверху, полностью опускаясь на член. — Сейчас… хочу так.   
Он начал двигаться плавно, медленно, словно издеваясь над Себастьяном, мучая, пытая его удовольствием. Себастьян гладил его по бедрам, чувствуя, как под ладонями перекатываются мышцы, а потом ухватился за член и принялся надрачивать его в том же медленном ритме.   
Барнс постанывал коротко, поглаживая Себастьяна по груди, дотянулся и сжал сосок живыми пальцами, покатал и, склонившись, поцеловал, обводя языком, не переставая плавно двигаться, медленно, безумно медленно наращивая темп.   
— Я… скоро… — выдохнул Себастьян и начал дрочить активнее. — Не удержусь… ты такой...  
— Я этого и добиваюсь, — довольный, как кот, улыбнулся Барнс. Он снова склонился, не теряя темпа, целуя его в губы.   
Барнс сжал его в себе, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее, практически готовый кончить, дышал тяжело, постоянно облизывая яркие губы. Тело простреливало удовольствием от каждого плавного движения бедер, от того, как головка мягко ударялась о простату, проезжаясь по ней.  
Себастьян сжал его член, быстро дроча и вколачиваясь в тесную задницу, вскрикнул и кончил, чувствуя, что в нем словно взорвалось что-то горячее и невозможно сладкое.   
Барнсу хватило нескольких движений и осознания, что Себастьяну хорошо с ним, чтобы кончить, громко застонав, заливая спермой их обоих, еще сильнее сжимая его внутри.   
Барнс весь содрогнулся, находя в себе силы упасть, опершись на локти, а не рухнуть на Себастьяна, придавливая его собой. Ему было так хорошо, так ярко и невероятно легко сейчас. Он поцеловал Себастьяна, а потом лизнул его в нос и заявил:  
— Я люблю тебя.   
— И это полностью взаимно, — заверил его Себастьян. — Надо в душ. Но таааак лень двигаться…  
Барнс аккуратно снялся с опадающего члена, стянул с него презерватив и бросил на пол.   
— Я тебя отнесу, — сказал он, вставая на кровати на колени и беря Себастьяна на руки. Потом аккуратно слез с постели и понес его в ванную, где, все еще держа его, включил воду, настроив ее на любимую Себастьяном температуру.   
— Тебя опустить сразу, или подождать, пока ванна наполнится?  
— Сразу, — потребовал Себастьян, — и залезай со мной. Места хватит.   
Вода набиралась быстро, и Себастьян блаженно вытянулся в просторной ванне.   
Барнс забрался в ванну и уложил Себастьяна на себя, поглаживая по груди и целуя в макушку. Ему было так хорошо, как не было уже очень, очень давно. Он понимал, что это закончится, и закончится внезапно, и понимал, что уже не хочет никуда возвращаться, хочет навсегда остаться здесь, с Себастьяном, в этом мире. А Стив без него справится. Справлялся же как-то до этого.   
Горячая, но не обжигающая вода обволакивала кожу, ласкала ее, поднимаясь все выше, согревала, хотя и так холодно не было. Было жарко до одури. Барнс плавился изнутри от своего чувства к Себастьяну, не зная, как еще сказать, кроме трех слов, которые не отражали, на самом деле, ничего.   
— Я не хочу отпускать тебя, — признался Себастьян. — Но я ничего, совершенно ничего не могу с этим сделать. Еще пять фильмов… И я совершенно не представляю, что там будет. Может, Капитан Гидра, может, история о том, как ты тренировал девочек в Красной комнате, может… что угодно может быть. Хоть бы ты не забыл меня, когда вернешься.   
— Как я смогу тебя забыть? — грустно улыбнулся Барнс, сжав Себастьяна в объятиях. — Я не представляю, как оставлю тебя одного и вернусь. Знаешь, может быть, мой мир как-нибудь проживет и без меня, а я смогу остаться с тобой? Вдруг я не из того мира, о котором снимают фильмы, а из какого-то очень-очень близкого, но другого, где я действительно умер последний раз?  
— Я не знаю, — горестно вздохнул Себастьян. — Просто не знаю. И никто не знает. Слушай, а твоей руке… ей нужно какое-нибудь обслуживание? Здесь же даже никто помочь не сможет, если она засбоит.   
— Новенькая, чего ей сбоить? — хохотнул Барнс, подняв бионику и разглядывая пальцы. — Мне же тут не надо ни пули отражать ею, ни стены ломать. А арматуру я и правой согнуть могу.   
— Да и арматуру тебе ею гнуть не надо, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Тебе не странно, что мы с тобой так быстро сошлись и так хорошо уживаемся?   
— Странно, но я стараюсь об этом не думать, — ответил Барнс. Он действительно старался не анализировать свою иррациональную привязанность и любовь к обычному человеку, которого толком и не знает. Хотя, может быть именно он-то и знает его такого, какой Себастьян на самом деле.   
Барнс приподнялся и поцеловал Себастьяна.   
— Выключишь воду?  
Себастьян дотянулся до крана.   
— Я просто ни с кем особенно не уживался, — объяснил он. — Так, встречался, но, чтобы жить вместе и чтобы меня это не напрягало — никогда. Так что да, очень странно. Ты любишь кино? Хочешь, сходим завтра на «Дэдпул 2»?   
— А то, что я тут вообще появился, нихера не странно, да? — усмехнулся Барнс, снова укладывая Себастьяна на себя. — Давай сходим, первая часть была веселой. А ты завтра свободен, или мне снова надо будет напяливать костюм?  
— Свободен, должны же и у меня быть выходные. Я стараюсь ничего не планировать на два дня после съемок. Ну, кроме тренировок. Тебе так не нравятся костюмы?  
— Да нет, я к ним нормально отношусь. У меня в свое время один был, парадно-выходной, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Просто в костюме я твой телохранитель. А без него просто твой.   
— Ты и в костюме мой, — мягко улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ты так хорошо адаптировался к современности, к этому миру…   
— К современности я, положим, давно адаптировался, — Барнс запрокинул голову Себастьяна, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и поцеловал. — А этот мир… Я тут, даже зорко следя, чтобы тебя никто не обидел, постоянно расслаблен. Нет чувства опасности. И, если честно, это непривычно напрягает.   
— И это в Нью-Йорке?! — вскинулся Себастьян. — Я еще сильнее не хочу тебя отпускать!   
— Ну, положим, определенный фон опасности есть, — начал объяснять Барнс, — но он настолько ниже, чем в моем мире, что его, считай, и нет. Я не жду, что нагрянет Гидра, или инопланетяне, или у Старка появится какая-нибудь новая гениальная идея. Здесь все проще, спокойнее. На самом деле, я даже боюсь потерять форму. Может, мне самого себя заказать, а потом исполнителя поймать?  
— Ты все-таки адреналинщик, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Нет, конечно, заказать, наверное, можно кого угодно, но смысл? Не надо, Баки. Просто отдыхай. Отдыхал же ты в Ваканде.   
— В Ваканде я нервничал из-за Стива. А с тобой, да, с тобой я могу действительно отдохнуть, потому что точно знаю, что тебя никто убивать не придет, — сказал Барнс. — Я не адреналинщик, я реально боюсь, что, вернувшись, меня тут же что-нибудь накроет, а я этого даже не почувствую.   
— У тебя семьдесят пять лет войны за плечами, — возразил Себастьян. — Как только ты вернешься, вдохнешь тот же запах, ты сразу станешь собой тамошним, поверь. Премьера следующего фильма в США второго мая следующего года. Если ты и правда вернешься после нее к себе, у нас не так уж много времени. Черт, а во Франции даже двадцать шестого апреля!   
— Хватит о грустном, — прижал Барнс Себастьяна к себе, принимаясь тискать. — У нас есть практически год вместе, я тебе еще надоесть успею.   
— Ну это вряд ли! — заверил Себастьян. — Пошли обратно в постель.


	15. Chapter 15

Они искупались, и Барнс, вынув Себастьяна из ванны, принялся вытирать его, покрывая поцелуями каждый сантиметр его тела, по которому проходилось пушистое полотенце. Плавно опустился на колени, вытирая бедра и одновременно облизывая и посасывая головку вновь поднявшегося члена.   
Себастьян коротко вздыхал, подаваясь вперед. Он снова хотел Баки. Они не спешили до сих пор, но сегодня словно сорвались с цепи.   
— В спальню, — сказал Себастьян. — Давай в спальню.  
— Конечно, — Барнс стремительно поднялся и перекинул Себастьяна через живое плечо, чмокнув в ягодицу.   
Себастьян рассмеялся. Баки таскал его, восьмидесятипятикилограммового парня, с той же легкостью, с какой сам Себастьян носил Кайла.   
— Только не бросай меня в терновый куст! — попросил он.   
Барнс легонько шлепнул его по ягодице бионикой, тоже тихо рассмеявшись.   
— Никакого тернового куста, — пообещал он, — но если очень хочешь…  
Барнс аккуратно положил Себастьяна поперек кровати, предварительно откинув покрывало, и навис сверху, опираясь на руки с обеих сторон от его головы. Он коленом раздвинул его ноги, устроившись между ними, потираясь пахом о пах.   
— Расскажешь мне, как ты хочешь? — спросил Барнс, глядя в невозможные глаза Себастьяна.   
— Медленно, — сказал Себастьян. — Но неотвратимо. Так, как ты хочешь, Баки.   
Он обхватил Баки за плечи и притянул к себе.   
Барнс вновь стал целовать Себастьяна, медленно спуская все ниже и ниже. Нежно сдавил зубами сосок, потеребив его языком, сполз ниже, лизнул в пупок. Поднял голову, посмотрев на Себастьяна, обвел языком свои губы и продолжил спуск.   
Облизнул головку, оглаживая руками бедра, заурчал от удовольствия, а потом сполз на пол, подтянув Себастьяна к краю и раскинув его ноги. Он устроился на полу, стоя на коленях, и принялся посасывать член, гладя внутреннюю сторону бедер.  
Себастьян, наверное, впервые в жизни ощутил, почему это называется «заниматься любовью». Баки боготворил его, каждый сантиметр кожи. Себастьян всем телом чувствовал его обожание. Оно согревало, костром разгоралось в груди.   
— Растянешь меня? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Нет, так выебу, — проворчал Барнс, улыбаясь, поднимая ноги Себастьяна выше, разводя их шире, раскрывая его. — Подержи свои прекрасные ножки, — попросил он и лизнул его от открывшегося входа до головки.   
Себастьян ахнул, но выдавил:  
— Я не дамочка, Баки. Хотя ноги у меня хороши.   
Он таял и плавился от каждого движения языка Баки. Его еще никогда не ласкали так, как-то не складывалось. И это оказалось так хорошо, так крышесносяще невероятно. Себастьян сам не заметил, как начал стонать.   
Барнс просто с ума сходил от того, что можно было вот так вот бесстыдно гладить, вылизывать Себастьяна, полностью отдаваясь процессу, растворяясь в нем.   
Барнс вылизывал Себастьяна, ввинчиваясь языком внутрь, снова проходился языком до яиц, и возвращаясь ко входу, а потом проник обильно смазанным пальцем внутрь, на фалангу, поглаживая нежные стенки.   
Барнс застонал от предвкушения того, как проникнет в эту жаркую тесноту, натянет на себя, заполняя. Он протолкнул палец глубже, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедер, лаская член металлической ладонью.   
Металлические пальцы, теплые и слегка шероховатые, ощущались странно, но хорошо. Палец внутри был чуть неприятен — Себастьян успел совсем отвыкнуть от такого. Но это был Баки, и все остальное становилось неважным.   
Себастьян развел колени шире.   
Аккуратно поглаживая внутри, Барнс принялся вылизывать сжатые мышцы, не спеша добавлять второй палец. Это его можно было ебать, практически не растягивая, не боясь травмировать. Себастьян был нежным внутри, узким, как девственник, и совершенно крышесносно желанным. Барнс мог вылизывать его часами. Он хотел Себастьяна до черных пятен перед глазами, до полного отключения мозга, но не переходил в состояние «брать и трахать». Он хотел ласкать, чтобы Себастьян кричал только от того, что его вылизывают.   
Себастьян растворился в удовольствии, почти потерялся. Он стонал и подавался к Баки. Ему было… у него мыслей не осталось, чтобы назвать хоть какими-то словами то, что он ощущал. Ему в жизни не бывало так невероятно.   
— Еще, — взмолился Себастьян. — Баки, еще!  
Барнс жарко выдохнул, вылизывая Себастьяна. От его голоса он чуть не кончил, успев сжать свой член у снования. Он тяжело дышал, лаская языком туго сжатые вокруг его пальца мышцы.   
— Не зажимайся, — попросил Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по бедру, и аккуратно добавил второй палец, тут же облизав растянувшийся вход.   
Себастьян расслабился как мог. Приподнялся на локтях, глядя на Баки. Веки отяжелели и норовили опуститься, сердце бешено колотилось, кожа стала невозможно чувствительной.   
— Т-ш-ш-ш, — Барнс погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра, поцеловал, облизал член, снова принимаясь ласкать языком тугие мышцы, медленно, очень медленно, но верно проникая глубже. А потом вынул один палец, а вторым нашел бугорок простаты, нежно касаясь его.   
— Да! — выдохнул Себастьян. — Да, так… И… третий палец… добавь, — попросил он.   
Барнс прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь просьбами Себастьяна. Он тяжело дышал, обдавая горячим дыханием промежность, вылизывал, а потом аккуратно по одному добавил второй и втиснул третий палец. Тугие мышцы сразу обхватили их, и Барнс испугался, что сейчас делает больно, замер, не двигая рукой, все вылизывая и вылизывая мышцы, урчал, как огромный кот, умудряясь шептать что-то успокаивающе-невнятное, лаская член.   
Себастьян задышал глубоко и ровно, расслабляя все мышцы. Он слишком давно не был снизу. Отвык, все забыл. Пальцы Баки распирали его, это было горячо и неприятно, но не больно. Себастьян двинулся, насаживаясь на пальцы сильнее. Его член прижимался к животу и истекал смазкой. А ведь они еще только начали.   
Барнс долго, безмерно аккуратно и нежно растягивал его, не спеша протолкнуть все три пальца в вожделенную глубину. Он то глубоко, как только мог, просовывал один палец, чтобы погладить простату, потом добавлял второй, снова стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже, потом третий, но уже только чуть разводил пальцы в стороны.   
— Господи, — стонал Барнс, сдерживаясь из последних сил, потому что хотелось взять Себастьяна до невозможности. — Господи, ты такой узкий, такой жаркий… нежный… гладкий… Сожми… Сожми их… — он чуть шевельнул пальцами, стараясь проникнуть немного глубже, пока тугие мышцы не сковали его движение.   
Себастьян послушался. Он тяжело дышал. Хотелось и освободиться, и насадиться на растягивающие пальцы. Себастьян подался к Баки и низко простонал.   
— Я готов, — выдавил он. — Давай уже, Баки. Только… презерватив.   
Барнс еще раз лизнул растянутые на его пальцах мышцы, и медленно вынул пальцы. Он как мог быстро, сцапав упаковку презервативов с тумбочки, разодрал ее, дернул зубами упаковку, судорожно раскатал по члену латекс, ливанул еще смазки и приставил головку к растянутому входу.   
Барнс очень боялся сделать даже просто неприятно, поэтому входил очень медленно. Пальцы живой руки подрагивали, а сам он тяжело выдыхал сквозь зубы, взнуздывая свое желание. Сейчас все должно было быть для Себастьяна, не для него. Свое удовольствие он получить успеет. Он принялся надрачивать его член, придерживая бионикой за бедро.  
— Ах… — простонал он, когда головка оказалась внутри. Все в нем горело, просто полыхало, хотелось засадить сразу как можно глубже, взять уже и так отданное ему, но он замер, тяжело дыша сквозь сжатые зубы, почти жалобно глядя на Себастьяна.  
— Сейчас… — выдавил Себастьян, расслабляя мышцы. Задница горела, и хотелось уже почувствовать Баки в себе целиком. Он подался на член, чувствуя, как отпускает растянутый и не особо напряженный сфинктер. — Да!..  
Барнс как можно медленнее и аккуратнее протискивался в узкую вожделенную задницу, обхватив Себастьяна за бедра.   
— Господи-господи-господи — шептал он, — потерпи, чуть-чуть, пожалуйста…  
Барнс понимал, что остановиться уже не сможет, но сделал усилие, введя до половины свой член, он замер, давая привыкнуть, и снова двинулся, уже назад, боясь, что целиком Себастьян сразу принять просто не может.   
— Потерпи, пожалуйста, — снова срывающимся шепотом попросил он. В голове шумело, хотелось ворваться в эту узкую задницу, растрахать ее под себя, брать так щедро предложенное, позабыв обо всем, но Барнс находил в себе силы не спешить. Он погладил Себастьяна по животу, обхватил ладонью член, медленно дроча, снова проникая в него.   
— Я не стеклянный и не дамочка, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Смелее, Баки. Я так тебя хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты ебал меня так, что простыни порвутся. Чтобы я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме твоего члена. Давай же!  
Барнс рыкнул, плавно вошел до упора, сам привыкая к вожделенной тесноте, и задвигался в Себастьяне сначала короткими толчками, но все больше увеличивал амплитуду, пока не стал врываться в него, практически полностью выходя, при этом меняя положения, вглядываясь в лицо Себастьяна, вслушиваясь в его стоны, дыхание.   
Себастьян вскрикивал от каждого толчка. Было так хорошо, так невероятно хорошо! Внизу живота разгорался жар, растекался по всем телу. Горло пересохло, воздух в спальне, казалось, раскалился и обжигал чувствительную кожу.   
— Еще!.. — простонал Себастьян.   
Для Барнса мир сузился до одного-единственного человека, до боли желанного. Он потянул его на себя, подхватывая под спину, стаскивая с кровати, садясь на пятки и сажая на себя, но не давая упасть. Подхватил под бедра, чтобы Себастьяну не нужно было двигаться самому, вжался пальцами в ягодицы и принялся насаживать его на себя.   
Себастьян был достаточно тренирован, чтобы выдержать такую позу, но ему даже не пришлось опираться на локти — Баки держал его на руках, легко приподнимая и снова опуская на свой член. У Себастьяна голова кружилась от избытка ощущений. Член терся о твердый живот Баки, оставляя на нем полосы предъэякулята.   
— Глубже! — умолял Себастьян. — Баки, глубже!  
Барнс поднимал и опускал его на себя, поддавая бедрами, загоняя как мог глубоко, как Себастьян и хотел. Он дышал через раз, прижимаясь грудью к нему, зажимая его член между ними.   
Внутри словно разгоралась сверхновая, готовая взорваться в любой момент, Барнс обхватил Себастьяна живой рукой за талию, подхватив бионикой под задницу, насаживая его на себя все резче.  
— Сожми… — прошептал он, хаотично целуя его грудь. — Сожми… меня.   
Себастьян сжался вокруг Баки, чувствуя, что еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, буквально пара мгновение — и он…  
Он закричал, кончая и выплескиваясь на живот и грудь Баки.   
Барнс резко, плохо контролируя себя, прижал Себастьяна к своей груди, почти сдавив в объятиях, захрипел, уткнувшись ему в плечо, уже не насаживая на себя, но сам яростно двигая бедрами, и взорвался где-то глубоко внутри.   
Это было что-то невероятное, словно само солнце опалило его своим жаром, выжгло изнутри, оставляя только оболочку, которая, обожженно чувствительная, ощущала прикосновение каждого миллиметра чужой кожи, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями, как каплями прохлады.   
Барнс тяжело дышал, никак не мог восстановить сбившееся дыхание, и чувствовал себя, словно ему выстрелили прямо в сердце разрывным. Он уперся взмокшим лбом в грудь Себастьяна, поглаживая его по спине. Ощущал, как он сжимается на нем, как пульсирует сфинктер на еще не опавшем члене.   
Он бы и хотел что-то сказать, но горло пересохло, и он только прижимал и прижимал Себастьяна к себе, словно утопающий, хватающийся за соломинку.   
Себастьян обнимал его, чувствуя, как их сердца бьются в одном ритме, понемногу успокаиваясь. Он приподнялся, чувствуя, как из него выскальзывает член. Между ягодиц был горячо и мокро.   
— Люблю тебя, — шепнул Себастьян, понемногу начиная ощущать, как саднит растраханную задницу. Он довольно улыбнулся. — Кажется, я нашел свое место в жизни. На твоем члене.   
Барнс молчал, только сильнее прижимая к себе, не в силах высказать все, что сейчас его обуревало. Гладил, целовал почти исступленно, не веря в свое счастье или только сейчас понимая, что на самом деле с ним случилось.   
— Себастьян… — протянул он, гладя его по спине. — В ванну? Только мне не встать.   
Себастьян поднялся, опираясь о кровать и протянул Баки руку.   
Барнс ухватился за нее и перетек в вертикальное положение легко и непринужденно, словно не сидел до этого на пятках, насаживая на себя совсем не легкого мужика.  
Уже в наполненной водой ванне, вновь прижимая к себе Себастьяна, поглаживая его по груди и бедрам, Барнс спросил:  
— А тебе утром куда-нибудь надо?   
— Нет, — Себастьян растянулся на Баки, затылком чувствуя твердость металлического плеча. — Два выходных. Только Кайла выгулять.   
— А ты очень хочешь в кино? — спросил Барнс, целуя Себастьяна в висок.   
— Ты не хочешь? — Себастьян переплел живые пальцы Баки со своими.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой, — отозвался Барнс, не убирая губ от виска. — Хочу проснуться с тобой рядом, чтобы было никуда не надо. Чтобы можно было отдаться тебе, или взять тебя, не важно. Просто слиться с тобой и потеряться на полдня.   
— Можно даже на целый день, — мечтательно вздохнул Себастьян. — Заказать доставку готовой еды и до вечера не вылезать из постели. Так и сделаем.


	16. Chapter 16

Барнс, как всегда, проснулся рано. Себастьян мирно спал, закинув на него ногу и руку, притиснув к себе, а голову устроив на живом плече. Барнс, стараясь не разбудить Себастьяна, аккуратно выбрался из-под него, положив вместо себя подушку и скатанную половину одеяла. Замена была не идеальной, но вполне приемлемой, чтобы Себастьян не проснулся.   
Тихо закрыв за собой дверь в спальню, Барнс сварил себе кофе. Кайл скакал рядом, предвкушая утреннюю прогулку, и Барнс не стал заставлять его ждать. Часок погуляв по парку, наслаждаясь утренней прохладой, Барнс вернулся, дал Кайлу еды и, раздевшись, снова нырнул в кровать, пока Себастьян не проснулся.   
Себастьян в полусне слышал, как Баки вернулся, и даже приподнял голову, но потом снова уронил ее на подушку. Когда Баки забрался в постель, Себастьян перекатился ему под бок. От Баки вкусно пахло кофе. Себастьян потерся щекой о его плечо и пробурчал:  
— Доброе утро, Баки.   
— Доброе, — тихо ответил тот, поглаживая живыми пальцами по щеке. — Еще рано, спи.   
Себастьян потянулся за телефоном.   
— Половина девятого, — сообщил он. — И я голодный. Так что пора вставать. Ты завтракал?  
— Ты обещал целый день провести со мной в постели, — напомнил Барнс. — С Кайлом я погулял, и завтрак сейчас приготовлю. Куда ты рыпаешься?  
— Отлить! — признался Себастьян.   
Он поцеловал Баки и выбрался из постели. Потянулся, выгнувшись и встав на цыпочки, обернулся к Баки, улыбнулся ему и ушел в ванную.  
Барнс скатился с другой стороны кровати, успел обойти ее и хлопнуть Себастьяна по ягодице, пока тот не скрылся. А сам пошел готовить завтрак. Ни на что экстравагантное времени не хватало, поэтому Барнс просто решил соорудить омлет с овощами и кофе.   
Барнс ткнул в сенсорную панель плиты, включая ее, и, поставив сковороду на конфорку, принялся взбивать яйца. Ему нравилось готовить для Себастьяна, нравилось гулять с ним и Кайлом по парку, он готов был душу продать, лишь бы оставаться с ним, быть рядом, оберегать и защищать.   
Себастьян вышел на кухню, обнял Баки со спины, прижался к нему и устроил голову на плече.   
— Может, я скажу глупость, — начал он, — но так здорово, что ты пришел ко мне.   
Барнс, не отрываясь от плиты, завел живую руку за спину и погладил Себастьяна.   
— Угу, — отозвался Барнс. Он тоже был счастлив, что попал сюда, встретил человека, которого полюбил, и был сейчас безобразно счастлив, и стыдно ему не было ни перед кем. — Я тоже очень рад.   
Он не знал, как выразить то, что он чувствовал, словами, потому что в душе кипела буря эмоций.   
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Барнс, развернувшись от плиты к Себастьяну, заключая его в объятия. — Ты очень быстро стал мне невероятно дорог. Ты меня с ума сводишь.   
Барнс вжался лицом в стык шеи с плечом, тяжело дыша, не выпуская Себастьяна из объятий. Себастьян гладил его по голове и плечам.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — через некоторое время сказал он. — У нас омлет не подгорит?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Барнс, возвращаясь к готовке.   
Он накрыл на стол, разложил еду по тарелкам и усадил Себастьяна завтракать.   
— Так что, какие у нас сегодня планы? — весело спросил Барнс.  
— Заказать обед из «Папы Джо», ужин из «Литтл Спайн» и трахаться, — бодро объявил Себастьян. — Но я открыт всем предложениям.   
— Господи, пиздуй в кровать, я туда завтрак принесу, — тяжело выдохнул Барнс, снова желая чувствовать нежность теплой кожи рядом.   
— Я против завтраков в постели, — Себастьян занес вилку над омлетом. — Очень вкусно, Баки. Садись и ешь, мой хороший.   
Барнс послушно сел напротив, принимаясь за еду, но совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Он думал о Себастьяне, о вкусе его кожи, о его запахе, о том, какой он хрупкий и нежный. Нет, он не считал Себастьяна беспомощным, тем более, тот уровень владения крав мага, который Себастьян ему продемонстрировал, убеждал Барнса в том, что он серьезный противник хотя бы для уличной шпаны и вооруженных ножами наркоманов. Но Барнс был уверен, что настанет момент, когда Себастьян будет беззащитен, потому что слишком добр и открыт этому миру. И он мечтал оказаться в этот момент рядом.   
— Против чего ты еще? — улыбнулся Барнс.  
— Против жестокости к животным, против собаки в постели, срезанных цветов и трусов с принтами.   
— Значит, если я захочу подарить тебе цветы, мне придется оборвать клумбы и обломать деревья? — усмехнулся Барнс.   
— Не надо цветов, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Не люблю. Еще не люблю кружевное женское белье, но сейчас другого почти не носят. Вечная печаль.   
— Поверь, до кружевного белья я бы не додумался, — Барнс выскользнул из-за стола, подходя к Себастьяну и обнимая его сзади. — Все будет так, как ты хочешь. 

 

Себастьян раскинулся поперек кровати, вытраханный, довольный и голодный. Запрокинул голову, посмотрел на валяющиеся тут и там использованные презервативы.   
— Ну мы и свиньи, — сказал он. — Сейчас уберу.   
Барнс положил тяжелую голову к нему на плечо, обхватывая живой рукой поперек груди.   
Они занимались любовью, бездумно и страстно отдаваясь друг другу, и теперь отдыхали. Барнс нежно поглаживал Себастьяна по чувствительной коже на животе.  
— Я сам, лежи, — остановил его порыв Барнс. — Лежи и ни о чем не думай.   
Он поднялся и принялся собирать использованные презервативы и яркие квадратики упаковки.  
— Мне давно не было так хорошо, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Так хорошо.   
Барнс уселся на край кровати и взял ступню Себастьяна в руки. Погладил, сжимая в ладонях, а потом нежно чмокнул в свод стопы.   
— Я никогда не думал, что встречу кого-то, с кем вообще забуду обо всем, — признался Барнс. — А рядом с тобой я не хочу ничего помнить, хочу чувствовать тебя, быть рядом, дышать тобой…   
Он с силой провел большими пальцами по стопе, массируя ее, и снова чмокнул в свод.   
Себастьян растекся по кровати ленивой бескостной медузой. Он был, наверное, счастлив. Его любили не за деньги, известность, не за роли, не как образ с экрана — на все это Баки было плевать. Его просто любили. И кто! Баки Барнс, Зимний Pesetz, красивый и смертоносный. Это так грело, как не грело бы, наверное, ничего на свете.   
Себастьяну было немного жаль, что Баки придется остаться тайной. Но так было лучше для Баки. Стоит ему оказаться в свете вспышек, и ушлые журналисты немедленно начнут копать, выясняя, кто он и откуда взялся. Может, документы Баки и выдержат проверку, Себастьян не знал, но личной истории, которую можно было бы предъявить публике, у Баки не было.   
Себастьян потянулся за телефоном, начал гуглить школы телохранителей в Нью-Джерси. Их оказалось больше, чем он ожидал. Так, а с кем Себастьян напивался в последний раз? Кажется, с Уиллом. Себастьян уже не помнил, ни в честь чего они пили, ни о чем говорили, помнил только, что это было перед поездкой в Лондон, на премьеру «Войны Бесконечности». Ну значит, на Уилла и можно будет сослаться как на советчика. Вдруг понадобится?  
Барнс обвил Себастьяна руками и ногами, прижимая к себе, положил голову на плечо, выцеловывая на нем замысловатые узоры, гладя, лаская и живой, и бионической рукой. Он был бесконечно счастлив, ощущая близость Себастьяна, и ему было плевать на все, только бы быть рядом.   
Барнс чувствовал скорое расставание, потому что Себастьян должен был уехать уже в четверг, и он не мог последовать за ним. Это угнетало, выбивало из колеи и хотелось как можно больше времени проводить с ним, словно ревнивая барышня, которая не верит в верность своего любовника. Барнс верил Себастьяну, верил, как никому другому, и только боялся, что с ним что-нибудь случится.   
— Что интересного нашел? — спросил он, обратив внимание на то, что Себастьян роется в телефоне.   
— Придумывал для тебя легенду, — объяснил Себастьян. — Допустим, ты закончил школу телохранителей «Стена», это в Нью-Джерси. Ну, если кто-то спросит. Я скинул тебе ссылку, посмотришь потом.   
— Потом, — согласился Барнс, совершенно не собираясь сейчас бежать к ноуту и что-то там смотреть, когда в его объятиях лежал вожделенный любовник. Он потерся о шею Себастьяна носом, поглаживая по бедру. — И что еще ты придумал?   
— Что тебя мне посоветовал Уилл Малнати, это мой старый друг. Мы в апреле, перед тем как я улетел в Лондон, напились до синих бабочек, так что говорить могли о чем угодно. Уилл не помнит, я тоже. А у него есть такие связи.  
— В смысле, do zelenih chertey? — улыбнулся Барнс. — И что же у него там за связи?  
— Уилли знает кучу самого разного народа, — объяснил Себастьян. — Причем никогда не знает, что когда кому понадобится. Ничего криминального, но вот, скажем, портных для тебя мне когда-то подсказал он. И Кайла тоже сосватал он. И с Марго мы познакомились у него на вечеринке. И нового парня она нашла тоже на какой-то тусовке у Уилли.   
— А ты уверен, что этот Уилли так хорош, раз и познакомился, и расстался со своей девушкой ты там? — усмехнулся Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна, прижимая его к себе.   
— Нет, разошлись мы с Марго раньше и по другой причине. Я же тебе рассказывал: меня так клинило на тебе, что я ни о чем другом не мог говорить, а ей надоело слушать.   
Барнс погладил Себастьяна по голове, словно пытаясь утешить.  
— Она бросила тебя из--за меня? — удивленно спросил он.   
— Получается, что да, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Но оно и к лучшему. Мы в последнее время не очень ладили. Она русская была, с русскими женщинами сложно.   
— Хочешь поговорить о ней? — спросил Барнс, готовый поддержать разговор о чем угодно, и выслушать Себастьяна, если ему надо было выговориться. Даже если самому Барнсу тема разговора не очень нравилась.   
— Совершенно не хочу. А почему ты не женился до войны? Тебе же уже двадцать семь было, когда тебя призвали?  
— Да, где-то так, — согласился Барнс. — Я не хотел жениться. Не хотел всю жизнь прожить с женщиной, потому что половину жил с четырьмя. И не хотел оставлять Стива. По сути, он был моей женой. Он так часто бывал при смерти, что я просто не мог тратить время на кого-то другого.   
Барнс помолчал, сползая губами по шее Себастьяна к груди, лизнул сосок и посмотрел на него.   
— Вот и верь после этого в гетеронормативность, — улыбнулся Себастьян. Он погладил пальцами полувозбужденный член Баки. — Всегда готов, да?  
— Да, — мурлыкнул Барнс, продолжая свое невинное занятие.   
— Тогда продолжим, — предложил Себастьян. 

 

За окнами стемнело. В спальне густо пахло сексом. Себастьян приподнял голову.   
— Надо выгулять Кайла, — вздохнул он. — Пойдем?   
— Оставайся в кровати, я один схожу, — предложил Барнс.   
— Хочу размяться, — объяснил Себастьян. — И чаю из Старбакса.   
— Тогда давай собираться, — согласился Барнс, не спеша выпускать его из своих объятий.   
В парке было свежо. Шелестели листья, сквозь густые кроны светили фонари. Кайл, сделав свои дела, трусил рядом, то забегая вперед, то отставая.   
— Надо будет как-нибудь познакомить тебя с моими друзьями, — сказал Себастьян.   
— Уверен? — прищурил глаза Барнс, зажимая руку Себастьяна и притягивая его к себе. — Зачем?  
— Они мои друзья, — не понял Себастьян. — Ты мой бойфренд. У нас серьезные отношения — у нас же серьезные отношения? Если я буду тебя скрывать, это будет бессовестно, да и просто странно.  
— Серьезнее не придумаешь, — вдохнул Барнс. — Просто… И твой телохранитель, и твой парень… Это нормально в вашем сумасшедшем мире?  
— Мои друзья никогда не бывают там, где ты выступаешь как телохранитель. Мои коллеги, которые видят тебя в этой роли — не мои друзья.   
— Себастьян, — Барнс притянул его к себе, поглаживая живыми пальцами по щеке. Было видно, что он хотел сказать что-то важное, но никак не мог подобрать слова.   
— Что, мой хороший? — Себастьян немного встревожился.   
— Я не хочу знакомиться с твоими друзьями, потому что не хочу стать объектом пристального внимания, — на одном дыхании выпалил Барнс, извиняясь, погладил Себастьяна по бедру.   
— О. Об этом я не подумал, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Понимаю. Они люди хорошие, но общительные. Ну, тогда я придумаю что-нибудь.   
— Я тебя обидел? — растерянно спросил Барнс.   
— С чего ты взял? — удивился Себастьян. — Вовсе нет. Просто есть определенные социальные нормы, а мы из них выбьемся. Впрочем, это неизбежно. Не могу же я привести тебя в компанию и представить: мой бойфренд, Зимний Pesetz.  
Барнс рассмеялся весело, непринужденно, поцеловав Себастьяна в щеку.  
— Polniy pesetz, — он сжал Себастьяна в объятиях. — Я просто не знаю, как все это будет выглядеть для тебя. Если хочешь, если это тебе важно, если это тебе не повредит, то я познакомлюсь с твоими друзьями, родителями, кем угодно, только бы тебе было хорошо.   
— Я бы хотел, — признался Себастьян. — Но не будем спешить. Тебя это нервирует. Моя мама живет в Рокленде и бывает достаточно въедливой, хотя я очень ее люблю.   
— Просто я понимаю, что не могу быть твоим телохранителем и твоим парнем одновременно, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна за плечи и коснулся губами губ, заглядывая в глаза. — Мне хочется убить каждого, кто тянет к тебе свои руки.   
— Это ревность или рабочее рвение? — не понял Себастьян.  
— Я не знаю, — опустил голову Барнс, словно ему было стыдно. — Ты слишком много для меня значишь, чтобы я мог доверить твою безопасность кому-то… неведомо кому…   
— Мы справимся с этим, — пообещал Себастьян. — Просто все это для тебя, наверное, так ново… И слишком много всего.   
— Пожалуй, — коротко ответил Барнс, теперь очень тщательно сканируя проходящих мимо людей. Он опасался, что кто-то еще может напасть на Себастьяна.   
— Чем займемся завтра?  
— Тем же, чем и сегодня? — предложил Себастьян. — Два дня секс-марафона и сна. Мне нравится.


	17. Chapter 17

Выходные закончились внезапно и без предупреждения. Отключая будильник, Себастьян подумал, что хочет отпуск. Хороший такой длинный отпуск на две недели. Надо бы как-то исхитриться организовать.   
— Я приготовлю кофе, — он поцеловал Баки и встал.   
Барнс потянулся, не спеша вставать. Сегодня Себастьян должен был уехать в Сингапур без него. И это нервировало. Конечно, Барнс понимал, что они не могут быть постоянно вместе, это просто невозможно и глупо, да ничего не должно было с Себастьяном случиться. До его появления ничего же не случалось, в конечном итоге. Но что-то внутри не давало успокоиться, дергало и раздражало.   
Быстро ополоснувшись, Барнс в одном полотенце зашел на кухню, где тут же поймал Себастьяна в свои объятия.   
— Во сколько у тебя рейс? — спросил он.   
— В двенадцать двадцать, — ответил Себастьян. — В десять мне надо быть в аэропорту. Я лечу с Уиллом, так что не провожай меня. А то с Уиллом придется общаться.   
— Как хочешь, — вздохнул Барнс. Он и так понимал, что в аэропорту не сможет ни обнять Себастьяна, ни даже за руку его подержать, чтобы это не было замечено и истолковано правильно. — Ты оставишь Кайла со мной, или как?  
— Оставлю, — Себастьян обнял Баки и поцеловал его. — Буду слать тебе фотографии всю дорогу. Ну, кроме времени, когда я буду в самолете, там нет связи. Три дня — и я вернусь.   
— Озадачишь меня какими-нибудь планами, или я буду бездельничать все три дня? — спросил Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по пояснице живой рукой.   
— Отдыхай, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Мне кажется, тебе нужно время без меня, чтобы уложить в голове все случившееся.   
Они выпили кофе и отправились в парк. Было пасмурно, над озером клубился туман. Кайл, гавкая, носился за мячиком.   
— Не хочу времени без тебя, — сказал Барнс.   
Его обуревали разные, самые странные чувства, которых он не испытывал ранее. Это было похоже на эйфорию, которая наполняла его тело легкостью, а в голове все заволокло розовым туманом, который не желал развеиваться.  
Утром в парке было не сказать чтобы полно народу, но и одни они тут не были, поэтому вновь приходилось держать руки при себе.   
— Я тоже буду скучать, — кивнул Себастьян, забирая у Кайла мячик и снова кидая. — Но тем слаще будет снова встретиться.   
Проводив Себастьяна до машины, которая увезла его в аэропорт, Барнс еще постоял на улице и вернулся в квартиру. На три дня он был предоставлен сам себе. Завалившись на диван в гостиной, Барнс уставился в потолок, поглаживая запрыгнувшего к нему Кайла. Кайл Барнсу нравился, хотя он и не любил собак. Но это была собака Себастьяна, и это была одна из главных причин, почему Кайл ему нравился. Потом шло то, что Кайл просто был милой и тихой собакой. А сейчас Барнс оценил наличие Кайла еще и тем, что он остался не совсем один.   
Мысли плавно перетекли с Кайла на Себастьяна, с которым как-то маниакально хотелось быть рядом. Чувства Барнса были яркими, красочными, сжигали его изнутри, это было настолько приятно, что даже больно.  
— Давай и мы с тобой куда-нибудь съездим? — предложил Барнс Кайлу.   
Барнс решил съездить куда-нибудь на побережье искупаться. Конечно, была только весна, и вода еще не прогрелась, но его это совершенно не волновало. В конечном итоге, не сидеть же ему все три дня в квартире, выходя только погулять с Кайлом.   
Решение было принято, и Барнс, найдя в сети ближайший пункт проката автомобилей, оставил Кайла одного и пошел арендовать машину, скинув Себастьяну смс «мы поедем купаться».   
«Вода еще холодная», — пришел ответ. — «Жду посадку».  
И фотография Себастьяна из аэропорта.   
«Мне в самый раз))» — ответил Барнс. Ему было непривычно общаться смсками, но, похоже, занятие было веселым.   
«Пришлешь фотографии? Не попадись акуле )))»  
«Кто еще кому попадется) Обязательно пришлю».  
«Сажусь в самолет. Буду вне связи 12 часов. Люблю тебя, Баки».  
«И я тебя люблю».

 

Барнс арендовал здоровенный внедорожник, собрал нехитрый набор вещей, которые могли бы ему понадобиться, и взял Кайла. Куда именно поехать, Барнс еще не решил, он не решил даже, вернется сегодня или завтра. Или даже послезавтра.   
Барнс выехал из города и поехал по дороге, ведущей на юг, к побережью. Ему было все равно, куда ехать, он просто хотел найти уединенное место, где никто бы не увидел его бионической руки, чтобы спокойно поплавать.   
Поглядывая на уснувшего на заднем сиденье Кайла, Барнс пытался понять, что толкнуло его к Себастьяну, намертво впечатывая в него, вплавляя так, что если отдирать, то только с мясом и кровью. Себастьян был веселым, легким, легкомысленным и, как казалось Барнсу, слишком доверчивым и добрым к людям. Он был ярким.   
Барнс понимал, что это всепоглощающая любовь возникла из желания чужого тепла рядом, желания быть не одному, но в какой момент он так вляпался, Барнс не понял. Он даже не мог сказать, что искал такого всю жизнь, потому что не искал, даже не пытался в череде множества любовниц и немногих любовников зацепиться за кого-то, захотеть быть вместе больше, чем пару месяцев. На дольше Барнса просто не хватало, чувства выгорали в нем, не оставляя даже печали. Он всегда уходил легко, а если бросали его, не сокрушался долго, переключая свое внимание на кого-то другого. Только Стив стал в его жизни константой, которую не хотелось терять, только он на протяжении многих лет вызывал у него теплые чувства. Стива хотелось защищать, оберегать. А потом Стив изменился, во многом оставшись прежним, но защищать и оберегать его теперь было проблематично. И этого ощущения вот такой вот нужности Барнсу очень не хватало.   
Изначально Барнс потянулся к Себастьяну потому, что нуждался в нем, в его тепле и заботе, хотя сам не осознавал этого до конца. А потом просто вспыхнул, занялся, как сухая трава от чувств Себастьяна к нему. Может быть, не люби он его, Барнс бы и не воспылал, но его любили, и захотелось любить в ответ. Барнс никогда еще не испытывал ничего подобного ни к кому, потому что это чувство не было поверхностным, оно проросло вглубь него, пустило там корни и теперь буйно цвело. Он чувствовал, что через два месяца ничего не кончится, может быть, это никогда не кончится, и, вернувшись в свой мир, Барнс навсегда останется влюбленным в одного-единственного человека, которого рядом с ним не будет.   
От этой мысли стало невероятно горько, и Барнс постарался отогнать ее подальше. В конечном итоге сейчас он здесь, и всего через три дня сможет вновь обнять Себастьяна, вдохнуть его запах, коснуться губ… Сможет быть рядом.   
Часа через два он свернул с трассы и поехал по берегу, выбирая место, где бы ему хотелось провести время. Он никогда не ездил по стране, вообще нигде не бывал просто так. Сначала война закинула его в Европу, но там было не до разглядывания местных достопримечательностей, потом были миссии Солдата, которому на достопримечательности было просто плевать, а потом он убегал и прятался. Нет, Ваканда ничего себе путешествие, но все в его жизни сложилось так, что просто так прокатиться, по сути, ради самих покатушек, Барнс смог только сейчас. Эта мысль показалась ему настолько захватывающей, что Барнс даже решил проехаться еще дальше, просто ради этого ощущения свободы. Но сначала он хотел искупаться.   
— Пойдем, соня, — распахнул Барнс заднюю дверь, выпуская Кайла из машины.   
Он нашел подходящее место, где не было никого, только орали кружащиеся над водой чайки. Кайл выпрыгнул из машины и побежал по песку к кромке воды. Волны лениво накатывали на небольшой песчаный пляж, ветра почти не было, было тепло и солнечно. Кинул на песок сумку и позвал Кайла.   
— Жди меня здесь, — строго сказал Барнс собаке и, раздевшись, побежал к воде.   
Он почти час плескался в ледяной воде, пока не надоело, и вернулся на берег. Не став вытираться, Барнс расстелил покрывало и улегся на него, раскинувшись морской звездой. Солнце приятно согревало кожу, размаривало, и Барнс прикрыл глаза, просто наслаждаясь.   
Он провел на пустынном пляже весь день, то купаясь, то играя с Кайлом. Сделал пару не очень удачных селфи и отправил, зная, что Себастьян их получит, когда приземлится. Ему не было одиноко, потому что он знал, что Себастьян, так же, как и он, ждет встречи. Они были друг у друга, а остальное было неважно.   
Когда совсем стемнело, Барнс собрал вещи и решил поехать домой какой-нибудь кружной дорогой, просто чтобы покататься.   
Набегавшийся за день Кайл устало дремал на заднем сиденье, не глядя в окно. 

 

Сингапур поразил Себастьяна. Город был впечатляющим, таким современным и ярким. Небо было затянуто облаками, было душно и влажно, пахло странно и непривычно. Себастьян чуть ли не в аэропорту начал фотографироваться с фанатками. И попросил Уилла сделать несколько снимков на его телефон, чтобы отправить их Баки.   
«Я в Сингапуре», — написал он. — «Тут здорово, мне нравится. Чем ты занимался? Как Кайл?»  
Барнс не рискнул писать ответ на скорости, но решил, что ответить надо сразу, поэтому съехал на обочину и остановился.   
«Едем с Кайлом домой. Я рад, что тебе там нравится. Скучаю по тебе».  
«Я тоже скучаю», — написал Себастьян. — «Ты здорово смотришься на тех фото. Говорят, тут есть казино, хочу сходить. Сейчас посплю пару часов — и на тренировку, тут есть зал».   
«Отдыхай, я напишу тебе, как доберусь до дома» — ответил Барнс, и вырулил обратно на дорогу. До дома оставалось ехать еще час.   
На следующий день Себастьян решил сделать серию коротких видео о том, чем он занимался днем, склеить и вечером отправить Баки. Правда, снимать удастся не все время. Себастьян подбил Уилла пофотографировать его со спины и скинул Баки фото.   
«Развлекаешься?» — пришел ответ и сонное селфи Барнса.   
«Какой ты смешной. Скучаю по тебе», — Себастьян сообразил, что разница во времени составляет двенадцать часов, а значит, Баки спит. Он отправил смску вечером.   
Ссылку на Инстраграм с нарезкой видео он тоже отправил вечером, добавив: «Развлекаюсь, но без тебя скучно».   
Барнс накидал Себастьяну фоток себя с Кайлом на прогулке и сообщение «а нам без тебя нет» и селфи с высунутым языком. «Тоже скучаю» сразу за ним.   
Барнс решил сделать Себастьяну подарок, и полдня искал в интернете, где можно его купить за приемлемые деньги и не с доставкой через месяц. Предприятие увенчалось успехом ближе к вечеру, и Барнс успевал забрать заказ перед приездом Себастьяна.  
«Привезти тебе какой-нибудь сувенир?» — пришло через пару минут. И фото бумажки на каком-то уличном лотке с надписью «Здесь был Баки».   
«В жизни не был в Сингапуре. Солдат тоже. Привези мне себя» — ответил Барнс.   
«Я обязательно вернусь к тебе», — пообещал Себастьян. — «Жаль, что ты не со мной. Здесь интересно. И красиво».  
«Жду не дождусь. Рад, что тебе там нравится» — и дурацкое селфи.   
Себастьян сделал селфи в ванной, сразу после душа, и отправил Баки.   
«Я люблю путешествовать. И своих фанатов люблю. Но тебя я люблю больше».   
«Будь осторожнее» — попросил Барнс. Фанаты, находящиеся рядом с Себастьяном, его напрягали и нервировали. Он был бы рад, если бы Себастьян не подпускал фанатов близко к себе, но тот был непреклонен, поэтому приходилось мириться.   
«Буду», — пообещал Себастьян. — «Мне подарили здешних лакомств. Привезу тебе». 

 

Они переписывались все три дня, что Себастьян был в Сингапуре. Он был взбудоражен поездкой, он действительно любил путешествия, любил новые места, незнакомые города. Но сейчас он скучал по Баки и все время думал, как он там один.   
В машине по дороге в аэропорт Уилл спросил:  
— Ты снова влюбился? Кому-то все время шлешь смски.   
— Влюбился, — признался Себастьян.   
— Кто она? Я ее знаю?  
— Он, — коротко сказал Себастьян. — Он не очень общительный.   
— Как он тогда тебя выдерживает? — усмехнулся Уилл. — Даже странно, что ты не говорил о нем все эти три дня. Или это невзаимно?  
— Совершенно взаимно.   
— И давно вы встречаетесь?  
— Чуть больше месяца.   
— И ты молчал?   
— Я не докладываю никому о своих отношениях.  
— Да, извини. Но он хороший парень?  
— Очень хороший. Он не знаменитость, не имеет отношение к кино. Обычный парень. Очень надежный.   
— Так что, — спросил Уилл, — нам ждать публичного каминг-аута?  
— Я никогда не скрывал, что бисексуален. Но я буду на «Эллен» тринадцатого. И если она спросит, скажу правду.   
Уилл сжал руку Себастьяна, поддерживая, и отпустил: они уже приехали в аэропорт. 

 

Оставалось совсем немного времени до возвращения Себастьяна домой, и Барнс поехал забирать заказанный для него подарок. Они не виделись всего три дня, постоянно переписывались, но Барнс все равно был взбудоражен предстоящей встречей. Он приготовил ужин и уселся на диван ждать, вертя коробочку в лаконичной черной обертке в руках.   
Кайл с радостным лаем понесся к двери, услышав звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа. Себастьян с большим чемоданом и сумкой ввалился в прихожую.   
— Привет, Кайл! — обрадованно сказал Себастьян. — Баки, ты дома?  
Барнс тут же оказался в прихожей, сжимая Себастьяна в объятиях. Он даже не представлял, что так соскучился.   
— Я ждал тебя, — тихо сказал Барнс на ухо Себастьяну. — Я ужин приготовил, будешь?  
Себастьян поцеловал его, припадая к губам, как жаждущий к воде, и долго не отрывался.  
Барнс задохнулся от желанного прикосновения, отдаваясь полностью. В голове зашумело, было уже плевать на ужин, хотелось утащить Себастьяна сразу в кровать и не выпускать оттуда. И дело было даже не в плотском желании, а ощущении близкого человека рядом с собой.   
У их ног заскулил Кайл, и Себастьян неохотно отстранился от Баки.   
— Душ и ужин, — сказал он. — Я голодный и устал. Еще Кайла надо будет вывести. — Он еще раз поцеловал Баки, ласково скользнув рукой по его щеке.   
— Если хочешь, я сам с ним погуляю, — предложил Барнс, ластясь к ладони.   
— Сходим вместе, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Он тоже по мне скучал. Я в душ.  
Пока Себастьян был в душе, Барнс накрыл на стол и положил на пустую тарелку свой подарок. Он не знал, как на него отреагирует Себастьян, но надеялся, что ему понравится.   
— Что там? — спросил Себастьян, заметив коробочку.   
— Открой — узнаешь, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Надеюсь, там нет паука, — серьезно сказал Себастьян и открыл коробочку.  
На бархатной подушечке свернулась цепочка из шариков, на которой висели два жетона.   
— «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс», — прочитал Себастьян. — «Католик». Личный номер тридцать два пятьсот пятьдесят семь. Это же не алюминий, Баки. Белое золото?   
— Тебе принципиально, из чего они? — изогнул бровь Барнс. — Нравится?  
— Нравится, — кивнул Себастьян. — Сделано на заказ?  
— А что, тут можно купить жетоны Баки Барнса в любом магазине? — усмехнулся Барнс, выкладывая на тарелку кусок запеченного мяса. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Себастьян рассматривал жетоны.   
— В фирменных магазинах Марвел можно. Но не платиновые, — Себастьян разглядел тиснение на замке цепочки. — Спасибо.   
Себастьян надел на шею жетоны и прижал их ладонью к груди.   
— Буду носить.   
— Рад, что понравилось, — улыбнулся Барнс. Он действительно был рад, потому что изначально не представлял, оценит ли Себастьян его подарок. — Какие у тебя на завтра планы?  
Ужин был почти романтическим, с вином, только без свечей, которые Барнс отчего-то считал признаком бедности.   
— Надо сводить Кайла к ветеринару, — сказал Себастьян. — Отличное вино. Очень подходит к мясу.   
— Я полчаса в винном магазине мучал продавца, пока не выбрал, — признался Барнс. — А что после ветеринара?  
— Тренировка, потом ветеринар, потом надо будет купить тебе ноутбук, а то я часто уезжаю и забираю его с собой. Хочу пройтись по магазинам, выбрать что-нибудь из корейской еды на вечер. Посмотрю почту, проверю, нет ли новостей.   
— Расскажешь про поездку? — попросил Барнс, когда они уже шли по улице с Кайлом. Барнс ждал того момента, когда они зайдут в парк, и он сможет взять Себастьяна за руку и держать так всю дорогу.   
Себастьян принялся рассказывать, вспоминая смешные эпизоды и интересные встречи, показывая фотографии в телефоне. Его самого веселил контраст между тем, как он выглядел на мероприятии Hugo Boss и тем, каким был в свободное время.   
Барнс слушал рассказ Себастьяна, улыбаясь.   
— Я рад, что ты хорошо провел время, — Барнс огляделся, но рядом никого не было, и он, притянув к себе Себастьяна, поцеловал его.


	18. Chapter 18

Утром они снова бродили по парку, выгуливая Кайла. Тот радостно носился вокруг них и за мячиком, когда к Себастьяну подошли две девушки и, мило улыбаясь, сказали, что узнали его и хотят сфотографироваться. Барнсу затея не нравилась, но Себастьян согласился, а гнать девушек объективного повода, кроме того, что они самому Барнсу не пришлись по душе, не было.   
Девушки встали рядом с Себастьяном, и та, что была справа, взяла в руки телефон, а вторая как-то уж очень близко прижималась к Себастьяну, что Барнса нервировало. Ему вообще казалось, что с этой девушкой что-то не так, но что, он понять не мог, снова подумав, что его обуревает паранойя.   
Барнс стоял сзади, вглядываясь в так не понравившуюся ему девушку, — полную, неуклюжую, в обтягивающих джинсах и полосатой футболке, — словно хотел дыру в ней прожечь. Это и позволило ему вовремя заметить странное движение левой руки девушки, словно она собиралась достать что-то из сумки, которую держала перед собой.   
Что нашло на Барнса, он бы не смог объяснить ни до, ни после того, как все случилось. Ему просто не понравилось ее движение, оно было странным, неправильным, несвоевременным, потому что, фотографируясь, люди обычно замирают, а она…  
Повинуясь инстинктам, Барнс невероятно быстрым движением схватил Себастьяна за шиворот, дергая его назад и в сторону, одновременно хватая левой рукой девушку за локоть, и резко дернул. Раздался оглушительный выстрел, и Барнса словно не стало, его смело волной неконтролируемой ярости, потому что выпущенная только что пуля предназначалась Себастьяну. Пара мгновений звенящий тишины — и вокруг закричали люди, в том числе и девушка, которой Барнс, отбирая пистолет, сломал руку. Но он собирался сломать ей еще и шею.   
Себастьян не понял, что произошло. Он вскрикнул, сначала от неожиданности, когда Баки отбросил его себе за спину, а потом от боли, потому что приземлился он жестко. Прогремел выстрел, оглушительно залаял Кайл. Себастьян вскочил и бросился к Баки, повис на нем, потому что в движениях Баки не осталось Баки.   
— Стой! — крикнул ему в ухо Себастьян, повисая на плечах. — Не надо!   
На мгновение Себастьян испугался, что Баки сейчас стряхнет его с плеч, как медведь собачонку.   
То, что сейчас было Барнсом, отвлеклось на звук знакомого голоса, который приказывал остановиться, и тяжелая мутная пелена ярости начала отступать, давая сознанию вернуться в тело. Себастьян успел остановить Барнса на середине движения, когда он почти свернул девчонке шею. Барнс разжал захват, выпуская насмерть перепуганную девушку из смертоносной хватки. Но даже придя в себя, он все равно хотел ее убить, потому что она пыталась отнять у него самое дорогое, что сейчас было в его жизни.   
Вторая девушка, та, что обнимала Себастьяна справа и снимала, сидела на земле, с ненавистью глядя на Себастьяна и нервно шарила руками по земле, пытаясь нащупать свой телефон.   
— Сука! — выкрикнула она. — Зимняя сука! Ты убил Марию и Говарда!   
— Что?.. — выдавил Себастьян. Его трясло. Он дрожащими руками нащупал свой телефон, огляделся, заметил пистолет и, кое-как попадая в нужные цифры, набрал 911. — Полиция? На меня напали с пистолетом в Проспект Парке.   
Барнсу хотелось обнять Себастьяна, закрыть, защитить от этого мира и увести домой, но он сначала схватил вторую девицу, которую швырнул на землю рядом с первой. До него не сразу дошло, что там сказала, но когда он понял, то просто поразился.   
— Все хорошо, — тихо сказал Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна, и ему было сейчас глубоко плевать на всех окружающих, и что они там себе думают.   
Девушка, в сумочке которой был пистолет, лежала на вымощенной камнем дорожке с неестественно вывернутой левой рукой и глухо стонала. Вторая, худая брюнетка с прямыми волосами, то и дело одергивала свою короткую клетчатую юбку, пытаясь закрыть подолом дыры на сетчатых колготках, и без конца бормотала про то, что Марию и Говарда убил Зимний Солдат, и его тоже надо убить. Она поглядывала на отлетевший в сторону пистолет, но потянуться за ним не решалась.   
Вокруг собирались зеваки, многие снимали происходящее на телефоны. Себастьяна колотила крупная дрожь. Он только сейчас сообразил, что на шеях обеих подошедших к нему девушек были кулоны, изображающие арк-реактор Старка. Они как минимум не были фанатами Баки Барнса. Они… они собирались убить его!   
Себастьян чуть не сел на землю — колени подкосились. Его поддержал Баки.   
Он не мог сообразить, долго ли ехала полиция. Пришел в себя только тогда, когда к нему обратилась высокая женщина в форме патрульного и начала задавать вопросы.   
Барнс понимал, что Себастьян в шоке, и сделать с этим ничего не мог, он просто не выпускал его из объятий, поглаживая по спине.   
Приехавшую полицию Барнс решил полностью взять на себя, хотя со стражами порядка последний раз общался очень-очень давно.  
— Мне придется тебя отпустить, — шепнул Барнс, когда появились копы. Он выпустил Себастьяна из объятий, и принялся отвечать на вопросы полицейских, ненавязчиво давая понять, что Себастьяну он задавать вопросы не даст, пока тот в таком состоянии.   
Тем не менее, Себастьяна все равно опросили. Он отвечал на вопросы: имя, фамилия, род деятельности. Нет, он не знает этих девушек. Нет, он не встречал их раньше. Они попросили сделать с ним селфи, он согласился. Да, с ним часто просят сделать селфи. Фотографировала вон та девушка. Это Джеймс Барнс, его телохранитель. Нет, он не знал, что у этой девушки с собой пистолет. Да, ему угрожали. Нет, он не принял это всерьез. Нет, это были бумажные письма. Да, он поищет.   
Себастьян спросил, можно ли ему забрать собаку и вернуться домой. Патрульная долго думала, потом разрешила, предупредив, что сегодня его еще вызовут в полицейский участок.   
Пока Баки опрашивали, Себастьян снова достал телефон. Сначала он позвонил Уиллу.  
— Привет! Слушай, спасибо тебе огромное за Джеймса! Он мне сегодня жизнь спас! — добавив в голос волнения пополам с потрясением, выпалил Себастьян.  
— Что? Себ, я не понял, погоди! — сонно отозвался Уилл. — Что случилось?  
— Меня пытались пристрелить сегодня в парке. Джеймс меня спас. Уилл, спасибо! Он офигенный телохранитель!  
— Что?! Я… я не понимаю!  
— Когда мы пили в апреле, помнишь? Я пожаловался, что мне угрожают, ты посоветовал мне Джеймса, и сегодня он меня спас! С меня причитается, Уилл. Извини, мне пора, меня полиция допрашивает.   
Потом Себастьян позвонил своему юристу и попросил совета. Перезвонил адвокату по уголовным делам, которого посоветовал юрист, описал ситуацию. Подумал и нанял ее для защиты Баки. Конечно, вряд ли нападавшая подаст встречный иск, но лучше подстраховаться.   
Пока Баки, поймав Кайла и взяв его на поводок, вел Себастьяна домой, тот звонил и отменял сегодняшние дела: тренировку, ветеринара, встречу с агентом, всем вкратце рассказывая, что произошло. Все равно же узнают. Себастьян не сомневался, что в толпе любопытных в парке были и репортеры: они слушают полицейские каналы, чтобы успевать везде.  
И действительно, на выходе из парка к Себастьяну подскочил парень с диктофоном. Второй, с профессиональной камерой, маячил поблизости.   
— Мистер Стэн, вы можете прокомментировать, что произошло в парке? Почему на вас напали? Кто вам угрожал?  
— Без комментариев, — как мог внятно произнес Себастьян.   
Барнс еле сдержался, чтобы не вырубить прыткого журналюгу одним ударом. У него сейчас были обострены все инстинкты, и Барнс от каждого ждал нападения. Сегодня его паранойя спасла Себастьяну жизнь, а Барнс-то считал, что в этом мире все спокойно.   
Его поражала причина, по которой девушки хотели убить Себастьяна, потому что это было нелепо — пытаться убить кого-то за людей, которых ты не просто не знал, которых для тебя даже не существует.   
Репортера Барнс просто грубо отодвинул с дороги, и, взяв Себастьяна под руку, повел его домой. Он не знал, что может сейчас сделать для своего любимого человека, чтобы успокоить его. Единственное, что он мог, это быть рядом.   
Дома Себастьян обессиленно упал в кресло и уставился на вибрирующий от входящих звонков мобильник. Он был не в состоянии отвечать. Не сейчас. Мобильник ненадолго замолк, и Себастьян отписал всем звонившим смску с одним и тем же текстом: «Я в порядке. Перезвоню позже». Потом написал маме: «Мама, я в порядке, со мной все хорошо». Подхватил Кайла, усадил его к себе на колени, отпихивая морду — Кайл все норовил его облизать.   
— Баки… — Себастьян виновато посмотрел на него. — Я понимаю, это глупо, но… Купи мне, пожалуйста, кофе в Старбаксе. Мы не зашли.   
Барнс вернулся с кофе и сел на пол рядом с Себастьяном, не трогая его. Он не знал, нужен ему сейчас, или нет, и не хотел мешать приводить мысли в порядок. Сам он размышлял о том, много ли таких психов, и где они еще могут встретиться, вдруг его не окажется рядом, или выберут такой способ навредить Себастьяну, который Барнс не сможет вовремя предотвратить. Вдруг таких целые толпы, и они просто еще не активизировались?  
Внутри Барнса медленно, но верно поднималась паника, что он не сможет защитить Себастьяна от всего, а хуже всего, что он же вернется в свой мир, и Себастьян останется тут один, беззащитный.   
— Почему ты не взял себе шоколад? — спросил Себастьян. — Спасибо.   
Когда Баки устроился на полу, Себастьян сполз на пол и прижался к нему. Он маленькими глотками пил латте, в котором сливок было больше, чем кофе, и гладил Баки по живой руке.   
— Ты меня сегодня спас, — сказал он. — Черт, никогда ж такого не было! Они сумасшедшие, наверное! Еще понятно было бы, если бы напали на тебя… Хотя, конечно, про тебя никто не знает. Я теперь от каждой фанатки шарахаться буду, наверное. У нее был такой здоровенный пистолет!   
Барнс вздохнул и посадил Себастьяна к себе на колени, прижимая к груди. Провел по спине бионикой, а пальцы живой руки переплел с пальцами Себастьяна.   
— Я к тебе больше никого и близко не подпущу, — очень серьезно сказал Барнс, собираясь претворить свое высказывание в жизнь. — Тебе еще кто-нибудь как-нибудь угрожал?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Ничего серьезного. Я даже не уверен, что то письмо было именно от этих девчонок. Надо будет поискать, в кладовке коробка с фанатскими письмами. Так странно, что их переклинило именно сейчас! Я еще понимаю — после премьеры «Зимнего Солдата». Но теперь?.. Я не понимаю. Это какой-то перекос в мозгу — нападать на актера из-за его роли.   
— Убивали и за меньшее, — философски заметил Барнс. — Посмотри на ситуацию под другим углом — тебе поверили, ты вызвал эмоциональный отклик.   
Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна, слизывая вкус кофе и сливок с его губ.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может быть, хочешь чего-нибудь? — он снова погладил Себастьяна по спине.   
— Хочу, чтобы всего этого не было, — признался Себастьян. — Да, это слабость, но… Хреново я себя чувствую. Наверное, позавтракать надо. Сейчас закажу что-нибудь, поем и буду искать то письмо.   
— Давай я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю? — предложил Барнс.   
— Я сам не знаю, чего я хочу, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Комок в горле. Но поесть надо.   
Барнс не представлял, что он мог сейчас сделать для Себастьяна, поэтому сидел, обнимал его и был изрядно растерян. Ему не часто приходилось успокаивать людей, поэтому он слабо себе представлял, как это делать, ведь Себастьян был не расстроенной из-за мелочи девицей. Он сегодня мог лишиться жизни, и Барнс вспомнил войну, первый бой, когда над головой свистели пули, а тебе в этом пиздеце надо было еще и в атаку идти. У него после этого еще неделю руки подрагивали. Себастьян чувствовал себя, казалось, лучше, но не намного.   
— Может тебе стоит какое-нибудь успокоительное принять? — предложил Барнс. — Скажи, я могу тебе как-то помочь?  
— Завари ромашку, — попросил Себастьян. — И меда в нее бухни. Терпеть эту дрянь не могу, но она действует.   
Он ненадолго прижался к Баки и поднялся.   
— Надеюсь, — сказал Себастьян, — я в этой ситуации вел себя не слишком позорно.   
— Нормально ты себя вел, — заверил его Барнс поднимаясь и идя на кухню. — Тебя еще хватило меня остановить, чтобы я девчонку не убил…  
Барнса действительно это поразило, потому что он никак не ожидал, что Себастьян вообще сообразит, что он делает, тем более, что успеет.   
Щелкнув чайником, Барнс полез в шкафчик в поисках ромашки и меда.   
— Да я как-то сообразил, что тебя в модус Зимнего Солдата перещелкнуло, — признался Себастьян, вываливая консервы Кайлу в миску. У него слегка подрагивали руки. — Так-то мы, наверное, легко отделаемся, а вот если бы ты ее убил… — он покачал головой, подошел к Баки и обнял его со спины. — Ни с кем больше селфиться на улицах не буду. Это какой-то кошмар.   
Барнс заварил чай, положил в него мед и с чашкой в руках развернулся к Себастьяну.   
— А вот я бы не рискнул так на Солдата прыгать, — признался Барнс. — Спасибо, что не дал ее убить.   
— Не ты ли отбил куратора Карпова от пяти других модификантов? — спросил Себастьян. Он взял у Баки чашку, отпил глоток и сморщился. — Если бы ты ее убил, тебя ты арестовали точно. А это такая морока… — он покачал головой. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты подставился.   
— Я люблю тебя, — ответил Барнс, поцеловав Себастьяна в висок.   
То, что Себастьян, зная, на что способен Солдат, все равно решился его остановить, говорило о многом, но Барнс хотел думать, что это из-за шока, надеясь, что Себастьян все-таки не суицидник.   
Фанатские письма они разделили на две части и просматривали вдвоем.   
— Ничего не помню, — жаловался Себастьян. — Ни какого цвета конверт, ни от кого… придется все просматривать.   
От многих писем пахло духами, на конвертах были цветочки, красные звезды, отпечатки губ в помаде. Из конвертов сыпались сухие цветы и отдельные лепестки.   
— О, вот, — Себастьян протянул Баки листок, держа в руках конверт. — Начало-то какое! «Зимний Солдат, ты чудовище!»   
— Занятно, — Барнс взял письмо и пробежал глазами, пытаясь понять, что хотели донести до Себастьяна. — Меня поражает, что кто-то уверен, будто я сам решил, а не убить ли мне Говарда с его женой, — заметил Барнс.   
Он никак не мог понять, что и как поворачивается в головах людей, что им приходят подобные умозаключения. Но больше всего его поражало, что они видели в Себастьяне Солдата, хотя он им ни разу не являлся.   
— Меня тоже, — кивнул Себастьян, убирая письмо в конверт. — Но логика фанатов непостижима нормальному человеку. Я встречал людей, которые были полностью убеждены, что у нас с Крисом что-то есть, потому что Стив и Баки — любовники, это же очевидно.   
— Но мы со Стивом не любовники, — нахмурился Барнс.   
— Я же говорю — логика фанатов непостижима.   
Зазвонил телефон. Себастьян ответил.  
— Стэн слушает. Да, лейтенант Манчетти. Да, буду. Мы оба будем. Я возьму с собой адвоката для Барнса. Да. Спасибо.  
Он тут же перезвонил.  
— Мисс Джонсон? Добрый день, это Стэн. Да. Да, спасибо. Нет, не меня, моего телохранителя. Джеймс Барнс. Нет, не предъявляли. Да. В час в восьмом участке на шестой авеню. Спасибо.   
Себастьян повернулся к Баки.   
— Нас ждут в участке в час. С тобой будет адвокат, мисс Джонсон. Она встретится с нами перед участком и поговорит с тобой, пока меня будут допрашивать.   
— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Думаешь, все так серьезно и мне нужен адвокат?  
Он прокрутил ситуацию в голове заново, вспоминая каждую делать, и понял, что, если бы не его паранойя, он бы не успел. Вот только у него вообще не было причин решить, что девушка вооружена. Она просто ему не понравилась, и он увидел движение, которого не должно было быть.   
— Лучше он не нужен, но есть, чем нужен и его нету, — серьезно ответил Себастьян. — Ты той девчонке плечо вывернул, могут предъявить встречный иск.   
— Я старался, — улыбнулся Барнс. Ему было глубоко плевать на встречный иск, он все сделал правильно. Он защитил Себастьяна, а остальное не важно.   
— Чем хочешь заняться после посещения полиции? — спросил Барнс.   
— Позвоню всем своим, успокою. Запощу селфи в Инстаграм. Позвоню в клинику, может, нас с Кайлом еще примут сегодня, — пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку, сказал Себастьян. — Не знаю. Мне кажется, важно жить как обычно.  
— Я боюсь, я к тебе теперь на улице вообще никого близко не подпущу, — сказал Барнс, понимая, что не подпустит, а особо ретивым вообще что-нибудь сломает. — Так что совсем как обычно не получится.   
— Да я сам шарахаться буду, — признался Себастьян. — Посмотри новости, а? Что-то пишут? У меня смелости не хватит.   
Барнс взял ноут и принялся смотреть, что творится в интернете. Нашел несколько упоминаний о происшествии в парке, покликал по ссылкам и почитал, что пишут. Были даже фотки, но ничего особенного. Много комментариев с ахами и охами, разного рода пожеланиями.   
— Ничего страшного не пишут, — сказал, наконец, Барнс. — Или тебя что-то конкретное интересует?  
— Боюсь, что стоял там и трясся дурак дураком, — признался Себастьян.   
— Ты к себе слишком строг, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна и поцеловал, а потом улыбнулся, заглядывая в глаза. — Все в порядке, ты прекрасно держался.  
Себастьян расслабился в его руках.   
— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Знаешь, ведь самое обидное, что это только начало.


	19. Chapter 19

Барнс не знал, о чем спрашивали Себастьяна, но его полицейские вопросами просто задрали. Особенно вопросом, как он узнал, что девушка вооружена. Барнс честно объяснил свою цепочку умозаключений, и следователь сделал вид, что ему поверил.   
Встречного иска от нападавшей за вывернутое плечо не последовало, что Барнса очень порадовало. Меньше проблем не только для него, но и для Себастьяна.   
Из участка их отпустили в три. Около участка ждали репортеры. Едва Себастьян и Баки вышли из дверей, защелкали фотоаппараты, засверкали вспышки, к Себастьяну ринулись люди с микрофонами и камерами. Себастьян улыбался, отвечал на вопросы, все время норовя заслонить собой Баки, чтобы он не попадал в объективы. Себастьян по опыту знал, что задавать вопросы журналисты могут бесконечно, поэтому сразу предупредил, что у них только десять минут. Через десять минут он объявил:  
— Все. Пожалуйста, не мешайте полиции выполнять их работу.   
До дома было всего пятнадцать минут хода, но мисс Джонсон подвезла их на своей машине.   
— Было приятно с вами работать, мистер Барнс. Думаю, вам больше не понадобятся мои услуги, но, если что, обращайтесь.   
— Непременно, мисс Джонсон, — улыбнулся ей Себастьян.   
Она брала пятьсот долларов в час, но спокойствие того стоило.   
Барнса нервировали журналисты со своими вопросами, его бесило, что они стоят так близко к Себастьяну. Он оглядел каждого цепким взглядом Солдата, оценивая степень угрозы, исходящей от них, но все казались безобидными и держали руки там, где они и должны быть.   
Кивнув адвокату на прощание, Барнс увлек Себастьяна домой.   
— Отдохнешь от все этой херни? — спросил он уже в прихожей, обнимая его.   
— Да, — Себастьян устало прижался к нему. — Что-то я совсем вымотался. Буду валяться на диване и смотреть в телевизор.   
— Составить тебе компанию? — улыбнулся Барнс, проведя большим пальцем живой руки по скуле Себастьяна, поглаживая шею остальными пальцами.   
— Обязательно, — кивнул Себастьян. — И… походишь с Кайлом несколько дней без меня?  
— Конечно, похожу, — заверил его Барнс, целуя.   
Они устроились на диване, и Барнс обнял Себастьяна, прижимая его к себе. Он хотел хоть как-то успокоить его, понимая, что тот все еще переживает, но, наверное, просто не знал таких слов. Он ведь тоже никогда не попадал в подобные ситуации.   
Себастьян налил себе коньяка в пузатый бокал и сел на диван в гостиной.   
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — оказывается, у Мирры Симмонс — ну, это та, которая стреляла — было такое зверское лицо на селфи. Я и не заметил в телефоне, но полиция подобрала его и скачала фото. Там вся их переписка с Линдой — со второй. Они планировали все. Выслеживали меня несколько недель по очереди, готовились, переписывались. Мирра взяла пистолет у деда, у него наградной «глок», он бывший полицейский. Тебя только не учли.   
— И хорошо, что не учли, — ответил Барнс. Ему даже думать не хотелось, что эти две сумасшедшие девки могли учудить, еще и его вписав в свой план. — Надеюсь, больше таких психованных тебе не попадется. Они хоть толком объяснили, чем ты им не угодил?  
— Копы говорят, что они чуть ли не всерьез обвинили меня в том, что я Зимний Солдат и убил Говарда и Марию Старков. А когда им объяснили, что Зимний Солдат и Старки — персонажи Марвел, вопили, что копы ничего не понимают и ничего не смогут сделать, потому что в Зимнего Солдата никто не верит. Бред какой-то. Кажется, у Мирры психическое расстройство, ну, мне лейтенант намекнул. В общем, все от адвоката зависит, посадят ее или нет. Так-то это покушение на предумышленное убийство по предварительному сговору.   
— Большей ереси я в жизни не слышал, — признался Барнс и погладил Себастьяна по колену. — У тебя все будет хорошо.   
— Сейчас у меня полторы дюжины приглашений на интервью, обеспокоенные письма от компаний, с которыми у меня контракты, и двадцать неотвеченных телефонных звонков. Так что я буду отвечать на письма, звонить и всех успокаивать.   
Телефон в его руках завибрировал.  
— Мама, привет, — мягко сказал Себастьян. — Я же тебе писал, со мной все в порядке. Барнс меня защитил. Джеймс Барнс, мой телохранитель. Нет, мама, я не знал. Да. Да. Ну… хорошо, если ты так хочешь. Посмотришь, он сейчас со мной. Да, хорошо. Давай в семь. Люблю тебя.  
— Мама вечером приедет, — объявил Себастьян. — Заодно и познакомитесь. Пойду проверю, есть ли у меня еще ее любимый чай. Мама не пьет кофе после двух дня.   
К знакомству с мамой Себастьяна Барнс готов не был от слова «совсем».   
— И как ты собираешься меня ей представить? — спросил он. — Может, я лучше погулять схожу, пока вы будете общаться?  
— Она хочет тебя поблагодарить, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Да как телохранителя и представлю. Я сказал, что ты сейчас у меня. Она нормально это восприняла. У меня хорошая мама, не сомневайся.   
— Я и не сомневался, — пожал плечами Барнс.   
Он подумал, что это странно, он вроде взрослый мужик, прошел войну и лишения, а боится знакомиться с мамой своего парня, да и то не как его парень, а просто как телохранитель. Его не так часто вообще знакомили с родителями, просто не успевали, потому что обычно, если тебя представляли родным, значит, все настолько серьезно, что бежать уже поздно, тебя потащат под венец. Сейчас с этим было проще.   
— Ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать, — Барнс еще раз погладил Себастьяна по колену и взял начатую книгу.   
Себастьян сжал его руку и занялся письмами. Ответив на все — отказался он только от интервью с Фокс-Ньюс — и принялся звонить, раз за разом уверяя, что с ним все в порядке, да, он в порядке, спасибо за поддержку и так далее.  
— Мою маму зовут Жоржетта. Миссис Фраухаус, она в Америке вышла замуж еще раз. Она живет в Рокленде, так что надолго не задержится. Я и сам там жил, переехал всего несколько лет назад. До марвелловской франшизы жить в Нью-Йорке мне было не по карману. Ей сейчас шестьдесят, она любит зеленый чай «Японская липа». Она музыкант, пианистка. Сейчас почти не выступает, преподает музыку.   
— Пианистка — это здорово, наверное, — улыбнулся Барнс. Мама Себастьяна после этого рассказал меньше его пугать не стала. — Моя мама занималась домом и семьей.   
— Расскажи мне про твою семью, — попросил Себастьян. — То, что ты помнишь. У тебя были братья, сестры? Чем занимался отец?   
— У меня было три младшие сестры... — начал Барнс.   
Он рассказывал, что помнил, из своего детства, какая была мама, чем занимался его отец. Рассказывал, как играл с сестрами, когда был еще мальчишкой, но все это были обрывки, ничего цельного. Он хорошо помнил Стива, потому что было живое напоминание, а вот все остальное Гидра умудрилась у него забрать. Барнс давно смирился с этим, не жалея, что не помнит. Может быть, так было даже и лучше — не помнить. Так что рассказал он не так много, как, наверное, хотелось бы Себастьяну.   
Себастьян слушал Баки, держа за руку. Когда Баки замолчал, он сказал:  
— У меня есть старший брат. Сводный. Мы только в прошлом году познакомились. Он химик. Не слишком гордится братишкой-актером.   
— А что его не устраивает? — удивился Барнс.   
— Недостаточно интеллектуально. Он в Израиле живет. Мой отец — русский еврей.   
— А как вы познакомились? — спросил Барнс. — И зачем?  
— С отцом или с братом?   
— И с тем, и с другим, — Барнсу действительно было интересно, он хотел понять, зачем Себастьяну знакомиться с, в принципе, чужими ему людьми.   
— Мама настояла, — объяснил Себастьян. — Отец с братом приехали в Штаты по своим делам, и она собрала всех. А я как раз был свободен.   
— Тебе лучше? — спросил Барнс, желая знать, что творится с Себастьяном, потому что не был уверен, пытается ли он просто отвлечься разговором, или же его действительно попустило.   
Себастьян прислушался к себе.   
— Да, Баки, я в порядке. Серьезно, — он глотнул забытого коньяка. — Завтра буду совсем в порядке.   
Ближе к семи Барнс начал сильно волноваться, совершенно не понимая причины своего состояния. Ему не цель из бункера надо было выкурить и убить так, чтобы все списали на суицид, а всего лишь познакомиться с безобидной женщиной.   
— А твоя мама не догадается, что я с тобой живу? — вдруг спросил Барнс. — Или ты ей скажешь, что я у тебя живу? Она же к тебе придет, а не меня допрашивать, да?  
Себастьян взял его за руку, прижал костяшки к губам.   
— Я не скажу, — утешил он Баки. — Она придет ко мне. Она хочет просто тебя поблагодарить за то, что ты для меня сделал. Все будет хорошо, Баки. Только не давай ей понять, что ты знаешь румынский, ладно?  
— Хорошо, не буду, — кивнул Барнс, притянул к себе Себастьяна и поцеловал.  
В этот момент раздался звонок домофона, и Барнс с сожалением выпустил Себастьяна из объятий.   
— Иди открывай.   
Жоржетта с порога начала говорить о том, как она встревожилась, увидев новости, какой Себастьян молодец, что сразу написал ей, как вовремя он нанял телохранителя. Говорила она на румынском, хотя с детства натаскивала Себастьяна в немецком и английском. В США, чем старше Жоржетта становилась, тем чаще говорила на румынском, сетуя, что румынский Себастьяна с акцентом.   
Себастьян напоил маму чаем и представил ей Баки.   
— Это Джеймс Барнс, — сказал он. — Это Джеймс меня сегодня спас.  
Жоржетта поставила чашку на стол, подошла к Баки и погладила его по щеке.   
— Спасибо, что защищаешь моего мальчика, Джеймс, — сказала она. — Береги его.   
— Конечно, мэм, — кивнул Барнс.   
Ему почему-то было неловко, словно его хвалили за то, чего он не делал. Это было странное, давно забытое ощущение, которого он не испытывал несколько десятилетий. Словно Барнс снова становился человеком с присущими всем людям страхами, о которых давным-давно успел забыть. Это несколько выбивало из привычной колеи.   
Жоржетта вернулась к своему чаю и принялась расспрашивать Себастьяна о его делах, о том, что делает полиция, о Кайле. Время от времени она бросала быстрый проницательный взгляд на Баки, но больше с ним не заговаривала. Выпив чай, она попросила Себастьяна:  
— Вызови мне такси, дорогой. И приезжай как-нибудь в гости пообедать.   
Себастьян вызвал такси со своего телефона. Он всегда оплачивал маме такси до дома. Проводив ее, он вернулся к Баки.  
— Видишь, — сказал он. — Все не так страшно, как ты думал.   
— Да, — выдохнул Барнс, когда за мамой Себастьяна закрылась дверь, — действительно не так страшно, как я думал. Она у тебя милая. Давай пойду с Кайлом погуляю, тебе чего-нибудь принести?  
— Маття латте на сливках и маффин с черникой и белым шоколадом из Старбакса, — попросил Себастьян.   
— Маття? — переспросил Барнс, не уверенный, ослышался он, или нет.   
— Да. Это такой зеленый японский порошковый чай, я его всегда там вечером беру.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Барнс, подумав про себя, какой только херни не напридумывали, пока он был в Гидре.   
Теперь, гуляя, Барнс всматривался в каждого прохожего, словно хотел убедиться, что раньше его никогда не видел. Надо сказать, что утреннее происшествие его до сих пор не отпустило, и, хотя он понимал, что не мог предвидеть такое развитие событий, он ругал себя за то, что не заметил слежки двух неопытных девиц. Это было настолько странно, что даже пугало. Он не стал слишком долго гулять с Кайлом, купил то, что просил Себастьян и горячий шоколад себе, и вернулся домой.


	20. Chapter 20

— Спасибо, — Себастьян отпил из стаканчика, как только Баки вручил его. — Знаешь, я тут подумал… Странно, что мы не приметили этих девчонок раньше. Но они такие… никакие, что ли.   
— Я не знаю, — Барнс почувствовал себя виноватым, потому что у него даже для себя не было объяснения, а уж для Себастьяна и подавно. Вот только оправдываться совершенно не хотелось, потому что оправдания не вели ни к чему хорошему. — Я буду внимательнее, — только и пообещал Барнс.   
— Я тоже, — пообещал Себастьян. — Ужин привезли. Ты, наверное, голодный. Пойдем есть. Я заказал стейки, салат и печеный картофель.   
— Хочешь лечь пораньше? — спросил после ужина Барнс. Сам он спать не собирался, но провести время, обнимая Себастьяна, был не прочь. Ему было все равно, чем при этом еще заниматься, если Себастьян сразу уснет.   
— Хочу заняться с тобой любовью, — ответил Себастьян. — А потом уснуть. Завтра будет новый день, лучше, чем сегодня.   
— И какие у тебя на завтра планы? — улыбнувшись, спросил Барнс, подойдя к Себастьяну и потянув его из-за стола.   
— Тренировка, пять интервью, вечером рекламная съемка. Но это завтра. Оно еще не наступило.   
— И хрен с ним, — Барнс прижал Себастьяна к себе, подхватывая под бедра, сажая себе на пояс. — Хочешь в душ, или сразу в кровать?  
— В душ. И сегодня я буду лениться, тебе придется стараться самому, — объявил Себастьян.   
— Все, как ты хочешь, — шепнул Барнс его шее, неся в ванную, где Себастьяна все же пришлось поставить на пол.   
Барнс принялся раздевать его, больше гладя, чем избавляя от одежды, целуя открывающиеся участки кожи. Его дыхание стало тяжелым и глубоким, желание заполнило тело и разум.   
Себастьян прижался к нему. У него уже стоял, но он быстро выпутался из оставшихся шмоток и шагнул в душевую кабину.  
— Я быстро, — пообещал он.   
Барнс тут же разделся и скользнул к нему, прижимаясь грудью к спине.  
— Хочу с тобой, — шепнул он, целуя в шею, находя губами позвонки, целуя каждый.   
— Ну тогда тебе меня и мыть, — Себастьян, чувствуя, как кожу покалывают мурашки от возбуждения, вручил Баки бутылку с гелем и губку.   
Барнс отложил губку и налил гель на руки, принимаясь ласкающими движениями намыливать Себастьяна, не пропуская ни миллиметра кожи. Он медленно опустился на колени, налил еще геля на ладони и принялся намыливать ноги Себастьяна, медленно поглаживая по внутренней стороне бедра. Коснулся паха, обхватил скользкой рукой его член и принялся издевательски медленно ласкать его.   
Себастьян откинулся на стенку кабинки, медленно и тяжело дыша. Внизу живота накапливался жар, член был твердым, а Баки медленно, почти не сжимая, гладил его. Себастьян расставил ноги пошире и подался вперед.   
Барнс преступно медленно гладил член Себастьяна, другой рукой смывая с него гель для душа, целуя чистую кожу. Он снова опустился на колени и, как только смыл мыльную пену с члена, сразу обхватил губами головку, пройдясь по ней языком. Самого его вело от желания, но раз Себастьян хотел лениться, то он получит очень медленный секс.   
Себастьян налил геля в ладонь и принялся намывать себе поясницу и между ягодиц, подаваясь вперед, в горячий рот Баки. У того был потрясающий талант к минету, у Себастьяна крышу сносило всякий раз, как Баки касался его члена губами.  
Барнс нежно обводил языком головку, не спеша насаживаться сильнее, играл с уздечкой кончиком языка, мял в живой ладони яйца. Он приподнял голову, чтобы смотреть на Себастьяна снизу вверх. Барнс хотел видеть, как тот прикрывает глаза от наслаждения и приоткрывает свой красивый рот, проходясь языком по губам.   
У Барнса стояло до звезд перед глазами, но он не собирался спешить, лаская издевательски медленно. Он выпустил изо рта член и улыбнулся совершенно по-блядски, обещая, что все будет.   
Себастьян гладил его по лицу, по мокрым волосам, любовался тем, как мокрые ресницы торчат стрелочками.   
— Я чистый, — сказал он и выключил воду.   
— Молодец, — мурлыкнул Барнс и плавно поднялся, не прекращая ласкать член Себастьяна ладонью. — Сейчас я тебя вытру и отнесу в кровать. Или сам дойдешь?  
Барнс вжался всем телом в Себастьяна, обхватил ладонью оба их члена, понимая, что это больше похоже на пытку, чем на ласку. Он коротко застонал, впиваясь поцелуем в желанные губы, надрачивая оба члена.   
Себастьян привалился к нему, чувствуя, что у него подрагивают ноги. С Баки все было словно на максимум, на полную катушку. Буря ощущений, пламя чувств, и все такое истинное, что кружилась голова.   
— Отнеси, — попросил Себастьян.   
Барнсу совершенно не хотелось отрываться от Себастьяна, но на мягкой кровати заниматься любовью было гораздо приятнее, чем в душевой кабине.   
Он плавился от прикосновений Себастьяна, просто с ума сходил, так ему было хорошо рядом с ним, и Барнс не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.   
— Ты такой сладкий, — лизнул он Себастьяна в шею, тяжело выдохнув. — Мне надо оторваться от тебя, чтобы взять полотенце, но я не могу… — Барнс практически застонал от одной этой мысли.   
— Сделай над собой усилие, — предложил Себастьян, поглаживая Баки по шее под волосами. — Ну давай же. Ненавижу мокрые простыни.   
Барнс еще раз прошелся языком по его шее, грустно на него посмотрел и выпустил оба члена, делая полшага назад, а потом вообще выбираясь из душа.   
— Иди ко мне, — протянул он к Себастьяну руки, держа в одной из них полотенце, и, когда тот подошел, принялся вытирать его, после чего очень быстро вытерся сам и вновь подхватил Себастьяна под бедра.   
— Я так люблю тебя, — сказал Барнс, вынося Себастьяна из ванной.   
— Баки, это полностью взаимно, — Себастьян обхватил его за шею. — Мне так странно оттого, что ты таскаешь меня на руках. Я здоровенный сильный мужик.   
— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — мурлыкнул Барнс, откидывая с кровати покрывало.   
Он потерся носом о грудь Себастьяна и сел на край кровати. Провел руками по спине, бокам, сжал в ладонях ягодицы, разводя в стороны крепкие половинки, и коснулся живым пальцем сжатого входа.   
Барнса почти трясло от предвкушения, сколько бы они ни занимались сексом, каждый раз у него сносило крышу, напрочь отключая мозги.   
Себастьян устроился поудобнее, откинулся назад.   
— Буду лениться, — хрипловато объявил он.   
Член горделиво смотрел в потолок. От прикосновений Баки жар разливался по всему телу.   
— Побольше смазки, — попросил Себастьян.   
Барнс дотянулся до тумбочки, стянул с нее смазку и налил себе на пальцы, снова касаясь входа Себастьяна, проникая в него. Он всегда был такой нежный, такой горячий внутри и узкий, всегда узкий.   
От осознания того, что через некоторое время вместо пальца в этой шикарной заднице будет его член, Барнс застонал, шумно выдыхая, продолжая растягивать Себастьяна.   
— Так лучше? — выдохнул он ему на ухо, прикусывая мочку зубами.  
Бионикой Барнс держал Себастьяна под спину, позволяя откидываться назад, как ему хочется.   
Себастьян гладил его по плечам, по шее, перебирал влажные волосы. Растягивающие пальцы посылали волны дрожи и тепла вдоль позвоночника, заставляя предвкушать твердый распирающий член.   
— Обожаю твой член, — шептал Себастьян. — Обожаю, когда ты меня трахаешь.   
Барнс рыкнул от предвкушения, глубже загоняя уже два пальца, с силой провел бионикой от поясницы до шеи, подхватывая Себастьяна под затылок, наклоняя его голову к себе. Нашел его губы своими, утягивая в медленный, страстный поцелуй.   
Они целовались, и Себастьян медленно двигался, подаваясь на пальцы. Одной рукой он обхватил Баки за шею, гладя ее под волосами, а другой нащупал сосок Баки и не спеша поглаживал его. Их члены терлись друг о друга, скользя по выступившей смазке, и это было так томительно, так хорошо.   
— Так хочу тебя… — прошептал Барнс.   
Он медленно принялся вводить третий палец, добавляя его к двум, уже ласкающим Себастьяна изнутри. Он весь горел от предвкушения, но все равно не торопился, продлевая томительное ожидание как можно дольше.   
Себастьян начал стонать от избытка ощущений. С Баки было так невероятно, так правильно.   
— Тогда трахни меня уже, — от возбуждения у Себастьяна сел голос. — Пожалуйста. Я не могу больше.   
Барнс потянулся, чтобы взять презерватив, кое-как раскатал его по члену одной рукой и приподнял Себастьяна, приставляя головку к уже растянутому входу. Он стал медленно опускать его, чувствуя, как головку обхватывают тугие мышцы, дышал тяжело, стараясь не спешить, хотя хотелось насадить Себастьяна на свой член с размаху.   
Себастьян глухо стонал, опускаясь. Баки обожал эту позу, и если вел он, то можно было не сомневаться, что они будут лицом к лицу, Себастьян у Баки на коленях. Это ощущение заполненности, соединения, слияния сносило крышу.   
— Еще, — попросил Себастьян. — Глубже, Баки.   
Барнс позволил Себастьяну опуститься до конца, усаживая его на себя, подхватил под задницу и начал медленно поднимать и опускать его на свой член. Себастьян не хотел шевелиться — ему и не надо. Барнсу было не тяжело все сделать самому.   
Как же он любил смотреть в глаза Себастьяну, когда брал его, любил этот затуманенный взгляд, полный желания, приоткрытые губы, яркие-яркие. Он завороженно, не моргая, смотрел, как Себастьян отдавался ему, выгнув спину, то и дело запрокидывая назад голову.   
Себастьян стонал без перерыва каждый раз, когда член Баки проходился по простате. Он дрочил себе, зная, что надолго его сегодня не хватит. Из головы вымыло все мысли. Остались только голые ощущения — член Баки в заднице, его руки под бедрами, его живое плечо под ладонью, капли пота, сбегающие по груди и между лопаток, губы Баки на шее. Иногда Себастьяну казалось, что он мог бы провести так вечность, а иногда — что его сейчас разорвет, если он не кончит.   
Барнс откинулся на кровать, укладывая Себастьяна на себя, и сразу перевернулся, подминая, вжимая в себя, вколачиваясь в его тесную задницу все сильнее и сильнее. Он медленно погружался в пучину блаженства, мир распадался на части, более неважный, ненужный, потому что единственное, что было в этом мире дорого Барнсу — Себастьян, который сейчас лежал под ним, обхватив его руками и ногами, и стонал от наслаждения, был его. Большего было не надо.  
Барнс был готов кончить только от этих стонов, от этого звука по его спине пробегали мурашки.   
— Кончай, — хрипло выдохнул Барнс, видя, что Себастьян уже на грани. — Давай же…   
Еще два толчка, два движения руки на члене — и Себастьян закричал, распадаясь на части, рассыпаясь стеклышками в калейдоскопе, чтобы мгновение спустя собраться вновь, живым и обновленным.   
Барнсу хватило этого и того, как сжался на его члене Себастьян, чтобы сорваться с пика наслаждения в пропасть оргазма, который накрыл его, словно лавина.   
Аккуратно выскользнув из Себастьяна и кинув на пол презерватив, Барнс устроился рядом, прижимая его к себе, снова целуя везде, куда мог дотянуться.   
— Я иногда не верю, что ты — не сон, — шепнул Барнс на ухо Себастьяну.   
— Зато я совершенно уверен, что ты настоящий, — Себастьян блаженно растянулся рядом с ним.   
— Это радует, — фыркнул Барнс ему на ухо, а потом приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Себастьяна, обведя пальцами его губы. — Хоть кто-то из нас должен точно быть уверен в окружающей действительности.


	21. Chapter 21

Себастьян устало растянулся на диване. Он вымотался. Сейчас у него не было сил даже на то, чтобы переодеться. Бесконечная череда интервью, ток-шоу, встреч, фотосъемок, похоже, подходила к концу. На завтра было запланировано всего два интервью сверх обычного.   
Себастьян получил такое количество поддержки и сочувствуя, что сам этому удивился. Он знал, что фанаты его любят, но не знал, что его любят так сильно. Ему махали рукой на улицах, но не подходили. Фотографировали издалека. Никто не просил селфи со знаменитостью.  
Себастьян не знал, что его так сильно ценит Марвел. Компания потребовала, чтобы систему охраны на конвентах пересмотрели и усилили. В этом не было альтруизма, чистый практический расчет: Баки Барнс должен был появиться еще в пяти фильмах, заменить Себастьяна было некем.   
Себастьян по-прежнему ходил по улицам, ездил на тренировки, заходил в магазины, покупал кофе и чай в Старбаксе, но в безопасности он чувствовал себя только в том случае, если рядом с ним был Баки. А Баки не был вездесущим.   
Несколько особо ушлых изданий пытались взять интервью и у Баки, но тот отделывался короткими фразами «Это моя работа» и «Я выполнял свои обязанности». Интересного интервью с ним не получалось, хороших фотографий тоже, и от него отстали.   
Фокс-Ньюс разразился статьей, что Себастьян специально нанял в телохранители своего двойника с именем из комиксов, но Фокс-Ньюс никто не принимал всерьез, вдобавок на фото, где Себастьян и Баки были вместе, очень бросалось в глаза, что они разные. Баки, возможно, реально было спутать с Себастьяном — очень мрачным, хмурым и суровым Себастьяном, — когда тот был один, но, когда они были рядом, различия становились очевидны. Баки был выше, намного шире в плечах, у него была совершенно другая мимическая маска, другой язык тела, черты лица тоже отличались. Их не путали.   
— Баки, ты как? — спросил Себастьян.   
Барнс старался следовать за Себастьяном тенью всегда и везде, чувствуя, что нужен ему, опасался повторения чего-нибудь подобного, приходя к выводу, что этот мир будет пострашнее его собственного. И думая об этом, он имел в виду мир шоу-бизнеса, в котором жил Себастьян, и свой, мир войны и убийства. В его мире все было просто и понятно, а в мире Себастьяна все казалось ему каким-то зыбким, шатким и пропитанным ложью и завистью.   
Барнс опустился на пол рядом с диваном и улыбнулся, проводя металлическими пальцами по скуле Себастьяна.   
— А что со мной станется? — пожал он плечами. — А ты как?  
— Устал смертельно, — признался тот. — Зато мне Дауни звонил, изумлялся и извинялся. Мы с ним сошлись на том, что были слишком убедительны на экране и на том, что за чужие заскоки мы не отвечаем.   
— Ну, я как непосредственный участник событий могу с уверенностью сказать, что да, вы были убедительны, — мягко усмехнулся Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по голове.   
Себастьян встал и начал устало раздеваться.   
— В ванну, — сказал он. — Часа на полтора.   
Его путь к ванной был отмечен предметами одежды. В ванной Себастьян включил воду, сыпанул в нее пригоршню лавандовой соли и долго стоял и смотрел, как клубятся лиловые вихри.   
Барнс подошел, обнимая его сзади, и коснулся губами плеча.   
— Я пойду пройдусь с Кайлом, — тихо сказал он, поглаживая Себастьяна живой ладонью по животу.   
— Спасибо, — Себастьян поймал его руку и переплел пальцы. — Купишь мне чая?  
— Твоей любимой зеленой гадости? — Барнс как-то попробовал то, что пьет Себастьян и сказал, что ему не понравилось, ничего не сказать. Он долго плевался, не представляя, чем бы эту дрянь запить.   
Барнс сжал пальцы Себастьяна и нехотя отпустил их, снова коснулся губами плеча.   
— Если ты еще будешь валяться тут, когда я вернусь, я присоединюсь к тебе, — и вышел из ванной.   
Когда Баки вернулся, Себастьян дремал в остывающей воде. Лаванды оказалось многовато, и он совсем расслабился.   
Барнс улыбнулся, глядя на Себастьяна, посидел немного на бортике, любуясь своим мужчиной, а потом скинул рубашку и вынул его из ванны, заворачивая в полотенце.   
Внутри разливалось спокойное тепло просто от присутствия Себастьяна рядом. Сейчас он казался Барнсу таким беззащитным, что захотелось укрыть его, спрятать где-нибудь и никому никогда не отдавать и не показывать. Но это было невозможно.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — сонно пробормотал Себастьян, обнимая Баки за шею. — Так хочу, чтобы ты остался.   
— Я никуда и не ухожу, — улыбнулся Барнс, касаясь губами лба Себастьяна, прекрасно понимая, что тот имеет в виду. Он тоже не хотел уходить, потому что больше не представлял себе жизни без него. Всего два месяца, а он словно начал заново (в который уже раз) жизнь, в которой был счастлив. Но, по закону подлости, от одной счастливой жизни до другой его ждал долгий путь через полный пиздец. Однако сейчас это было совершенно не важно, сейчас он хотел наслаждаться тем, что у него есть, а не думать о том, что будет после.   
Барнс уложил Себастьяна в кровать, быстро разделся и нырнул к нему под одеяло, обнимая и прижимая к себе.   
— Надо встать, — вздохнул Себастьян, ластясь к Баки. — Покормить Кайла и самим поесть. И где мой чай?  
— Кайла я покормил, — сказал Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по спине. — Твоя гадость на кухне, ждет тебя. И я снова предлагаю тебе пожрать в постели.   
— Это не гадость, это японский чай! — возмутился Себастьян. — К тому же там сливки! — Он ненадолго задумался и сказал: — Поднос на ножках где-то в кладовке.   
— Сейчас найду и все принесу, — Барнс чмокнул Себастьяна в нос и ушел за подносом и ужином. Прокопался он, правда, минут десять, пока нашел искомое, но внес поднос с едой и поставил его перед Себастьяном с победной улыбкой.   
— Приятного аппетита, — и сел рядом.   
— А ты? — спросил Себастьян, отпивая остывший чай. Облизнул губы.   
— Успею, — отмахнулся Барнс. — И я не особо голодный. Когда у тебя следующая поездка в красочные ебеня?  
— Через два недели, Торонто. Международный кинофестиваль. Я приглашен.   
Барнс уже давно решил, что в следующую поездку Себастьяна обязательно будет с ним. Незримо и совершенно нелегально, чтобы быть уверенным, что с ним ничего не случится. Но говорить ему Барнс об этом не собирался.   
Теперь у него было две недели, чтобы прикинуть, как добраться до Торонто и вернуться раньше, чем Себастьян, раздобыть снайперку. Но самое сложное, что предстояло вызнать у Себастьяна, не наводя его на ненужные мысли, план мероприятий и его расписание. И Барнс не знал, что из этого списка сделать было проще. С другой стороны, в Торонто он мог спокойно приехать вполне легально, на машине. Просто ехать пришлось бы дольше.   
— Надолго? — спросил Барнс.   
— Три дня. Будет показ «Мы всегда жили в замке».   
— Ты об этом так говоришь, как будто я имею представление, о чем ты, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Фильм, в котором я играю харизматичного мерзавца, — объяснил Себастьян. — Когда вернусь, поеду в Сиэтл, там съемки. Ненадолго, на неделю.   
— У тебя еще не спрашивают, какого черта твой телохранитель с тобой никуда не ездит? — усмехнулся Барнс. Путь в аэропорт был для него заказан, и это, надо сказать, его изрядно бесило.   
— Ты не ездил со мной только в Сингапур, а тогда это была неактуальная тема. Но спросят обязательно, — вздохнул Себастьян, разделываясь с ромштексами. — И я ничего не могу с этим поделать. В смысле, оплатить тебе бизнес-класс я могу, но ты не пройдешь систему безопасности аэропорта. Из-за руки.   
— Скажешь, что я боюсь летать, — усмехнулся Барнс, уже прикидывая в голове, как будет пробираться в самолет. С винтовкой, которую еще надо было где-то достать. И заниматься этим стоило ночью, хотя провести ее хотелось с Себастьяном, и, наверное, его надо было об этом предупредить. Как-то. Или не надо. Невозможность нормально проходить металлодетекторы и сканеры в аэропортах бесила его до невозможности, хотя раньше он даже не мог себе представить, что это будет такой проблемой.   
— Попробую. Хотя в телохранители, ну, в школу телохранителей, не должны брать с фобиями. Жаль, я не могу себе позволить частный джет. Это решило бы проблему.   
— Да, это решило бы… — задумчиво сказал Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по ноге.   
— Я уже и так, и эдак прикидывал, — вздохнул Себастьян и допил чай. — С моим количеством поездок никак не получается. Вдобавок, все поездки на конвенты и тому подобное мне оплачивают. Я только в Канаду полечу на свои.   
— Не волнуйся, я все равно всегда буду рядом с тобой, — пообещал Барнс, — хотя бы мысленно.   
Себастьян погладил его по руке.   
— Мне очень не хватало тебя в Сингапуре. Хотелось порадовать тебя этим городом, да и вообще… Не подумай, Уилл — хороший друг, и с ним здорово, но ты — это ты. Ты важнее.   
Барнс убрал на пол поднос и, забравшись на кровать, затянул Себастьяна на себя.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбнулся он.   
Барнс был почти счастлив, единственное, что омрачало это счастье, кроме того, что он не мог всегда быть рядом с Себастьяном, было неминуемое расставание. Чем дольше Барнс был рядом с Себастьяном, тем глубже погружался в него, отдавая себя полностью, без остатка. У него никогда и ни с кем, даже со Стивом, не было таких отношений.   
Себастьян распластался по Баки, дыша ему в ключицу.   
— Я в тебе просто тону, — признался он. — Не представляю, как я жил без тебя.   
— Счастливо, я надеюсь, — улыбнулся Барнс, целуя Себастьяна в макушку. Самому ему казалось, что ближе, роднее и желаннее человека у него не было никогда. Словно до встречи с Себастьяном он и не жил вовсе, а просто спал и ждал этой встречи.  
— По-разному, — Себастьян прижался к плечу Баки щекой. — Всякое бывало. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Сейчас вот так и усну.   
— Спи, — разрешил Барнс, ласково проведя живой ладонью по спине Себастьяна. — Я никуда не денусь.  
В такие моменты Барнса захлестывало щемящей нежностью, от которой в горле словно ком вставал. С Себастьяном все его чувства были напряжены, обострены до предела, он словно постоянно был на грани, на пике эйфории, и даже думать не хотел, каким будет откат, когда его не станет рядом. Ещё десять месяцев до премьеры, целых десять месяцев, если все будет так, как предположил Себастьян, но то, что они все равно расстанутся, отравляло, проедало изнутри отчаянием. Барнс никак не мог просто отдаться счастью на всю катушку, забыть обо всем, что было сейчас не важно, и ему казалось, что с Себастьяном происходит что-то похожее.  
Себастьян, засыпая, сполз на кровать рядом с Баки и уснул, закинув на него руку и ногу.   
Барнс лежал, бездумно поглаживая Себастьяна по руке, прикидывая, что у уличных торговцев оружием банально нет того, что ему надо, но они могут вывести на поставщика покрупнее.   
Понежившись в объятиях Себастьяна ещё какое-то время и убедившись, что он крепко уснул, Барнс аккуратно выбрался из кровати и пошел одеваться. Поиск нужного человека не должен был занять много времени, потому что Барнс уже давно решил, какая ему нужна винтовка.  
Приехав в Квинс, Барнс прошёлся по паре злачных мест и нашел то, что ему нужно. Под мостом он заметил стоящую машину с открытым багажником и услышал характерный щелчок передёргиваемого затвора. Двое негромко спорили о цене. Барнс дождался, пока покупатель ушел, и вынырнул из темноты, неслышный за хлопком багажника.  
— Здорово, — окликнул он продавца — нервного негра с дредами и темными очками, воткнутыми в них.   
— Чего тебе, мужик? — хмуро отозвался он, подозрительно оглядывая Барнса с ног до головы.  
— Ищу кое-что особенное и дальнобойное, — туманно ответил Барнс.  
— Слы, мужик, ты толком говори, чё те надо, — набычился негр. — Какой ствол?  
— Мне нужна снайперка, — решил не ходить вокруг да около Барнс, понимая, что стоящий перед ним слабо разбирается в таком оружии. — Ворфаер, СВД или что-то подобное.  
Хорошую оптику он решил купить сам, это можно было сделать вполне легально.  
— Чё? — явно не уловил сути запроса негр. — Я таким не торгую.  
— Тогда, думаю, ты можешь помочь мне найти того, кто торгует, — уверенно сказал Барнс, как-то незаметно оказываясь практически вплотную к негру. Тот прижался к багажнику своей машины, какого-то старого форда. Барнс смотрел внимательно, изучающе, холодно и до трясущихся поджилок страшно, как мог смотреть только Солдат, проявляя интерес к тому, что ему мешало на пути к достижению цели.  
— Эээ, мужик, ты чё? — забеспокоился негр, пугаясь до печенок, хотя ему ещё никто не угрожал. Барнс продолжал молча ждать. — Ладно, ладно, мужик, погоди. Есть у меня один знакомый, он может достать. Только, это… время надо и задаток. Через пару дней могу подогнать.  
— И где гарантии? — поинтересовался Барнс  
— Слы, мужик, у меня бизнес, — обиделся негр. — Давай, подваливай через два дня, в Нью-Арк, ща объясню, как добраться. Короче, там, через два дня… А задаток…  
— Без задатка обойдешься, я ещё посмотрю, что за хуйню ты мне впарить собираешься, — спокойно сказал Барнс. — И не думай меня нагреть, больше трёх не дам.  
— Слы, мужик, а ты борзый, — уважительно сказал негр. — Мож, тебе чё из мелочевки надо, а?  
— Через два дня в Нью-Арке в это же время, — напомнил Барнс, развернулся и ушел.  
Он был уверен, что сделка состоится, потому что в ещё свои несколько ночных прогулок слышал, что именно с этим парнем можно было иметь дело.  
Барнс вернулся домой задолго до того, как у Себастьяна должен был звонить будильник, тихо принял душ в гостевой спальне и, стараясь не разбудить, нырнул к нему в кровать, прижимаясь к его спине. До утра было достаточно времени, чтобы выспаться.


	22. Chapter 22

— Мне пора, — Себастьян обнял Баки. — Проводишь меня?  
Сегодня он летел в Торонто. Оставлять Баки не хотелось до жути, но вариантов Себастьян не видел.   
Барнс прикинул, что, проводив Себастьяна в аэропорт, он не успеет вернуться, сдать Кайла в собачью гостиницу и оказаться в Торонто раньше него никак. Но не проводить он не мог.   
Все две недели Барнс выяснял где, когда и с кем Себастьяна будет, чтобы как можно точнее знать его расписание, засмотрел до дыр спутниковые карты, исследуя местность, в общем, проводил разведку всеми доступными ему способами, и сейчас прикидывал, что пара часов роли сыграть не должны.  
— Конечно, провожу, — он погладил его живой ладонью по щеке и поцеловал.  
— Тогда пойдем. Такси уже ждет.   
Себастьян не настолько зазвездился, чтобы пользоваться чем-то, кроме обычных городских такси, для обыденных поездок.   
Они устроились на заднем сиденье. Всю дорогу Себастьян держал Баки за руку, поглаживая пальцы, и смотрел в окно. Таксист воспитанно молчал, в машине играла какая-то не слишком назойливая музыка. Даже пробок не было.   
Зарегистрировавшись на рейс и сдав багаж, Себастьян повернулся к Баки.   
— Мне пора, — вздохнул он, стараясь держать лицо и жалея, что вокруг слишком много любопытных глаз. Он не мог ни поцеловать Баки, ни даже обнять его.   
Если бы Барнс не знал точно, что через несколько часов снова увидит Себастьяна, хоть и в оптический прицел, но все равно близко, он бы сходил с ума. А так он больше переживал за него сейчас, таким несчастным тот казался, хотя на губах играла улыбка.  
— Если хочешь, можешь всем про меня рассказать, про наши отношения, — сказал Барнс, хотя не был уверен, что это будет хорошей идеей.  
— Это вызовет избыточный интерес к тебе, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Если меня спросят, я скажу, что в отношениях с мужчиной, но не буду называть твоего имени. — Он вздохнул. — Мне пора. Не скучай и пиши почаще.   
— Избыточный интерес к себе я как-нибудь переживу, и я единственный мужик, который с тобой рядом постоянно, ты даже в кафе со мной ходишь, — как же Барнсу хотелось прижать сейчас Себастьяна к себе, но… чертова жизнь знаменитости. На них и так посматривали. — Кто-нибудь сложит два и два. Пойдут слухи, и я все равно окажусь под пристальным вниманием. Лучше вообще ничего не говори.  
Себастьян кивнул, похлопал Баки по плечу и ушел. Он изо всех сил старался не оглядываться. Баки был прав. Он был единственным мужчиной, с которым Себастьян проводил больше всего времени, и, если он скажет, что у него отношения, догадаться про Баки будет слишком легко.   
Барнс постарался смотреть вслед недолго, развернулся и покинул аэропорт. У него была еще куча дел, а времени катастрофически не хватало.  
«Не грусти. Я люблю тебя» — отправил он смс Себастьяну, когда выходил из аэропорта.  
Добравшись домой, Барнс схватил уже приготовленные вещи и повез Кайла в собачью гостиницу. Там все прошло быстро, и через час Барнс снова был в аэропорту, только уже как очень незаметный гражданин не этого мира. В бытность свою Солдатом он мог пробраться куда угодно незамеченным, и сейчас с легкостью применял полученные навыки.   
Он сумел добраться до нужного ему самолета, который должен был вылетать в Торонто через полчаса, и забрался в багажное отделение. Устроившись там среди чемоданов, Барнс глянул на телефон, прикидывая, где будет Себастьян, когда сам Барнс только прилетит, и понял, что, скорее всего, в гостинице. Будет уже поздний вечер, а на следующий день у него куча планов, поэтому можно было особо не волноваться.   
Барнса радовало, что он будет следить за кем-то, у кого всегда можно было ненавязчиво узнать, куда же он собирается дальше, чтобы суметь вовремя сменить дислокацию. Откинувшись на чемоданы, он задумался, что будет лучше для Себастьяна — оставить их отношения в тайне, или рассказать о них общественности. Что это вызовет заинтересованность его персоной, Барнс не сомневался, но отогнать от себя любопытных он был способен. То, что начнут пытаться пробить его историю, попытаются узнать, откуда он такой красивый взялся, и наткнутся на пустоту, Барнс тоже понимал, но с этим он поделать ничего не мог. Себастьян пустил в свою жизнь призрака из ниоткуда и единственный знал его секрет. Барнс пытался понять, как все это отразится на его Себастьяне. С одной стороны, тут же образуется масса самых разных слухов нулевой степени достоверности, потому что правду про себя знают только они двое, а ни в одну голову, даже самую безумную, не придет, что Себастьян спит с живым воплощением своего персонажа. С другой, Себастьян не будет больше смотреть на него с такой тоской и беспомощностью перед расставанием в аэропорту, и можно будет целовать его у всех на виду, потому что в этом мире и в этом времени можно вообще все, что не запрещает закон. Но даже его Барнс успешно умудрялся обходить.   
Барнс думал обо всем этом весь полет, но так и не пришел к какому-то однозначному выводу, потому что оба варианта имели свои плюсы и минусы. Но самый большой минус был в том, что в один прекрасный день он исчезнет, как его и не было, оставив Себастьяна одного, и тому придется отвечать на вопросы, которые будут делать больно, а этого Барнс не хотел.   
В Торонто было уже темно, когда Барнс приземлился.   
«Как долетел?» — написал он, как только сел в такси. Ему не нужен был номер в том же отеле, что у Себастьяна, до утра он вообще мог успокоиться и даже поспать в мотеле, чтобы с утра тенью следовать за Себастьяном, то действительно бродя за ним, то приглядывая с какой-нибудь крыши через оптику прицела.   
«Люблю и скучаю», — написал Себастьян. — «Сижу в гостинице и смотрю канадскую криминальную драму. А как ты? Чем занят?»   
«Гуляю с новой знакомой и нарушаю закон)))» — ответил Барнс чистую правду, потому что шел по улице, неся винтовку в кофре от саксофона.   
«Она совершеннолетняя?» — спросил Себастьян.   
«Не уверен, если честно» — признался Барнс, потому что не представлял, что считается совершеннолетием у винтовок. — «Но тебе нечего боятся, я только твой. Ты пойдешь сегодня куда-нибудь?»  
«Нет. Надо выспаться, чтобы завтра иметь свежий вид. И зубы отбелить. Ненавижу отбеливать зубы».   
«У тебя прекрасная улыбка. И ты всегда прекрасно выглядишь. Особенно в постели, с моим членом в заднице и распахнутым в крике наслаждения ртом. Какие планы на утро?»  
«На фесте целый день. Ну, ты же видел расписание».   
Да, Барнс видел расписание и помнил его наизусть, но все равно не мог не спросить, просто чтобы убедиться, что все по плану.  
«Отдыхай. Я завтра напишу»  
«Пришли мне селфи. Буду смотреть на него и правой рукой думать о тебе )))»  
Улыбнувшись, Барнс скинул футболку и сфотографировался голым по пояс, облизывая два живых пальца.  
«Остальное сам придумаешь)))» — ответил он.  
В ответ Себастьян прислал фото со своей рукой на члене и добавил: «И тебе не скучать ))))»

 

Себастьян любил профессиональные фестивали. Ему нравилось раздавать автографы, нравилось позировать под вспышками, улыбаться и показывать себя в самых выгодных ракурсах. Нравилось проходить от лимузина до входа по красной ковровой дорожке, нравилось обнимать за талию женщин в красивых платьях. Нравилось встречаться с коллегами, сценаристами, режиссерами.   
Он был заранее уверен, что на этом фестивале ему не светит никаких наград, но он не гнался за наградами. Он упивался самой атмосферой.   
Барнс выпустил Солдата погулять, потому что сам бы пялился только на Себастьяна, а так они слились в экстазе от хорошей слежки. Барнс таскался за Себастьяном, был полуденной, почти незримой тенью. Периодически писал ему, как весело он проводит время, даже скинул пару фоток, следя, чтобы пейзаж не попал в кадр.  
Но даже несмотря на Солдата, Барнс все равно наслаждался, глядя на Себастьяна, такого красивого, уверенного в себе и, он это видел, желанного. Барнс видел, что его любовнику хорошо, и был этому несказанно рад.  
Как Себастьян и предполагал, никаких наград на этом фестивале он не получил. После награждения он отправился смотреть внеконкурсные фильмы, на которые заранее записался. Он любил кино. Не хватало Баки. Себастьян уже привык смотреть фильмы с ним вместе, комментируя по ходу действия.   
Барнс лежал на соседней крыше, и сейчас ему оставалось просто ждать, потому что лезть внутрь было чревато тем, что его заметят, не в том он был прикиде. Барнс перевернулся на спину, жуя шоколадный батончик, и сфоткался, отправив селфи Себастьяну. «Развлекаюсь, как могу, гуляю по крышам» — честно написал он. Врать Себастьяну не хотелось совершенно, даже если ложь была во благо.  
«Вернусь — сходим на смотровую Бруклинского моста», — ответил Себастьян.   
Барнс лежал на крыше, наблюдал и думал о всяком разном, о чем он уже думал не раз, и о том, о чем ещё не думал ни разу. Мысли текли плавно, не перебивая друг друга. Барнсу вообще было спокойно вот так вот наблюдать в оптический прицел, сжимая и нежно поглаживая цевьё.  
Он так же тенью проводил Себастьяна до его отеля, загодя выяснив, куда выходят его окна, и забрался на подходящую крышу, чтобы понаблюдать за ним.  
«Открой шторы и посмотри на небо. Не знаю, как у тебя, а у меня красота» — отправил Барнс сообщение, уверенный, что только он сейчас смотрит в его окна.  
«Потрясающий закат!» — ответил Себастьян и приложил фото. — «Как прошел твой день? Мне тебя не хватало».   
«Много гулял по городу. Вообще целый день мотался и смотрел на всякое. Сейчас смотрю на тебя», — но тоже приложил фотку заката.  
«Такое впечатление, что мы снимали почти с одного ракурса», — написал Себастьян. — «Как погода в Нью-Йорке?»  
Барнс посмотрел прогноз погоды в Нью-Йорке, чтобы прикинуть, как там. Погода, надо сказать, не сильно отличалась.  
«Дома хорошо, но пусто. Я скучаю по тебе, хотя твой светлый образ стоит у меня перед глазами» — написал Барнс.   
«Я вроде не блондин, чтобы быть светлым образом ))) Завтра весь день буду смотреть разное кино. Пообедаю с Марго Робби, вечером поеду в какой-нибудь клуб. Три года назад тут был один приличный».  
«И что ты будешь делать в клубе?» Барнс представил Себастьяна в окружении кучи людей, и понял, что, в клуб ему, конечно, надо будет попасть, а то мало ли что. Он надеялся, что на его мужчину не будут гроздьями вешаться охочие до него дамочки, потому что только от мысли об этом Барнсу уже стало не по себе. Нет, он не боялся, что Себастьян может позарится на одну из них, или одного, он полностью был в нем уверен и не видел повода для ревности, но ему всё равно не нравилась идея. Только вот от того, что ему не нравилось, Себастьяну было совершенно не обязательно менять свои планы.  
«Выпью, потанцую, расслаблюсь. Отобьюсь от желающих живого мяса с настоящей знаменитости. Как обычно».   
«Рисковый ты парень» — ответил Барнс. Он волновался за Себастьяна, мозгом-то понимая, что ничего с ним не случится, но сердце дергало.  
«Если я откажусь от радостей жизни из-за возможной угрозы, значит, Мирра уже победила меня. Убила во мне что-то. Я не хочу».   
«Я не об этом. Твой парень — Зимний Солдат. Рискнешь пойти в клуб без него?)))»  
«Эй, я не собираюсь изменять своему парню! Просто хочу развлечься )))»  
«Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Если бы закралась хоть капля сомнения, я бы примчался к тебе быстрее, чем ты думаешь. Развлекайся, конечно. И улыбнись».  
Барнс смотрел на окно, не спеша покидать свой наблюдательный пункт, так он действительно был рядом.  
Себастьян немедленно прислал улыбающееся селфи, а потом короткое видео, на котором он предвкушающе облизывал губы.  
«Я готов кончить от одного этого зрелища» — написал Барнс. Он обожал смотреть, как Себастьян облизывается, в этом было что-то просто магически притягательное. — «И никогда! Никогда не делай так на людях».  
«Иногда оно просто случается )))»  
«Спрятал бы тебя и никому не показывал. Но ты, как цветочек, загнешься без солнышка)))»  
«Да, я такой )) Не могу сказать, что ты заранее знал, с кем связался, но теперь тебе придется просто это принять, Баки. Я все равно только твой».  
«Именно такого, какой ты есть, я и люблю. Ложись спать, тебе завтра есть, чем заняться».  
Барнс принимал Себастьяна таким, какой он есть, со всеми его, привычками, образом жизни, желаниями. Всем, что делало его им. И был счастлив, потому что Себастьян тоже принимал его таким, какой он есть на самом деле  
Барнс дождался, когда в окне Себастьяна погаснет свет, чтобы вернуться к себе в мотель и немного поспать до завтрашнего утра.


	23. Chapter 23

День пролетел незаметно, и вот Барнс уже был у клуба, куда должен был с минуты на минуту прийти Себастьян. Для Барнса это был первый поход в клуб, он представлял, что там творится только по тому, что показывали по телевизору, но был уверен, что справится. В толпе народа он работать тоже умел. Это было даже легче, потому что тебя никто, по сути, не замечал. Днём, правда, пришлось заглянуть в магазин, потому что одежды, хоть сколько-нибудь подходящей для клуба, у Барнса не было.  
Барнс сразу увидел Себастьяна, такого лёгкого, красивого, живого, и так захотелось оказаться рядом, взять за руку и притянуть к себе, но было нельзя. Поняв, что ему в клуб так запросто не попасть, Барнс стал оглядываться на одиноких девушек и парочки оных, выискивая тех, кто уже искал себе компанию. Выбрав двух молоденьких девиц, которые явно тут бывали, и не раз, он подошёл знакомиться.  
— Милые дамы, — очаровательно, как когда-то давно, улыбнулся он, — этим вечером вы можете совершить подвиг и помочь несчастному парню попасть в этот клуб. Готов за это целый вечер угощать вас.  
Девушки, одна из них была яркая брюнетка в коротком красном платье, а вторая — огненно-рыжая в зелёном, переглянулись, засмеялись, оглядели Барнса с головы до ног.  
— Ну что, — смеясь, спросила брюнетка рыжую, — поможем красавчику?  
— Отчего не помочь, — ответила рыжая, говоря с явным французским акцентом. — Давай, красавчик, скажем, что ты с нами.  
И девушки, весело хохоча, взяли его под руки.  
Пока попали в клуб, успели познакомиться. Брюнетку звали Лидия, а рыжую — Жизель, она оказалась из Франции, и была очарована тем, как легко Барнс говорил с ней по-французски.  
В клубе оглушительно играла музыка, давя на чувствительный слух, плясали разноцветные огни, сбивая внимание, и Барнса все это чуть не снесло оглушающей, ослепляющей волной. Он еле удержался, чтобы рефлекторно не закрыться от всего этого, но глубоко вздохнул и постарался перестроить органы чувств, пригасить восприятие.  
Он понял, что найти среди танцующей развесёлой толпы Себастьяна будет непросто, поэтому наудачу отправил сообщение «Уже в клубе? Покажешь мне?»  
Себастьян тут же прислал селфи от барной стойки, на котором он салютовал бокалом с коктейлем. «Хочется сладкого. Завтра с утра сгоню лишние калории в зале».  
Барнс тут же принялся искать место со снимками, да так, чтобы самому не попасться на глаза. Девушки рядом с ним веселились, уже пританцовывая под музыку. Увидев барную стойку и Себастьяна рядом с ней, Барнс тут же впился в него взглядом. Девушки что-то щебетали, пытаясь утащить его к бару или на танцпол, но Барнс мило улыбнулся, сказав, что будет здесь, найдя себе удобный угол для обзора.  
«Много не пей. И не ходи никуда с незнакомыми)))» написал он Себастьяну.  
«Это только первый бокал, дедушка!))) Я пришел сюда танцевать ;)»  
Себастьян допил коктейль и отправился на танцпол. Его не оставляло ощущение чьего-то взгляда, теплого, словно ладонь на плече.   
Он отпустил себя, извиваясь под музыку, окруженный толпой взбудораженных незнакомцев, вливаясь в этот поток. Запахи духов и алкоголя кружили голову, яркие вспышки цветных огней уносили от реальности все дальше и дальше.   
Немного устав, Себастьян вернулся к барной стойке и взял «черный русский». Кто-то, узнав его, попросил автограф, и Себастьян расписался взятым у бармена маркером на пышной груди. Девушка заказала ему выпивку, но он с улыбкой отказался. Правило «не брать напитки у незнакомцев» он вывел для себя сам, после того как по молодости в каком-то клубе пил в компании хорошеньких девиц, а утром очнулся за помойными баками без бумажника, колец и телефона.   
В клубе было много народа, и Барнс был уверен, что Себастьян не заметит его. Пока он танцевал, Барнс купил своим новым знакомым выпивку, а себе апельсиновый сок.   
Барнс не заметил, как Жизель проследила за его взглядом.  
— Ты ради него здесь? — понятливо, сочувственно спросила она.   
— Ага, — глупо улыбнулся Барнс.  
— Он же актер, да? — спросила Жизель.  
— Да, — подтвердил Барнс. — И знакомиться с ним я не пойду, если ты это хотела предложить.  
— Ну и зря, тут у тебя, по крайней мере, есть шанс, — улыбнулась Жизель и пошла танцевать дальше, а Барнс продолжил наблюдать за Себастьяном.   
Тот вернулся на танцпол и танцевал, пока к нему не стала прижиматься хорошенькая блондинка с дизайнерской стрижкой. Себастьян сделал вид, что не заметил, и ушел в чиллаут. Взял бокал «маргариты» и скинул Баки смску: «Кажется, я стал староват для таких развлечений. Мне скучно».   
«И чего же тебе не хватает?» — тут же ответил Барнс, понимая, что, если Себастьян захочет пойти в клуб с ним, он откажется. Танцы с его времён явно претерпели серьезные изменения.  
«Тебя» — ответил Себастьян и расписался на задней крышке чьего-то смартфона.   
«Если ко мне подойдут за еще одним автографом, вернусь в гостиницу» — тут же добавил он.   
«Наслаждаешься плодами трудов своих?)))» — написал Барнс, улыбаясь. Он хотел, чтобы Себастьян уже покинул это шумное яркое место, потому что ему самому тут было явно некомфортно.  
«Я пришел сюда не за этим (» — Себастьян поднялся и начал проталкиваться к выходу.   
Он вышел на свежий воздух, глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся, увидев, что к нему проталкивается сквозь толпу девушка с блокнотом.  
— Я смотрела все ваши фильмы! — протараторила девушка. — Привет! Вы могли бы расписаться для Эбби?  
Себастьян оставил еще один автограф и отправился ловить такси.   
Барнс, увидев, что Себастьян уходит, попрощался с девушками и тоже вышел, наслаждаясь тишиной и прохладой, больше надеясь никогда в такие места не попадать. Ему явно не понравилось, и что в подобном развлечении находит Себастьян, Барнс не понимал.  
«Дал свой третий автограф?» — написал Барнс, увидев, как Себастьян садится в такси. Он собирался снова провести половину ночи, глядя на его окно.  
«Да, уже на выходе. Поеду в гостиницу и буду пялиться в телевизор, пока не усну. А ты чем занят?»  
«Гуляю» — честно написал Барнс. — «Скучаю по тебе. Пока гулял познакомился с двумя милыми девушками, они предлагали мне с ними выпить, но я отказался. Устал?»  
«Ощущения не те, что обычно после клуба. Наверное, и правда старею. Когда-то я мог зажигать до утра. Волну не удалось поймать, что ли… Без тебя все не то».   
«Мне тоже без тебя одиноко. Если захочешь, сходишь в клуб дома. А я в сторонке постою». Барнс понимал, что, как бы ему в клубе ни не понравилось, отказать Себастьяну он не сможет.  
«Я подумаю» — ответил Себастьян. — «Слишком жалко тратить на клубы время, которое я могу провести с тобой».  
«Ложись спать. Завтра ночью уже будешь в Нью-Йорке. Я тебя привезу домой, обниму, поцелую…». Что он сделает дальше, Барнс писать не стал, и так было все понятно.   
«Сейчас доеду и лягу. Надеюсь, рейс не задержат. Ненавижу задержки рейсов».  
«На завтра обещали хорошую погоду, думаю, прилетишь вовремя».  
В гостинице Себастьян заказал завтрак наутро и отправился в душ. После душа он завалился в постель, включив телевизор, но вырубив звук, и сделал селфи, которое отправил Баки.   
«Спокойной ночи, Баки. Люблю тебя».   
«Ты такой заебанный, прям как будто уголь разгружал. Я тебя тоже люблю».


	24. Chapter 24

Себастьян увидел Баки сразу за гейтом. Он улыбнулся, широко и облегченно. Подхватил с ленты свои вещи и пошел к нему, не обращая внимания на то, что его фотографируют на телефоны.   
— Баки, — негромко сказал он, подойдя ближе.   
Барнс успел вернуться, успел забрать Кайла, успел к прилёту рейса Себастьяна, и сейчас, когда он был так близко, когда уже можно было быть рядом, но ещё нельзя касаться… Этот момент просто сводил с ума, напряжённое желание трещало в воздухе, готовое взорваться одним единственным прикосновением, которое положит конец их горе-конспирации. Барнс протянул руку и чуть коснулся Себастьяна живыми пальцами, забирая чемодан.   
— Я ждал тебя, — выдохнул Барнс, мечтая только об одном — сжать в объятиях и не отпускать.  
— Идем, — Себастьяну казалось, что между ними воздух искрится. — Скорее.   
— Хорошо, — только когда они сели в такси, и Барнс смог переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Себастьяна, он понял, что его отпускает.  
Себастьян ненадолго опустил голову на плечо Баки, потом выпрямился.   
— Как Кайл? — спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.   
— Хорошо. Кайл отлично провел время, в отличие от меня, — Барнс сжимал пальцы Себастьяна до боли. — У нас все прошло хорошо.  
Себастьян погладил ладонь Баки большим пальцем.   
— У меня тоже. Закажу ужин, — он потянул из кармана телефон.   
Барнс не стал препятствовать. Только сейчас он понял, как на самом деле тяжело было скрывать свое присутствие от Себастьяна. Он даже подумал, может быть, стоит ему рассказать об этом, но потом решил, что не надо. Незачем ему вникать в незаконную деятельность Барнса.  
— Завел себе какие-нибудь новые знакомства? — спросил он.  
— Меня поймала Эллисон Барнетт, подсовывала сценарий. Я даже смотреть не стал. Джон бы меня вздрючил, если бы я согласился на роль в обход него. К тому же, «Игра на выживание» была до невозможности скучной даже в процессе съемки. Я, конечно, люблю свою работу, но даже у меня есть свои стандарты.   
— Что значит «даже»? — не понял Барнс.  
— Джон — мой агент, — принялся объяснять Себастьян. — «Игра на выживание» — фильм, в котором я играл в две тысячи одиннадцатом году. Барнетт написала для него сценарий. Так понятнее?  
— Да, так понятнее, — кивнул Барнс.  
Едва переступив порог своей квартиры, Себастьян вжал Баки в стену и впился поцелуем в его рот. Он изголодался за эти три дня. Так изголодался!  
Барнс застонал, с силой проходят руками по спине Себастьяна, сжал ягодицы, а потом принялся снимать с него куртку, словно просто содрать хотел. Он не хотел в спальню, потому что до спальни было слишком далеко, он хотел прямо здесь, в прихожей. Барнс вжал Себастьяна в себя, с трудом оторвался от его губ, и стек на колени перед ним.  
Себастьян стянул куртку и расстегнул брюки. Член уже стоял, как солдат на параде.   
— Баки, — низко, просяще произнес Себастьян.   
— Да? — мурлыкнул Барнс, точно зная, чего от него хотят, потому что он и сам этого хотел. Он вжался лицом в пах, а потом резко дёрнул с Себастьяна брюки вместе с бельем, жадно заглатывая его член, принимаясь сосать. Он сжимал его шикарную задницу, насаживаясь на член так глубоко, как только мог.  
Себастьян только и мог, что стонать. У него подкашивались ноги, а в голове взрывались фейерверки. У Баки был совершенно божественный рот. Себастьян ощущал, как подкатывает оргазм — со скоростью гоночного болида.   
Барнс чувствовал, что Себастьян скоро кончит. По громким стонам, по тому, как он жадно поддавал бедрами, по тому, как по его телу прокатывала дрожь. Он сильнее сомкнул губы, прижимая член языком к небу, облизывая ствол.  
Барнс обожал эту власть на Себастьяном, когда вроде бы трахали его, но на самом деле только он сам решал, продлить пытку удовольствием или приблизить разрядку.   
Себастьян закричал, выгибаясь и чувствуя, что взрывается, распадается, тает в наслаждении. У него подломились колени, и он был упал, если бы Баки его не поддержал.   
Барнс усадил Себастьяна себе на колени, просто позволил сползти, и с наслаждением поцеловал. Член, казалось, пульсировал от желания, но он не спешил, зная, что все будет, вот сейчас они поднимутся с пола в прихожей, доберутся до ванной, и все будет. Сейчас, снова находясь близко-близко, держа Себастьяна в объятиях, Барнс упивался этой близостью, впитывал это ощущение полного единения, практически слияния.  
— Господи, — выдохнул Себастьян. — У меня ни с кем не было так, как с тобой!  
Он чувствовал бедром стояк Баки, но пока был не в силах пошевелиться. Даже Кайла, радостно топтавшегося по голым ногам и облизывающего ему лицо, отпихнуть не мог.   
Отодвинув потявкивающего от радости Кайла, Барнс прижал Себастьяна к себе и не собирался выпускать, и ему было наплевать, что так сидеть было ни фига не удобно.  
— Как же я скучал, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по волосам.  
— Я тоже, — Себастьян прижимался к нему и чувствовал себя абсолютно защищенным. От всего. — Пойдем в спальню.  
До спальни они добрались только минут через десять, потому что Себастьян не спешил вставать, а Барнс — выпускать его из объятий.  
Уже в спальне, все ещё не в силах оторваться от Себастьяна, Барнс кое-как, совершенно неэротично вытряхнул его из одежды, порвав футболку. Сам он тоже вывернулся из одежды и прижался кожа к коже, выдыхая с протяжным стоном, наслаждаясь жаром желания, которым полыхал Себастьян.   
Себастьян гладил его везде, где мог дотянуться, и целовал в шею — шея у Баки была особенно чувствительная.   
— Хочу тебе отсосать, — сказал он. — Мне сегодня под утро приснилось, как я тебе отсасываю.   
— Тебе во сне удалось довести дело до конца? — улыбнувшись, спросил Барнс, и предложил: — Давай сначала в душ. Хочу тебя искупать.   
— Успеется, — Себастьян сполз ниже, демонстративно облизнулся, глядя на Баки, и тронул кончиком языка головку.   
Весь полет он вспоминал свой сон и изнывал от желания ощутить во рту этот толстый член, достающий до самого горла.   
Барнс судорожно сжал плечи Себастьяна, боясь кончить только от этого мимолётного прикосновения. Он даже не представлял, как на самом деле хотел его все эти дни, и это желание только подстёгивалось невозможностью прикоснуться, даже подойти. Эту пытку никак нельзя было назвать сладкой, но ее результат был потрясающим. По телу прокатывали волны мелкой дрожи, пальцы руки и ног покалывало от предвкушения. Барнсу было так хорошо, что почти больно.  
Себастьян удобно устроился между раздвинутых ног Баки и принялся вылизывать ему яйца, забирая в рот то одно, то другое. Наигравшись, он провел языком от основания члена до уздечки, приласкал дырочку уретры и наконец взял в рот, стараясь насадиться как можно глубже. Запах и вкус Баки его пьянили, дурманили голову.   
Барнс старался просто дышать, и как можно медленнее, чтобы сразу не взорваться от наслаждения. Он обхватил голову Себастьяна обеими руками, поглаживая большими пальцами виски. Он не пытался как-то подтолкнуть Себастьяна, направить, он просто хотел гладить его, чувствовать.  
Барнсу было жарко, одуряюще жарко, в голове мутилось, он ощущал все сразу и ничего, кроме ласкающего рта.  
— Только… не… не останавливайся… — простонал он.  
Себастьян принялся сосать энергичнее, забирать как можно глубже. Он не делал ничего замысловатого, никаких изысканных ласк. Ему хотелось грубо и по-простому.   
Чувствуя, что практически на грани, Барнс убрал руки, боясь сдавить слишком сильно, оперся ими о кровать, выгибаясь всем телом. У него пальцы на ногах поджимались, так было ярко, невероятно, так даже впервые не бывает, так бывает, только тогда, когда отдаешь всего себя, принимая все, что тебе могут дать.  
Себастьян сглотнул, когда в горло ударила горячая струя. Баки был вкусным, густым, чуть сладковатым. Себастьян нежно вылизал его, касаясь осторожно, словно перышком, и вытянулся на постели рядом, чувствуя, как саднит уголки рта.   
В первые секунды нахлынувшей оргазма Барнсу показалось, что он сейчас расплачется от счастья и накрывшей его эйфории. Он застонал, зажмурив глаза, как от боли, давая наслаждению затопить себя.  
Перевернувшись, Барнс обнял Себастьяна и поцеловал, чувствуя свой вкус на его губах. В душ уже не хотелось, ничего не хотелось, кроме того, чтобы лежать рядом и нежно касаться друг друга, почти невесомо, только обозначая прикосновение. Себастьян казался таким невероятно близким, родным до боли и желанным.  
— Я бы хотел увезти тебя на пару дней куда-нибудь, где мы могли бы гулять днём, взявшись за руки, и целоваться, не думая о том, что кто-то это может сфотографировать и выставить на всеобщее обозрение, — признался Барнс.  
— А лучше на две недели, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Хочу в отпуск. Только есть ли такие места?   
— Все можно найти, вопрос, где и как добираться, — ответил Барнс. Он уселся на Себастьяна сверху, потершись ягодицами о его пах. — Хочу тебя.  
— Ты неутомим, — Себастьян рассмеялся. — Я хочу на Карибы, но туда только самолетом. Или куда-нибудь в канадскую глушь? Но там комары...  
— Я могу туда доехать и на машине, а потом на лодке, — предложил Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по животу и груди, прихватывая соски. — Просто это займет больше времени. Мне или выехать надо будет раньше, или ты меня там подождёшь.  
— Можем поехать вместе… — начал Себастьян и тут же сообразил: — А нет, не можем. Таможня. Я продумаю, как все организовать, чтобы там был минимум людей. В идеале — вообще никого.   
— Ехать через Мексику, а таможня в Мексике не вызовет у меня никаких проблем. Там шлагбаум на дороге и будка с погранцом, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Так что все в порядке.  
— Значит, нужно будет арендовать машину, потом лодку или катер… — задумался Себастьян. — Но сначала надо будет выгрызть эти две недели из моего графика. Ближе к сентябрю.   
У него забурчал живот.   
— Ужинать и Кайл, — Себастьян поцеловал Баки в подвздошную косточку и поднялся.   
— Ночь на дворе, — поймал его руку Барнс. — Я гулял с Кайлом, а вот ужин надо заказывать. Или ты просто хочешь пройтись?  
— Просто у меня в голове каша после перелета, — объяснил Себастьян, натягивая штаны. Раздался назойливый звонок в домофон. — Вот и ужин. Я еще в такси заказал.   
Ужинали за непринуждённым разговором. Как ни странно, им было о чем поговорить оторвано от непосредственной жизни Баки Барнса, как живого, так и персонажа, и не о работе и поездках Себастьяна.   
После ужина, засунув посуду в посудомойка, Барнс обнял Себастьяна со спины, целуя в шею.   
— Я получу свой десерт? — мурлыкнул он, вжимаясь своим стояком в задницу Себастьяна.  
— О да, — заверил Себастьян. — Непременно.   
И Барнс получил. Всего, что хотел, в полном объеме. Каждый толчок Себастьяна в его задницу погружал Барнса все глубже в пучину удовольствия, чтобы он захлебнулся в нем, оглашая комнату громким стоном.  
— А ведь тебя не было рядом всего три дня, — тяжело дыша, почти прошептал Барнс, не представляя, что же могло быть через неделю или больше.  
— Это еще немного, — Себастьян растянулся на кровати, гладя Баки везде, где доставала рука. — Хотя много, конечно. Давай спать?  
Барнс притянул его к себе, обнимая и укладывая голову себе на плечо, поцеловал.  
— Спи, спи, мой хороший, — на Барнса нахлынула бесконечная нежность к Себастьяну. Он сжал его в объятиях, но ослабил хватку, чтобы Себастьяну было удобно лежать. Фраза «я люблю тебя» не отражала и сотой доли чувств, которые Барнс испытывал к Себастьяну, и он не знал, как их выразить, потому что, что бы он ни сказал, все было не то.  
Себастьян почти мгновенно провалился в спокойный сон. Снились ему огни клуба и Баки в его тенях.


	25. Chapter 25

Через неделю Барнса вызвали в суд для дачи показаний. Он заранее выложил из пиджака все ножи, посмеиваясь над удивленным взглядом Себастьяна, который и не подозревал о таком арсенале. За свои документы он не боялся, с ними все было нормально, а вот за рамку, которая должна зазвенеть, он опасался. Даже думал купить справку о том, что у него титановые штифты в руке, но банально не успел и теперь размышлял, как он будет отмазываться, и не захотят ли его раздеть, чтобы убедиться, что у него нет ничего опасного. Сам Барнс считал рамки глупой тратой времени, потому что сейчас было столько видов пластика, который не звенел, и из него чего только не делали. А если бы он захотел кого-то убить в здании суда, то попал бы туда другими путями, где его бы уж точно не принялись обыскивать.   
В суде Барнсу до этого бывать не приходилось, он даже немного нервничал, но больше от того, что пришлось оставить Себастьяна одного, они давали показания в разные дни. Проходя под рамкой, Барнс на секунду прикрыл глаза, призывая спокойствие, и придумывая, что скажет, если до него докопаются, но ничего не произошло, на него не посыпались камни, не полились потоки раскаленной смолы, рамка не пикнула. Он спокойно прошел в здание, нашел нужный ему зал и увидел рядом с ним несколько репортеров, ожидавших, наверное, что сегодня появится Себастьян. Что ж, они могли быть разочарованы, сегодня они могли попробовать подоставать Барнса, что было очень сложно, потому что он хранил молчание, завесившись распущенными волосами и уткнувшись в телефон.   
Барнс прикинул, чего они тут стоят, могли бы и в зале сидеть, процесс открытый, но, понятное дело, знаменитость надо ловить на входе, или на выходе. Смеху ради он сфоткал эту публику и отправил Себастьяну фото с фразой «похоже, тебя ждут))» Его выходка, конечно, не осталась незамеченной, но выяснять отношения с ним не стали.   
Усевшись на скамейку в зале, ожидая пока его вызовут, Барнс, как и всегда, молча уткнулся в телефон. Пару минут ничего не происходило, но он чувствовал на себе недовольные взгляды репортеров, которые и хотели бы что-то вызнать у этой молчаливой глыбы льда, но чувствовали, что это бесполезно. Барнс уже не раз давал понять, что не разговаривает с прессой. После того, как он спас Себастьяна, ему стали поступать предложения сменить работодателя, предлагали платить вдвое, а то и втрое больше, чем ему платят сейчас, на что Барнс всегда отвечал вежливым отказом. Бедные актрисульки, которые хотели его себе заполучить, Барнс почему-то был уверен, что не только как телохранителя, надували губки и обижались.   
Барнс спокойно ждал, уткнувшись в телефон, с которого читал и периодически писал Себастьяну, когда к нему все же подошла одна из репортерш, маленькая, просто крошечная девушка. Барнс даже головы не поднял, чувствуя на себе ее негодующий, прожигающий взгляд. Барнс, сидевший до этого совершенно спокойно, резко поднял голову и руку вместе с телефоном, и сфотографировал ее, ослепив вспышкой.   
— Что вы себе позволяете? — негодующе воскликнула она.   
— То же, что и вы — собираю информацию, — пожал плечами Барнс и вернулся к своему занятию.   
— Вы не имеет права! — наехала она на Барнса.   
— Вы тоже, — спокойно ответил Барнс не поднимая головы.   
— Я представитель прессы, свобода слова, — начала репортерша, но Барнс ее перебил.   
— Неприкосновенность частной жизни, — честно сказать, он не представлял, что бы мог еще ответить этой девушке, но его вызвали давать показания. Это был самый длинный и забавный его разговор с прессой.   
Барнс принес присягу и его стали спрашивать примерно о том же, о чем спрашивал детектив, только другими словам. Барнс отвечал легко, коротко и по делу, как привык Солдатом отчитываться о своих миссиях, и смотрел на подсудимых, больше на ту, которой он вывернул руку. Она казалась спокойна, словно не пыталась убить человека, но на него глянула с такой ненавистью, какую он явно не ожидал увидеть. Какие чувства она испытывала к Себастьяну, Барнс даже представить не мог.   
Адвокат пытался как-то вывернуть ситуацию, спрашивал одно и то же по-разному, но Барнса этим было с толку не сбить, он четко отвечал по существу вопроса, показаний не менял и не путался в них.   
Как только его отпустили, он покинул и зал, и здание суда, отправив Себастьяну сообщение с вопросом, откуда его забрать, или где ждать.   
«Я освобожусь с тренировки через десять минут» — ответил Себастьян. — «Жди меня около зала и пойдем обедать».   
Барнс поймал такси, но ждать его пришлось Себастьяну, целых пять минут.   
— Привет, — он подошёл к Себастьяну так близко, как это было возможно, постоянно помня о том, что нельзя тянуть к нему руки, нельзя пытаться качнуться, чтобы поцеловать его. Как же это было тяжело!  
Себастьян все-таки протянул к Баки руку, но тут же сделал вид, что просто хочет поправить солнечные очки. Слишком много чужих глаз. Всегда слишком много.   
— В «Иррен», — скомандовал он. — Пообедаем и расскажешь мне про суд.   
— Куда скажешь, — согласился Барнс, вздохнув. Он хотел касаться Себастьяна каждую секунду. Может быть, если было бы можно, они бы не набрасывались друг на друга по вечерам, но Барнс был в этом слабо уверен.  
Уже когда они сидели за столиком и ждали заказ, Барнс вкратце рассказал о том, что было на суде. Про репортёров тоже рассказал, даже показал фото.  
— Не знаю ее, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Совсем юная, может, новичок. А мне туда завтра. Хорошо, что ты будешь со мной.   
Он быстро, украдкой коснулся правой руки Баки.   
Барнс успел поймать и чуть сжать его пальцы, тихо выдохнув. От этих мимолётных касаний он сходил с ума и закипал, связные мысли покидали его голову, отравляя тело желанием.   
— Как я могу оставить тебя одного там, где будут эти психопатки? Думаешь, я верю местной охране? Да их любой из Страйка может всех в одиночку положить голыми руками, не говоря уже обо мне, -— Барнс не хвалился, он просто здраво оценивал силы. — Поэтому только со мной.  
— Суров и грозен, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Я нашел человека, который организует нам отдых на Карибах. И определил даты — с восьмого сентября до двадцать четвертого.   
— Здорово, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Мы будем где-то совсем одни?  
— Да. Оказывается, там есть островок с бунгало, куда доставляют запас еды и местные приплывают, только если им позвонить. Никого на километры вокруг. Стоит дешевле, чем я думал. Нас привезут туда, и мы будем одни.   
Совсем одни на кучу времени. Днём, ночью, не важно, можно будет касаться друг друга когда и где, и как угодно. Две недели без единой души, только вдвоем. Барнс ликовал. Но потом вернулся с небес на землю.  
— А если узнают, что ты уехал в глушь, взяв с собой только меня? — спросил он, потому что это выглядело именно так, как было на самом деле.  
— Я не собираюсь весь мир извещать о том, куда и с кем я поехал, — немного резко ответить Себастьян. — Я не обязан этого делать.   
— Не злись, — попросил Барнс. — Просто я за тебя волнуюсь.  
— Извини. Я нервничаю из-за завтрашнего суда.   
— Почему? Не стоит, я не позволю никому тебя обидеть, — заверил Барнс Себастьяна. — Или тебя беспокоит что-то ещё?  
— Я никогда не выступал в суде, — пожал плечами тот. — Неважно. Не будем об этом.   
Барнс только молча кивнул, потому что принесли заказ. Он не хотел расстраивать Себастьяна неприятным ему разговором, но на какую тему съехать с ходу, придумать не смог, поэтому просто принялся за еду.  
— Слушай, а что, ты так и спишь с тем плюшевым Зимним Солдатом, когда меня нет? — спросил Себастьян. — Я заглядывал в твою комнату — он на подушке сидит, такой гордый.   
Барнс состроил самое непроницаемое лицо, какое мог, но понял, что прикидываться бесполезно.  
— Если мне сотня и я бывшее страшное оружие Гидры, я не могу позволить себе слабость? — улыбаясь, спросил Барнс. — Мне тебя не хватает, поэтому да. Я сплю с плюшевой игрушкой, — гордо закончил он.  
— Он мне самому нравится, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Я свободен до вечера. Чем займемся?   
— Хочешь брать его с собой, когда уезжаешь? — невинно спросил Барнс, явно издеваясь. — Давай возьмем в прокат машину и съездим на один пустынный пляж. Кайла возьмем. За полтора часа доедем.  
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян. — Отличная идея. Это тот, где ты был, пока я парился в Сингапуре?  
— Ага, он самый, — кивнул Барнс. — Если хочешь побыстрее, то езжай домой собираться, а я за машиной и заберу тебя.  
Себастьян подозвал официанта и расплатился. Идея выбраться из Нью-Йорка на полдня в удушливый жаркий июльский день ему понравилась.   
Барнс обзавелся там же и той же машиной, что и в прошлый раз, и, припарковавшись у дома, забежал переодеться, не в костюме же ехать. Он предвкушал, как останется с Себастьяном только вдвоем, чтобы, вернувшись домой поздним вечером домой, затащить своего любовника в душ, а потом в кровать, и нежить его там, пока он не вырубится от усталости и удовольствия.  
— Ты готов? — Барнс поймал Себастьяна и притянул к себе для поцелуя.  
Тот прижался к Баки и показал на собранную сумку. Кайл уже натягивал поводок, предвкушая внеурочную прогулку.   
Они сели в машину, Себастьян поправил темные очки. Их машина влилась в поток автомобилей и двинулась на юг.   
Они были вместе уже почти три месяца. Они жили вместе. Баки каждый день готовил Себастьяну завтраки. Себастьян покупал Баки шоколадные пирожные. И Себастьяна, который до Баки никогда и никого не звал жить с собой, это устраивало. Ему было хорошо с Баки. Так хорошо, что это порой пугало. Как будто единственным человеком во всей мультивселенной, который подходил Себастьяну, оказался Баки Барнс, бывший Зимний Солдат.   
Себастьян чувствовал себя любимым и беспечным, как в детстве. Только время от времени переживал, что не может сделать для Баки всего того, что Баки делал для него. Защита, забота — в этом Себастьян был не силен.   
Зато столько и такого секса у Себастьяна не было вообще никогда. Баки хотел его, казалось, всегда, и это окрыляло. Себастьян уже не был тонким смазливым мальчиком. Да, он оставался красивым, но годы брали свое, а связываться с пластической хирургией Себастьян не собирался. Ботокс и подтяжки, на его взгляд, убивали саму возможность игры лицом.   
Они выехали из Нью-Йорка, и Себастьян обратил внимание, что Баки не пользуется навигатором.  
— Ты помнишь дорогу наизусть? — спросил он.   
— Да, — кивнул Барнс, уверенно увеличивая скорость до максимально разрешённой. — Я все запоминаю с первого раза. Издержки бытности Солдатом.  
Барнс рулил и улыбался, чувствуя себя самым счастливым на свете. Наконец-то он мог куда-то свозить Себастьяна, где бы они были только вдвоем. Он периодически поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, не ехал ли за ними кто, но понимал, что это паранойя. Хотя его паранойя не раз спасала ему жизнь. И Себастьяну спасла однажды.   
Себастьян растекся на сиденье сладкой лужицей. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким спокойным и расслабленным.   
— Хочу какую-нибудь интересную сложную роль вроде Джека Бенджамина, — сказал он. — Джон говорил, что вроде бы что-то такое будет.   
Барнс рулил одной рукой, другую положив на колено Себастьяну.  
— И что это была за роль? — спросил он. Барнс не смотрел все фильмы, в которых снялся Себастьян, предпочитая его живого и настоящего. А сам Себастьян и не настаивал.  
— Сериал по библейским мотивам в современном антураже, — объяснил Себастьян. — Я играл там Ионафана, сына царя Саула. Жаль, сериал не взлетел, отсняли всего один сезон. Было интересно. Принц и офицер разведчик одновременно. Сложный образ.   
— Хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел? Хотя то, что сериал по библейским мотивам, меня уже пугает, — признался Барнс. — Надеюсь, ты не обижаешься, что я не смотрел твоих фильмов?  
— Не обижаюсь, — махнул рукой Себастьян. — Они зачастую тот еще отстой. Но «Королей» посмотри. Я там на десять лет моложе.   
— Хорошо, — согласился Барнс. — Обязательно посмотрю. Сегодня ночью и начну.   
Барнс свернул с основной трассы на дорогу, ведущую вдоль побережья.   
— Через полчаса приедем, может, чуть дольше, — сказал он, поглаживая рукой Себастьяна по внутренней стороне бедра, подбираясь к паху.  
Себастьян расставил колени пошире, но предупредил:  
— Не за рулем, Баки. Скажи, а ты по Стиву скучаешь?  
Барнс, не послушавшись, расстегнул Себастьяну штаны и скользнул рукой под белье, обхватывая рукой его полувозбужденный член.  
— Я очень по нему скучаю, — признался он. Он и правда очень скучал по Стиву, просто старался не думать обычно этом, чтобы не расстраиваться и не рефлексировать. — Не хочу забивать тебе этим голову. Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Он двинул рукой, обхватывающей член, совершенно не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
Себастьян решил принять игру.   
— А правда, что вы со Стивом общались по Скайпу, пока ты был в Ваканде? — спросил он. — Не так жестко.   
Барнс чуть расслабил руку, потом вытащил ее, выпустив его член, облизал ладонь и вернул руку на место, продолжая надрачивать.  
— Общались. Но не так часто, как хотелось бы. Стив не всегда бывал там, где есть связь, — Барнс чувствовал, как возбуждается сам, как кровь превращается в раскалённое нечто, несущейся по венам с огромной скоростью, воспламеняя все внутри. Он длинно выдохнул, но от дороги все равно не отвлекся, он был многозадачный: способен вести машину, дрочить и поддерживать разговор.  
Себастьян вздохнул. Ему вдруг стало совершенно все равно, как часто Баки общался со Стивом. Стива здесь не было и не будет. Зато рука Баки на его члене была, ласковая, правильно сжимающая, потирающая головку.   
— Еще! — взмолился Себастьян.   
Мольба Себастьяна плеснула раскаленной лавой по нервам, ударила в пах, и Барнс застонал от того, какие тесные на нем джинсы. Он задвигал рукой быстрее, чуть сильнее сжимая головку, сглатывая слюну, так хотелось ударить по тормозам, склониться и взять в рот этот шикарный, вожделенный член. На заднем сиденье тявкнул Кайл.  
— Смотри на дорогу! — взмолился Себастьян. — Ах!..  
Он кончил и обмяк на сиденье.   
Барнс от дороги и не отрывался, понимая, что стоит ему хоть на секунду ослабить контроль, он взорвется изнутри, вцепится в Себастьяна и никуда от себя не отпустит.  
— Я смотрю, — улыбнулся он, довольный собой, тем, что его любимому мужчине хорошо с ним. — Я не уверен, что тут есть салфетки, но глянь в бардачке, вдруг повезет.  
Барнс свернул с дороги и поехал уже по направлению, вдоль воды.  
— Где ты хочешь остановиться? — спросил он у все ещё сбивчиво дышащего Себастьяна.  
Себастьян старательно вытирался.   
— Ты знаешь эти места, — сказал он. — Выбери сам. Уф… Меня словно… нет, не подберу слов. Было невероятно круто.   
Барнс проехал ещё немного и остановился прямо на пляже.  
— Мы приехали, — радостно сообщил он, развернулся к Себастьяну и сделал то, что хотел всю дорогу — впился страстным, голодным поцелуем ему в губы.  
Они долго целовались. Кайл уже начал поскуливать и скрести когтями стекло. Наконец Себастьян с трудом оторвался от Баки.   
— Надо выпустить собаку, — сказал он. — И я хочу в воду.   
— Тогда раздевайся, — скомандовал Барнс, открывая дверь Кайлу. Тот выпрыгнул на свободу с радостным лаем. Сам Барнс безбоязненно стащил с себя футболку с длинными рукавами, открывая бионику. Он был стопроцентно уверен, что тут некому за ними наблюдать. Скинув штаны вместе с бельем, совершенно голый, со стоящим колом членом, Барнс подошёл к раздевающемуся Себастьяну и, поймав его в объятия, прижался к нему.   
— Может быть, ты мне поможешь? Или предлагаешь мне справляться самому? — Барнс потеря об него своим стояком.  
— Непременно помогу, — пообещал Себастьян, проводя языком по стыку между металлом и плотью. Он погладил член Баки, а потом быстро принялся раздеваться. Скинул кроссовки, стянул футболку, джинсы и носки, и опустился перед Баки на песок. — Рассчитываю на твою наблюдательность и на то, что за нами не подглядывают.   
— Думаешь, я бы позволил кому-нибудь увидеть тебя таким? — тяжело дыша, спросил Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по волосам. — Да я бы ему глаза выколол. Такой ты только мой. Никому тебя не покажу и не отдам.  
В другое время такая ревнивая жадная собственническая сторона Баки Себастьяна бы напугала. Но сейчас он был слишком захвачен происходящим, чтобы обратить на нее внимание.   
Он обхватил рукой член Баки и вылизал головку. Сейчас, не сразу после душа, вкус и запах у нее были более густыми, но не неприятными. Себастьян слизнул выступившую капельку, посмотрел Баки в лицо и облизнулся, зная, как это возбуждает.   
Барнс чуть дернулся, ощущая прикосновения Себастьяна, и закусил губу. Он просто обожал на него смотреть, сходил с ума, когда касался его горячей кожи. Они первый раз так интимно расслаблялись вдвоем вне квартиры, и это било в голову, дурманило. Так ново, что возбуждало само по себе.   
Барнс нежно обвел пальцами губы Себастьяна, такие мягкие, всегда яркие, обхватывающие его член. Мозг плавился и норовил отключиться совсем.   
Себастьян ласкал член Баки языком и губами, стараясь подарить ему то наслаждение и ласку, которых Баки так долго был лишен. Ему нравилось делать Баки хорошо.   
Громкие вопли чаек почти заглушили вскрик Барнса, когда он, боясь не устоять на ногах, облокотился на машину и кончил. В голову словно впрыснули туман, который совершенно не желал рассеиваться, и Барнс потянул на себя Себастьяна, чтобы поцеловать, прижать к себе, чтобы без слов поблагодарить за удовольствие, которое тот ему дарил.   
Себастьян облизал губы и поцеловал Баки.   
— В воду? — предложил он. — От тебя пахнет солнцем.


	26. Chapter 26

— Иди, купайся, — хлопнул Барнс Себастьяна по упругой заднице, а сам взял прихваченное покрывало и расстелил его на песке. Кинул на него сумку, даже не посмотрев, чего там он набрал, и тоже побежал к воде.  
С разбегу влетев в набежавшую волну, Барнс прошел ещё немного и нырнул, проплыв под водой десяток метров. Вынырнул, отфыркиваясь и откидывая назад длинные волосы, и подплыл к купающемуся Себастьяну, обнимая его в воде.  
— Будешь отбивать меня от акул? — улыбаясь, спросил Себастьян. Ему нравилось здесь, и такая передышка перед завтрашним судом была очень кстати.   
— От кого скажешь, от того и буду, — засмеялся Барнс. Ему было хорошо и легко. Свободно. В Ваканде не было моря с набегающим на берег волнами, а море Барнс любил.   
Сейчас, когда с неба светило жаркое солнце, тело окутывала прохлада воды, а самый дорогой человек на свете был рядом и радовался жизни, Барнс был счастливым и беззаботным.  
Глянув на пустынный берег, по которому носился не рискующий лезть в воду Кайл, Барнс в очередной раз убедился в правильности выбора места. Пусто, тихо и ни единой живой души вокруг. Особенно в будний день.  
Себастьян поцеловал его солеными от морской воды губами и поплыл. Вода была теплая, и он собирался наплаваться вдоволь.   
Вымотанный, он выбрался на берег и упал на покрывало, раскинув руки. Вытираться было лень. Повалявшись, он подтянул к себе сумку и достал оттуда воду и миску Кайла. Напился сам, напоил собаку и снова улегся.   
Напряжение города ненадолго отпустило его. Было так хорошо просто валяться на песке и чувствовать, как на коже высыхает морская вода.   
Наплававшись и нанырявшись вдоволь, Барнс, выжав волосы, пристроился рядом с Себастьяном на покрывале. Ветерок холодил влажную кожу, усиленно пытаясь свести на нет работу жаркого солнца. Барнс жмурился от солнца, отчего в уголках глаз веером разбегались морщинки. Повернув голову и подперев ее ладонью, он смотрел на Себастьяна.  
— Так хорошо и тихо, да? — сказал Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по руке. Когда он был так близко, не касаться его было пыткой, сводящей с ума, и Барнс касался, гладил, целовал, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением.  
— С тобой мне везде хорошо, — негромко признался Себастьян. — Скажи, а ты до войны ездил куда-нибудь купаться? Хоть на Лонг Айленд?  
— Ездил, — Барнс перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза. — Со Стивом. Иногда дамочек с собой прихватывал. На самом деле до войны жить было легко и весело, было меньше условностей, чем сейчас. Или мне просто так кажется.  
— Условности были, но другие, более тебе привычные, — объяснил Себастьян. — Например, сейчас мы с тобой скрываем наши отношения просто для того, чтобы под тебя не начали копать журналисты. А во времена твоей юности скрывались бы, потому что открыться было опасно для жизни. Или вот правило десяти или скольких там свиданий. Неважно, — Себастьян махнул рукой. — В сон клонит. Не давай мне засыпать на солнце, сгорю.   
— Ну да, — согласился Барнс. — Под меня копать бесполезно. Нет ничего. Ты только поэтому хочешь скрывать наши отношения?  
— В том и проблема, что нет ничего, — Себастьян перевернулся набок и погладил Баки по груди. — Обычно у человека есть биография, хоть какая-то. А у тебя нет. Это может вывести на поддельные документы. Мои друзья забеспокоятся, что у тебя криминальное прошлое, что ты со мной ради каких-то выгод. Будут трепать нервы тебе и мне. Могут придумать, что ты меня чем-то запугал или к чему-то принуждаешь. Не хочу всего этого кипеша.   
— А если ты скажешь им правду, они запихнут тебя в психушку, — улыбнулся Барнс, поймав пальцы Себастьяна и прижав к груди. — Надо сказать, я никогда не жаловался на фантазию, но поражаюсь, как у людей интересно иногда мысли развиваются.   
— Например? — поинтересовался Себастьян и поцеловал Баки в плечо. — Ты про тех девчонок в суде?  
— Ну, девки эти — это вообще что-то невозможное. Я понимаю Старка, который хотел меня убить. В конечном итоге, они действительно были его родители, и его желание мести понятно, — серьезно заговорил Барнс. — И, как бы, что для меня, что для Старка это действительно было реально. Но пытаться отомстить за убийство совершенно незнакомых тебе людей, которые ещё и вымышленные, и тебе, а не тому, кто это придумал... Мне Солдат нормальнее кажется.  
— Солдат, мне кажется, был абсолютно логичен. Ни этики, ни морали, только логика, — предположил Себастьян. — А фантазии… Есть такой жанр фиков, Гидра Трэш Пати. Я, когда на первый наткнулся, меня потом весь вечер тошнило. Реально тошнило, я блевал дальше чем видел. Это про издевательства над Солдатом в Гидре. Групповые изнасилования, пытки и так далее. Я не понимаю, как у тех, кто это пишет и лайкает, мозги повернуты. Причем пишут-то в основном женщины.   
— Ну, мужчине никогда не понять женской логики, — философски заметил Барнс, а потом совершенно серьезно посмотрел на Себастьяна и сказал. — Изнасилование Солдата в принципе невозможно. Как они себе это представляют? Да и у кого на Солдата в здравом уме может встать? Я, хоть и не действовал без приказа, но открутить башку тому, кто пытается причинить мне вред, мог влет, и мне бы за это ничего не было.   
— Часть фэндома считает Солдата безвольной несопротивляющейся машиной, — объяснил Себастьян. — Обнулению не противился, Пирсу за пощечину в зубы не дал… Да, и очень часто упоминают Рамлоу как основного садиста и насильника.   
Вот тут Барнс не выдержал и заржал. Он смеялся долго и заразительно, смахивая слезы.   
— Бля, реально что ли? Надо почитать будет.   
Себастьян дотянулся до телефона и обнаружил, что интернета в этой глуши нет. Только сотовая связь.  
— Дома покажу, — пообещал он. — Хотя, знаешь, если говорить о групповых изнасилованиях в Гидре, я скорее представлю себе изнасилование Карпова группой Зимних Солдат. И ту единственную женщину с ножкой от табуретки.   
— Это же сразу некрофилия получится, — хохотнул Барнс, представив себе подобную картину.   
— Да Карпов вроде мужик был крепкий. Слушай, а всякие второстепенные персонажи — актеры на них похожи? Карпов, Рамлоу, Роллинз?  
— Да, похожи. Один в один практически, это как магия какая-то, — признался Барнс. — Фильмы очень точно показывают мой мир. Некоторые вещи, конечно, не совпадают полностью. К примеру, та книжка была не красной, а коричневой и без звезды. Но это мелочь, как мне кажется.   
— А в чем еще различия? Вот мы с тобой похожи, но не идентичны. У Эванса волосы русые, его красили для фильмов. Пирс? Пирс похож?   
— И Пирс тоже похож. Если бы все остальное было непохоже, я бы очень сильно удивлялся, наверное. А так практически полное погружение в прошлое, — Барнс задумался. — Если честно, я не сильно вглядывался в детали, больше следил за сюжетом. Но я не могу сказать, похож ли Пирс по характеру, я же его не знал, считай.   
— А ты правда приходил к нему домой? — спросил Себастьян. — И он тебя молоком поил?  
— Нет, молоком он меня не поил, по крайней мере, я такого не помню, — сказал Барнс. — А приходить я к нему приходил. Отчет о проделанной работе и новые инструкции. За жизнь, как ты понимаешь, мы с ним не говорили.   
— Его играл такой знаменитый актер… — мечтательно протянул Себастьян. — Я, когда его впервые на съемочной площадке увидел, так растерялся! Он же… я не знаю… патриарх кино, а я… Думал, облажаюсь страшно, ничего сыграть не смогу.   
— Но хорошо же сыграл, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Из тебя получился прекрасный Зимний Солдат.   
Барнс провел пальцами по скуле Себастьяна, по губам, потянулся и поцеловал.   
— Но ты живьем мне нравишься гораздо больше. Хочешь, я машину переставлю, чтобы тень была? — предложил Барнс, проведя рукой по нагретой солнцем коже Себастьяна.   
— Проще подстилку перетащить, — заметил Себастьян. — Пойдем еще раз окунемся?  
— Пойдем, — тут же согласился Барнс. Он поднялся, потянулся всем телом, гибко изогнув спину и подняв руки над головой, а потом резко наклонился и подхватил Себастьяна на руки. — Занесу поглубже и брошу, — пообещал он.   
Себастьян плюхнулся в воду, хохоча. Солнце садилось, и он старался наплескаться впрок, пока не пришла пора возвращаться домой.   
Вместе с заходящим солнцем опускалась и прохлада вечера, принося успокоение разгоряченным дневной жарой телам. Барнс завернул Себастьяна в полотенце, чтобы тот не замерз на ветру, и прижал к себе.   
Завтра Себастьяну нужно было явиться в суд, и Барнс опасался, что те две ненормальные могут что-нибудь учудить, несмотря ни на что.   
— Ну что, поехали домой, или еще здесь посидим? — спросил он, когда солнце уже полностью скрылось за горизонтом, напоминая о себе только ярким заревом в облаках. С моря на них уже наползала густая-густая темнота, в которой бриллиантовыми крапинками вспыхивали звезды.   
— Домой-домой, — Себастьян гладил Кайла, пристроившего голову у него на бедре. — Я жутко голодный.   
— Заедем куда-нибудь? — Барнс закинул вещи в машину и сел за руль. — Или закажешь, пока домой едем?   
Барнс растрепал свои влажные волосы, забирая их за уши, и завел машину. Он перебирал события этого замечательного дня, вернее, второй его половины, запоминая его навсегда.   
— Заедем, — кивнул Себастьян, пристегиваясь. — И тебе еще машину надо будет вернуть.   
Они ехали по темной трассе к Нью-Йорку, небо над которым светилось от городских огней. Себастьян чувствовал себя по-настоящему отдохнувшим и расслабившимся.   
— Ты хорошо придумал с этой поездкой, — он погладил Баки по бедру.   
— Ну, должен же я хоть раз вывезти своего парня отдохнуть? — улыбнулся Барнс, поймав пальцы Себастьяна и немного сжав. — А то только по парку с Кайлом вместе гуляем.   
Себастьян рассмеялся.   
— Ты хочешь успеть попробовать все?  
— Что — все? — не понял Барнс.   
— Все аспекты жизни, которых ты был лишен до сих пор.   
— Нет, просто хочу проводить больше времени с тобой подальше от чужих глаз и более разнообразно, чем сидя в четырех стенах, — ответил Барнс.   
— С этим у нас сложно, — согласился Себастьян и зарылся в телефон. — Поищу какой-нибудь ресторанчик по дороге. Есть пожелания?  
— Нет, выбирай на свой вкус, — Барнс моргнул фарами какому-то тормозу впереди и тот принял к обочине, давая себя обогнать. — Но я хочу шоколадный десерт.  
Себастьян фыркнул.   
— Хорошо, тогда «Герлада» на Двадцать первой. Когда мы там будем?  
— С нарушением правил или без? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Если да, то минут за сорок пять, если нет, то часа через полтора, как и сюда добирались.   
— Без нарушений, — Себастьян покачал головой и отправил сообщение, бронируя столик. — У нас еще есть время.   
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Барнс и немного сбавил скорость, потому что уже превысил скоростной режим. Ему нравилось быстро ездить, маневрируя в потоке машин. — Только, наверное, Кайла надо домой закинуть.   
— Оставим в машине, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Уже вечер, он не перегреется. Он набегался, спит.   
Они доехали, умудрившись не вляпаться в вечерние пробки, и через полтора часа уже сидели за столиком на террасе, укрытые небольшой живой изгородью в кадках, и изучали меню.   
— Рекомендую торт «Захер», — сказал Себастьян. — Шоколадные коржи, шоколадный крем.   
Он сделал заказ и стал ждать, пока Баки выберет себе ужин.   
Барнс довольно быстро определился, перечисляя блюда официантке, которая явно узнала Себастьяна, косилась на него, но не более. И не забыл про десерт. Шоколад с шоколадом.   
Себастьян ел, наблюдая за Баки. У того всегда был отличный аппетит. Себастьян уже привык к тому, как много Баки ест. Его даже иррационально радовало это, как будто Баки, уминающий вторую порцию жареных колбасок, был более настоящим.   
Расплатившись и оставив чаевые и автограф официантке, Себастьян вернулся в машину. Кайл радостно разлаялся, когда увидел хозяина, и едва Себастьян пристегнулся, перебрался к нему на колени.   
— А чем тебя в Гидре кормили? — спросил Себастьян. — Ну, после крио. Заморозка же должна всю кишечную флору убивать.   
— Я представления не имею, если честно. Сначала внутривенно вливали, потом давали какую-то дрянь жидкую, часов через двенадцать нечто протертое, — начал рассказывать Барнс. — Потом можно было и твердую пищу, но все равно не всю. Тогда я не заморачивался, а сейчас и вспоминать не хочу. Понимаешь, оно было не невкусно, Солдату пофигу было, это было совершенно безвкусное нечто. Белковые коктейли с кучей всякой дряни для восстановления организма, наверное. А что? Я не силен в том, как Солдата хранили, чем кормили и вообще. Когда находишься по ту сторону, приоритеты на информацию другие.   
— Извини, — виновато сказал Себастьян. — Я не подумал.   
— Все нормально, — Барнс улыбнулся и погладил Себастьяна по колену. — Тебе не за что извиняться.   
Они припарковались возле дома, но Барнс не спешил покидать машину, просто сидел, положив руки на руль, о чем-то задумавшись. В голове проносились картины прошлого, о котором он не то, чтобы хотел забыть, но точно не хотел вспоминать, когда Себастьян был рядом.   
— Иди домой, — предложил он. — Я верну машину и немного пройдусь.   
Себастьян поцеловал его в щеку, подхватил Кайла и вышел.   
Обуреваемый странными чувствами, Барнс вернул машину и медленно пошел пешком, пытаясь понять, что он такого вспомнил, и что его вывело из равновесия. Ничего такого, вопрос был банальным, Себастьян и до этого интересовался жизнью Солдата. Может быть, Барнс просто действительно смог абстрагироваться от него, на какие-то мгновения забыть, кем он был, да и, если посмотреть правде в глаза, в чем-то до сих пор является. И это напоминание. И извиняющийся Себастьян.   
В груди резануло болью, и Барнс, сорвавшись с места, побежал домой, совершенно не волнуясь, что кого-то может смутить его скорость. Он практически влетел в квартиру и быстро разулся.   
— Себастьян? — позвал он.   
— Я здесь, — отозвался из гостиной Себастьян. Он, как часто по вечерам, смотрел телевизор с выключенным звуком. — Ты в порядке?  
Пройдя в гостиную, Барнс сгреб Себастьяна в объятия, прижал к себе, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и медленно выдохнул.   
— Прости, что испортил тебе вечер, — тихо сказал он.   
Барнс не смог бы объяснить, почему чувствовал себя виноватым, но чувствовал. Себастьяну пришлось извиняться за то, к чему он не имел совершенно никакого отношения, и Барнс никогда больше не хотел слышать таких интонаций в его голосе.   
— Баки, что на тебя нашло? — удивился Себастьян, гладя его по волосам.   
— Ничего. Все в порядке, — ответил Барнс.   
Рядом с Себастьяном снова стало тепло, уютно и спокойно. Барнс погладил его по спине, вдыхая его запах, дыша им.   
— Баки, я люблю тебя, — сказал ему Себастьян. — Я с тобой.


	27. Chapter 27

Себастьян стоял перед судьей и отвечал на вопросы. Он нервничал, но держался уверенно. Адвокат защиты пытался подловить его на противоречиях, но Себастьян выглядел спокойным. Помогло то, что Баки рассказал ему, как лучше себя вести, и его теплый взгляд между лопаток.   
Мирра сверлила его ненавидящим взглядом, но молчала. От этого взгляда Себастьяну было не по себе. Он припомнить не мог, чтобы хоть кто-то смотрел на него с такой ненавистью.   
Экспертиза признала Мирру вменяемой, и Себастьян не понимал, за что она так ненавидит его, всего лишь актера. Именно его, а не образ на экране. Как произошло, что она не отличает Себастьяна и Баки? Себастьян сыграл около сорока ролей, почему Мирра уцепилась за эту? У Себастьяна мурашки пробегали по спине от ее безумия. Потому что, несмотря на экспертизу, Мирра была безумна.   
Барнс сидел в зале суда и зорко наблюдал за происходящим. Он знал, что люди изворотливы, хитры и способны на все, если их обуревают страсти. Он даже рассматривал вариант, что Мирра набросится на Себастьяна прямо в зале, чтобы сделать хоть какую-нибудь гадость, поэтому готов был совершенно ко всему.   
У адвоката защиты закончились вопросы. Себастьян устало сел. До этого момента он ни разу не был в суде и даже не мог припомнить ни одного фильма про суд — он не любил детективы. Приходилось ли ему играть роли, в которых его герой бывал в суде, он не помнил тоже. Ему только хотелось, чтобы все скорее закончилось, и вернуться домой.   
— Все хорошо, — очень тихо шепнул Себастьяну Барнс и незаметно на мгновение сжал его пальцы своими.   
Себастьян все ждал, будет ли предоставлено последнее слово обвиняемым. И действительно, Мирра встала. Угрюмая, грузная, она уставилась на Себастьяна и сказала:  
— Зимний Солдат убил Марию и Говарда Старков. Он — Зимний Солдат. Он убийца. — Она помолчала и добавила: — Свою вину не признаю.   
Какая-то женщина, кажется, мать Мирры, зарыдала. Себастьян не стал оглядываться. Ему и так было тяжело.   
Барнс даже не знал, что было для этой девочки лучше — тюрьма или психушка, потому что она была явно не в себе. Но больше его заботил Себастьян, который выглядел каким-то несчастным и потерянным, хотя уж он-то точно не был тут ни в чем виноват. Барнс прикидывал, как после заседания не дать никому начать задавать ему вопросы. Еще он не скидывал со счетов родителей Мирры, которые тоже могли вытворить что-нибудь необдуманное, например, попытаться поговорить. Но больше всего бесило то, что он не мог обнять Себастьяна, даже за руку его взять не мог на людях.   
Иррационально захотелось встать и показать этой девчонке настоящего Зимнего Солдата, со всеми потрохами, так сказать, чтобы почувствовала разницу, чтобы обделалась со страху.   
Когда объявили перерыв, Себастьян вышел из зала суда в сопровождении Баки. Его тут же окружили журналисты. Он улыбался, что-то отвечал.  
Барнс стоял рядом, может быть, даже ближе, чем должен был бы стоять обычный телохранитель, но сейчас его это совершенно не волновало. Он хотел увести Себастьяна отсюда, хотел укрыть его от чужих глаз и бесконечных вопросов, но не мог. Еще никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, даже падая с чертова поезда в воющую белую пропасть.   
После перерыва присяжные ушли на заседание, и Себастьян покинул зал суда. Ему не было интересно, его больше не собирались вызывать, и он хотел домой. Он вымотался, как не выматывался во время самого сложного съемочного дня.   
— Баки, — попросил он, садясь в машину, — можно попросить тебя о странном?  
— Очень странном? — улыбнулся Барнс, хотя в душе ему было неспокойно. Он видел, что Себастьяна это все достало, что тот хотел оказаться где-нибудь не здесь.   
— Очень. Купи мне в «Пингвине» пинту крем-брюле с карамелью.   
Барнс облегченно выдохнул, потому что он ожидал чего-нибудь еще более странного, чем мороженое.   
— Хорошо, куплю, — когда они приехали домой, Барнс отправился покупать мороженое. Прикинув, он взял и себе тоже, фисташковое.  
— Тебе сразу нести, или положить во что-нибудь? — крикнул он с порога, разуваясь.   
— Неси сразу, — потребовал Себастьян. — У меня такое чувство, что мне мозг выжрали. Буду восполнять.   
Барнс прошел в гостиную через кухню, где захватил ложки и оставил пиджак, и вручил Себастьяну его ведерко с мороженым, поцеловав.   
— И в тебя столько влезет? — усмехнулся он, садясь рядом на диван.   
Теперь можно было быть действительно рядом.   
— Влезет, — уверенно сказал Себастьян, запуская ложку в мороженое. — Хотя мне и нельзя. Но сегодня — можно!  
— Знаешь, я начинаю понимать, что мне крупно повезло, что я могу жрать все, что угодно и ничего мне за это не будет, — задумчиво сказал Барнс, наворачивая свое мороженое.   
— А мне за это будет дополнительная силовая тренировка, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Билл нашел нам остров в Карибском море. Навасса. Там нет портов, только временные причалы. В сентябре там вообще никто не живет. Но есть пара бунгало, правда, с минимумом удобств.   
— Ты уверен, что хочешь на необитаемый остров? — с сомнением спросил Барнс, не замечавший за Себастьяном любви к дикарскому образу жизни.   
— Ну, нам завезут туда продуктов с учетом твоего аппетита, у нас будет связь с большой землей, так что почему бы и нет? Проветрю мозги. Мне не помешает.   
— Я бы предпочел еще и лодку иметь, или гидросамолет, — стал размышлять Барнс совершенно не в ключе, как же там можно здорово отдохнуть. Он сразу стал прикидывать список вещей первой необходимости, если там придется выживать, и нахмурился.   
— Ага, моторная лодка у нас будет. Будем рыбу ловить? — Себастьян облизал ложку. — Обожаю пингвиновское мороженое.   
— Захочешь — будем, — пожал он плечами. Рыбалка его совершенно не впечатляла, хотя поймать рыбу руками он мог. С удочкой было сложнее — этого занятия он совершенно не понимал. — Только я не большой фанат рыбалки.   
— Свежая, только что выловленная рыба… — соблазняюще протянул Себастьян. — Запеченная на костре. С лимонным соком.   
— Ага. А чистить ее ты будешь, да? — невинно поинтересовался Барнс, отправляя в рот еще ложку мороженого.   
— Я умею, — гордо сказал Себастьян и посмотрел на свои ногти. — Придется потом Мэгги тройные чаевые оставить.   
— И что ты еще умеешь, радость моя? — ласково спросил у него Барнс, думая, стоит ли отговаривать Себастьяна от совсем уж необитаемого острова.   
— Разводить костер, готовить на нем, удить рыбу, строить шалаш, — принялся перечислять Себастьян.   
— Это все? — вскинул бровь Барнс, он не собирался издеваться над Себастьяном, но немного поприкалываться тянуло.   
— Знаю съедобные растения и грибы Северной Америки, могу освежевать кролика и енота, знаю «в лицо» ядовитый плющ и сумах, могу ориентироваться в лесу. Я был бойскаутом в школе.   
— Предположим, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Ладно, хочешь необитаемый остров, пусть будет по-твоему. Только мне понадобится больше информации об этом острове.   
Почему-то Барнс как-то сразу воспринял эту поездку как миссию, а не как отдых. Просто ему казалось, что Себастьян любит комфорт, которого на острове не будет. Нет, конечно, он постарается создать для него все условия, чтобы им обоим было хорошо. Притянув Себастьяна к себе, Барнс поцеловал его нежно, жарко.  
— У тебя вкус фисташкового мороженого, — Себастьян прикусил его нижнюю губу.   
Барнс рассмеялся, прикусывая его в ответ.   
— Тебе что-то не нравится?  
— Я не люблю фисташки. Ох… — он поскреб ложкой по дну ведерка. — Уже все?   
— Хочешь, схожу куплю еще, — предложил Барнс, нежно поглаживая его по бедру. — А потом устрою тебе дополнительную силовую тренировку?  
— Давай лучше выведем Кайла, а уже потом тренировка, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Через две недели мне уже тридцать шесть, — задумчиво добавил он. — Озадачу Уилла, пусть он организует все. А мы с тобой отпразднуем дома.   
— Хорошо, пойдем гулять с Кайлом, — согласился Барнс и ушел переодеваться.   
Он помнил о дне рождения Себастьяна, но пока так и не придумал, что ему подарить. Родители всегда дарили Барнсу практичные вещи, которые могли бы ему понадобиться в жизни, друзья — всякую ерунду, и он был в растерянности, что же подарить любимому человеку, у которого, в принципе, все есть.  
Себастьян тоже переоделся. Надел темные очки и кепку, взял Кайла на поводок.   
— Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной на Рождество, — сказал он Баки, когда они спускались по лестнице. — И на Валентинов день. И в твой день рождения.   
— Разве на Рождество ты будешь не с мамой? — спросил Барнс. После того, как он выбрался из лап Гидры, он не отмечал никакие праздники, успел даже про них забыть. — Это же семейный праздник.   
Барнс вдруг отчетливо понял, что не сможет стать Себастьяну семьей, как бы ни хотел, потому что вынужден был быть его секретом. А потом и вообще исчезнет из его жизни. От этого стало больно почти до слез, до сжавшегося сердца, он хотел отогнать от себя эти мысли, но никак не получалось, они закружились в его голове, как та метель, поглотили его всего под собой, тяжелым грузом ложась на плечи. Он постарался улыбнуться Себастьяну, но улыбка получилась какой-то вымученной.   
Они вошли в парк, но Барнс не спешил брать Себастьяна за руку, пытаясь успокоиться, уложить в голове то, что не хотело укладываться. Он не хотел взваливать на Себастьяна эти проблемы и волнения. Не хотел, чтобы его это касалось, чтобы он тоже задумывался об этом.   
Себастьян тоже молчал, и только когда они повернули к дому, сказал:  
— Я хочу встретить Рождество с тобой. А мама… она обычно куда-нибудь едет на Рождество. В этом году хотела поехать в Румынию к родственникам. Я был в Румынии в апреле, и что-то хватит с меня.   
Пока они молча шли через парк, Барнс успел подумать о разном. О то, что, скрываясь большую часть жизни, он попал в место, где можно было бы жить и никого не бояться, но он все равно вынужден был снова таиться. Скрывать свою личность, руку, отношения с человеком, которого любит. И дело было не в том, что Барнс хотел, чтобы о нем все знали, он хотел, чтобы у Себастьяна не спрашивали, с кем он проводит свое время, а Барнс был уверен, что такие вопросы были. Теперь вот праздники. Барнс бы предпочел не праздновать Рождество вообще. Да вообще ничего не праздновать, но отказывать Себастьяну в том, чего тот хотел, а Барнс вполне мог пережить, он не видел смысла. У них действительно было не так много времени.   
Еще его волновало, о чем молчит Себастьян, потому что тот никогда не молчал так долго рядом с Баки, особенно, когда они гуляли.   
— Значит, Рождество вдвоем, — Барнс взял его ладонь, поднес к губам и поцеловал пальцы.  
— Но сначала Навасса, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ты в порядке, Баки? Или просто устал? Молчишь весь вечер и хмуришься.   
— Я просто задумался, — Барнс решил не врать, что все в порядке, потому что для него в порядке не было. Он просто не хотел все это вываливать на Себастьяна. Ему это было ни к чему.   
— Мне снилось вчера, как ты был в Гидре, — внезапно признался Себастьян. — А потом что-то про собак, и ты был жутко популярной таксой.   
— Какая дичь тебе снится, — улыбнулся Барнс. В парке было пусто, и он притянул к себе Себастьяна и поцеловал, гладя ладонями по спине.   
— Я обычно не помню снов, — сказал Себастьян. — А тут запомнил. И правда дичь.   
Он обхватил лицо Баки ладонями и долго, нежно целовал его.   
— Что ты хочешь на день рождения? — прямо спросил Барнс, потому что идей для подарка у него не было, и за две недели они вряд ли бы появились.   
— Я подумаю, — пообещал Себастьян. — Нож. Хороший армейский нож.   
— Хорошо, — Баки нежно коснулся его губ. — Подарю тебе нож.   
Они медленно пошли в обратную сторону, Баки удалось абстрагироваться от тяготящих его мыслей, и он надеялся, что они не вернутся. Хотя о подарке на Рождество тоже стоило подумать заранее.


	28. Chapter 28

День рождения Себастьян встретил на съемочной площадке. Баки остался в Нью-Йорке с Кайлом. Себастьян радовался, что работы было много и она была сложная. Он скучал.   
Дневные съемки на натуре, ночные, студийные — к концу дня Себастьян выматывался до того, что падал без сил.  
Барнс скучал и ждал, стараясь, забрасывая Себастьяна сообщениями, чувствуя себя оставленной дома девицей, которая ждала своего жениха. От этого чувства было странно, как-то неловко и глупо.   
Отсутствие Себастьяна рядом, в поле зрения его неимоверно опустошало, он спал, подгребая под себя ночью плюшевого Солдата, дрочил от безысходности, слал Себастьяну фотки полуэротического содержания, ездил купаться на тот дальний пустынный пляж, постоянно вспоминая, как они провели тут время вдвоем, иногда метался по квартире раненым зверем, не находя себе места от одиночества. Он даже не думал, что оно может так его тяготить.   
«С днем рождения меня!» — написал Себастьян утром тринадцатого августа. И прислал Баки селфи в гриме.   
«Поздравляю!» — прислал Барнс сообщение и фото коробки, завернутой в яркую бумагу с мишками.   
«Почему мишки?» — удивился Себастьян.   
«Тебя только это беспокоит?))» — ответил Барнс.   
«В данный момент — да! Убегаю на съемки. Люблю тебя».   
«И я тебя люблю. Потому что они мне понравились!»  
Вечером Себастьян прислал Баки фотографию торта со множеством свечей и написал: «Съемочная группа меня поздравила».  
«Рад за тебя. Смотри не обожрись)))» — ответил Барнс.   
«А ведь я и обидеться могу )))) Это на всех. Послезавтра вернусь домой».  
«Можешь)))» — спорить с этим утверждением Барнс не стал. — «И на меня тоже?)))»  
«Мне для следующего фильма надо будет побриться и сбросить килограммов пять-семь. Прощай, борода!»  
«Я все равно буду тебя любить)))» — ответил Барнс.   
«О да, ведь больше никаких ожогов от бороды!»

 

От нечего делать Барнс вспомнил, что хотел почитать фанфики про изнасилование Зимнего Солдата, и решил этим заняться, благо, Себастьян ему показал, где искать и что.   
Углубившись в чтение, Барнс охуел, другими словами это состояние было назвать нельзя. Он бы посмеялся над нереальностью и невозможностью происходящего, если бы в тексте не читалась убежденность авторов, что именно так и было.   
Солдат, может быть, и был слепым орудием, да даже это было не совсем так, он просто не обсуждал приказов, а четко выполнял их, но и у него был инстинкт самосохранения, и еще какой. Он бы просто перебил всех охочих до использования его тела не по прямому назначению.   
А когда его описывали несчастненьким и замученным, неспособным на ответные действия, Барнс просто не смог себе этого представить.   
Закрыв ноут, он решил больше не читать подобной херни, потому что все внутри восставало против такого видения событий. Барнс терпеть не мог, когда его пытались жалеть, а некоторые фики так и сквозили жестокостью и жалостью.   
— И как вообще можно было такое придумать? — недоуменно сказал Барнс сам себе и отправил сообщение Себастьяну, несмотря на то, что было раннее утро: «Я тут почитал ГТП. И ты добровольно читал такое?»  
«Я случайно ((( И мне потом было плохо, потому что они же МЕНЯ представляли в этой ситуации!»  
«Больше не читай такое!»  
«Я и не собирался! Лучше “Бесконечный кофе” почитай. А еще лучше вообще фиков не читай, а то усомнишься в собственном существовании».  
«Я, пожалуй, воздержусь от чтения. Мне рассудок дороже».   
«Я тут в ночи пошарился по русскому разделу сайта. Как тебе история про Зимнего Солдата и Джека Бенджамина?»  
«Я смотрю, тебе там делать нечего?))) Это который принц? Я еще не посмотрел. Но у меня как раз есть время до твоего возвращения».  
«Скажешь, что ты думаешь о Джеке? Мне интересно. Эти русские так странно его воспринимают».   
«Посмотрю — скажу что-нибудь» — пообещал Барнс и уселся смотреть сериал, про который успел забыть.   
Первую серию он честно посмотрел целиком, пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее, но потом понял, что король с его пространными речами его раздражает, он подобного агитационного дерьма уже наслушался, и стал просто проматывать длинные сцены с его участием, по сути, просматривая только сцены с участием Себастьяна.  
Барнс не слишком хорошо разбирался в актерской игре, но зная Себастьяна, живя с ним, он видел, насколько полно он перевоплощается на экране, становясь совершенно другим человеком. Это поражало.   
Джека Бенджамина хотелось защитить, помочь, но Барнс предполагал, что эти эмоции были навеяны предвзятостью отношений к самому Себастьяну, поэтому беспристрастно что-то сказать именно о персонаже Барнс не мог.   
«Я посмотрел» — написал он вечером. — «Даже не знаю, что сказать. Ты великолепен».   
«Джек большая сволочь?» — спросил Себастьян.   
«Не больше, чем все остальные. Но он хотя бы вызывает положительные эмоции. Я остальных проматывал».  
«Что, даже Давид Шепард не зацепил?»  
«Нельзя на руководящие должности ставить необразованных идиотов».  
«Согласен. Вот и эти русские так считают. О, давай я тебя выкупаю, когда вернусь! В этом фике есть роскошная сцена купания Джеком Зимнего Солдата!»  
«Как будто ты меня до этого не купал».  
«Я еще хочу!»  
«Я тоже! Приезжай скорее. Я соскучился».  
«Завтра» — ответил Себастьян. — «Уже завтра». 

 

Этого завтра Барнс еле дождался, занимаясь всякой фигней, которую только мог придумать. Даже Кайла искупал. Пес был не в большом восторге от процедуры, но укусить Барнса не пытался, только поскуливал и жалобно на него смотрел.   
Перед самым возвращением Себастьяна Барнс приготовил ужин, накрыл на стол и стал прислушиваться к шагам за дверью.   
Себастьян ворвался домой, швырнул чемодан и крикнул:  
— Баки, ты дома? Я тебе шоколад купил.   
Барнс бесшумно возник в прихожей, сграбастывая Себастьяна в объятия, вжимая в себя, глубоко вдохнул его запах и впился в губы поцелуем.   
— Нахуй шоколад, тебя хочу, — выдохнул он.   
Себастьян еле успел поставить стаканы куда пришлось. Он обхватил Баки за шею и запрыгнул на него, как чирлидерша на капитана футбольной команды.  
Барнс подхватил Себастьяна под задницу и понес в гостиную, не переставая целовать в губы, шею, щеки.   
— Как же я тебя ждал, — жарко выдохнул он. — Куда тебя нести? Ванна? Кровать? Кухня? Я уже накрыл, но, если что, я куплю новую посуду.   
— Кровать! — потребовал Себастьян и тут же передумал: — Нет, ванная. Я весь потный и от меня воняет.   
— Значит, я буду тебя купать, — заявил Барнс, занося Себастьяна в ванную. Внутри него все бурлило от предвкушения не столько отличного секса, сколько от того, что Себастьян снова рядом.   
Открыв воду, Барнс заткнул слив, но не спешил отпускать Себастьяна, чтобы тот мог раздеться, он вообще не хотел его отпускать ни на секунду.   
— Я тебя держу, снимай футболку, — потребовал Барнс.   
Себастьян стянул с себя футболку, покрутил ее над головой и зашвырнул куда-то не глядя.   
— А джинсы? — спросил он.  
Барнс тяжело вздохнул, еще раз припадая поцелуями к шее, а потом отпустил Себастьяна и сам быстро сдернул с него джинсы вместе с бельем.   
— В ванну. Быстро, — скомандовал Барнс, судорожно стаскивая с себя одежду. У него уже стояло до боли и поджимающихся яиц, он сдавил член у основания, чтобы острое возбуждение, прокатывавшее по всему телу, хоть немного схлынуло. — Господи…  
Себастьян забрался в воду, встал в ванне на колени и велел:  
— Дай его мне.   
Он провел языком по нижней губе.   
От этого зрелища у Барнса сбилось дыхание. Он подошел вплотную к ванне, предвкушая, как ощутит мягкий плен рта Себастьяна, утонет в ласке, такой простой и крышесносной одновременно.   
— Обожаю твой член, — заявил Себастьян, и принялся доказывать это так усердно, что ему стало не до разговоров.   
Тяжело, рвано дыша, Барнс гладил Себастьяна по голове, чувствуя, как его язык ласкает ствол, как головка мягко трется о небо, ударяясь в стенку глотки.   
Он медленно плавился и таял от ласк Себастьяна, просто дурея от наслаждения. Как же этого хотел и ждал. И не только этого.   
Себастьян пропустил член Баки как смог глубоко в горло и сглотнул. Мышцы челюсти слегка ныли от напряжения, уголки губ саднило, но Себастьян слышал глухие стоны и тяжелое дыхание Баки, и это заводило так, что Себастьяну казалось: он сейчас кончит, не прикасаясь к собственному члену.   
— Господи, — Барнс громко застонал, чувствуя, как оргазм накрывает его с неотвратимостью приливной волны, погребая под собой, смывая, как щепку. Он весь напрягся, пальцы сжали короткие волосы Себастьяна, и бурно кончил, чувствуя, как дрожит всем телом.   
Себастьян облизнулся, проглотил сперму и сполз в воду. Погладил собственный член.   
— Твой шоколад и мой чай, наверное, еще не остыли, — сказал он.   
Барнс забрался в ванну и устроился между ног Себастьяна, немыслимо свернувшись. Вдохнув, он опустился под воду, обхватывая его член губами, лаская языком головку, то облизывая ее, то прижимая к небу, а потом заглотил член до основания, принимаясь с удовольствием сосать.   
Баки оставался под водой так долго, что Себастьян даже испугался, не задохнется ли он. Казалось, Барнсу вообще не нужен воздух для дыхания, он самозабвенно сосал, пропуская глубоко в горло, сглатывал, зажимая головку. Мял руками задницу, поглаживая пальцами сжатые мышцы входа и умудрялся урчать.  
Себастьян вскидывал бедра, подавался в горячий жадный рот, и вскрикивал, когда Баки выделывал языком и горлом что-то особенное. Он гладил спину и плечи Баки, касался пальцами его губ, и жалел, что ванна слишком узкая — не получится шире раздвинуть ноги.   
Барнс умудрился уложить Себастьяна, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, не отвлекаясь от основного процесса, гладил его тело под водой, живой рукой лаская яйца, а бионикой сжимая сосок.   
Себастьяна хватило совсем ненадолго. Очень скоро он выгнулся, закричал и кончил Баки в горячий рот, вздрагивая и выплескивая воду.   
Вынырнув, Барнс облизнулся и глубоко вздохнул, ловя неимоверный кайф, который растекался по нервам от осознания того, что его любовнику хорошо с ним. Он затянул Себастьяна на себя, укладываясь в ванну.  
— Вот теперь я могу тебя искупать, — довольно сказал он, целуя Себастьяна в губы, поглаживая по пояснице и заднице.   
— А как же мой чай? — лениво сказал Себастьян, растекаясь по нему. — Бери мочалку. Будешь банщиком.   
— Я же лучше чая? — улыбнулся Барнс, дотягиваясь до бутылки с гелем для душа и мочалки. Он принялся намыливать лежащего на нем Себастьяна аккуратными мягкими движениями, больше поглаживая и лаская, чем, собственно, пытаясь вымыть.   
Себастьян нежился в его руках. Он подумал о том, что будет, если Баки исчезнет после следующей премьеры так же, как и появился, и сглотнул вставший в горле ком.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался, — прошептал он. — Но я никак не могу это предотвратить или хотя бы понять, что будет.   
Барнс просто сжал Себастьяна в объятиях. Он не хотел не только говорить, он даже думать в эту сторону не хотел.   
— Даже когда я исчезну из твоего мира, жизнь не закончится, — тихо сказал он, целуя лежащего на нем Себастьяна в макушку.   
— Закончится наше «мы», — так же тихо ответил Себастьян. — А я не хочу, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Мне так легко и спокойно с тобой.   
— Мне тоже. И я тоже не хочу, чтобы все это заканчивалось, — Барнс подумал, что если он не исчезнет с премьерой, то, несмотря на свое счастье остаться с Себастьяном, он сам не сможет жить, постоянно скрывая их отношения. Барнс чувствовал, что и самому Себастьяну это не очень нравилось. — Давай не будем об этом?   
Обсуждать конец их отношений не хотелось до боли, Барнс не желал даже думать о том, что больше никогда не увидит Себастьяна, не сможет к нему прикоснуться, поцеловать, просто быть рядом. Он отчетливо понимал, что больше он не испытает ничего подобного ни к кому, и всю оставшуюся, может быть, очень долгую жизнь он будет вспоминать только Себастьяна.   
— Если ты не исчезнешь после премьеры, — негромко начал Себастьян, но с каждым словом его голос становился тверже и увереннее, — я больше не буду скрывать, что я с тобой. К черту все. Я горжусь тобой, а не стыжусь.   
— Люблю тебя, — ответил Барнс, целуя Себастьяна.   
Вода в ванне остывала, и Барнс, ополоснув себя и Себастьяна теплой водой из душа, принялся вытирать его. Ему нравилось заботиться о Себастьяне вот так: купать его, вытирать, носить на руках. Это наполняло душу теплом и светом.   
— Тебя покормить, или сразу утащить в кровать и не выпускать оттуда? — спросил Барнс, жарко выдохнув Себастьяну в шею.   
— Накормить, — сказал Себастьян. — И подогреть мой чай. — Он улыбнулся и заправил мокрые волосы Баки за уши. — Пойдем.


	29. Chapter 29

Перед поездкой на остров Барнс узнал о нем все, что смог найти, но там не было ничего. Ни агрессивной флоры или фауны, ни каких-нибудь заброшенных поселений, только маяк, но и на нем не было даже смотрителя. По идее, с ними там не должно было случиться ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но Солдат в Барнсе говорил, что надо запастись всем необходимым на случай третьей мировой войны. Он пересилил себя, не став брать с собой огнестрельного оружия, представляя, какие проблемы могут возникнуть при его провозе через границу.   
Барнс заставил Себастьяна купить хорошие трекинговые туфли, мотивируя это тем, что иначе он его по острову гулять не пустит вообще.   
В день отъезда Барнс с самого утра был немного взволнован, хотя сам не знал, с чего такой мандраж. Его все равно беспокоило отсутствие какой бы то ни было толковой цивилизации ближе, чем за тридцать пять миль по воде.   
— Ты взял крем от загара? — спросил он у Себастьяна, уже в десятый раз интересуясь, тем, взял ли тот ту или иную мелочь.   
Себастьян сунул Баки список.  
— Ты два раза проверял мои сумки, — раздраженно сказал он. — Можешь проверить в третий раз, но если мы хотим выехать сегодня, то уже пора идти забирать машину в прокате. Все я собрал, Баки.   
— Извини, — Барнс даже изобразил раскаяние, но получилось у него не очень. — Просто я хочу быть уверен, что у тебя будет все необходимое на самый крайний случай. Пойдем.   
— На какой крайний? — Себастьян закатил глаза. — Нашествие гигантских крабов-убийц? Падение метеорита?   
— От гигантских крабов-убийц я тебя смогу защитить без всего этого барахла, — заверил Барнс Себастьяна. — Все, расслабься, я просто параноик.   
Себастьян поцеловал его, подхватил сумки и вышел из квартиры. Кайл со вчера отдыхал в гостинице, прокатная машина ждала на улице, впереди было путешествие через полстраны. Себастьян немного нервничал, сам не зная, почему.   
Они погрузили сумки в багажник, Баки сел за руль, Себастьян рядом с ним, пристегнулся и сполз на сиденье.  
— Буду досыпать, — объявил он.   
— Спи, нам ехать больше суток, — согласился Барнс и потрепал его по волосам.   
Выехав из города, Барнс вырулил на нужное шоссе и, набрав максимально разрешенную скорость, врубил круиз-контроль, убрав ноги с педалей. Поток машин был неплотным, и ехать было легко и свободно.   
Себастьян проснулся только на въезде в Вирджинию. Сонно похлопал глазами, потер лицо, чуть не сбив темные очки, и спросил:  
— Где мы?  
— Въехали в Вирджинию, — отозвался Барнс, снова включая круиз-контроль после обгона. — Хочешь, остановимся где-нибудь, поедим?  
Он, мягко улыбаясь, глянул на Себастьяна, погладив его по бедру.   
— Успеем еще. Или ты голодный?   
Себастьян поглядел на дорогу перед собой. Редкие машины на трассе, лес по обе стороны от нее. Редкие желтые листья в зелени.   
— Нет, просто, вдруг ты устал от дороги, можно было бы немного отдохнуть. Хотя я хочу чипсов, — сказал Барнс, выискивая взглядом заправку. — И шоколадку.   
— Купи мне минералки, — попросил Себастьян. — Хочешь, сменю тебя за рулем?   
— Нет, мне нравится водить машину. И вообще сиди и наслаждайся поездкой. Отдыхай. — они остановились на ближайшей заправке, и Барнс, оставив Себастьяна в машине, пошел себе за чипсами и шоколадом, а ему за минералкой. — Держи, — кинул он бутылку Себастьяну, вернувшись и снова заводя машину.   
— Ты уже спланировал, где мы остановимся на ночь? — спросил Себастьян.   
— В любом месте, которое тебе понравится, — отозвался Барнс, совершенно забыв про этот момент. Он совершенно не подумал, что Себастьяну будет некомфортно всю ночь спать в машине.   
— С тобой я чувствую себя на пятнадцать лет моложе, — в который раз сказал Себастьян. — Ну значит, тот мотель, который нам попадется в сумерках. Они все одинаковые.   
— Значит, тот, который попадется, — не стал спорить Барнс. — Я рад, что тебе хорошо со мной.  
— Когда я учился в колледже, мы с ребятами как-то поехали на пасхальные каникулы на машине через полстраны… — Себастьян начал рассказывать длинную, запутанную и смешную историю о своих студенческих приключениях.   
— А я никогда раньше так не ездил, — признался Баки. — Ну, чтобы вот через полстраны, отдыхать. С человеком, которого люблю… До войны мы со Стивом как-то мечтали попутешествовать. Можно сказать, что мечта наша сбылась, только странновато, как мне кажется. С другой стороны, в вашем мире такой страны, как Ваканда, вообще не существует, а мне там побывать довелось.   
— А я не был в Африке, — Себастьян почесал колено. — И в России не был. Но туда я и не хочу. Мама вместе со мной уехала в Австрию во время румынской революции в девяностом. До сих пор не любит об этом говорить. Я с тех пор был в Румынии только один раз, этой весной, до тебя. Меня принимали как звезду мирового класса. Вообще я очень много чем обязан маме. Не представляю, кем бы я стал, если бы остался в Румынии.   
— Хорошо, что ты там не остался. Я был в России, но почти ее не помню. То спал, то убивал кого-нибудь, то еще какая-нибудь фигня. Тоже не хочу в Россию, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Хотя я смотрел фотки, там красивая природа.   
Дорога стелилась под колесами, машин становилось все меньше, а солнце все быстрее катилось к горизонту.   
— Мне уже искать, где остановиться на ночь, или дальше поедем? — спросил он.   
— Поищи, — предложил Себастьян. — Снимешь номер, я даже из машины выходить не буду. Переночуем и поедем дальше. Надеюсь, там не будет тараканов. Ненавижу тараканов.   
Удовлетворяющий мотель Барнс нашел только миль через двадцать. Оставив Себастьяна в машине, снял номер, предпочтя одну кровать, потому что хотел ночью обнимать Себастьяна, и, получив ключи, подогнал к нему машину.   
— Посиди, я гляну, как там, — сказал он, и вошел в номер, оглядывая. Ничего выдающегося — обычный номер обычного придорожного мотеля. Минимум мебели, старенький телевизор, который его совершенно не интересовал. Чисто, опрятно. Барнс быстро полазил по номеру, проверяя на камеры и микрофоны, усмехнулся своей паранойе, опять взявшей верх, но все равно посчитал, что это дело было нелишним, и вернулся за Себастьяном.   
— Пойдем, там все в порядке. Можно спокойно провести ночь, — сказал он, вытаскивая из багажника сумку.   
— Тараканы? — с преувеличенным беспокойством спросил Себастьян, входя в номер, и рассмеялся. — Я первый в душ.   
Барнс притянул Себастьяна к себе, поцеловав, и отпустил в душ. Пока тот плескался, Барнс еще раз облазил номер, тараканов тоже не нашел, и, успокоившись, уселся на кровать.  
Он чувствовал себя немного странно. Две недели только вдвоем, в месте, где не надо заботиться о том, что кто-то может за ними наблюдать, не нужно ни от кого прятаться, просто отдыхать и быть вместе, там, где никого и ничего на мили вокруг.   
— У них тут кафе еще работает, — спросил он через закрытую дверь, — тебе что-нибудь взять?  
— Бургеров с картошкой фри, — крикнул Себастьян, перекрывая шум воды, — фруктовый салат, если он тут есть, и минералку.   
В кафе, в котором сидело несколько человек, явно не собирающихся оставаться на ночь, Барнс сделал заказ, удивив официантку количеством еды, потому что забрал еще и пять оставшихся кусков шоколадного чизкейка, и получив все, что хотел, вернулся в номер.   
— Фруктового салата не было, — с порога сказал он, — но там были просто нарезанные фрукты, я тебе взял. Устал?  
Себастьян развалился на кровати, привычно включив телевизор без звука.   
— Немного, — сказал он, глядя, как Баки достает еду из пакетов. — Когда мне было четырнадцать, я без конца перечитывал «Путешествие с Чарли в поисках Америки». Это Стейнбек. Книга старая, но я все мечтал, что когда-нибудь вот так же объезжу страну на машине со своей собакой. И вот мне тридцать шесть, и я еду, пусть не через всю страну, и ты намного лучше собаки. А какие фрукты ты взял?  
— Яблоки, бананы и киви, — ответил Барнс, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Себастьяном. — Жаль, что мы действительно не можем прокатиться через всю Америку. Даже не представляю, сколько на это надо времени. Пару месяцев, если туда-обратно?  
— Где-то так, — согласился Себастьян и взял пластиковый стакан с кусочками киви. — Бургеры еще теплые?   
— Да, ешь, пока не остыло, — Барнс передал Себастьяну бургер, а сам принялся за картошку фри, забравшись с ногами на кровать. — Почему ты решил стать актером?  
— Я сыграл первую роль в десять, нет, в одиннадцать, — сказал Себастьян. — Мама, когда мы переехали в Австрию, начала таскать меня по просмотрам. Мне не понравилось. Стой там, делай то, делай это. Стоп, сначала, снято. И так десять раз. Когда мы приехали в Штаты, мама устроила меня в школу с художественным уклоном. Там были занятия по актерскому мастерству, мы играли спектакли на всех праздниках. И мне вдруг нравилось. После школы я поступил в колледж на стипендию, вкалывал как проклятый. Сыграл в «Законе и порядке» эпизодическую роль, мне девятнадцать было. Потом, после колледжа, год стажировался в Англии, в «Глобусе», это старейший английский театр. Но театр — это все-таки не мое, сниматься в кино и на телевидении мне нравится больше. Походить в чужой шкуре, вжиться в нее, сделать на какое-то время своей…   
— Ты реально круто перевоплощаешься на экране, — восхищенно сказал Барнс. — Это завораживает. Но я люблю тебя, поэтому представить, что это не ты экране, все равно не могу.   
— Я хороший актер, — без рисовки сказал Себастьян.   
Он быстро прикончил бургер и принялся таскать у Баки жареную картошку.   
— Эй, свою возьми, — смеясь, возмутился Барнс, пытаясь отобрать у Себастьяна свою еду. Жалко ему совершенно не было, но…   
— Это в обрядах американского ухаживания — таскать еду у того, кто тебе нравится, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Сам возьми мою.   
Барнс сделал проще. Он притянул к себе Себастьяна с одной стороны, а еду поставил к себе на колени.   
— Вот теперь можешь таскать, сколько влезет, — сказал он, обнимая Себастьяна живой рукой и целуя в висок.   
Себастьян сжевал еще пару ломтиков картошки и взялся за резаные яблоки.   
— Отличные! — он протянул Баки стакан. — Наверное, какой-нибудь местный сорт.   
— Да, ничего, — попробовал Барнс яблоки. — Вкусные. Я, правда, не фанат фруктов.  
Барнс взял еще кусочек яблока и провел им Себастьяну по приоткрытым губам.   
— Ты же не против, если я тебя покормлю? — чуть хрипло спросил он.   
Себастьян высунул кончик языка, лизнул яблоко и пальцы Баки.   
Положив кусочек яблока ему в рот, Барнс легко коснулся губами его губ, убирая с колен остатки еды в сторону и поворачиваясь к нему, держа в руке только стакан с кусочками яблок. Он пристроил его между ними и взял еще один кусочек, зажав его зубами и приблизившись к Себастьяну, предлагая взять.   
Себастьян приблизил свое лицо к его, прижался губами к губам и откусил кусочек яблока. Это было так нежно, так чувственно, так… странно.   
Барнс длинно выдохнул, забираясь пальцами под футболку, нежно поглаживая по животу, и лизнул губы Себастьяна.   
— Хочешь еще яблок? — шепнул он.   
— Нет, — Себастьян покачал головой, подставляя губы под поцелуй. — Хочу пить.   
Он взял бутылку с водой и напился.   
— Будешь? — спросил он.   
Барнс взял бутылку и сделал пару глотков. Отставив ее, он обнял Себастьяна, положив голову ему на плечо, поглаживая по груди и животу.   
— Я так люблю тебя, — тихо сказал он, целуя Себастьяна в шею. — С тобой так… я слов таких не знаю, чтобы описать, как мне с тобой хорошо.  
— Это взаимно, Баки, — мягко и ласково сказал Себастьян. — Мы с тобой такие разные и так… так гармонично совпали. Ты пришел ко мне, словно мы созданы друг для друга. Это невероятно.   
Это действительно было невероятно, что Барнс вообще попал в этот мир, а не умер, в который раз в своей жизни. И какие высшие или не очень силы надо было благодарить, он не знал. Он просто наслаждался моментом, всеми моментами, которые у них были, и еще насладится теми, которые будут.   
— Я в душ, — оторвался он наконец от Себастьяна, хотя это было невыносимо сложно. Еще сложнее было встать с кровати, но он и с этим справился, отправившись ополоснуться.   
Себастьян вытянулся на кровати, поглядывая на дверь ванной. Он предвкушал очередную ночь крышесносного секса. С Баки другого просто не бывало. У Себастьяна ничего подобного не было и в юности. У него вставало от одной мысли о том, что сейчас из ванной выйдет Баки — обнаженный, с влажной кожей и рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами.


	30. Chapter 30

Себастьян потянулся, остановившись на краю причала. В лицо дул соленый ветер, кричали чайки, волны плескались о сваи. За его спиной Баки и Хосе — хозяин лодки — грузили в нее сумки. Пахло подгнившими водорослями и рыбой.   
Себастьян прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть на горизонте тот остров, куда они должны были доплыть к вечеру. Но увидел только бескрайнюю морскую гладь.   
Когда погрузили все вещи, Барнс помог Себастьяну забраться в лодку. Хосе завел мотор, и они отправились в последний этап своего путешествия к вожделенному одиночеству на двоих. Ветер трепал волосы Барнса, который стоял на носу и смотрел вперед, в бескрайнюю синюю гладь, которая окружала их со всех сторон.   
К вечеру, примерно за час до заката, лодка причалила к острову. Барнс посмотрел на белый песок, отливающим розовым на закате, но наслаждаться зрелищем времени просто не было. Он быстро занялся перетаскиванием вещей из лодки на причал. Барнс уже предвкушал обустройство в полной темноте в незнакомом месте, но ему было не привыкать.   
Себастьян заплатил Хосе, договорился о том, что он приедет за ними через десять дней, выбрался на песок, скинул обувь и сел, глядя, как лодка удаляется и тает вдали. Солнце садилось, по синей воде пролегла золотая дорожка. Волны накатывали на берег. Себастьян чувствовал, как покой и безмятежность опускаются на его плечи, словно невесомый плащ.   
Барнс посмотрел на счастливо улыбающегося Себастьяна, который, казалось, полностью слился с окружающей обстановкой, улыбнулся сам, понимая, что вещи таскать ему придется в темноте и в одиночку, но не особо расстроился. Для него он готов был и на большее.   
— Пойдем, пока не стемнело, посмотрим наше новое жилище, — предложил Барнс, беря пару чемоданов, чтобы потом меньше было тащить. — Не хочу, чтобы ты себе в темноте ногу подвернул.   
Он кинул взгляд на массу коробок с едой и водой, прикинув, сделается ли что-нибудь с ними за ночь, но решил не рисковать. Насколько он помнил, в доме должен был быть генератор с запасом топлива, но он настоял на еще паре канистр.   
— Сейчас, — отозвался Себастьян.   
Он сидел, пока солнце не коснулось краешком океана, а потом принялся помогать Баки. Сумки, коробки с едой и водой, топливо, еще какие-то ящики… Себастьян и не подозревал, что на какие-то десять дней им понадобится так много всего.   
Они закончили, когда солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом, подсвечивая себе путь от пляжа до дома налобными фонариками. Тропинка была утоптанной и без сюрпризов, хотя и шла немного на подъем, но идти было легко и удобно.   
Дом, а точнее, крытое пальмовыми листьями бунгало на сваях, Барнсу показалось хлипким, но он судил с точки зрения того, как такое строение можно оборонять. А потом выкинул эти мысли из головы вообще, потому что тут, кроме них, никого не было.   
Барнс завел шумный генератор, и под потолком загорелась тусклая лампочка, создающая больше теней, чем дающая света.   
— Ужинаем сэндвичами и идем купаться? — спросил Себастьян, устраиваясь на шаткой табуретке за столом. Вокруг лампочки кружились крупные мотыльки, с сухим треском ударяясь об абажур из деревянных пластинок. — Тут так потрясающе тихо. Только генератор грохочет.   
— Можно вырубить и сделать пару факелов. А еще я свечи прихватил, — предложил Барнс. — Пойдем купаться.   
Над головой куполом нависало темное-темное небо, усыпанное мириадами звезд. Поднявшаяся половинка луны давала достаточно света, а на воде переливалась лунная дорожка за горизонт.   
Себастьян взял Баки за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Если бы не ты, я бы вряд ли когда-нибудь сюда выбрался.   
Барнс подхватил Себастьяна и, привычно усадив его на себя, покружил.   
— Для тебя я мир, может, и не завоюю, но какую-нибудь маленькую страну — запросто, — улыбнулся он. И тихо добавил: — Тебе спасибо.  
— Я хочу играть принцев и королей, а не править страной, — объяснил Себастьян. — Пошли в воду. И если тебе попадется акула, дай ей в нос!  
Барнс, уверенно ступая, пошел к воде, не собираясь выпускать Себастьяна из объятий. Тут можно было все, тут они были скрыты от чужих глаз водой на мили вокруг. Он зашел в воду, теплую, ласково поглаживающую набегающими волнами берег.   
— Господи, никогда бы тебя не отпускал, — шумно выдохнул Барнс, занося Себастьяна все глубже.   
— Я хочу поплавать, — сказал Себастьян. — Так что тебе придется.   
Вода коснулась его ступней. Где-то в стороне что-то плеснуло — рыба, дельфин?   
Барнс разжал руки, больше не удерживая Себастьяна, и тот сам держался за него руками и ногами, и мог отпустить его в любой момент.   
— Плыви, — разрешил он. — Только не уплывай далеко от меня.   
Себастьян отпустил его и поплыл. Когда мышцы начали сигналить об усталости, он повис в воде, перебирая ногами и глядя на раскинувшийся под звездами остров.   
Себастьян знал, какую дыру закрывает в нем Баки. Знал, почему позволяет таскать себя, взрослого самостоятельного мужчину, на руках, приносить еду в постель, заботиться, оберегать. Просто не хотел называть эту дыру вслух.   
Он даже знал, как зовут ту дыру в Баки, которую закрывает он сам, и тоже не хотел говорить об этом. Это не требовало слов.   
Когда Баки уйдет — а он уйдет, Себастьян знал это всем своим заранее тоскующим сердцем — его тепло останется. И может быть — может быть! — когда-нибудь, через несколько лет, когда Марвел закроет киноисторию Баки Барнса, тот сможет вернуться насовсем. Так, как пришел, внезапно, вдруг.   
Веки защипало. Себастьян провел мокрой рукой по лицу, стирая слезы. Он не будет думать об этом сейчас. Просто не будет. У них еще есть время.  
Лёжа на воде и глядя в небо, Барнс вспоминал звёзды Ваканды, расположенные практически также, как и здесь, над этим маленьким островом, и понимал, что совершенно не скучает, если только по Стиву.  
Сейчас, когда они с Себастьяном остались только вдвоем, Барнс не хотел думать ни о ком и ни о чем другом. Тут были только они вдвоем, и никого больше. На самом деле Барнс до сих пор не мог поверить, что это случилось, что на целых десять дней Себастьян только его и больше ничей. Он перевернулся и в пару мощных гребков подплыл к зависшему в воде Себастьяну. Луна освещала его своим серебристым светом, делая нереально эфемерным, словно призрак, сотканный из света, страхов и мечтаний. Барнс протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица, провел пальцами по скуле, убеждаясь в материальности человека перед собой, и счастливо, облегчённо выдохнул — ему не снится, не кажется.  
— Поплыли обратно? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Поплыли, — согласился Барнс и, гибко изогнувшись, бесшумно нырнул, словно был тритоном, всю жизнь приведшим в воде.  
Они вышли на берег, и Себастьян поежился, сгоняя ладонями воду с тела.   
— Я только сейчас сообразил, — сказал он. — Генератор придется все время держать включенным, чтобы продукты не испортились. Ну, чтобы холодильник работал.   
— Я думаю, мы это как-нибудь переживём, — уверенно сказал Барнс, притягивая Себастьяна к себе, обнимая, согревая жаром своего тела. Возможность не выпускать его из объятий ни на минуту дурманила голову, пьянила, наполняя радостью, восторгом, счастьем.  
На шум генератора Барнсу было совершенно наплевать, он мог легко от него абстрагироваться, вычленяя в его шуме совершенно другие звуки, наполняющие мнимую тишину острова.  
— Чем хочешь заняться завтра, кроме распаковки вещей? — спросил он, целуя солёную от морской воды шею Себастьяна.  
— Поплавать с маской, — начал перечислять Себастьян. — Половить рыбу с лодки. И любить тебя, конечно.   
— Где-то в эти планы надо ещё вписать пожрать, и я хочу сходить до маяка, это должно быть недалеко. Вообще, этот остров можно за день вдоль и поперек пройти. Если захочешь, конечно, — Барнс прижимал к себе Себастьяна как великую хрупкую драгоценность.  
Они стояли на освещённом луной пляже, и Барнс ласково гладил Себастьяна по скулам, касался губ и смотрел в глаза, словно в бездну падал.  
— Стив не поймет и будет ревновать, если ты ему скажешь, — вдруг сказал Себастьян.   
— Что? — не понял Барнс. — Ты о чем вообще?  
— Забей, — махнул рукой Себастьян. — Пойдем в дом. Я, кажется, усну сейчас прямо здесь.   
— Пойдем, конечно, — согласился Барнс, видя, что Себастьян устал. — Но все же, что ты имеешь ввиду, чего Стив не поймет и будет ревновать?  
Барнсу действительно было интересно, потому что иной раз он совершенно не понимал ход мысли Себастьяна. Да и раньше тот не заговаривал про Стива, да ещё в подобном ключе.  
— Ты вернешься, — начал объяснять Себастьян, идя к дому. — Встретишься со Стивом. Расскажешь ему обо мне. Он не поймет, почему мужчина. И приревнует.   
— Тебя это волнует? — удивился Барнс. — Даже если и приревнует, тебя это никак не коснется. Тем более, это вряд ли. Раньше он меня не ревновал.  
Барнс задумался, но не нашел никакого объяснения логическим выкладкам Себастьяна. А вот это «ты вернёшься» больно резанули ножом по сердцу. Как же он не хотел, чтобы этот момент наступал, но чем дольше он был с Себастьяном, тем неумолимее время его приближало, а он даже не знал, будет ли у них возможность хотя бы просто попрощаться, не говоря уже о поцелуе или чем-то большем. Он поймал Себастьяна за руку, развернул к себе и поцеловал так отчаянно, словно он исчезнет прямо сейчас.  
Себастьян обнял Баки изо всех сил.   
— Вернись ко мне, — попросил он. — Когда все закончится — просто вернись ко мне.   
В голове промелькнула мысль, а будет ли он ещё нужен спустя неизвестно сколько времени, но об этом Барнс даже заикаться не стал, потому что хотел верить, что будет.  
— Вернусь, — Барнс заглянул Себастьяну в глаза. — Обещаю.  
И он собирался выполнить свое обещание, чего бы ему это ни стоило, потому что уже сейчас осознавал, что вся его жизнь после того, как он вернётся будет сводиться к одному — снова увидеть Себастьяна.  
Себастьян тяжело вздохнул и сказал:  
— Прости. Пойдем уже. А то я и правда прямо здесь усну.


	31. Chapter 31

Проснувшись рано утром, Барнс аккуратно выбрался из большой низкой кровати, так, чтобы не разбудить Себастьяна, и пошел купаться. Он плыл на пределе скорости и сил, ни о чем не думая, просто слаженно работая руками и ногами. Здоровенная рыбина, название которой он не знал, попалась ему под бионику совершенно случайно, и он ухватил ее за хвост прежде, чем осознал, что сделал. Рыбина вырывалась, пытаясь освободиться из внезапного капкана. Подумав, Барнс отпустил рыбину, прикидывая, что обратно с ней плыть будет просто-напросто неудобно.  
Когда Барнс вернулся, Себастьян уже просыпался, слепо шаря руками по той части кровати, где должен был быть Барнс.  
— Баки? — Себастьян открыл глаза. — Который час?  
— Почти девять, — отозвался Барнс, сооружая завтрак. — Мог бы ещё поспать, даже с Кайлом гулять не надо. Тебе кофе сварить?  
Он вошёл из кухни в единственную комнату, сразу же сел на кровать рядом с Себастьяном, нежно его целуя. С влажных после купания волос ещё капали редкие капли воды.  
— Соленый, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Давай позавтракаем — и на рыбалку? Прости, что я тебя вчера растревожил. Меня от усталости переклинило, похоже.   
— Все в порядке, — как можно беззаботнее отмахнулся Барнс. — Хочешь завтракать в кровати? Я уже ел, извини.  
— Нет, не хочу, — Себастьян потянулся за телефоном, хохотнул и уронил его на кровать. — Забыл, что здесь ни сотовой связи, ни интернета. Только рация, да?  
Он выбрался из-под тонкой простыни и потянулся, приподнявшись на цыпочки.   
Барнс шумно сглотнул, глядя на Себастьяна, на его стройное тренированное тело и не удержался, притянул к себе за бедра и поцеловал в живот.  
— Да, только рация, — ответил он, не отрывая губ от мягкой кожи.  
Себастьян ласково погладил Баки по плечам.   
— Мне нужно в ванную, — сказал он. — А потом кофе, завтрак и рыбалка. Если поймаем что-нибудь, проверишь, умею ли я чистить рыбу.   
— Обязательно поймаем, — уверенно сказал Барнс и со вздохом отпустил Себастьяна. — Я никак не могу поверить, что ты целых десять дней будешь только мой.  
— Только твой, — заверил его Себастьян. — Никаких поездок, съемок, телефоных звонков и даже смсок. Ты и я, и больше никого.   
Здешний кофе был выше всяких похвал, а может, дело было в воде и чистом воздухе. Себастьян жадно накинулся на незамысловатый завтрак, предвкушая свежую, только что пойманную рыбу на обед.   
В домике были снасти. Себастьян выбрал удочку по руке и задумался.  
— Баки, а что можно использовать как наживку? — спросил он.   
— Червей? — неуверенно предположил Барнс, выуживая из памяти все, что он знал о рыбалке. — Других маленьких рыб? Я могу поймать рыбу голыми руками, но вот на удочку… это выше меня.  
— Может, ракушки? Ну, мясо моллюсков? — предположил Себастьян. — Здесь же есть моллюски.   
— Рыбаки, бля, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Тебе нужна рыба или процесс? Есть здесь моллюски, ща насобираем.  
На третьем десятке раковин Себастьян неуверенно сказал:  
— Хватит, наверное? Нам же одна рыба нужна на обед, — он окинул взглядом Баки. — Ну три.   
Барнс заставил Себастьяна надеть футболку с длинными рукавами, чтобы тот не сгорел, и нацепил на него яркую панаму, которую купил ещё в Мексике, потому что она показалась ему ну очень забавной. Ярко-оранжевая с синими и зелёными бабочками. На все протесты Себастьяна Барнс состроил жалобную мину и сказал: «Ну тебя же там никто не увидит».  
Когда все наконец-то было собрано, Барнс оттолкнул лодку от берега и легко в нее запрыгнул, берясь за весла.  
— Надо будет мотор повесить на нее, глянуть, кто из нас мощнее, — усмехнулся он.  
Себастьян поправил панаму.   
— Думаю, ты, — усмехнулся он и достал подаренный Баки нож, чтобы выковырять моллюсков из раковин.   
Когда он закончил с этим делом, остров был едва виден на горизонте.   
— Ни хрена себе! — воскликнул Себастьян. — Тормози!  
Он посмотрел в воду, но рыб не увидел.   
— Надеюсь, здесь уловистое место, — сказал он, закинув удочку.   
Барнс послушно сложил весла вдоль бортов и принялся просто сидеть и ждать, что будет, кинув незамысловатый якорь в виде большого камня. Как снайпер, ждать он мог очень долго, молча и терпеливо, подставляя солнечным лучам голую спину.  
Скучно не было. Он наблюдал за Себастьяном, как тот сидел, сосредоточенно держа в руках удочку и смотрел на воду. А потом развалился, как смог, в лодке и прикрыл глаза.   
Себастьян засмотрелся на воду и чуть не выпустил удочку из рук, когда она дернулась. Он подсек и удивился внезапному сопротивлению. Сквозь прозрачную воду было видно, насколько крупная рыбина клюнула на моллюска.   
— Баки, — позвал Себастьян, с трудом удерживая удочку в руках. — Помоги, а?   
Барнс оказался рядом так быстро, словно и не лежал на дне лодки в полусне. Он схватился бионикой за леску и начал быстро накручивать ее на кулак. Когда в воде показалась здоровенная рыбья морда, Барнс поднял руку вверх, дергая рыбу на поверхность, а второй рукой ухватил ее за жабры и втащил в лодку.   
Огромная рыба без названия трепыхалась и норовила выпрыгнуть из лодки, но Барнс решил проблему кардинально, просто треснув рыбину кулаком по голове. Та затихла.   
— Молодец, — улыбнулся Барнс Себастьяну, — поймал нам обед. А теперь сматывай это нафиг, — он показал ему бионический кулак, на который была намотана леска.   
Себастьян засмеялся и принялся сматывать катушку. Рыбина длиной в половину лодки неподвижно лежала, отблескивая чешуей.   
— Действительно, на обед хватит, — сказал он и выкинул в воду оставшуюся наживку. На нее тут же налетели непойманные рыбы. — И зачем мы столько еды брали, если здесь можно рыбной ловлей прокормиться?  
— Затем, чтобы не охуеть от рыбы и не зависеть от того, есть она, или нет, — ответил Барнс, снова садясь на весла. — Ну что, домой? Или искупаемся?  
— Искупаемся с берега, — предложил Себастьян и посмотрел на рыбу. — И мне ведь тебя чистить! — обвиняюще обратился он к ней.   
— Сам подписался, — усмехнулся Барнс, вытащил «якорь» и погреб обратно к берегу.   
Рыбина периодически подавала признаки жизни, но вяло и неохотно.   
— Только заниматься рыбой придется сразу, иначе она на жаре сдохнет снова и оживет, пока мы будем купаться, — заметил Барнс. — Ты ее на костре хочешь, или как? А то тут маленькая сковорода.   
Он легко греб с приличной скоростью, даже не сбивая дыхания, и они довольно быстро вернулись на остров.   
Злосчастную рыбину Себастьян чистил часа полтора. Он исколол руки о шипы плавников и замусорил чешуей всю лужайку перед домом.   
— А куда потроха девать? — растерянно спросил он у Баки, вспоров рыбе брюхо.   
— Кинь в воду на дальнем правом конце пляжа, их там кто-нибудь обязательно сожрет, — сказал Барнс, уже натаскав дров для костра и собираясь его развести.   
Он оглядел полянку, всю в чешуе, и подумал, что и ее надо бы тоже как-то убрать или хотя бы песком засыпать.   
Костер разгорелся быстро и почти без дыма, пламя с удовольствием лизало сухие ветки, а Барнс строгал палку, на которую собирался насадить рыбину.   
Себастьян выкинул требуху, плавники и рыбью голову, вымыл руки в соленой воде и подошел к костру. Языки пламени в ярком полуденном солнце были почти прозрачными.   
— Никогда не готовил рыбу на костре, — признался он. — Пойду принесу соль.   
Они вместе натерли рыбину солью, и Барнс, дождавшись углей, положил ее над ними на две рогатины.   
— Теперь остается только ждать, пока этот монстр приготовится, — он устроился позади Себастьяна, обнимая его, и положил подбородок ему на плечо, периодически целуя в шею и щеку. — Вообще не хочу тебя отпускать, наваждение какое-то.   
— У тебя тактильный голод семьдесят лет копился, — Себастьян ласково погладил его по живой руке. — За несколько месяцев его не утолить.   
Потрескивали угли в костре, запекающаяся рыба начала соблазнительно пахнуть. Ветер трепал длинные волосы Баки, и каштановые пряди время от времени касались щеки Себастьяна.   
Периодически отрываясь от Себастьяна, Барнс покручивал над углями рыбу, но все равно возвращался к нему, обнимал и гладил, то прижимаясь щекой к плечу, то целуя.   
Когда рыбина была готова, Барнс притащил тарелки и вилки, предложив отрывать от нее куски прямо так. Костей в морской рыбе было — один хребет, и есть было просто и удобно.   
Себастьян утолил голод довольно быстро и дальше просто смотрел, как ест Баки. Вскоре от рыбы остался только голый позвоночник с ребрами, на котором сохранилось немного мяса у самого хвоста. Себастьян лениво пощипывал его.   
— Кажется, я объелся, — сказал он. — Надо поваляться, а потом купаться.   
— Давай поваляемся на кровати? — предложил Барнс, кидая рыбий хребет в костер и добавляя еще дров. — Не могу, хочу обнимать тебя, касаться…   
Он прикрыл глаза от предвкушения того, как обнимет и прижмет к себе Себастьяна, окунется в него и нафиг обо всем забудет.   
Они лежали на кровати, переплетясь конечностями, под шум близкого прибоя. Себастьян то и дело касался губами виска Баки. Его переполняла нежность. Желание отступило, притихло, ласковым жаром свернулось где-то на дне.   
Барнс лежал, устроив голову на плече Себастьяна. Его начинало отпускать странная истерика, которая не давала ему убрать от Себастьяна руки ни на миг, на него снисходили покой, спокойствие и умиротворение. Внутри было хорошо и тепло, уютно.   
Наслаждаясь спокойной близостью любовника, Барнс прикрыл глаза и не заметил, как заснул.


	32. Chapter 32

Дни шли за днями, не сильно отличаясь один от другого. Они плавали и загорали, занимались любовью, рыбачили и собирали съедобных моллюсков. Такой рекордной рыбины, как в первый день, Себастьяну больше не попадалось, но он все равно рыбачил каждый день — с утра или к вечеру. Запасенные продукты не вызывали у него особого аппетита.   
Каждый день Себастьян выбирал час или полтора, чтобы потренироваться. Он нашел поляну между пальмами и разминался на ней, повторяя связки и перекаты крав мага.   
Барнс с удовольствием поспособствовал тренировкам Себастьяна, даже показал ему пару новых приемов. Ему нравилось, что у Себастьяна хорошо получалось, Барнс видел, что тот может за себя постоять, но оберегать и защищать от этого хотелось не меньше.   
В какой-то день они даже прогулялись до маяка, который оказался на другой стороне острова, но выходило недалеко, хотя на острове площадью пять квадратных километров все было недалеко. Барнс даже вытащил Себастьяна прогуляться по острову, и они за день излазили его вдоль и поперек, не найдя совершенно ничего интересного.   
— Хочешь, я чего-нибудь поймаю? — спросил Барнс, скучающий в лодке с утра пораньше, пока Себастьян, похоже, наслаждался рыбалкой. — Кстати, тебе рыба еще не надоела?  
Им оставалось беззаботно прохлаждаться на острове не так уж много времени.   
— Тут отличная рыба, — повернулся к нему Себастьян. — Лучше всего, что я пробовал в Нью-Йорке. К тому же, мне надо скинуть вес к следующему фильму. Собственноручно выловленная рыба, много секса и плавание — идеальная диета. А ты можешь поймать рыбу руками?  
— Могу, — отозвался Барнс, не собирающийся пока подниматься со дна лодки. — Показать?  
— Покажи. А то я, кажется, перекормил местных рыб моллюсками. Они зажрались и больше не клюют.   
— Бедняжечка, — Барнс поднялся, поцеловал Себастьяна, потрепав его по панаме, которая успела немного выгореть на жарком солнце.   
Барнс картинно потянулся, рисуясь перед Себастьяном, и нырнул в воду, сразу же в несколько гребков уходя на глубину.   
Вода была чистой, почти прозрачной, и видно в ней было хорошо, хотя соленая вода неприятно щипала глаза. Барнс обратил внимание, что рыбы просто не было. Он проплыл несколько метров под водой и заметил то, зачем сюда нырнул — довольно большая рыбина плыла в его сторону, совершенно не собираясь сворачивать со своего курса. Сделав резкий рывок, Барнс ухватил рыбину за жабры, она дернулась, с силой поводя хвостом, пытаясь вырваться, но Барнс держал крепко. Он понимал, что в воде успокоить рыбу будет не так-то просто, но свою добычу он поймал.   
— Себастьян! — крикнул Барнс, вынырнув в паре десятков метров от их лодки. — Я поймал!   
Он высоко над головой поднял бионику с зажатой в ней рыбиной и погреб к лодке.   
— Ого какая! — восхитился Себастьян.   
Он подумал было взяться за весла, но быстро сообразил, что пока он будет убирать удочку и разбираться, как грести, Баки уже доплывет до лодки сам.  
Когда Баки закинул бьющуюся рыбину в лодку и забрался в нее сам, Себастьян показал ему на небо.  
— Кажется, облака набегают.  
Высоко в побледневшем небе были видны длинные полосы белесых облаков.   
— Может, дождь будет? — предположил Барнс, поглядев на небо, и оглушив рыбину. — Не знаю даже, надо будет в наш шалаш убрать все, что может промокнуть. Нарыбачился, можно обратно грести?  
— Да, давай, — согласился Себастьян. Он еще раз глянул на небо и посмотрел в сторону берега. — Ветер какой-то жесткий.   
Барнс привычно вытащил камень, заменяющий им якорь, и налег на весла, гребя к берегу. Ветер усилился, лодку подкидывало на волнах, и Барнс решил грести быстрее, мало ли, как быстро тут может поменяться погода. Это был первый день, который предвещал ее ухудшение. Но Барнс надеялся, что набегающие тучки пронесет стороной.   
Лодка мягко толкнулась днищем в песок, и Барнс, выпрыгну в воду, втащил ее на берег.   
— Давай рыбу в воде привяжем? — предложил он Себастьяну. — До обеда никуда не денется, а я хочу предаться с тобой ленивому сексу, а не заниматься готовкой.   
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян, выбираясь из лодки. — Что-то я со вчера соскучился по твоему члену.   
— Да? — мурлыкнул Барнс, подхватывая Себастьяна под бедра и целуя. — Он тоже по тебе соскучился.   
— Рыба! — напомнил Себастьян. — Надо привязать рыбу.   
— Рыба, — вздохнул Барнс и поставил его на песок. — Иди в дом, я сейчас все сделаю и приду к тебе.   
Барнс принялся привязывать рыбу, чтобы та оставалась живой болтаться у берега и никуда не делась, пока они о ней не вспомнят. Совершив необходимые манипуляции, он вернулся в дом.   
— Сейчас, я от соли ополоснусь, — крикнул он Себастьяну.   
Себастьян раскинулся на кровати, совершенно обнаженный, успевший загореть за прошедшие дни, обросший бородой, с выгоревшими волосами. Он лениво поглаживал себя по животу, кинув поперек груди ленту презервативов, как патронташ.   
Барнс застонал, едва увидел это зрелище. Несмотря на то, что ему казалось, что они за эти дни трахались больше, чем он за всю свою жизнь, Барнс хотел Себастьяна до ярких звезд перед глазами, до шума в ушах и подрагивающих пальцев живой руки.   
— Безумно прекрасен и желанен, как всегда, — хрипло сказал он, подходя к Себастьяну и садясь рядом на кровать. Он убрал презервативы и погладил его по груди влажной ладонью.   
Себастьян потянулся к Баки, обхватил его за шею и поцеловал.   
— Ты все-таки соленый, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Мы здесь совсем просолились.   
Комплименты Баки ему всегда безумно льстили, потому что был же еще и Стив Роджерс, который, в реальности, наверное, еще совершеннее, чем днююший и ночующий в качалке Крис Эванс.   
— Это неизбежно, — ответил Барнс, оглаживая распростертое на кровати тело, прихватил сосок, погладил по животу, спускаясь все ниже, коснулся бедра и накрыл ладонью еще незаинтересованный в происходящем член.   
Себастьян блаженно выдохнул, чувствуя приливающее к паху тепло.   
— Хочу, чтобы ты отсосал мне, пока будешь растягивать, — сказал он.   
Погладив заинтересованно дернувшийся член, Барнс взял с пола флакон со смазкой и кинул его на кровать. Он уже хотел Себастьяна, хотел заласкать его всего, а потом трахнуть, натянуть по самые яйца…   
Барнс склонился и принялся вылизывать Себастьяна, начиная от чувствительной шеи, спускаясь ниже и ниже. Перевернул его на живот, принимаясь выцеловывать каждый позвонок. Он урчал и постанывал, потираясь стоящим членом о задницу Себастьяна.   
Себастьян раздвинул ноги шире, подставляясь. Баки и здесь продолжал бриться каждое утро, но борода у него росла быстро, и сейчас его подбородок и щеки были шероховатыми. Себастьян поправил вставший член, который неприятно уперся в кровать, и приподнял задницу.   
Сползя вниз, между раздвинутых ног, Барнс раздвинул руками крепкие половинки и лизнул сжатые мышцы входа, а потом снова перевернул Себастьяна, вбирая его член сразу до основания. Пососал его, выпустил почти полностью, облизывая головку, словно леденец, и поднял на него глаза.   
Барнса потряхивало от возбуждения, он налил смазки на бионические пальцы и аккуратно ввел сразу два, поглаживая горячие стенки, лаская их.   
У Себастьяна кружилась голова всякий раз, как Баки с легкостью вертел его, словно бумажную куколку. Почему-то его это возбуждало до пелены в глазах. Себастьян тяжело дышал, сердце бухало в груди, как сумасшедший насос, задницу сладко тянуло. Он подался к Баки, насаживаясь на металлические пальцы, и застонал.   
Барнс заурчал, вибрируя горлом, в который долбилась упругая головка, пропихнул пальцы еще глубже, находя простату, касаясь ее. Он изучил тело Себастьяна до мельчайших подробностей, знал, как ему нравится больше всего, и прилагал максимум усилий, чтобы ласкать его именно так, как ему хотелось.   
— Баааки!.. — в голос стонал Себастьян. — Господи, еще!   
Он был так возбужден, что ему отказывала связная речь. Но Баки… Баки научился поднимать его без слов.   
Барнс чуть не задохнулся от возбуждения, от этого стона, бьющего по всем нервным окончаниям разом, он хотел Себастьяна всего и сразу, ощущал, будто они сливаются друг с другом в моменты близости. От этого перехватывало дыхание, темнело в глазах, а мир просто прекращал существовать. Он еще раз погладил простату и вынул пальцы, одновременно выпуская изо рта его член.   
Себастьян разочарованно застонал и тут же задохнулся, чувствуя распирающий мышцы толстый член Баки. Привычное уже, до головокружения приятное ощущение заполненности, принадлежности. Он обхватил ногами талию Баки и вцепился руками в деревянный край кровати.   
Барнс задвигался в нем почти сразу, не давая опомниться, резкими, глубокими толчками, он склонился над Себастьяном, опираясь на локти, потянулся к его губам, накрывая их своими, обхватил плечи. Его вело от всего. От сильного податливого тела под собой, от стонов, которые сливались с его собственными, от движения их тел в унисон. Барнс дурел и таял во всем этом, возносясь на вершину блаженства.   
Себастьян вскрикивал от каждого толчка. Ему даже не надо было прикасаться к собственному члену, чтобы кончить — хватало члена Баки в заднице. Жар, охвативший все тело, горячее всего пульсировал внизу живота. Себастьян чувствовал, что его куда-то уносит, что он сейчас кончится, взорвется, его просто разметает на части.   
Рыкнув, Барнс дернул Себастьяна на себя, сажая сверху, опуская его на свой член до конца, чувствуя пульсацию внутри. Он сжал задницу Себастьяна в ладонях, насаживая на себя, касаясь пальцами растянутых на его члене мышц.   
Барнс горел внутри, пылал, плавился. Казалось, он просто вспыхнет ярким пламенем и сгорит весь, без остатка в огне этой страсти.   
Себастьян пронзительно вскрикнул, сжался вокруг члена Баки и кончил. В голове словно разом взорвались все фейерверки Дня независимости. Мышцы разом расслабились. Он держался за плечи Баки и чувствовал, как вздрагивает его член там, внутри.   
Барнс почувствовал, как Себастьян сжал в себе его член и это было за гранью добра и зла. Он кончил, вжимая его в себя, тяжело дыша в шею. Мир в который раз кончился и начался заново, расцвечиваясь небывало яркими красками.   
— Не отпускай меня, — тяжело дыша, прошептал Барнс.   
— Если б я знал, как, — тихо сказал ему в шею Себастьян.   
Барнс устроился на кровати, уложив Себастьяна на себя, и принялся гладить его по спине.   
— Когда твоя следующая поездка в ебеня, куда мне путь заказан? — спросил он, поцеловав Себастьяна в макушку.   
— Двадцать шестого сентября уеду на неделю в Атланту на съемки.   
— Хорошо, — скорее сам себе сказал Барнс и, перевернув их, оказался сверху на Себастьяне и заглянул ему в глаза. Провел пальцами живой руки по лицу, обводя скулу и губы, и поцеловал.   
— Не будем об этом, — попросил Себастьян. — Давай лучше полежим, а потом посмотрим, как там привязанная рыба.


	33. Chapter 33

На рыбу они смотреть не пошли, снова ухнув друг в друга, отдаваясь друг другу без остатка. Они прозанимались любовью до самого вечера, забыв про весь остальной мир, даже про маленький остров, на котором они находились. Солнце мягко опускалось за горизонт, когда вконец вымотанный Себастьян уснул в объятиях Барнса, прижимаясь губами к его ключице. Барнс натянул на них легкое покрывало и тоже закрыл глаза, уплывая в царство Морфея. Барнс чувствовал себя вконец вытраханным и бесконечно счастливым, его не тревожило сейчас абсолютно ничего.   
Барнса разбудил резкий хлопок, от которого он, еще не до конца проснувшись, сграбастал в охапку самое ценное — Себастьяна — и, резко стащив его на пол, накрыл собой, закрывая от пока еще сам не знал, чего.   
Сознание, которое приняло странный резкий стук за звук выстрела, медленно возвращалось, сигнализируя, что опасности тут нет, тут некому и не из чего стрелять, но инстинкты вопили об опасности.   
Себастьян вскрикнул, крепко приложившись об пол.   
— Что случилось? — сонно спросил он. — Что такое? Ночь еще.   
— Т-ш-ш-ш, — Барнс приложил палец к его губам и прислушался.   
Снова раздался хлопок, а потом хлопать стало довольно ритмично. Грохотала сорванная с креплений ставня. Шелестели жалюзи, за окнами завывал ветер. Барнс всей кожей чувствовал опасность, но исходила он не от людей. Надо сказать, что происходит, сообразил он не сразу.   
— Вставай. Одевайся. Быстро, — сказал Барнс, резко приводя Себастьяна в вертикальное положение, а сам выглянул в окно.   
— Холодно, — поежился Себастьян и начал одеваться. Он натянул джинсы, футболку с длинными рукавами, трекинговые туфли. Подумал и надел ветровку, которую взял с собой на случай, если в Нью-Йорке к их возвращению похолодает. — Это шторм?  
— Похоже на то, — кивнул Барнс, натягивая на себя одежду. — И я не представляю, выдержит ли его эта халупа.   
Ветер с каждой минутой становился сильнее, рвал листву с деревьев. Барнс посмотрел на небо, которое плотно заволокло черными тучами, потом на взбесившееся море.   
— Пока не стало хуже, надо добраться до маяка, он не обслуживается, но его строили с расчетом на троих человек и с тех пор не перестраивали, так что там можно укрыться, — быстро говорил Барнс, собирая вещи, которые успел достать из своего рюкзака обратно. — Блядь, рация села.   
Барнс витиевато выругался по-русски и снова выглянул в окно.   
— Закрой ставни, — скомандовал он, наконец, кидая в рюкзак еду и воду. — Идти всего два километра, можем успеть, — и повернулся к Себастьяну. — Скорей.   
Себастьян послушно отправился закрывать ставни. Снаружи была кромешная тьма. Ветер сбивал с ног, завывал в планках жалюзи, шелестел лиственным покрытием крыши, выл в ушах. Ревели кидающиеся на берег волны. Себастьян на ощупь передвигался вдоль стен, закрывая ставни на крюки, словно защищая пробивающийся из-за них теплый электрический свет.  
Привычный «техногенный» звук смолк, когда Себастьян перебрался на подветренную сторону дома. Похоже, Баки выключил генератор. Лампы в доме погасли и стало совсем темно.   
Себастьян на ощупь закрыл последнее окно и, держась за стену, обошел дом. Едва он вышел из-за угла, ветер толкнул его в грудь тяжелой холодной лапой, растрепал короткие волосы. Далеко на горизонте в облаках блеснула молния, но грома Себастьян не услышал.   
Он вернулся в дом, проверил карманы. Нож, телефон, упаковка бумажных носовых платков.   
Барнс собрал все, что им могло понадобиться, хорошо, что половину он даже не распаковывал, вырубил генератор и, тяжело преодолевая сопротивление ветра, вернулся в дом за Себастьяном, который даже фонаря не взял, пойдя закрывать ставни.   
Ветер бесновался, рвал листву деревьев, гнул их к земле. Барнс посмотрел на небо, понимая, что сейчас ливанет, но дождя все не было, словно природа давала им шанс.   
Барнс высветил Себастьяна в темноте и, подойдя к нему, нацепил ему на голову фонарь, включив его.   
— Идешь за мной и не отстаешь, — сказал он, накидывая на плечи рюкзак. — Вперед.  
И вышел за дверь. Два километра по пересеченной местности при таком ветре были не самой простой прогулкой, но Барнс был уверен, что Себастьян справится.   
Как только они вышли за дверь, с неба хлынуло, словно из перевернутого ведра. Ливень больно хлестал по лицу, одежда сразу же промокла насквозь, а под ногами полились потоки воды, усложняя любое передвижение. Длинные волосы, которые Барнс не успел завязать, мешались, липли на лицо, их трепал ветер, закрывая обзор. Барнс то и дело забирал их за уши, но это было гиблым занятием. Он не оборачивался, следя за Себастьяном по мелькающему свету фонарика.   
Себастьян шел вперед, в дергающемся свете видя то раскисшую от дождя землю, усыпанную сбитыми ветром листьями, то рюкзак на спине Баки. Ветер толкал в левый бок так, что ноги скользили по земле. Себастьяну казалось, что воздух, чтобы вдохнуть, приходится откусывать. Ледяной дождь лупил со всех сторон, руки и лицо окоченели. Больше всего Себастьян боялся поскользнуться и упасть, а еще — что залитый водой фонарик погаснет.   
Барнс все-таки обернулся, крепко ухватил Себастьяна за руку и практически потащил за собой. Говорить что-то было бесполезно, потому что даже если пытаться кричать, ветер унесет звук.   
Два километра, которые погожим днем преодолевались за двадцать минут неспешной ходьбы, превратились в непреодолимое препятствие. Каждый шаг приходилось отвоевывать. Приходилось подниматься в хоть и небольшую, но горку, с которой сбегали потоки воды. Сквозь дождь не видно было и на несколько футов вперед, но Барнс шел уверенно, словно в его мозгу был встроенный компас.   
Себастьян вдохнул воды и закашлялся, цепляясь за руку Баки. Ветер ревел все яростнее, молнии сверкали все ближе. Себастьян подумал, что маяк — самая высокая точка острова, а значит, туда и будут лупить все молнии. Есть ли там громоотвод?   
Он не знал, даже не представлял, сколько они шли к маяку. Казалось, уже должно было взойти солнце, но было по-прежнему темно и холодно, так холодно.   
Маяк вырос перед ними внезапно из плотной стены дождя. Ветер тут выл и ревел еще сильнее, чем в центре острова, практически сбивая с ног. Барнс подтащил Себастьяна к двери маяка, одним ударом ноги вышиб ее и втолкнул Себастьяна внутрь, вошел следом и захлопнул дверь, опершись на нее спиной.   
— Найди что-нибудь, чтобы подпереть, а то ветром распахнет опять, — тяжело дыша, попросил Барнс.   
Они добрались. В принципе, Барнс был уверен в успехе путешествия, но двадцать минут превратились в сорок, они оба насквозь промокли, и Барнс не сильно представлял, можно ли тут, да и из чего, развести костер, чтобы согреть Себастьяна.   
Себастьян постоял, встряхнулся и отправился искать. Тут было всего две комнатушки. В одной Себастьян нашел прислоненную к стене проржавевшую лопату и принес ее Баки.   
— Холод-д-дно, — сказал он, стуча зубами.   
Он снял куртку и лонгслив, выжал их, как мог, и снова надел. Теплее не стало.   
Барнс кое-как подпер дверь тем, что принес Себастьян, скинул рюкзак на пыльный пол и стянул мокрую одежду.   
— Давай, снимай эти мокрые тряпки, — мягко сказал он Себастьяну, подходя к нему. — В них ты только сильнее замерзнешь. Ты как?  
— Замерз, — коротко ответил Себастьян и начал раздеваться.   
Внутри маяка ветра не было, он весь завывал снаружи, и, если бы Себастьян не вымок до нитки, он бы осознал, что не так уж и холодно. Все-таки тропики.   
Барнс помог Себастьяну стянуть мокрую одежду, кое-как выжал ее, развесил и прижал Себастьяна к себе, стараясь согреть своим теплом. В маяке было почти тихо, почти спокойно. Он с силой проводил по коже живой рукой, стараясь не касаться Себастьяна холодной бионикой.   
— В следующий раз обязательно прихвачу спальник, — улыбнулся Барнс. Себастьян дрожал в его объятиях, и он как мог старался согреть его. — Ничего нигде не болит?  
— Я не нежная девочка из малобюджетного ужастика, — огрызнулся Себастьян, почти не стуча зубами. — Все со мной в порядке. Просто охуел с непривычки. Что это было? Почему нас не предупредили? У нас же есть рация.   
— Как показывает практика, рацию еще и заряжать надо, а я это дело проебал, — признался Барнс. Стыдно ему не было, это чувство у него давно атрофировалось, но вот виноватым перед Себастьяном он себя чувствовал. Слишком расслабился в объятиях любимого мужчины, и проебал все на свете.   
— Лодку, наверное, унесло… — Себастьян, ерзая, прижался спиной к теплой груди Баки. — Компенсацию платить придется. Интересно, это надолго? Успеем вернуться вовремя, или придется прямо из Мексики чесать в Атланту?  
— Не знаю, я в погоде особо не разбираюсь, — Барнс горячо дышал Себастьяну в плечо. — Не злишься на меня?  
— Ты чего? — Себастьян извернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Ты за погоду не отвечаешь.   
Барнс не стал уточнять, что он имел в виду проеб с рацией, и немного успокоился.   
— Да и потом, ну предупредили бы нас, и что? — добавил Себастьян. — Не факт, что мы бы успели вернуться на большую землю. Все равно пришлось бы переться сюда. — Он зевнул. — Спать хочу.   
Барнс оглянулся, присмотрел кусок места у стены, ничем не заваленный, вытряхнул все из рюкзака, в котором оказался минимальный набор для выживания в диких условиях, кинул рюкзак под стену и уселся, привалившись к ней спиной.   
— Иди сюда, — позвал он Себастьяна, предлагая сесть к себе на колени.   
Себастьян хохотнул и послушался. Баки обнял его правой рукой, согревая. Себастьян погасил свой фонарик, чтобы сберечь батарейку, и закрыл глаза.   
Поцеловав Себастьяна в висок, Барнс погасил и свой фонарь — смотреть тут было совершенно не на что — и тоже прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к бушевавшей за окном буре.   
Себастьян задремал было, но вздернулся, когда гром прогремел прямо над головой, сотрясая маяк.   
— О черт! — он провел рукой по подсохшим волосам. — Ничего себе!  
Барнс инстинктивно прижал его, попытавшись закрыть собой, словно сейчас должен был рухнуть потолок, но понял, что им пока ничего не угрожает.   
— Нда… полный пиздец, — согласился Барнс. — Спи, все будет нормально.   
Но Себастьян так и не смог уснуть. Над головой грохотало непрерывно. Он не представлял, сколько времени прошло, пока гром не начал удаляться. Он потер глаза и заметил, что сквозь щели забитых окон начал пробиваться слабый серый свет.   
— Похоже, буря уходит, — предположил Барнс, тоже заметив серый свет сквозь щели в ставнях. Да и в целом темнота в маяке немного рассеялась.   
Он очень волновался за Себастьяна, но тот был для подобной ситуации достаточно спокоен, чтобы Барнс не задавал идиотских вопросов. Себастьян был взрослым самостоятельным мужчиной, не нуждающимся в постоянной опеке.   
— Может, есть хочешь? — спросил Барнс, целуя Себастьяна в плечо.   
— Кофе хочу, — признался тот. — Горячего. Но это из неосуществимых желаний.   
— Погоди, — Барнс пересадил Себастьяна на рюкзак, а сам включил фонарь и пошел рыться в куче вещей. — Кофе есть, но растворимый. Есть чай, черный только.   
Он погремел чем-то металлическим, и Себастьян разглядел большую кружку. Налив в нее воды, Барнс поджег пару таблеток сухого спирта и уселся рядом, держа кружку над огнем левой рукой.   
— Чем растворимый кофе, лучше чай, — сказал Себастьян. — Тебе тоже надо горячего выпить. Как спина, не застудил?  
— Я вряд ли могу простудиться или чем-то заболеть, — Барнс бы отмахнулся от вопроса, но у него редко спрашивали, как он себя чувствует, только если не хотели получить полный отчет о состоянии после какой-нибудь миссии. — Я в порядке, Себастьян, спасибо.  
Себастьян поцеловал его в спину над левой лопаткой.   
— Просто у тебя все время болит спина. От холода должно быть хуже, — объяснил он.   
Гром совсем утих, и стало слышно, как совсем рядом ревут волны.   
— Вот он какой — отдых в тропическом раю, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Сойдет за приключение. Телефон мой, наверное, сдох.   
От этой простой заботы, от того, что Себастьян просто помнил о том, что у него болит спина, Барнс любил его еще больше. Прикосновение теплых губ словно обожгло холодную кожу, и Барнс чуть дернулся.   
Вода быстро закипела, и Барнс окунул в нее пакетик чая, оставляя спирт догорать, все равно пожар они тут не устроят, а так хоть иллюзия тепла и света. Бионикой он взялся за кружку, поворачивая ее не сильно нагревшейся ручкой к Себастьяну.  
— Держи, — протянул он кружку. — И пойдем сядем обратно.   
— Просто сядем рядом, — Себастьян взял кружку. — Не опирайся спиной о стену. Холодный бетон… Ночью я не продумал, прости.   
— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Барнс, но действительно не стал облокачиваться на холодную стену. — Спасибо.   
Ему почему-то было и неловко от этого, и приятно тепло. Просто, даже не просьба, совет, но… Сейчас это согревало лучше и горячего чая, и теплого одеяла.   
Себастьян, обжигаясь, выпил половину чая и протянул остаток Баки.   
— Держи.   
Он встал, потрогал мокрую одежду, висевшую на перилах винтовой лестницы, поежился — сверху тянуло свежим ветром. Прошелся по маленькой комнатушке, заглянул в кладовку, достал выцветший спасательный жилет, повертел его и зашвырнул обратно.   
— Как ты думаешь, мы надолго здесь застряли?  
— Не думаю, — Барнс сделал глоток горячего чая. — Судя по всему, там уже посветлело, а значит, самые тучи ушли. Но я бы подождал, пока одежда хоть немного подсохнет. Нашел что-нибудь интересное? И, может, вернешься ко мне?  
— Я навсегда с тобой, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Себастьян. Он стоял перед Баки — голый, озябший, взъерошенный, небритый. И очень искренний.


	34. Chapter 34

Непогода бушевала до самого вечера, и они все это время просидели в заброшенном маяке. Барнс периодически грел воду для чая, поил им Себастьяна, чтобы тот не заболел, согревал своим теплом, обнимая. Одежда медленно, но подсыхала и была уже не такая мерзкая, но все равно холодная и влажная.   
Когда Барнсу показалось, что на улице все стихло, он отпер дверь и выглянул наружу. Ветер больше не рвал все на своем пути, а дождь совсем прекратился. Тяжелые черные тучи медленно уплывали за горизонт.   
— Если хочешь, я сбегаю в дом, посмотрю, что там, и если все плохо, притащу сюда то, что осталось сухим? А ты меня тут подождешь, — предложил Барнс. Он не хотел, чтобы Себастьян зря таскался туда-сюда, а он один мог действительно быстро сбегать.   
— Нет, Баки, пойдем вдвоем, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Если дом смыло, вернемся сюда вместе. Если не смыло, поправим его тоже вместе.   
К вечеру облака стали выше и бледнее, но солнца все еще не было.   
Спорить Барнс не стал, да это и было бы бессмысленной тратой времени, потому что Себастьян умел настоять на своем. А ссориться из-за пустяка просто не хотелось. Влезать во влажную холодную одежду было противно, но ничего не оставалось. Правда, Барнс, натянув штаны, пренебрег футболкой, уложил обратно в рюкзак вещи и накинул его на плечи.   
— Пойдем? — спросил он у Себастьяна.   
Себастьян обнял его за голые плечи, поцеловал в колючую щеку и кивнул:  
— Пойдем.  
Обратно идти было гораздо проще, чем к маяку через ураган, но все равно не так просто, как хотелось бы. Земля была влажной, осклизлой, кое-где валялась мелкая рыбешка, на которой можно было поскользнуться. Барнс то и дело оборачивался на идущего позади Себастьяна, но тот вполне себе топал сам и в помощи не нуждался.  
Время от времени дорогу боком перебегали встревоженные крабы. Откуда-то сбоку жалобно крикнула лишившаяся гнезда птица.   
Себастьян шел за Баки, стараясь ступать след в след. Когда сквозь полуободранные пальмы пробились косые, почти горизонтальные солнечные лучи, Себастьян глянул на запад. Там и правда показалось солнце — узкой полоской между туч и морем. Ураган ушел.   
— Бедный домик! — воскликнул Себастьян, когда они вышли к своему пляжу, забросанному вынесенными на берег водорослями, мусором, дохлой рыбой.   
— Вроде не смертельно, — оглядел Барнс покосившееся несчастное строение. — Может быть, даже внутри сухо, как думаешь?  
И правда, все ставни были на месте, крыша тоже была почти цела, конструкция покосилась, но не казалась шаткой.   
— Давай проверим, — предложил Себастьян. — Знаешь, это такое приключение… в хорошем смысле. Немного адреналина, щепотка лишений, но в целом безопасно. Только лодку жалко.   
— Наловлю я тебе рыбы и без лодки, если хочешь, — пообещал Барнс, открывая дверь в дом.   
Там оказалось на удивление сухо, только под окнами были лужи воды, а в остальном только попадавшие с горизонтальных поверхностей плохо лежащие вещи, когда дом слегка накренило.   
— Давай поправим конструкцию и переоденемся, раз нам повезло, и крыша выдержала, — предложил Барнс, скидывая рюкзак. — Или сразу завалимся спать в уютной постельке. Всяко лучше, чем у бетонной стены на рюкзаке.   
— Сначала переоденемся, — сказал Себастьян. — Потом поправим дом и поужинаем. А уже потом спать.   
— Переодевайся, я пока схожу, гляну, что с генератором, — сказал Барнс, который не видел смысла терять время на переодевание.   
Себастьян быстро переоделся в сухое, повесил единственные джинсы сушиться на покосившиеся перила крыльца, проверил запасы еды. Холодильник уже начал размораживаться, под ним натекла лужа, но еда в морозилке размерзлась только по краям. Взрыкнул и заработал генератор, замигали и вспыхнули лампы под потолком.   
— Работает! — крикнул Себастьян Баки.   
— Отлично, — обрадовался вернувшийся Барнс. — Ну что, пойдем поправим этот курятник?  
Они вместе навалились на западную стену, выправляя жалобно заскрипевший дом. С крыши Себастьяну на спину свалился забравшийся туда крабик, пробежал по плечу и свалился на землю.   
— Есть! — заявил Себастьян. — У нас должно быть что-то, что не надо готовить.   
Барнс порылся в запасах еды, выудив пару банок консервов, проверил плитку и, подогрев их, выдал одну из банок Себастьяну.   
— Приятного аппетита, — улыбнулся он, наконец стягивая влажные штаны, надевая на себя цветастые шорты и футболку. — Ну что, наприключался, или еще хочешь чего-нибудь такого?  
— Одного раза, пожалуй, хватит, — Себастьян дернул за язычок, открывая консервы. — О, паштет! У нас есть что-то вроде хлеба? Но знаешь, мне понравилось. Что-то в этом такое есть, если не превращать подобное в образ жизни.   
Барнс порылся в своем рюкзаке и кинул Себастьяну пачку галет.  
— Держи, ничего другого нет, — он открыл свою банку и принялся за еду. — Да, мне тоже больше нравится жить в городе со всеми удобствами.   
— Мы с тобою горожане, — Себастьян начал есть, намазывая паштет на галеты и запивая их минералкой. — До мозга костей. Я уже начинаю скучать по Нью-Йорку. Вдобавок, наверное, завтра еще нельзя будет купаться, и пляж замусорен.   
— Ну, выжить-то я могу в любых условиях, вопрос комфорта, — пожал плечами Барнс. Это не было бахвальством, это была констатация факта — его учили выживать. И он был рад, что выживать не приходилось Себастьяну. — А я не скучаю. Хотя не могу сказать, что хотел бы тут остаться еще на пару недель.   
— В любом случае, послезавтра за нами придет катер. Поставишь рацию заряжаться? Надо сообщить на большую землю, что с нами все в порядке.   
— Уже, — отозвался Барнс. — В Нью-Йорке мне будет не хватать той вседозволенности, которая у меня есть здесь.   
— Что ответили с материка? — поинтересовался Себастьян.  
— Порадовались за нас, — усмехнулся Барнс. — А что они могли еще сказать? Интересовались, нужна ли нам какая-нибудь помощь. Я их заверил, что все в порядке. Пойду плед поищу, ночью еще может быть прохладно.   
Себастьян кинул в мешок для мусора пустую банку из-под паштета, огляделся. В маленьком бунгало, потрепанном ураганом, с помигивающей лампой под потолком, вокруг которой кружились насекомые, было неожиданно уютно.   
— Плед — это здорово, — согласился Себастьян. — Давай завтра попробуем отыскать лодку? Вдруг ее просто выбросило на берег?  
— Хорошо, действительно, вдруг повезет, — согласился Барнс и пошел искать плед.   
Его поиски увенчались успехом, он нашел большой пушистый плед, который явно давно никто не использовал, и раскинул его на кровати.   
— Ты пойдешь со мной в кроватку? — подошел Барнс к Себастьяну и обнял со спины, целуя в шею. — Или предлагаешь мне там валяться одному?  
— Пойду. Пресной воды, чтобы вымыться, у нас, наверное, нет? — Себастьян закинул руку назад и положил Баки на затылок. — Тогда просто спать.   
— Я могу тебя просто вылизать, — предложил Барнс, стаскивая с Себастьяна одежду.   
— Ты всегда был такой ненасытный? — Себастьян прогнулся, позволяя стащить с себя футболку. — Я не мылся с позавчера и плохо пахну.   
— Дело не в сексе, — объяснил Барнс, — просто я хочу быть с тобой. И чтобы тебе со мной было хорошо.   
— Тогда просто пойдем в постель, — согласился Себастьян. — А завтра я выкупаюсь, даже если вода будет холодная.   
Забравшись в кровать, Барнс подгреб под себя Себастьяна, устроив голову него на плече. Рядом с ним было хорошо и спокойно, сладко-умиротворенно. Барнса даже не мучали кошмары все то время, которое они были вместе, хотя раньше они были частыми гостями его одиноких ночей.   
— Спокойной ночи, — шепнул Барнс на ухо Себастьяну и поцеловал в небритую щеку. 

 

С утра, даже до завтрака, Себастьян вышел на пляж. Осторожно пробрался между выброшенным на песок мусором и посмотрел на воду. Вода была мутноватой, но ничего гадкого в ней не плавало. Себастьян тронул ее ногой. Теплая.   
Он вошел в море и поплыл. Это было хорошо — плыть с утра вместо душа и бритья, чувствовать запах моря вместо всяких парфюмированных ароматов.   
Барнс с радостным воплем влетел в воду где-то рядом, тут же нырнул и скрылся из виду минут на пять, вынырнул в ярдах в пятидесяти от берега и снова ушел под воду.   
С самого утра его охватило какое-то странное веселье, которое не давало даже толком сидеть на месте, и он почти час нырял и плескался, развлекаясь разными стилями плавания. Стоило действительно поискать лодку, но Барнс предполагал, что ее просто разнесло об известняковые скалы, которые составляли большую часть береговой линии острова.   
Себастьян наплавался и выбрался на берег. Он стоял, подставляя спину и грудь лучам утреннего солнца. В Нью-Йорке он будет щеголять настоящим карибским загаром.   
— Баки! — крикнул он. — Вылезай и давай завтракать!  
Барнс, явно понтуясь, доплыл до берега дельфином и вышел из воды весь мокрый, мощный и совершенно обнаженный. Блики солнца играли в каплях воды на его бионической руке.   
Но не успел Себастьян насладиться зрелищем, как Барнс подбежал к нему, подхватил на руки и закружил.   
Себастьян рассмеялся.   
— Отпусти меня, — попросил он. — Ты голодный? Как там рыба, видна?  
— Видна, — Барнс поставил Себастьяна обратно на песок. — Я попозже тебе поймаю, если хочешь. Что-то мне кажется, что лодку мы не найдем. Завтрак?  
— Завтрак, — Себастьян поцеловал его. — Пойдем. И да, хочу. Нам уезжать завтра, так что хочу наесться здешней рыбы напоследок.   
Последний день на острове они провели практически так же, как и все предыдущие. Купались, валялись на пляже, занимались любовью. Вечером, сидя у костра на пляже, они смотрели на стремительный экваториальный закат. Барнсу казалось, что он слышит шипение, с которым солнце погружалось в море, но это всего лишь волны с тихим шелестом лизали песок.   
Завтра они должны были вернуться на большую землю, в обитаемый мир, где кроме них было полно народу, от которого Барнс успел отвыкнуть за эти десять дней.   
Он откинулся на песок, глядя на россыпь звезд над головой. Пузатая желтая луна медленно поднималась над горизонтом.   
Себастьян сидел рядом с Баки и смотрел на море.   
— Завтра возвращаться, — вздохнул он. — И хочется, и не хочется. Не знаешь, когда за нами завтра приплывут?  
— Часов в десять, я думаю, — предположил Барнс, уверенный, что не раньше. — Утром собираться будем, или сегодня?  
— Утром. У нас не так много вещей, — сказал Себастьян. — Может, даже успеем выкупаться с утра. Пойдем спать?  
— Конечно, успеем, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Разбужу тебя пораньше и отправлю купаться. А сам дальше буду спать, — он засмеялся. — Иди, я скоро к тебе приду.   
Барнс задержался на пляже, лежал на песке и смотрел в небо, ни о чем не думая, просто наслаждаясь темным куполом с яркими звездами над головой. В городе такого не было.   
Минут через пятнадцать он ушел с пляжа, засыпав костер песком.   
— Еще не спишь? — тихо спросил он у Себастьяна, забираясь в кровать.   
— Отвык засыпать без тебя, — признался Себастьян. — Обними меня.  
Барнс, тут же оказавшись рядом, прижал к себе Себастьяна, целуя.   
— Засыпай, — шепнул он.


	35. Chapter 35

Себастьян сидел в удаляющемся от острова катере и смотрел вперед. Он не хотел оглядываться. Отпуск получился прекрасным, несмотря на ураган, но надо идти вперед. Им еще ехать через полстраны, за это время Себастьян успеет перенастроиться.   
Снова придется скрываться. Прощай, свобода. И Баки снова будет хмур и мрачен.   
— Вот и цивилизация, — Барнс запихивал вещи в машину, медленно приходя в себя от вседозволенности острова. Здесь уже нельзя было просто так сграбастать Себастьяна в объятия и утянуть в долгий, отключающий мозги поцелуй, плавно перетекающий в жаркий секс. Да даже просто поцеловать на улице днем теперь было большой проблемой. Не сказать, что Барнса это сильно огорчало, потому что все это он мог себе позволить за закрытой дверью квартиры, но все же.   
— Мы ее насовсем не покидали, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
Он забрался в машину и уселся поудобнее.   
— Поедем обратно, навстречу желтым листьям, — сказал он. — Хотя в конце сентября даже в Нью-Йорке не всегда начинают желтеть деревья.   
Барнс завел мотор и выехал на дорогу. К вечеру они пересекли границу Мексики, практически не задержавшись на таможне, и въехали в Штаты.   
— Хочу подальше от границы отъехать, а потом уже можно и мотель искать, — сказал Барнс, нарушая скоростной режим в местах, где это можно было сделать.   
— Ты упаковал ту ужасную панаму? — неожиданно с подозрением спросил Себастьян.  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Барнс и невинно поинтересовался: — А что?  
Себастьян закатил глаза.   
— Она кошмарна! Зачем? Я в жизни ее больше не надену!  
— Наденешь, — так же спокойно возразил Барнс и улыбнулся. — Ты в ней очень забавно выглядишь. Мне нравится.   
— Нет! — вскинулся Себастьян. — Ты не заставишь меня показаться в таком на людях!   
— Ты думаешь, тебя в ней кто-нибудь узнает? — еле сдерживая смех, спросил Барнс.   
— С моим везением, я наткнусь на папарацци с телевиком, который решил специализироваться именно на мне, — хмуро заявил Себастьян.   
— Но ты мне в ней правда нравишься, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по колену. — Но, если не хочешь — не носи, — и издевательски продолжил: — Я буду надевать ее на тебя ночью, когда ты спишь, фотографировать и дрочить.   
— Pizdetz! — вырвалось у Себастьяна.   
— Но, если честно, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Барнс, — я не понял, ты в ней на людях появляться не хочешь, тебе она не нравится, или тебя ее наличие смущает?  
Барнса действительно веселило, как Себастьян выглядел в той дурацкой оранжевой панаме, явно женской, но изначально он не собирался ее на него пытаться надеть вне пустынного пляжа. Но сейчас идея трахнуть его в этой панаме почему-то показалась забавной.   
— Все вместе! — всплеснул руками Себастьян. — Она оскорбляет мое чувство прекрасного!  
— Но она же такая… оранжевая, — веселился Барнс.   
— Ты еще скажи — в бабочках!  
— Да, — тут же согласился Барнс, стараясь не заржать в голос, — в бабочках.   
Себастьян демонстративно надулся и отвернулся к окну, стараясь не заржать.   
— И вообще, кто сказал, что я тебе ее отдам? — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Да, тебе она как раз по возрасту, — согласился Себастьян.   
— Молчи, сопляк, — тут же отреагировал Барнс.   
— Старый хрен прадедушка!  
— Ты у меня сейчас пешком в Нью-Йорк пойдешь, — пригрозил Барнс.   
— Пользуешься моей юностью и неопытностью?  
— Конечно, моя юная фиалка, именно этим я и пользуюсь, — Барнс очень старался не ржать и прямо вести машину.   
— Я маме пожалуюсь! — выдал Себастьян самый веский аргумент.   
— Черт, тогда мне срочно придется бежать из страны, — Барнс увидел указатель на мотель и молча свернул с трассы на темную дорогу.   
— В Японию, — согласился Себастьян. — В грузовом контейнере с нераспроданными Hello Kitty.  
— Не боишься, что я сейчас завезу тебя куда-нибудь и сделаю что-нибудь непотребное? — с притворной угрозой поинтересовался Барнс, сбавляя скорость, чтобы темная дорога закончилась не так быстро.   
— Привяжешь к стулу и закормишь шоколадными пирожными? — живо поинтересовался Себастьян.   
— Нет, — Барнс загадочно посмотрел на него, а потом добавил: — Эклерами.   
— Шоколадными? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Ванильными. Шоколадные я сам люблю, — ответил Барнс, когда они подъехали на освещенный пятачок перед мотелем. — А веревка, если что, у меня с собой. Да и криков твоих никто не услышит…  
— Хорошее начало для триллера или фильма ужасов, — одобрил Себастьян. — Вот только где ты в этой глуши найдешь настоящие эклеры? Их и в Нью-Йорке-то поискать приходится.   
— Так какая же это пытка — кормить настоящими эклерами? — удивился Барнс.   
— Ужасная! — патетически воскликнул Себастьян. — О, места есть. Надеюсь, здесь нет тараканов.   
Комнаты в этом мотеле оказались отдельно стоящими домиками, что было вообще прекрасно. Барнс привычно обшарил все на предмет прослушки и видео, не обнаружил ни одного таракана, и притащил вещи свои и Себастьяна.   
— Я спросил, тут есть круглосуточная забегаловка чуть в стороне, — сказал Барнс. — Ты есть хочешь? Или мне самому съездить?  
— Съезди сам, — попросил Себастьян. — Не хочу светиться.   
— Надень панамку, и никто тебя не узнает, — предложил Барнс, рассмеявшись и увернувшись от полетевшей в него подушки.   
Когда Баки вернулся, Себастьян спал, свернувшись клубочком на застеленной кровати. Хлопнула дверь, и он, вздрогнув, открыл глаза.   
— Черт, — он потер лицо. — Уснул.   
— Спи дальше, — Барнс присел рядом на кровать и поцеловал Себастьяна, погладив его по волосам. А потом аккуратно вытащил из-под него покрывало и одеяло.   
— Я есть хочу, — Себастьян неуклюже сел, ткнулся губами Баки в щеку. — Расслабился я что-то.   
— А тут был фруктовый салат. Я взял, хотя ты не просил, — Барнс передал Себастьяну пакет с едой.   
— С него и начну.   
Они поужинали, таская друг у друга кусочки. Себастьян принял душ и вытянулся под одеялом с телефоном в руках.   
— Вот вроде бы всем, кому надо, сообщил, что я десять дней буду вне связи, а все равно пишут, словно я сквозь землю провалился, — сообщил он, быстро набирая смски.   
Барнс вышел из душа и завалился рядом, стараясь не мешать Себастьяну отвечать на сообщения, просто легонько поглаживал его по животу. Он быстро перестроился обратно и уже особо не испытывал ни трудностей, ни сожалений о том, что они вновь в мире людей.   
— Все, — Себастьян отложил телефон. — Всем ответил. Хочу кофе из Старбакса. Точно вернулся к цивилизации. А все-таки жаль, что та рыба уплыла.   
— Многие тебя потеряли? — улыбнулся Барнс. — Да, рыбу жаль, интересно даже, что я такое поймал.   
— Мама, друзья, — ответил Себастьян. — Джон прислал письмо, завтра надо с ним встретиться. Мама напоминает, что День благодарения я отмечаю у нее. Хотя я и так каждый год у нее отмечаю. Уилл зовет на вечеринку, надо будет сходить.   
— Мы только к вечеру будем в Нью-Йорке, — напомнил Барнс. — Что за вечеринка?  
— Ну вот Джон и зовет меня заехать в восемь. Самоотверженный чувак, все для работы. Может, успею переодеться. — Он зевнул. — Обычная вечеринка, встреча друзей. Посидим, немного выпьем, поболтаем. Похвастаюсь фотографиями с острова.   
— Что будешь рассказывать про остров? — спросил Барнс, укладывая голову Себастьяну на плечо.   
— Ловил рыбу, пережидал ураган на маяке, — начал перечислять Себастьян. — Я даже фотографировал некоторых рыбин. Ты не думай, я тебя почти не фотографировал и отсортировал фото. Хотя это и грустно.   
— А у меня полно твоих фоток в той дурацкой панаме, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в плечо. — Хочешь, потом покажу?  
— Хочу, — кивнул Себастьян. — Только не вздумай распечатывать самую дурацкую и вешать в своей спальне! — потребовал он.   
— Хорошо, я повешу в твоей, — пообещал Барнс. — Спи уже, завтра вставать рано, чтобы к восьми в Нью-Йорк приехать.   
— Сам спи, — Себастьян поцеловал его в лоб и сполз на подушку. — Хороших снов.


	36. Chapter 36

До отъезда Себастьяна Барнс успел выведать у него, где будут проходить съемки, и понял, что ему крупно повезло, что не очень далеко нашлась пара неплохих, судя по снимкам, крыш.  
До Атланты Барнс добрался, как и до Торонто, никем не замеченный, в багажном отсеке самолета. Город встретил его солнечной погодой, но Барнсу особо некогда было любоваться городом в лучах утреннего солнца, он даже мотелем не озаботился, оставив это дело на поздний вечер, когда убедится, что Себастьян спокойно лег спать.   
Барнс знал, что Себастьян сразу с самолета поедет на съемочную площадку, поэтому тоже отправился в ту сторону, выбирать крышу поближе с обзором получше. Умом он понимал, что ничего Себастьяну не грозит, но все равно хотел быть как можно ближе, даже если для этого надо было скрываться и наблюдать издалека.   
Он протаскался за Себастьяном всю неделю съемок, не заметив ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Наблюдал за ним через оптику прицела, радуясь возможности быть рядом хотя бы так — незримо сопровождая его. Барнс старался не думать о том, как он будет жить, вернувшись в свою реальность, где он снова будет один, где у него не будет ничего, кроме воспоминаний, о том, что не сможет рассказать, как был счастлив, потому что от этого будет еще больнее. Но эти мысли следовали за ним, как он следовал за Себастьяном, и Барнс не знал, как от них отделаться, потому что каждый прожитый день приближал их неминуемое расставание.   
В этот раз он вернулся в Нью-Йорк не впритык и спокойно смог, вернув Кайла домой, приехать за Себастьяном в аэропорт. Всю неделю он мечтал о том, как снова сможет коснуться его, обнять, прижать к себе и поцеловать, и сейчас встречая его, Барнс не мог дождаться этой минуты, словно они не виделись не неделю, а несколько месяцев. Барнс даже подумал, что у него развилась зависимость от одного единственного человека, но, как любой наркоман, он не собирался лечиться.   
Себастьян приехал еще более загоревшим и похудевшим, скулы и линии челюсти четко очертились, без привычной щетины он выглядел непривычно.   
Он потянулся к Баки, когда увидел его в аэропорту, но тут же одернул себя, словно собрался. Подошел к Баки и негромко сказал:  
— Привет. Хорошо выглядишь.   
В такси по дороге домой Себастьян молчал, только то и дело прикасался к пальцам Баки.   
Барнс тоже молчал, но, когда за ними закрылась дверь квартиры, Барнс не удержался, прижал Себастьяна к стене, забираясь руками под одежду и накрыл его губы своими.   
Себастьян обмяк в его руках, словно у него кости растаяли. Он жадно ответил на поцелуй, словно хотел раствориться в нем. Кайл встал на задние лапы и передней скреб его колено, поскуливая.   
— Я скучал, — тихо сказал Барнс, наконец оторвавшись от губ Себастьяна. — Он, похоже, тоже. В ванну?  
— Да, — выдохнул Себастьян и наклонился погладить собаку. — Кайл, привет! Я по тебе тоже соскучился.  
Кайл немедленно облизал ему пальцы.   
Барнс разулся, давая Себастьяну возможность тоже скинуть верхнюю одежду, и привычно подхватил его под бедра, усаживая себе на талию.   
— Как прошли съемки? — спросил Барнс, неся Себастьяна в ванную. Это было больше похоже на какой-то ритуал, чем просто на встречу двух соскучившихся друг по другу людей. — И что ты хочешь на ужин?  
— Хорошо, — Себастьян привычно держался за его плечи. — Только режиссер злобный, но это, в общем, нормально. Бьянчи на съемках «Королей» — вот тот злобствовал. Не знаю, чего хочу, слишком устал. На твой вкус.   
Кайл шел за ними, повиливая хвостом.   
— Нам определенно нужен поднос на ванну, такой мостик, — улыбнулся Себастьян, когда Баки опустил его на пол в ванной. — Я записался на завтра в салон — волосы, маникюр. Не хочешь подстричься?  
— Только если немного подровнять, — согласился Барнс. — Я куплю завтра эту хрень на ванну, если ты так хочешь.   
Включив воду, Барнс принялся раздевать Себастьяна, поглаживая по теплой шелковистой коже. Его не особо радовала мысль сидеть в салоне красоты и ждать, в таких местах он почему-то чувствовал себя неловко.   
— Я ужинаю в ванне примерно раз в неделю, — объяснил Себастьян, забираясь в воду. — Так что хочу.   
Он вытянулся в ванне, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Себастьян не любил Атланту, но в ней и в ее окрестностях в последние годы снимали часто. Ему не нравилось резкое солнце и южная влажная жара, акцент местных, и джорджийская еда. Но работа есть работа.   
— Купайся, а я пойду закажу ужин, — Барнс погладил его по руке и вышел из ванной, хотя хотелось залезть к Себастьяну и прижать его к себе.   
Он заказал ужин из морепродуктов и принялся ждать, что произойдет раньше: привезут ужин или Себастьян вылезет из ванны.   
До Рождества оставалось чуть меньше трех месяцев, а он все никак не мог придумать, что подарить Себастьяну. Он перебирал в голове варианты, но мысль ни на чем не задерживалась, чтобы хотя бы порадовать идеей. Можно было спросить, но Барнс не хотел. Он был уверен, что что-нибудь придумает.   
Ужин привезли раньше, и Барнс пошел вытаскивать Себастьяна из ванны, надеясь, что он там не уснул.   
Себастьян гонял по воде перед собой голубого резинового кита. Он сонно моргал.   
— Баки? — он поднял голову. — Еду привезли?  
— Да, привезли, — Барнс улыбнулся, глядя на открывшуюся перед ним картину. — А как же классические желтые утята?  
— Я как-то раз чуть не купил утенка в БДСМ-раскраске, черного, с шипами, — признался Себастьян.   
— Вы бы мило смотрелись вместе, — засмеялся Барнс. — Тебя искупать, или ты сам справишься?   
— Я уже, — ответил Себастьян и выдернул пробку. — Чем ты занимался без меня?  
— Много гулял по крышам с одной милой девушкой. Мы вместе нарушали закон и были почти счастливы, — улыбнулся Барнс своим воспоминаниям о том, как он лежал с винтовкой и смотрел в оптику на Себастьяна.   
— Ты мне ее покажешь? — спросил Себастьян, вытираясь. — Или она твоя большая тайна?  
— Очень большая. Я ее никому не показываю, — Барнс притянул Себастьяна к себе и поцеловал. — И тебе не покажу. У меня же могут быть тайны даже от тебя?  
— Конечно, — согласился Себастьян.   
После ужина Себастьян выставил будильник, забрался в кровать и вытянулся.   
— Выгуляешь Кайла без меня? — спросил он. — Хочу еще поваляться.   
— Валяйся, конечно, — разрешил Барнс и с улыбкой спросил: — И что ты без меня будешь делать?  
— Справляться, как справлялся до тебя, — вздохнул Себастьян. — И дрочить на твой светлый образ.   
— Ты еще закажи для меня эротическую фотосессию, чтобы был не только светлый образ, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Я и сам могу ее отснять, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Я учился фотографии. Справлюсь. У меня даже идея есть — ты во всей красе, с членом наперевес, а на члене сидит плюшевый Зимний Солдатик.   
— Я подумаю, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна и пошел выгуливать Кайла.   
Барнс логично рассудил, что Себастьян заснет, пока он будет гулять, поэтому решил погулять подольше, чтобы не разбудить его своим приходом. Идея эротической фотосессии была забавной, но он не был уверен, что достаточно хорошо получится на фотографиях.   
Придя домой, Барнс тихо разделся, принял душ и нырнул под одеяло, стараясь не разбудить Себастьяна. 

 

Осенью у Себастьяна выдался перерыв в киносъемках, зато прибавилось съемок для рекламы и журналов. Он ездил в Сиэтл, Солт-Лейк-Сити и в Лос-Анджелес на комик-коны, всякий раз оставляя Баки в Нью-Йорке с тяжелым сердцем.   
В ноябре Кайл приболел, и его пришлось через день возить к ветеринару.   
На День благодарения Себастьян поехал в Рокленд к маме. Против его ожидания, за столом собрались только мама и ее муж. Себастьян в первый раз подумал, что мама стареет. Она хорошо держалась, следила за собой, одевалась модно, но Себастьян видел морщины на ее руках, появившиеся пигментные пятна, которые не могла вывести никакая косметика.   
Мама уже много лет не заговаривала с Себастьяном о внуках — он давно и твердо заявил, что не хочет иметь детей. Сейчас ему почему-то захотелось, чтобы она снова что-нибудь сказала об этом.   
Поздно вечером, возвращаясь домой после сытного — слишком сытного — ужина, Себастьян набрал Баки смску: «Чем ты занят?»  
«Развлекаюсь с друзьями» — и фотография двух разобранных пистолетов.   
«Где ты хранишь оружейное масло? Под раковиной? А сами пистолеты?»  
«Я же не спрашиваю, где живут твои друзья))) Ты скоро вернешься? Я соскучился».  
«Уже еду домой. Буду минут через двадцать. Купить тебе горячего шоколада?»  
«И шоколадного печенья».  
Себастьян вышел из такси у Старбакса, взял для Баки печенье и шоколад, для себя — чай со сливками и, не торопясь, дошел до дома. Моросил дождь, людей было мало. Все праздновали День благодарения со своими близкими.   
Само собой, когда Себастьян вернулся, на кухонном столе не было и признаков оружия, даже оружейным маслом не пахло.   
— Я лечу в Лондон через две недели, — сказала он. — Вот ты знаешь места более тоскливые, чем Лондон в декабре? Я нет.   
— Тундра? — сразу предложил свой вариант Барнс. — Там даже солнце не встает.   
Он забрал у Себастьяна шоколад и печенье, отставил в сторону и притянул к себе для поцелуя, поглаживая живой рукой затылок.   
— Надолго едешь в Лондон? — спросил он.   
— На неделю. Большой конвент, потом съемки для Hugo Boss и «Оффисьель». Интервью, все такое.   
— Неделя, — протянул Барнс. — Для меня неделя без тебя, как месяц. Как прошло у мамы?  
— Она стареет, — Себастьян ненадолго ткнулся носом в шею Баки и отстранился. — Я только сегодня это понял. Мама стареет.   
Он отпил своего чаю и спросил:  
— Ты ведь ужинал?   
— Да, — кивнул Барнс. Он не знал, что сказать Себастьяну по поводу старения его матери, не представлял, как его поддержать, просто погладил по спине. — Хочешь спать, или займемся чем-нибудь?  
— Поиграем в ладушки? — с улыбкой спросил Себастьян. — Ты смотрел «Кто подставил кролика Роджера»?  
— Нет, а про что там? — заинтересованно спросил Барнс, усаживаясь на диван рядом с Себастьяном и принимаясь за печенье.   
— Сейчас… — Себастьян встал и принялся копаться в коробках с дисками. — Вот. Детективная комедия с живыми актерами и мультяшками.   
— Включай, если обещаешь, что не заснешь, пока будем смотреть, — согласился Барнс и протянул Себастьяну кусочек печенья. — Хочешь?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Себастьян включил фильм. — Мне тут всегда очень нравились башмаки.   
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Барнс, забираясь на диван с ногами, — мне больше достанется. Иди сюда, — он протянул к Себастьяну бионическую ладонь.   
Себастьян сел рядом с Баки и прижался к нему. Он смотрел фильм и смеялся, и в то же время никак не мог перестать думать о том, как ему будет не хватать этих вечеров, когда Баки уйдет.   
Фильм Барнсу очень понравился. Он старался не ржать особенно громко. Над ревнующим кроликом он смеялся особенно долго, уж больно ему понравилась сцена.   
— Ладушки, значит, — сказал он, целуя Себастьяна и затягивая его к себе на колени, когда фильм закончился. — Мне понравилось.   
— Ладушки, — кивнул Себастьян, устраиваясь поудобнее. — А Джессика Рэббит — для многих идеал женщины. Я даже читал про девушку, которая сделала несколько пластических операций, чтобы быть на нее похожей.   
— Джессика прекрасна, — кивнул Барнс. — Но делать пластику, чтобы быть на нее похожей… Она же нарисованная.   
Барнс забрался живой рукой под футболку Себастьяна, гладя его по спине. Ему очень нравилось вот так вот сидеть с ним, было спокойно и хорошо, тихо и почти по-семейному. Почти. Но он не собирался расстраиваться по этому поводу.   
— Хочу елку на Рождество, — внезапно сказал Себастьян. — Даже если меня не будет дома — все равно хочу. Надо будет игрушки купить и гирлянду. Когда ты в последний раз наряжал елку, Баки?  
— В сорок четвертом. Со Стивом и Ревущими, — ответил Барнс, слегка наморщив лоб, вспоминая. — Наряжали патронами, шишками и несколькими фантиками от конфет, которые случайно нашлись у меня в кармане. Было весело даже. А тебя может не быть дома?  
— В прошлом году на Рождество я был на благотворительном балу, — сказал Себастьян. — Море дорогого шампанского, дамы в вечерних платьях, костюмы и все такое.   
— Тебе идут костюмы, — сказал Барнс ему в шею, аккуратно потянув наверх футболку. — Жаль, если мы не сможем быть вместе на Рождество.   
— Я надеюсь, в этом году обойдется без балов. А даже если и нет — я вернусь домой к полуночи, обещаю.   
— До Рождества еще надо дожить, — философски заметил Барнс, снимая футболку с Себастьяна и целуя его в ключицу, а ладонями сжимая задницу. — Какой же ты невероятный…  
Себастьян прижался к нему, перебирая длинные волосы.   
— В спальню? — предложил он.   
— А чем тебя не устраивает диван? — жарко выдохнул ему в шею Барнс, укладывая его и нависая сверху.   
— До резинок и смазки далеко тянуться, — Себастьян приподнял бедра, чтобы потереться о Баки.   
Барнс, воспользовавшись моментом, тут же стянул с него штаны вместе с бельем и погладил полувозбужденный член. Вздохнул, оглаживая Себастьяна по всему телу и скинул с себя футболку.   
Себастьян погладил его соски, провел ладонями по спине к пояснице, обхватил ладонями крепкие ягодицы.   
Барнс прогнулся в спине, потерся пахом о пах Себастьяна и поднялся, полностью раздеваясь.   
— Ладно, пошли в спальню, там места больше, — согласился Барнс, беря Себастьяна на руки. Ему безумно нравилось носить его на руках, прижимая к себе, но почему, он не знал. Он никогда не сравнивал Себастьяна с хрупкими девушками. Наверное, именно то, что Себастьян был сильным мужчиной, который вот так вот позволял Барнсу таскать себя на руках, совершенно этого не стесняясь, так подкупало и возбуждало.   
Себастьян часто дышал, пока Баки нес его в спальню. Они занимались любовью каждый день, когда Себастьян был в Нью-Йорке, и за все эти месяцы ему не приелось. Как будто это было нормально — так часто и регулярно трахаться на четвертом десятке.  
А еще у Себастьяна все чаще стали спрашивать, какие бьюти-практики он использует, чтобы оставаться в форме. Потому что он словно помолодел на три-четыре года за эти месяцы с Баки. И никого, кроме Уилла, не удовлетворяли отговорки.


	37. Chapter 37

«Лондон красив, историчен и уныл», — написал Себастьян. — «Где ты сейчас? Чем занят?»  
«Гуляю с подругой» — ответил Барнс, следящий с очередной крыши за Себастьяном. И прислал ему селфи, правда, без винтовки.   
Себастьян долго рассматривал селфи и знаменитое лондонское «яйцо», расплывчатое, но различимое на заднем плане.   
Вот, значит, как. Вот оно что.   
«Прячь свою подругу так, чтобы копы не нашли, и дуй ко мне в гостиницу. Номер пятьсот восемь. Баки, живо!»  
«Каким образом? Я как бы совсем не рядом» — Барнс был очень озадачен сообщением Себастьяна, и никак не мог понять, с чего тот взял, что он в Лондоне.   
«Баки, не ври. Я знаю, что ты в Лондоне».  
Барнс напрягся, пытаясь сообразить, как Себастьян мог узнать, чем он себя выдал, потому что сейчас даже был не рядом с ним, но предпочел подчиниться. Врать Себастьяну он действительно не хотел. И очень боялся, что тот разозлится. Они умудрились ни разу не поссориться за все те месяцы, что были вместе, и начинать Барнсу совершенно не хотелось.   
«Хорошо, буду через час» — написал он.  
Ровно через час Барнс сидел в номере Себастьяна и ждал его, пытаясь придумать, как выстраивать линию разговора, если Себастьян будет на него зол.  
Себастьян вошел в номер, аккуратно повесил пальто на вешалку и подошел к Баки. Сгреб его за волосы на затылке — мягко, не причиняя боли. И спросил:  
— Как давно, Баки?  
— Как давно что? — решил уточнить Барнс, поднимая голову, глядя Себастьяну в глаза. Ссориться он не хотел и понимал, что именно интересует его мужчину, но все равно не спешил отвечать. Ситуация его почему-то возбуждала.  
— Как давно ты незаконно мотаешься за мной по всему миру? — спросил Себастьян. — И где в это время Кайл?   
— С Канады, — честно ответил Барнс, сжимая подлокотники кресла, в котором сидел. — Кайл в собачьей гостинице, в которой ты его обычно оставляешь. Если хочешь, я могу уехать.   
Себастьян легонько тряхнул его голову.   
— Частный джет? — спросил он. — Контрабандистские каналы?   
— Багажный отсек, — ответил Барнс.   
— Еще лучше, — покачал головой Себастьян и отпустил его волосы. — А я-то думал, у меня приступы паранойи, когда мне кажется, что везде, кроме Нью-Йорка, за мной следят. Знаешь, как ты прокололся?  
— Нет, но очень хочу узнать, — признался Барнс. Он не спешил сажать Себастьяна к себе на колени, потому что еще не до конца понял, злится тот на него или нет.   
Себастьян открыл фото Баки в телефоне, показал ему и ткнул в «яйцо» на заднем плане.  
— Вот как, — сказал он.   
Барнс присмотрелся к фотографии и выматерился по-русски. Он даже не сразу поверил, что мог так глупо проколоться, но факт оставался фактом. Он умудрился не рассчитать ракурс и сфоткать местную достопримечательность. Зимний Солдат, профессиональный убийца и не только.   
— Ты на меня не злишься? — спросил он, робко улыбаясь Себастьяну.   
— Я в охуении, — признался Себастьян. — Зачем? Зачем ты мотаешься за мной хрен знает куда и не показываешься на глаза?   
— Я подумал, что это будет странно, если я буду рядом с тобой на публике, при этом официально даже не выезжая из Нью-Йорка, — объяснил свое поведение Барнс. — А сидеть и просто ждать тебя дома в одиночестве выше моих сил. Так ты не злишься?  
— Не злюсь, — Себастьян погладил его по щеке. — Просто… странно это. Ты странный. Я странный.   
— С чего ты-то странный? — спросил Барнс, успокоившись, что на него не злятся, и потянул Себастьяна на себя. Наконец-то можно было не скрываться, не высматривать через оптику прицела, не гнать от себя мысли о тепле рук, запахе тела, его тяжести.   
— Как много ты знаешь людей, которые бы вот так, как я, всерьез связались с бывшим Зимним Солдатом? — серьезно спросил Себастьян, устраиваясь у Баки на коленях.   
— Не представляю никого, кроме Стива, — ответил Барнс. Он не знал, почему сам Себастьян с ним связался. — А что тебя толкнуло ко мне?  
— Я же тебе говорил, — Себастьян чувствовал, как расслабляются мышцы, как он согревается. — Я влюбился в Баки Барнса с того момента, как прочел сценарий первого фильма. И до сих пор люблю тебя.   
— Но персонаж сценария и я — несколько разные личности, — заметил Барнс, совершенно не понимая Себастьяна в этом отношении.   
— Думаешь, я не знаю? — спросил Себастьян. — Поэтому я и говорю, что я странный.   
— Твои странности совершенно не мешают мне любить тебя, — ответил Барнс, целуя Себастьяна. — Но да, когда твой парень бывший Зимний Солдат, это действительно странно. Как минимум само его наличие.   
— Но я все равно люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Со всеми твоими заебами. Кто твоя несовершеннолетняя подружка? Винтовка?   
— Да, — признался Барнс. — Accuracy International Arctic Warfare. Хочешь, покажу?  
— Покажи, пока я ревновать не начал, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
Барнс разомкнул объятия и достал из кармана телефон. Потыкал в него, ища нужную фотографию, и повернул к Себастьяну.   
— Держи, — когда Барнс говорил об оружии, глаза его начинали блестеть радостным огоньком.  
— Точно буду ревновать, — сказал Себастьян, разглядывая фотографию винтовки. — Выгуливаешь ее. Пристреливал. Патроны подбирал. За мной смотрел через прицел, да?  
— Да, — протянул Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по бедрам. — Смотрел на тебя, думал о тебе… Не ревнуй, может, у меня на нее и стоит, но не так, как на тебя.   
— Ах у тебя на нее еще и стоит! — преувеличенно возмутился Себастьян. — Ну теперь наверняка приревную!  
— И что будешь делать? — заинтересованно спросил Барнс. У него стояло на Себастьяна всегда, и сейчас не было исключением. — Сейчас меня явно не о винтовке мысли возбуждают.   
Себастьян поерзал, чувствуя его стояк.   
— Я пока не придумал, — признался он.   
— Ты сегодня еще куда-нибудь должен пойти? — спросил Барнс, забираясь руками под пиджак. — Или будешь только моим?   
— Меня приглашали на частный вечер, но я отказался, как только увидел ту твою фотку, — сказал Себастьян. — Но завтра мне рано вставать. Сейчас закажу ужин в номер. Ты голодный?  
— Прости, я нарушил твои планы, — Барнс совершенно не раскаивался в содеянном, даже радовался, что так прокололся. — Да, я голодный. И я хочу сладкого. И тебя.   
— Сначала еда, — строго сказал Себастьян и позвонил администратору. Он долго диктовал заказ, а потом спросил: — Ты в номер через окно забрался?  
Барнс кивнул.   
— Значит, выбираться тебе тоже придется через окно, причем рано утром, пока еще темно, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Ты сделал глупость. Мог бы просто дождаться меня, и мы бы нормально вошли вместе.   
— Когда речь идет о тебе, у меня вообще мозги отключаются, — признался Барнс.   
Он действительно переставал связно соображать, когда дело касалось Себастьяна, иначе бы он так не прокололся с фото. Но, самое главное, он бы не стал так рисковать, мотаясь за ним по миру.   
— Это непрофессионально, — шутливо укорил его Себастьян.   
В дверь номера постучали. Себастьян вскочил.  
— Кыш в спальню! — велел он Баки.   
Барнс стремительно поднялся и бесшумно испарился в спальне, встав на всякий случай за дверью. Он слышал, как открылась дверь, как Себастьян поблагодарил официанта и закрыл за ним дверь, как стихли шаги в коридоре.   
— Прости, — он бесшумно подошел к Себастьяну и обнял его со спины. — Я создаю тебе проблемы.   
— Значит, сегодня ты будешь компенсировать их удовольствием, — сказал Себастьян, гладя его руки. — Пусти, я переоденусь.   
Барнс не сразу разжал руки, выпуская Себастьяна из объятий. Он обдумывал мысль о том, что теперь, с одной стороны, можно было не скрываться от Себастьяна, но все равно вынужден был скрывать свое присутствие. Ведь возникший из ниоткуда никуда не выезжающий с ним за пределы Нью-Йорка странный телохранитель вызовет массу вопросов.   
— У тебя уже интересовались, почему я не отлипаю от тебя в Нью-Йорке, но с собой ты меня никуда больше не берешь? — спросил Барнс.   
— Я сказал, что ты не переносишь самолеты, — объяснил Себастьян, вешая костюм в шкаф и натягивая домашние штаны. — Кто-то очень остроумный предложил мне оплатить тебе психолога, специализирующегося по фобиям, даже его визитку дал.   
— Жаль, что ты узнал, — Барнс не дал Себастьяну надеть футболку, притянул к себе и прошелся губами по шее к ключицам, лизнул ямку между ними и снова посмотрел в глаза, в которых каждый раз тонул. — Ты не должен был.   
— Но я узнал, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — И теперь каждый раз буду переживать, что тебя арестуют в аэропорту.   
— Или будешь пытаться найти меня в толпе, — предложил еще один негативный вариант последствий Барнс.   
— Да, или так, — согласился Себастьян. — Давай ужинать.  
Барнс доел третью порцию мороженого, поставил креманку на поднос и облизнулся, глядя на Себастьяна. Подошел к нему и опустился на пол, положив голову ему на колени, поглаживая по бедру.   
— Это невыносимо тяжело — смотреть на тебя, быть почти рядом, но не иметь возможности коснуться, — тихо сказал Барнс.   
Себастьян взъерошил ему волосы.   
— Вот и ждал бы меня в Нью-Йорке, — так же тихо сказал он. — Не рисковал бы со своей «подружкой» в багажном отделении. А что если бы тебя поймали, Баки?  
— Я знаю, что делаю. Не волнуйся, — попытался отмахнуться Барнс, понимая, что Себастьян все равно будет волноваться, что бы он ему ни сказал. — И вообще не думай об этом.   
Барнс обнял Себастьяна и стащил его из кресла себе на колени.   
— Ну вот что с тобой таким делать? — спросил Себастьян, обнимая его за шею. Он и переживал за Баки, который, оказывается, раз за разом рисковал каждую его поездку, и радовался, что тот рядом.   
— Любить? — улыбнувшись, мурлыкнул Барнс, провел руками по обнаженной груди и накрыл губами сосок.   
Себастьян почувствовал, как в солнечном сплетении потеплело, и тепло это начало стекать в пах.   
— Я не смогу тебе помочь, если тебя поймают, — сокрушенно сказал он.   
— Меня не поймают, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — И вообще, не думай об этом.   
Он прошелся губами и кончиком языка по груди, поднялся выше, выцеловывая ключицы и шею. Забрался руками под штаны и белье, сжимая в ладонях офигенную задницу.  
Барнс хотел, чтобы Себастьян не думал о том, как он попадает в страну, не хотел, чтобы это его беспокоило, но сделанного не вернешь. В чем состояла его собственная убежденность, что он нигде не проколется, Барнс не знал, наверное, это было то самое суперсолдатское «мне все можно» и непрошибаемая уверенность в себе.   
— У меня ни резинок, ни смазки, — предупредил Себастьян, прижимаясь к Баки.  
— У меня есть, — выдохнул Бранс ему в шею, проводя по ней кончиком языка. Он предполагал такой вариант, и успел забежать в аптеку, обзавестись всем необходимым. — В куртке, в кармане.   
— Какой запасливый, — одобрил Себастьян, откидывая голову назад. — Предвидел, что я тебя сегодня выебу?  
— Надо быть готовым ко всему, — пробормотал Барнс, понимая, что до куртки надо идти, в карманах рыться, и все это занимает время, во время которого он не будет обнимать Себастьяна. Он с сожалением пересадил его обратно в кресло и пошел за смазкой и резинками, словно за ними надо было идти на другой конец города, а не к куртке, которую он бросил у кресла.   
Себастьян сидел в кресле, расставив ноги и поглаживая член через одежду. Он совершенно не планировал секс сегодняшним вечером, но он и о Баки в Лондоне не подозревал еще с утра.   
Барнс вернулся через минуту, снова устраиваясь на полу у кресла. Погладил Себастьяна по бедрам и потянул с него штаны вместе с бельем, сам до сих пор оставаясь одетым.   
Себастьян положил руку ему на затылок и мягко надавил, направляя к своему паху.   
— Он соскучился по твоему рту, — сказал он.   
Стянув штаны Себастьяна вместе с бельем до бедер, Барнс обхватил живой ладонью его возбужденный член и лизнул головку кончиком языка, скорее дразнясь. Посмотрел на Себастьяна и снова лизнул, теперь уже обводя головку по кругу, а потом жарко выдохнул, накрыл ее губами и застонал, сжимая свой член через джинсы.   
Себастьян прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь только на ощущении горячего влажного рта Баки. После нескольких дней перерыва это было несказанно хорошо. Он гладил Баки по голове, по шее, заправлял ему волосы за уши, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не подавать бедрами вверх.   
Полностью погрузившись в процесс, Барнс чувствовал, как Себастьян гладил его по голове, и от этого по спине пробегали мурашки. Он глубоко и часто дышал, тело полнилось сладостным предвкушением, а мозг, казалось, вообще ретировался, не участвуя в процессе, только наблюдая со стороны.   
— Кто-то обещал меня трахнуть, — напомнил Барнс, оторвавшись от желанного члена.   
— Непременно, — пообещал Себастьян. — Вымыть тебя? Крыши в Лондоне грязные.   
— И вымыть тоже, — согласился Барнс, снова приникая к члену.   
Он чувствовал, как собственное возбуждение било в голову, жаром от паха разносясь по всему телу. Прикоснуться к себе хотелось до одури, и он рванул молнию на своих джинсах, давая свободу колом стоящему члену, обхватил его бионическими пальцами, чувствуя, что кончит всего от пары движений. Барнс ласкал член Себастьяна, пропуская его глубоко в горло, позволяя толкаться упругой головкой себе в глотку, облизывая ствол.   
— Значит, пойдем в ванную, — как можно тверже сказал Себастьян, со стоном отрывая Баки от себя. — Как я хочу твою задницу!  
Раскиданная одежда осталась за дверью ванной, по дороге до которой Барнс прижал Себастьяна ко всем вертикальным поверхностям, не в силах оторваться от желанного тела. Он толкнул Себастьяна под душ, включая теплую воду, и сам встал под тугие струи, обнимая его.   
Себастьян налил на ладони гель для душа из крошечной гостиничной бутылочки и принялся намывать Баки, особенное внимание уделяя его спине и заднице, и ложбинке между ягодицами, и яйцам, и промежности.   
— Хочу тебя вылизать, — сообщил он Баки прямо в ухо, — и трахнуть.   
Пока Себастьян намыливал его, Барнс не отрывался от его шеи, ключиц, прикусывал мочку, облизывая раковину, гладил руками по спине, сжимал в ладонях задницу.   
Каждый, каждый раз, когда Себастьян оказывался в его объятиях, Барнс растворялся в нем, полностью выпадая из реального мира, погружаясь в какой-то другой, иной, в котором было только чистое концентрированное наслаждение.  
Они выбрались из душа, чистые и мокрые. Себастьян тщательно вытер Баки гостиничным полотенцем, поцеловал и долго не мог оторваться от его губ.  
— В спальню, — наконец выговорил он. — И прихвати смазку и резинки.   
По дороге в спальню Барнс забрал из-под кресла все, что просил Себастьян, кинул на кровать, на которой звездочкой развалился сам.   
— Нет, — велел Себастьян. — Давай на четвереньки на край кровати.   
Барнс перевернулся на живот, и медленно поднялся на четвереньки, прогнувшись в спине и выставив задницу. Подобрался к краю кровати, глядя темным, затуманенным взглядом через плечо.  
— Надо будет как-нибудь тебя привязать, — мечтательно сказал он.   
— Сегодня я диктую правила, — как можно строже сказал Себастьян, прижимаясь членом к заднице Баки.  
Он встал на колени и провел языком по промежности Баки до ануса. Вылизал вокруг дырочки и толкнулся в нее кончиком языка.   
Барнс длинно выдохнул сквозь зубы, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения. Ему хотелось одновременно и этой сладкой пытки, и почувствовать в себе член Себастьяна.   
Себастьян вылизывал Баки долго, со вкусом. Толкался языком в тугое мышечное кольцо, потом заменил язык смазанными пальцами.   
— Ты такой тесный, — шептал он. — Каждый раз как в первый.   
Барнс коротко постанывал, положив голову на руки, и тут же подался на пальцы, когда почувствовал их внутри себя. Сразу захотелось большего, почувствовать в себе горячий твердый член, проникающий в него, растягивающий.   
— Трахни меня уже, — почти проскулил он.   
— Подождешь, — промурлыкал Себастьян, трахая Баки пальцами. — Сначала я тебя как следует подготовлю, мой хороший.   
— Издеваешься? — простонал Барнс, сжимая пальцы Себастьяна внутри себя.  
— Немного, — признался Себастьян.   
Он добавил смазки, раскатал по члену презерватив и мягко, плавно толкнулся в горячее отверстие.   
Барнс тут же выпрямил руки, запрокидывая назад голову, невероятно прогибаясь в спине, и хрипло застонал, ловя движение Себастьяна на половине, прижался задницей к нему, потерся, чувствуя долгожданную заполненность.   
Себастьян впился пальцами в его бедра и начал жадно трахать, таранить податливую, раскрытую задницу, слыша шлепки тела о тело.   
От каждого толчка по телу Барнса прокатывала дрожь, он мял в пальцах покрывало, жалея, что не может дотянуться, коснуться Себастьяна, прижаться к нему всем собой. Стоны мешались с хриплыми выдохами, он чувствовал, что надолго его не хватит. Казалось, внутри него собиралась взорваться сверхновая, погребая под собой волной удовольствия. Он сжал член у основания, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, застонал почти жалобно.   
Себастьян застонал, чувствуя, как на него накатывает и сейчас, вот-вот, он просто взорвется и кончится, погребенный под осколками реальности.   
— Баки, я… — выдохнул он и закричал, кончая.   
От этого крика, от осознания того, что это именно он доставляет Себастьяну удовольствие, Барнса словно накрыло волной расплавленного огня, который прокатился по венам, нервам, выжигая все внутри. Оргазм смел его, распыляя на мелкие частицы, из которых он, с трудом осознавая действительность, медленно собирался заново.   
Себастьян медленно вышел из Баки, стянул презерватив и растянулся рядом с ним поперек кровати. Притянул Баки к себе и нежно поцеловал.   
— Так люблю тебя, — сказал он.  
Барнс прижался к нему всем собой, обнял, не в силах отпустить.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — он лизнул Себастьяна в шею. — У меня рядом с тобой вместо мозгов желе, и член стоит перманентно.   
— Как же ты живешь, бедненький? — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Не наговаривай на себя. Если бы все было так, как ты говоришь, ты бы не смог защитить меня тогда, в парке.   
— Да, и еще постоянно хочу отогнать всех этих людей от тебя подальше, — продолжил Барнс. — Я живу счастливо, зная, что ты рядом со мной.   
Он погладил Себастьяна по животу, спускаясь к паху, ничего не предлагая, просто поглаживая, ощущая тепло его кожи под живой ладонью.   
— Мне льстит твоя ненасытность, — признался Себастьян. — Как будто я самый желанный человек на планете.  
— Конечно, самый, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Ты бы видел, как на тебя люди смотрят.   
— Многие из них точно так же смотрят на любую знаменитость, — возразил Себастьян. — А ты — только на меня.


	38. Chapter 38

— Скучал по мне? — с улыбкой спросил Барнс, встречая Себастьяна в аэропорту. Он, как и планировал, успел вернуться из Лондона раньше, как обычно, без приключений, если не считать приключением сам процесс полета из Лондона и обратно. — Я по тебе очень.   
— С ума сойти! — восхитился Себастьян. — Ты уже здесь! Признайся, ты втихую угнал квинджет у Старка и мотаешься на нем!  
— Именно это я и сделал, — с мягкой усмешкой согласился Барнс. — Давай домой, так хочу тебя обнять. И не только…   
— Я хочу закинуть вещи и поехать покупать елочные игрушки, — сказал Себастьян. — Потом уже все остальное.   
— Хорошо, поехали покупать елочные игрушки. Мое мнение учитывается? — спросил Барнс, когда они садились в такси.   
— Обязательно, — кивнул Себастьян.   
Когда они заехали домой, Барнс не удержался и практически вжал его собой в стену, целуя.   
— Я понятия не имею, где сейчас покупают елочные игрушки. Да и елки тоже, — признался Барнс, не спеша выпускать Себастьяна из объятий.   
Себастьян погладил Баки по щеке.  
— Давай шиковать, — предложил он. — Поехали в «Мэйси». Елки… должны на улицах. Посмотрим, когда будем гулять с Кайлом. Он еще в гостинице?  
— Да, я чуть-чуть не рассчитал, — повинился Барнс, — так что можем съездить его забрать вместе. Я видел в витринах, сейчас принято наряжать елки простыми шарами, а не разными фигурками, как в мое время. Если честно, только сейчас заметил. До этого совершенно не обращал на это внимания. Переоденешься?   
— Нет, поеду так. Нарядим елку чем захотим, — пообещал Себастьян. — Шарами, фигурками, хоть щитами Кэпа.   
— Только не щитами Стива, — засмеялся Барнс. — Хотя…   
Барнс в очередной раз понял, что так и не придумал подарок для Себастьяна, но решил понаблюдать, что может заинтересовать его в торговом центре.   
Себастьян слонялся по отделу с елочными игрушками, набирая в корзину все, на что падал взгляд. Он не собирался наряжать елку в соответствии с модными дизайнерскими концепциями. Ему хотелось разноцветного блестящего хаоса, ярких красок, блесток и мишуры.   
Барнс неотрывно следовал за Себастьяном, замечая, на что он обращает внимание. Рассматривал яркие витрины, во многих из которых стояли наряженные по последней моде елки, яркие красавицы, которые казались ему какими-то безжизненными, слишком выверен был их праздничный наряд.   
Барнс замечал, как Себастьяна узнают, хотят подойти, но ненавязчиво препятствовал этому, то не особо удачно встав, то уводя его от какой-нибудь витрины.   
— Все, — Себастьян посмотрел на забитую игрушками корзину. — Думаю, достаточно.   
— Уверен, что тебе хватит? — спросил Барнс, глядя на гору елочных игрушек, мишуры и пару гирлянд.   
— Не хватит — докупим еще, — оптимистично заявил Себастьян, вставая в очередь к кассе.   
— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Барнс. Да спорить и не хотелось. Он уже представлял, как будет вместе с Себастьяном наряжать елку, чем он не занимался уже почти семьдесят пять лет. — Погоди, я сейчас.   
Барнс быстро вернулся, неся в руках коробку с яркой красной звездой, и положил ее к остальным украшениям, выбранным Себастьяном.   
Себастьян расплатился, улыбчивая усталая кассирша уложила покупки в два больших пакета, и Себастьян вышел из универмага в сверкающую огнями, уже украшенную к Рождеству улицу.   
— Давай пройдемся, — предложил он, — а потом поймаем такси.   
— Конечно, — согласился Барнс, он бы забрал у Себастьяна пакеты, но должность не позволяла. — Может, заодно елку присмотрим?  
— До Рождества две недели, — покачал головой Себастьян, надвигая кепку пониже. — Она осыплется, если ее сейчас купить.   
— Может, купить совсем живую елку? В горшке? — предложил Барнс, предполагая, что и такие должны быть.   
— Не хочу, — помотал головой Себастьян. — Такие елки маленькие и все равно погибают к весне. А я хочу здоровенную, на половину гостиной.   
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Надеюсь, у нас будет время вместе выбрать елку.   
— Я никуда не поеду до Рождества, — пообещал Себастьян. — Ты же в курсе графика моих поездок.   
— График такая хлипкая штука, которая может в любой момент измениться, — философски заметил Барнс.   
— Нет, нет, — возразил Себастьян. — Я буду с тобой на Рождество, я обещаю, Баки. О, лови такси.   
Барнс махнул рукой и рядом с ними тут же остановился яркая желтая машина.  
— Так сразу? — спросил он, когда уже назвал адрес водителю.   
— Что «сразу»? — не понял Себастьян.   
— Да не, ничего, — отмахнулся Барнс. — Думал, мы еще пройдемся.   
— Дождь начался, — объяснил Себастьян. — Не хочу мокнуть.   
Он глядел в окно, заливаемое дождем, на проплывающие мимо витрины и яркие огни. Ноябрь и декабрь — ранние сумерки, голые безлиственные деревья, мокрые черные ветки — всегда вгоняли Себастьяна в странную осеннюю меланхолию. Хотелось сидеть дома и пить горячий кофе или глинтвейн, читать любимые книги, смотреть французское кино, слушать рок-баллады и смотреть в окно на вереницу пестрых зонтов на улице. Но между Днем Благодарения и Рождеством всегда был пик светских мероприятий, так что отсидеться дома и погрустить в последние годы не получалось.   
Барнс сжал колено Себастьяна, обращая на себя его внимание.  
— Эй, — тихо-тихо позвал он, — ты чего?  
— Просто осень, — так же тихо ответил ему Себастьян. — Как ты думаешь, будет в этом году белое Рождество?  
— Может быть, — Барнс погладил его по колену, словно пытался успокоить, прогнать тоскливую грусть, навеянную непогодой.   
— Просто слишком темно, — объяснил Себастьян. — Я не подумал… стоило уехать к теплому морю сейчас. Можно было бы выгадать в январе неделю на Гавайях… но я не хочу без тебя.   
— Я бы не оставил тебя одного, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Смотрел бы на тебя с какой-нибудь крыши за пару километров…   
— Не так я представляю себе совместный отпуск, — нахмурился Себастьян. — Вот выйти под парусом, поплавать с дельфинами…  
— Я понятия не имею, как управлять парусной лодкой, — признался Барнс и попросил, когда они уже выходили из такси. — Не грусти. Когда ты грустишь, мне кажется, что в чем-то виноват.   
— Баки, иногда я просто грущу, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Извини. Давай купим в Старбаксе кофе с сезонным вкусом и пойдем в парк.   
— Ты забыл про зонтик, — Барнс распахнул перед Себастьяном дверь в квартиру. — Может быть, немного подождем, вдруг кончится?  
Закрыв дверь, он отобрал у Себастьяна пакеты, отставив их в сторону и притянул его к себе, погладив большими пальцами по скулам.   
— Если хочешь, посиди дома, чтобы не мокнуть, — предложил Барнс. — Я принесу тебе кофе, а ты можешь разлечься в горячей ванне.   
Он мягко коснулся губ Себастьяна своими и почти сразу отстранился.  
— Ненавижу зонты, — поежился Себастьян. — Но, наверное, ты прав. Купи мне имбирный латте.   
Когда Баки ушел, Себастьян включил подборку рок-баллад, забрался в ванну с хвойной пеной и пожалел, что не купил себе влагозащищенный смартфон. Сейчас бы очень пригодился.   
Дождь не располагал к долгим и дальним прогулкам, и Барнс поспешил до кофейни, где купил латте Себастьяну и горячий шоколад с шоколадным печеньем себе.   
Вернувшись домой, он скинул костюм, оставшись в одном белье, и зашел к Себастьяну в ванну. Тот лежал, прикрыв глаза, и Барнсу даже показалось сначала, что он уснул.   
Барнс опустился на мягкий коврик у ванны, вкладывая в лежащую на бортике руку стакан с латте.   
— Держи, — сказал он.   
— Спасибо, Баки, — не открывая глаз, улыбнулся Себастьян и поднес стакан к губам. Нащупал языком отверстие в крышке и отпил глоток.   
— Хочешь печеньку? — спросил Барнс, отламывая кусочек от вожделенного лакомства, которое тоже прихватил в ванную. — От одного маленького кусочка ничего с тобой не станется.   
Себастьян высунул язык.   
Отломив еще кусок печенья, Баки аккуратно положил его на язык Себастьяна.   
— Держи.   
Себастьян захрустел печеньем и наконец-то открыл глаза.   
— Такое шоколадное, — сказал он. — Как там, очень мерзко?  
— Достаточно мерзко, чтобы у меня не было желания туда тащиться снова, — отозвался Барнс, ломая второе печенье. — Еще хочешь?  
— Нет, хватит, — сказал Себастьян. — Придумаешь ужин?  
— Придумаю, но сначала еще посижу с тобой, пока печеньки не доем. Ты же не против? — спросил Барнс, опустив живую руку в воду и поглаживая Себастьяна по внутренней стороне бедра, медленно подбираясь к паху.   
— Ванна с пеной, музыка, кофе… — протянул Себастьян. — Не хватает свечей, чтобы почувствовать себя главной героиней в романтической мелодраме.   
— Если я оставлю тебя тут со свечами, ты тут точно уснешь, — Барнс коснулся Себастьяна за яйцами и продолжил поглаживать по внутренней стороне бедра. — Или принести?   
— Нет, — Себастьян помотал головой. — Это и так достаточно смешно.   
— Что именно тебя так забавляет? — Барнс продолжал медленно поглаживать Себастьяна, просто потому что ему было приятно его касаться.   
— Общая атмосфера. Мы словно насмотрелись фильмов для романтически настроенных школьниц, хотя ты-то их точно не смотрел.   
— Ладно, купайся, — Барнс еще раз провел ладонью по бедру Себастьяна и вынул руку. — А я пойду заказывать ужин. Все равно готовить его не из чего. Совершенно. И подлей себе горячей воды, а то замерзнешь.   
Барнс плавно поднялся, склонившись, поцеловал Себастьяна и вышел из ванной заказывать ужин. 

 

После ужина и секса, когда Себастьян уже задремывал на плече Баки, он вдруг вскинулся и спросил:  
— Что ты хочешь в подарок на Рождество, Баки?  
— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Барнс, потому что не представлял, ни что подарить Себастьяну, ни что он хочет сам. — Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой. И шоколадку. С орехами.  
— Я уже заказал для тебя большой шоколадно-ореховый торт, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — А я… Я хочу браслет-цепочку, знаешь, такой, с пластинкой, и чтобы на ней была гравировка — твой автограф. Но тебе я тоже что-нибудь подарю. Я придумаю.  
— Хорошо, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна. — Хочешь браслет с моим автографом — будет. Но я тоже попробую что-нибудь сам придумать.   
— И я для тебя что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал Себастьян. Он зевнул и закрыл глаза. — Спокойной ночи, Баки.


	39. Chapter 39

Проснувшись утром сочельника еще до рассвета, Барнс выбрался из кровати так, чтобы не потревожить сон Себастьяна, и, тихо одевшись, пошел гулять с Кайлом. Он смотрел на распускающуюся в чистом зимнем небе утреннюю зарю и думал о том, что это его первое Рождество с елкой, подарками и любимым человеком за много лет. Его всего охватило предвкушение, предпраздничный мандраж.   
Зайдя в кофейню, Барнс взял себе горячий шоколад, а Себастьяну кофе, и вернулся домой, уверенный, что даже если Себастьян и проснулся, то еще валяется в кровати. Он положил Кайлу еды и, снова раздевшись, нырнул обратно под теплый бок.   
— У тебя рука холодная, — Себастьян переполз через Баки и устроился под его живой рукой. — Там как? Подморозило?  
— Да, там хорошо, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по плечу, обнимая и прижимая к себе. — Солнышко встает так красиво, а на небе ни облачка. Может, сходим днем погулять?  
— Обязательно, — согласился Себастьян. — Поставим индейку в духовку, дождемся доставки торта и пойдем. — Он принюхался, оглянулся и увидел стакан на прикроватном столике. — О, кофе! Спасибо, Баки.   
— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Он чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым, лежа в кровати с любимым мужчиной, с которым он будет вместе на Рождество. С которым он провел несколько незабываемых месяцев.   
— Я люблю тебя, — поцеловал Себастьяна в висок Барнс.   
— И я тебя, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
Когда они завтракали, приехал курьер с тортом — трехъярусным, в шоколадных завитушках.   
— Я не подумал, — Себастьян внес торт в кухню. — Он в холодильник не поместится. Хотя можно полку вынуть.   
— Ты мне поможешь его съесть? — спросил Барнс, глядя на шоколадного монстра.   
— Да, — Себастьян поставил торт на стол. — Но не рассчитывай, что я осилю много. Он огромный. Я не думал, что он будет такой большой. Килограмма три, если не больше.   
— Ты же сам его заказывал, — удивился Барнс, обходя по кругу стол, рассматривая лакомство. — Давай дозавтракаем и пойдем гулять. Индейку я сейчас поставлю.   
На прогулку Себастьян взял и Кайла. Было холодно, лужи, еще вчера блестевшие на асфальте, замерзли, вдоль улиц дул пронизывающий ветер. На Себастьяне был теплый пуховик, но ноги у него замерли почти сразу.   
Когда он совсем продрог, они с Баки зашли в кафе, куда пускали с собаками, чтобы выпить горячего глинтвейна. Пока они ждали заказ и грели руки о чашки, за окнами замелькали снежинки, которые становились все крупнее и гуще.   
— Вот и снег, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Значит, все-таки белое Рождество.   
— Да, снег, — Барнс посмотрел в окно и сразу отвернулся. Снег часто снился ему в кошмарах, и, хотя они обходили его стороной последние месяцы, радости от созерцания кружащихся в воздухе снежинок он совершенно не испытывал. Но Себастьяна, похоже, снег радовал, и Барнс тоже постарался улыбнуться, но в окно больше не смотрел.   
Едва они вышли на улицу, Кайл заскулил, поджимая то одну, то другую лапу.   
— Такое чувство, что за полчаса похолодало градусов на десять, — Себастьян засунул руки поглубже в карманы. — Пойдем домой.   
Его телефон пискнул. Себастьян прочитал сообщение.  
— Ого! — воскликнул он. — Штормовое предупреждение!  
Они успели вернуться домой до того, как ветер стал немилосердно завывать, бросая в лицо прохожим хлопья снега. Барнс посмотрел в окно и поежился от неприятного воспоминания о кошмаре, где он падал в такую же снежную круговерть.   
— Давай задернем шторы, — попросил он Себастьяна, обнимая его, прижимаясь к нему, словно искал защиты.   
— Конечно, — согласился Себастьян и погладил Баки по волосам. — Пойдем задернем.   
Они задернули все шторы и включили свет во всех комнатах. Себастьян нашел альбом с подборкой рождественских песен в рок-обработке и включил его, чтобы не было слышно завывающего за окнами ветра. С кухни чарующе пахла пекущаяся индейка, Кайл свернулся клубком на своей подстилке, положив морду на свой любимый мячик с разноцветными хвостами.  
— Посмотрим рождественские фильмы? — предложил Себастьян.   
Не видя метели на улице и не слыша завывания ветра за окнами, Барнс успокоился, расслабился и периодически тискал Себастьяна.   
— Давай, — согласился он, устроившись на диване в гостиной. — А какие?  
— Ну, можно классику — «Один дома», «Как Гринч украл Рождество», «Кошмар перед Рождеством». Можно что-то более современное, — Себастьян привалился к Баки под бок. — Можно просто включить телеканал с рождественскими фильмами.   
— Включи, что тебе больше нравится, — сказал Барнс, не представляя, чтобы он сам хотел посмотреть, но все фильмы, которые ему Себастьян показывал, ему понравились.   
Себастьян поставил «Гринча» и вернулся на диван. Телефон снова пискнул входящей смской. Себастьян посмотрел и ахнул. Показал Баки.   
«Служба спасения предупреждает о сильном ветре со снегопадом и резком похолодании. Пожалуйста, не выходите из дома без острой необходимости. Счастливого Рождества!»  
— Pizdetz погодка на улице, — прокомментировал сообщение Барнс. — Значит, вечерняя прогулка с Кайлом накрылась, я правильно понимаю?  
Откровенно говоря, в такую погоду ему вообще не хотелось выходить за пределы уютной теплой квартиры. Было так хорошо лежать в обнимку на диване и смотреть фильм, так уютно. Барнс так давно не испытывал ничего подобного, что уже и забыл, как это.  
— Похоже, да, — кивнул Себастьян. — Я выведу его вечером на крыльцо, думаю, он быстро сделает свои дела, я уберу, и мы вернемся.   
Ему было тепло и спокойно. Себастьян с некоторым злорадством думал о сегодняшних рождественских балах в Нью-Йорке, от которых он отказался. О полупустых залах, о несчастных светских дамах в совершенно не греющих платьях и туфлях на шпильках. О светских львах в безупречно сшитых костюмах. Ему было только жаль обслугу — официантов, водителей, швейцаров. А еще — высокие наряженные елки на улицах города, которые повалит штормом.  
— Будешь торт? Все равно, кроме еще не готовой индейки и торта, у нас, кается, больше ничего нет, — предложил Барнс. — Я тебе кофе сварю.   
— У нас были овощи для салата и какая-то заморозка, — вспомнил Себастьян. — Неужели съели? Я пока не хочу сладкого. Но от кофе не откажусь.   
— Да, кажется, что-то из заморозки еще осталось, — отозвался Барнс уже из кухни, но в морозилку не полез, решив проверить потом.   
Он сварил две чашки кофе и все-таки решил отрезать тебе кусок торта.   
— Держи, — подал он чашку Себастьяну, принимаясь за торт. — Очень вкусно. Попробуй.   
— Потом, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Что-то пока мне не хочется сладкого.   
Он проверил новости, посмотрел фотографии на сайтах. Температура упала до минус пятнадцати. Нью-Йорк стремительно заметало.   
Пожав плечами, Барнс не стал настаивать на своем, просто устроившись поудобнее рядом с Себастьяном. Он смотрел на переливающуюся огнями гирлянды елку, уплетал торт и думал о том, как ему хорошо. Но можно сделать еще лучше.   
— Ты уверен, что совсем не хочешь сладкого? — мурлыкнул Барнс, отставив пустую тарелку. Он забрался руками Себастьяну под футболку, поглаживая грудь и живот, и стал покрывать короткими поцелуями его шею.   
— Я уверен, — Себастьян подставился под ласкающие руки. — А ты праздновал Рождество в Ваканде?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Барнс, стягивая с Себастьяна футболку.   
Себастьян не стал спрашивать больше ни о чем. Он оседлал Баки и принялся целовать его. У губ Баки был вкус шоколада с привкусом орехов. Они целовались и целовались.   
Оторвавшись от губ Себастьяна, Барнс скинул футболку и с себя, прижимаясь кожа к коже. Это всегда было таким невероятно прекрасным ощущением: чувствовать его вот так — близко-близко.   
Они занялись любовью прямо на диване, раскидав одежду вокруг себя. Играла музыка, переливалась гирлянда, а они тонули друг в друге, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг.   
После, когда на коже остыл любовный пот, Себастьян поежился.   
— Кажется, еще похолодало, — сказал он. — Сейчас прибавлю тепла.  
Он встал, не одеваясь, и выкрутил регулятор радиатора на максимум. Потом прошелся по комнате, собирая одежду. Но даже в футболке с длинными рукавами было зябко, и Себастьян сходил за свитером и принес еще один Баки.  
— Прости, но рождественских свитеров у меня нет, — сказал он. — Не понимаю я эту традицию.   
— И хорошо, что нет, — Барнс натянул на себя свитер, а потом взял плед и завернул в него Себастьяна, прижав к себе. — Что еще мне для тебя сделать, чтобы ты не мерз?  
— Давай зажжем свечи? — предложил Себастьян. — В кладовке есть пара коробок. Я помню, когда мы еще жили в Констанце и зимой отключали электричество, мама зажигала свечи и становилось теплее.   
— Давай. Пойду найду их, — Барнс пошел рыться в кладовке и уже через пару минут обнаружил искомое. — Расставляй теперь, как хочешь, — сказал он Себастьяну, — твоя же идея.   
Поверх свечей в коробке лежала газовая зажигалка. Себастьян пощелкал ею, проверяя, а потом принялся ставить свечи на все поверхности подряд — на каминную полку, на журнальный столик, на пол, рядом с плазмой. Вскоре вся гостиная осветилась мягким пламенем, и Себастьян выключил электричество, оставив только гирлянду на елке. Напоследок Себастьян включил газовый камин и уселся перед ним, глядя на игру языков огня. Он оглянулся на Баки и поманил его к себе.   
— Так хорошо, — сказал он. — Иди ко мне.   
Оглядев маленькие язычки свечей, раскинувшихся тут и там, словно цветы на поляне, Барнс подошел к Себастьяну и, сев у него за спиной, обнял. Он не очень любил свечи, но сейчас это почему-то казалось действительно романтично. Ощущение, что они совершенно одни в этом мире, было сильнее, чем на необитаемом острове. Он чувствовал Себастьяна таким близким, родным, что от этого чувства странно защипало глаза.   
Себастьян положил ладони поверх ладоней Баки. Он давно не делал различия между правой и левой рукой Баки. Любил обе одинаково.   
Под елкой лежало несколько коробок в яркой подарочной бумаге. Больше двух. Себастьян не спрашивал, что в них. Три коробки были для Баки. В одной ждал завтрашнего дня пушистый теплый шарф, очень уместный в такую погоду. В другой — хороший швейцарский складной нож с гравировкой на лезвии. В третьей был подарок-сюрприз.  
Себастьян чувствовал под футболкой жетоны, которые подарил ему Баки. Он всегда носил их, не снимая.   
Что подарить Себастьяну, Барнс до последнего придумать не мог, но к браслету, который тот хотел, он заказал простое кольцо, с гравировкой под пластины его бионики. А еще смеху ради купил смешную оранжевую шапку с синим пышным помпоном, прекрасно осознавая, что такое Себастьян не наденет никуда и никому не покажет, так же как ту оранжевую панаму. Это было только для него.   
Себастьян зевнул и вздрогнул, когда сработал таймер духовки.   
— Индейка готова, — обрадовался он. Посмотрел на часы. — Восемь. Самое время для рождественского ужина. Поможешь мне приготовить глинтвейн?  
— Помогу, конечно, — согласился Барнс, поднимаясь и помогая подняться Себастьяну. — Только чем именно? Могу открыть бутылку, если хочешь.   
— Две бутылки, и надо порезать яблоки и апельсины, — сказал Себастьян.  
Пока он готовил глинтвейн, Баки достал и разделал здоровенную индейку. Она пахла так, что Себастьян едва успевал глотать слюнки.   
— Настоящее Рождество, — сказал Себастьян. — Глинтвейн, индейка, свечи и снег. — Он налил глинтвейна в кружки. — С Рождеством тебя, Баки!  
— С Рождеством!


	40. Chapter 40

Время вечерней прогулки с Кайлом подкралось незаметно. Барнс выглянул в окно, за которым уже не бушевала пурга, а мерно падал крупными хлопьями снег. За полдня его насыпало столько, что снегоуборочная техника не справлялась. Посмотрев на это не то великолепие, не то безобразие, Барнс хмыкнул, прикидывая, что гулять с Кайлом придется ему. Он совершенно не хотел, чтобы Себастьян мерз на улице в такую погоду. Хотя непрекращающийся снег и его не вдохновлял.   
Крыльцо подъезда было основательно засыпано, и Барнс предполагал, что открыть дверь будет далеко не просто. Можно было бы, конечно, вылезти в окно и разгрести снег лопатой, только вот неоткуда было взять лопату.   
Постояв у окна, Барнс вздохнул. На улицу выбираться совершенно не хотелось, даже на те десять минут, что понадобятся Кайлу.   
— Пойду выведу твое мохнатое чудовище, — сказал Барнс, отрываясь от созерцания улицы и валившего снега.   
— Если не хочешь, я схожу, — предложил Себастьян. Он стоял у окна и смотрел на выросшие сугробы. — Никогда еще не видел столько снега в Нью-Йорке.   
— Я тоже, — признался Барнс. — Да нет, я сам. Заодно и входную дверь открою.   
Он даже не стал одеваться, только накинул куртку и обулся, и, подхватив Кайла, пошел вниз. Открыть дверь оказалось отдельным интересным мероприятием, потому что завалило снегом ее знатно, но Барнс справился с такой досадной помехой, как сугроб перед ней, довольно легко, открыл, насколько хватило места, и выпустил Кайла, который жалобно посмотрел на него, увидев гору снега с себя ростом.   
— Ладно, — сжалился Барнс и разгреб снег, чтобы Кайлу было удобнее.   
Домой они вернулись даже раньше, чем Барнс предполагал, Кайлу тоже совершенно не понравился снег со всех сторон, да еще и сверху.   
— Как там? — спросил Себастьян. — Снега так много, как кажется, если смотреть из окна?   
— Полно там снега, так что никаких магазинов в ближайшие пару дней, — резюмировал Барнс. — Индейка и торт. И что там еще в морозилке лежит.   
— Ага, и собачьи консервы, — без особого воодушевления добавил Себастьян. — Я по акции два ящика заказывал. Что вкуснее: оленина и ямс или индейка и сладкий картофель?  
— Не хотелось бы узнать, — усмехнулся Барнс.  
— Ну сколько там того торта и индейки? — Себастьян опустился на одно колено и погладил Кайла. — На три дня точно не хватит. Эх, говорила мне мама: всегда держи запасы еды!   
— Не волнуйся, может, все не так плохо, — Барнс залез посмотреть погоду, но прогноз был неутешительным. Снег собирался валить еще пару дней.   
За окном давным-давно было темно, в гостиной горели свечи и камин, переливалась огоньками гирлянд елка, было тепло и уютно. Барнс забрался на диван, устраиваясь там, словно пытался свить гнездо.  
— Иди сюда, давай еще что-нибудь посмотрим, — предложил он.   
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян, забираясь к Баки под бок. 

 

Себастьян забыл вывернуть регуляторы батарей в спальне, и к ночи там стало холодно, как в склепе. Себастьян вытащил из шкафа все одеяла и пледы, которые там были, надел синюю пижаму, самую теплую из тех, что у него была, и забрался под одеяла.   
— На такое я не подписывался, — ворчал он. — Баки, иди сюда, будешь меня греть.   
Барнс натянул на себя лонгслив, скорее для того, чтобы металл бионики не холодил Себастьяна, и забрался под ворох одеял и пледов, обнимая своего любовника и прижимая к себе. Скользнул живой рукой под пижаму и принялся поглаживать теплую шелковистую кожу.   
— Вот вроде мне не пять лет, — сказал Себастьян, отогревшись, — но все равно хочется скорее уснуть, чтобы утро и подарки. А тебе?  
— Подарки — это очень волнительно, но я бы вообще рядом с тобой не спал, — признался Барнс.  
— У меня в такую холодину не встанет, — признался Себастьян. — Как подумаю, что придется раздеваться — все, облом!  
— Для минета тебя целиком раздевать не придется, — мурлыкнул Барнс, сжав член Себастьяна через пижамные штаны. Он бы мог, конечно, и просто тихо уснуть рядом, прижимая к себе Себастьяна, но тот всегда был таким желанным, что просто не хотелось упускать возможность доставить ему удовольствие.  
— Я не собираюсь вылезать из-под одеяла, — проворчал Себастьян.   
— Я тебя из-под него и не собираюсь вытаскивать, — заверил его Барнс и нырнул под одеяло, тут же устраиваясь между ног Себастьяна и вжимаясь лицом в пах.  
— Ну тогда вперед, — благодушно скомандовал Себастьян.   
Стащив штаны так, чтобы только высвободить пока ещё не сильно заинтересованный в происходящем член, Барнс облизнул головку, чувствуя, как под его губами и языком член Себастьяна наливается, встаёт, откликаясь на ласку.  
Барнс самозабвенно ласкал Себастьяна, полностью отдаваясь процессу, ловил кайф просто от стонов и сбивчивого дыхания своего любовника. Собственный член жаждал ласки, но Барнс не спешил, ему нравилось это балансирование на грани, когда упасть за нее позволит всего пара движений.  
Себастьян тихо стонал, когда Баки делал что-то особенно удачное языком или губами. В том, что он оставался почти полностью одетым и укрытым, было что-то особенно возбуждающее. Себастьян запустил руку под одеяло и накручивал длинные волосы Баки на пальцы, гладил шею.  
Барнс положил ладонь Себастьяна себе на затылок. Ему хотелось почувствовать, что его направляют, побыть ведомым, ничего не решающим, только доставляющим удовольствие.  
Себастьян вплел пальцы в волосы Баки и нажал ему на затылок, побуждая быть активнее, сосать сильнее. Удовольствие собиралось, копилось, готовое вот-вот выплеснуться, и Себастьян начал двигать бедрами, вколачиваться в горячий рот.   
Барнс чувствовал, что Себастьян на грани. Он расслабил горло, пропуская как можно глубже, и сглотнул, сжимая головку, лаская ствол языком.  
— Баааки! — громко простонал Себастьян, кончая.   
Он бескостно вытянулся под одеялом, поглаживая Баки по волосам.   
Буквально в пару движений Барнс довел до разрядки себя, застонал и уронил голову Себастьяну на бедро, ласково поцеловав в подвздошную косточку. Он совершенно не стремился выползать из-под одеяла, наслаждаясь моментом.  
— Спать? — предложил Себастьян, когда у него восстановилось дыхание. — Иди ко мне.   
— Сейчас, — Барнс выбрался из-под одеяла и пошел привести себя в порядок. Вернувшись, он снова нырнул к Себастьяну, на этот раз сам забираясь к нему под бок, утянул в долгий поцелуй и устроил голову у него на плече. — Я никогда и никого не хотел так, как тебя. Я вообще ничего подобного ни к кому никогда не чувствовал.  
Барнс потерся о плечо Себастьяна щекой, закинул на него ногу и погладил по груди.  
Себастьян переплел пальцы с пальцами Баки. Он не знал, что сказать на это.   
— Я буду с тобой все время, что будет возможно, — пообещал он.   
Вздохнув, Барнс сжал пальцы Себастьяна и закрыл глаза. Он никогда никому ничего подобного не говорил, и был уверен, что никогда не скажет.

 

Утром Себастьян осторожно выбрался из-под одеял, умылся и, не переодеваясь, отправился в гостиную — проверять, что там такое ждет его под елкой.   
Проснувшись, Барнс скинул с себя одеяла, понимая, что ему жарко, полежал, пялясь в потолок и, умывшись, пошел к Себастьяну. Было интересно увидеть его реакцию. Да и что ему приготовил Себастьян, было любопытно. Барнс давно не получал подарков.  
Себастьян сидел на полу в вязаной оранжевой шапке с ярко-синим помпоном. Когда Баки вошел, Себастьян ткнул в него пальцем и обвиняюще сказал:  
— У тебя нездоровое пристрастие к оранжевым головным уборам!  
И кинул Баки белую коробку в золотых звездочках.   
Легко поймав коробку, Барнс подошёл, наклонился и поцеловал Себастьяна.  
— Я подумал, что раз на лето у тебя есть милая оранжевая панама, то на зиму должна быть такая же милая оранжевая шапка, — он рассмеялся, усаживаясь рядом и принимаясь аккуратно разворачивать оберточную бумагу, словно бомбу обезвреживал. Или закладывал.  
— Там нет ничего опасного, — пообещал Себастьян, открывая небольшую коробку в синей с серебряными молниями оберточной бумаге.  
В коробке оказался браслет-цепочка с гравировкой на пластинке. Подпись Баки Барнса. Себастьян тут же надел его на правую руку.   
— Спасибо, Баки, — сказал он. — Только вот откуда у тебя такое пристрастие к платине?  
— Был бы вибраниум в ходу, было бы из него, — пожал плечами Барнс, открывая коробку, и достал оттуда темно-синий с серым шарф, длинный и мягкий. Помяв его живой ладонью, он накрутил его себе на шею, закинув концы за спину.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Барнс и поцеловал Себастьяна.  
Тот протянул ему еще одну коробку и взял предпоследнюю, самую маленькую, в золотой обертке.   
В коробочке оказалось кольцо с узором, как на пластинах руки Баки. Чернение и позолота. Себастьян примерил его на левую руку. Кольцо оказалось впору на безымянный палец.   
— Ты сам рисовал эскиз? — спросил он.   
— Нет, я картинку показал, из меня тот еще рисовальщик, — Барнс открыл протянутую ему коробку, обнаружив там альбом, на котором большими буквами было написано «Ми-ми-ми Баки». Барнс с подозрением открыл первую страницу и долго сидел, глядя на рисунок. Нет, у него с картинкой даже было что-то общее, но сама мысль представить грозного Зимнего Солдата в подобном ключе была для него, мягко говоря, странной. — Что это? — решил спросить он у Себастьяна.   
— Фанарт, — гордо объяснил Себастьян. — Рисунки одной твоей японской фанатки.   
— Спасибо, — Барнс с некоторым сомнением рассматривал рисунки. — Мило. Очень мило. Я так понимаю, это тоже мне? — указал он на последнюю коробку, лежащую под елкой.   
— Тебе, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Я тебе потом покажу еще анимированные картинки с этим фанартом, — пообещал он.   
Взяв последнюю коробку и так же аккуратно развернув обертку, Барнс обнаружил там складной швейцарский нож. Разложив лезвие, он провел по нему пальцами, разглядывая гравировку «Баки от Себастьяна».   
Барнс немного грустно улыбнулся Себастьяну, понимая, что ничего из этого он не сможет забрать с собой, когда вернется в свой мир. Вместо слов благодарности Барнс просто сгреб Себастьяна в охапку и поцеловал.   
— Я подумал, что украшения — это немного не твое, — объяснил Себастьян. — Но у тебя еще день рождения в марте.   
— А тебе очень идет шапочка, — засмеялся Барнс. — Спасибо. Не надо мне ничего на день рождения.   
— Я люблю дарить подарки, — уперся Себастьян. — Так что не отвертишься! Пойдем завтракать?  
— Я тут вспомнил, что у нас есть еще пара дюжин яиц и помидоры. Будешь яичницу? — спросил Барнс, не спеша выпускать Себастьяна из рук и идти на кухню.   
— Буду, — Себастьян сгреб упаковочную бумагу в кучу и встал. — Хотя, конечно, магазинные помидоры в декабре совершенно безвкусные.   
— Других у нас нет, — вздохнул Барнс, поднялся и пошел на кухню готовить завтрак. Минут через двадцать он поставил на стол перед Себастьяном тарелку с дымящейся яичницей с помидорами. — Приятного аппетита. Чем хочешь заняться сегодня?  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Готов выслушать твои предложения. Вчера с утра я думал о том, чтобы погулять в парке, съездить на Манхэттен, побродить по рождественским ярмаркам, но в такую погоду…  
— Можем забраться на диван, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотреть что-нибудь весь день, — Барнс быстро разделался с яичницей. — И не только смотреть… — он загадочно улыбнулся.   
— «Марс атакует», — принялся перечислять Себастьян. — «Нападение помидоров-убийц». Или нет! «Черная кошка и белый кот»! А еще лучше — все вместе.   
— Хорошо, пусть будет все вместе, — улыбнулся Барнс. Ему было не принципиально, что смотреть, главное, чтобы рядом был Себастьян.   
Они смотрели фильмы, ели торт и индейку, целовались, занимались любовью. Утром и вечером Баки вышел с Кайлом на крыльцо, которое все выше заваливало сугробами. Снег продолжал идти. Время от времени Себастьян включал новости, в которых ухоженные ведущие с легким отблеском паники в глазах рассказывали о том, что Нью-Йорк завалило.   
Ночью откуда-то с юга принесло внезапный ураган с зимней грозой. Двадцать шестого декабря потеплело до плюс пяти, и снег начал таять.


	41. Chapter 41

Начало января ознаменовалось для Барнса одиночеством. Себастьян много времени уделял светским мероприятиям и встречам с друзьями. На первые Барнса никто не звал, а на вторые он бы не пошел, даже если бы Себастьян предложил.   
Приходилось сидеть дома, гулять с Кайлом и ждать. В такие дни Барнсу казалось, что их время утекает сквозь пальцы, падает на песок и растворяется в нем, как вода в дюнах. Он ни словом, ни делом не упрекал Себастьяна ни в чем, да и не собирался он этого делать, его ведь тоже было в чем упрекнуть. Но они не тратили время ни на взаимные упреки, ни на ссоры, они наслаждались каждой минутой, проведенной вместе. И от этого каждая встреча, даже после непродолжительной разлуки, была яркой и незабываемой.   
Но чем больше проходило дней, тем сильнее охватывало Барнса пока еще только беспокойство, но он чувствовал, что оно в любой момент готово перерасти во что-то большее, близкое к панике.   
Вернувшись как-то вечером после встречи с агентом, Себастьян обнял Баки и сказал:  
— На следующей неделе я лечу в Лос-Анджелес. Съемки следующего фильма. Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь знать?  
— Уверен, — Барнс прижался к Себастьяну, целуя его в шею. — Я все узнаю, когда вернусь. А если не вернусь, то схожу в кино посмотрю.   
— Я тоже верю, что ты вернешься, — сказал Себастьян. — Но лучше было бы, чтобы ты никуда не уходил. Только мы… мы же не предсказать ничего не можем, и повлиять никак тоже.   
— Не хочу ни думать, ни говорить об этом. Просто хочу быть с тобой, сколько еще есть времени, — попросил Барнс. От мысли о том, что им придется расстаться, Барнса скручивало практически физической болью.   
Себастьян взял его лицо в ладони и осторожно коснулся губами губ.   
— Я тоже, — сказал он. 

 

У Себастьяна начались съемки в Лос-Анджелесе, и все бы было ничего, если бы он не были павильонными, и вот туда-то Барнсу было ну никак не попасть.   
Почти спокойно гуляя по Лос-Анджелесу днем, Барнс ночью приходил к Себастьяну в гостиницу, где не выпускал его из своих объятий до самого утра. Он понимал, что давным-давно утонул в Себастьяне, провалился в него настолько, что не выбраться, не оторвать, если только с мясом.   
Братья Руссо по очереди и хором нахваливали Себастьяна. Говорили, что он превзошел сам себя, поднялся на новый уровень. Что никогда еще Баки Барнс не был настолько убедителен. Себастьян смущенно и польщенно улыбался, благодарил, ездил ужинать с Эвансом и Маки, а вечером возвращался к тому, кому был обязан «новым уровнем» и «качественным скачком». Легко играть Баки Барнса, которого ты видишь каждый день в течение последних месяцев.   
Когда закончился последний съемочный день, Себастьян улизнул от всех, позвонил Баки, взял такси, и они почти до утра гуляли по берегу Тихого океана, целуясь и слушая прибой. В этом было что-то почти невыносимо ванильное, и в то же время с привкусом запретного плода. Одновременно романтическое клише и щепотка криминала, потому что Джеймса Барнса сейчас не должно было быть в Лос-Анджелесе, он оказался здесь, преступив и законы, и правила. Большая, у самого сердца согретая тайна Себастьяна.   
— Завтра домой, — улыбнулся Барнс, крепко держа Себастьяна за руку. Они были не единственные, кто этой ночью гулял по пляжу, но и та парочка, которая встретилась им, предпочла обойти их стороной, явно не ища ничьего общества.   
Барнс наслаждался каждой минутой, проведенной рядом с Себастьяном, любил его, как никогда никого на свете, и был счастлив от того, что Себастьян не только позволял ему любить себя, но и любил в ответ. Это было что-то немыслимое, что-то больше похожее на сказку, чем на реальность.   
— Мне иногда кажется, — сказал Себастьян, — что ты словно уплываешь куда-то. Баки, расскажи мне, ты всегда был такой… увлекающийся? Ты словно над землей паришь.   
— Не знаю, — Барнс пожал плечами, не представляя, что имеет ввиду Себастьян. — Просто… Когда я рядом с тобой, все одновременно слишком реально и совершенно нереально. И я во всем этом… А еще я просто люблю тебя.   
— Совсем не похоже на то, что там? — спросил Себастьян. — Слишком сильный контраст?  
— Дело даже не в том, где, а в общей атмосфере мира и покоя, наверное, — Барнс пнул попавшийся под ноги камешек, и тот улетел, теряясь в темноте. — Когда ты понимаешь, что за тобой никто не следит, тебе не от кого прятаться, мир начинает играть новыми красками, что ли. А когда рядом со мной ты… — он остановился, потянув Себастьяна на себя, и поцеловал. — Когда рядом со мной ты, мир вообще перестает иметь хоть какое-то значение.   
— Баки Барнс — бесконечный романтик, — улыбнулся Себастьян. Он посмотрел на посветлевшее на востоке небо. — Пойдем обратно.   
— Не все же мне быть отмороженным Зимним Солдатом, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Только никому об этом не говори, а то испортишь мой имидж.   
— Никому не скажу, — серьезно пообещал Себастьян.  
Они повернули и медленно побрели по пляжу обратно. Рассвет разливался над городом, высвечивая алым и золотым стеклянные верхушки небоскребов. Барнс думал о том, что мог и не приезжать в Лос-Анджелес, но ему было эгоистично мало Себастьяна, он хотел быть с ним как можно больше. Ему не было стыдно, что он поглощает практически все свободное время Себастьяна, и у того не находится этого времени даже на друзей. Когда их сказка рассыплется, у них снова станет полно времени на что угодно, кроме друг друга, потому что их будут разделять не мили, а целые вселенные.   
Барнс не представлял, что будет делать, когда вернется в свой мир, где неизвестно, что происходит, но вряд ли бы у него там сразу нашлись какие-то дела, которые поглотили бы его настолько, чтобы он смог забыться. В определенной степени Барнс завидовал Себастьяну — у него был работа, в которую он мог уйти с головой.   
Единственным человеком, который действительно ждал его там, был Стив, но Стив научился жить без него, спасал мир, правда, вписался за своего друга и потерял все, кроме друга. Барнс отчётливо понимал, что, как бы дорог Стив ему ни был, Себастьян стал дороже. И от этого казалось, что он предает Стива, предает их дружбу, которая прошла столько испытаний.  
— А ты бы бросил все и всех ради меня? — спросил Барнс.   
Он был уверен, что Себастьяну не придется делать подобный выбор, не знал даже, придется ли ему самому делать такой выбор осознанно, ведь сюда его закинуло, ничего не спрашивая. Что, если его возможностью вернуться к Себастьяну будет не его очередная смерть, а осознанный выбор? Барнс знал, что выберет, но он почему-то хотел знать, а готовы ли ради него на подобное.  
Себастьян бросил на Баки быстрый взгляд.  
— Не знаю, — он покачал головой.   
Он знал, что лукавит. Он любил Баки, очень любил. Но свою жизнь и свою работу ради него он бы не бросил. Даже в семнадцать он бы не бросил все ради любви. Не тот склад характера.   
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы все мое внимание, все силы были сосредоточены только на тебе? — спросил Себастьян. — Чтобы у меня не осталось ни любимой работы, ни дорогих людей — ничего?  
Можно было бы задать встречный вопрос, но они оба уже могли убедиться, что Барнс способен сосредоточить в себя свое внимание на Себастьяне, полностью отгородившись от остального мира. Он не спешил обзавестись даже знакомствами, не говоря уже о друзьях, отдавая себя одному-единственному человеку. Раньше он таким не был. С другой стороны, может быть, Барнс просто не видел смысла в налаживании жизни тут, потому что знал, что не задержится надолго. Так или иначе, Себастьян был нормальным человеком с обычной жизнью, и нельзя было его винить в том, что он с этой жизнью расставаться не хотел.  
Наверное, Барнсу должно было быть обидно, или как-то ещё неприятно от осознания того, что он не центр мира Себастьяна, но нет. Не было. Он просто заставил Себастьяна озвучить то, что и так было ясно.  
Мысли вернулись к Стиву, который дважды выбрал его, послав к чертям всю свою жизнь. На душе стало погано. Барнс бы с удовольствием не задавал бы этого вопроса, если бы мог открутить время назад, потому что знание принесло только печали.  
— Даже если бы и хотел, это невозможно, — ответил Барнс. Он чувствовал себя очень странно.  
С одной стороны, выходило, что в собственном мире делать ему было особо нечего. Дальше Ваканды ему не уехать, в Штатах он персона нон-грата, а заниматься спасением мира просто не его. Жить ради Стива, у которого было полно своих занятий, только потому, что тот его спас дважды… Или сознательно оставить всех, кого знал, и быть с человеком, которого любишь. Для Барнса выбор был очевиден.  
Себастьян глянул на часы.   
— Мне пора в гостиницу и на самолет, — сказал он.   
На берегу начали появляться бегуны, кто-то уже занимался йогой.   
— Значит, мне тоже. Хочу успеть, чтобы встретить тебя с самолёта, — Барнс обхватил ладонью затылок Себастьяна и поцеловал его. — Прости. Мне не стоило.   
— Мы еще поговорим об этом, когда будет больше времени, — пообещал Себастьян.   
Поговорить действительно было нужно. Потому что, если не заглубляться, вопрос Баки был из тех, что заставляют бить тревогу: стремление отрезать партнера от всего, что было у него до начала отношений — верный признак абьюзера. Первый шаг к психологическому и физическому насилию.   
Но Баки и Себастьян были вместе уже более полугода, и, если бы Баки был склонен к насилию в отношениях, это проявилось бы раньше. Значит, для Баки тут дело было в чем-то другом, и он неудачно выбрал формулировку. Надо будет выяснить.   
Барнс только кивнул. Хорошо, если поговорят, только вроде бы уже все было сказано.   
Успешно забравшись в багажный отсек нужного ему рейса, Барнс устроился там в обнимку с чехлом, в котором лежала разобранная винтовка, и прикрыл глаза. Закинуть винтовку домой он не успеет, придется встречать Себастьяна так. Да ещё и не в костюме, как того требовал контракт, но какие домыслы это могло породить среди свидетелей их встречи, Барнсу было совершенно все равно.

 

— Баки, — негромко сказал Себастьян, подойдя к нему. — Поехали домой.   
Он проспал весь полет, но все равно не выспался — четырех часов ему не хватило.   
Укрыв Себастьяна одеялом и оставив его дома отсыпаться, Барнс отправился забрать Кайла и пройтись по магазинам, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь на обед. Заказать, конечно, было проще и быстрее, но ему просто надоела ресторанная еда.   
Приготовив лазанью, Барнс глянул на время, но все равно решил не будить Себастьяна, хотя что тот собирался делать ночью после того, как продрыхнет весь день, он не представлял. Устроившись на диване с книгой, Барнс сам не заметил, как уснул.   
Себастьян проснулся в половине четвертого утра. Он принял душ, побрился и сел отвечать на письма и монтировать видео для Инстаграма. Запостил видео он уже в шесть утра. За окнами было еще темно. Себастьян отправился готовить кофе и завтрак. Он иногда садился за дела до завтрака и кофе. После всегда жалел об этом, но раз за разом забывал. Ему вообще стоило довольно больших усилий поддерживать строгий график дня.   
Проснувшись от шебуршания на кухне, Барнс встал с дивана, уронив книгу. Та шлепнулась на пол, шелестя страницами.   
— Ты еще или уже? — поинтересовался он у Себастьяна, заглядывая на кухню.   
— Уже, — ответил Себастьян, кидая полоски бекона на сковороду. — Будешь яичницу?  
— Буду, — согласился Барнс.   
У Себастьяна было тяжко на душе. Баки сильно его озадачил, и Себастьян не очень представлял, как подступиться к разговору. А разговор был необходим.   
В другое утро Барнс бы подошел и обнял Себастьяна, аккуратно оттесняя его от плиты, чтобы самому приготовить завтрак, но сейчас он не спешил лезть с обнимашками, чувствуя, что что-то не так. Что именно, Барнс понять не мог, даже не представляя, что могло так расстроить Себастьяна за то время, пока он спал. Если предположить, что ничего, да и на работе у того все было нормально, оставался только тот разговор на пляже. Значит, в том, что Себастьян расстроен, виноват он. Может быть, это и было эгоцентрично, но других идей у Барнса не было.   
— Что случилось? — решился спросить он, потому что молча ждать и ходить друг вокруг друга было неконструктивно и могло привести к еще худшим последствиям.   
— Сейчас позавтракаем и поговорим, — пообещал Себастьян.  
Они поели в молчании, потом Себастьян налил себе еще кофе и пошел с чашкой в гостиную.   
— Баки, — начал он, устроившись в кресле с подранными — давно надо заменить! — подлокотниками. — Что ты имел в виду, когда спрашивал, готов ли я отказаться от всего ради тебя?  
Действительно, а что Барнс имел ввиду? Только то, что спросил. Его даже ответ бы устроил любой. Спросил, не подумав, потому что захотел каких-то глупых подтверждений того, что его действительно любят? Но Себастьян ни разу не дал ему усомниться в своих чувствах к нему. И так проводит с ним практически все свое свободное время. У этого вопроса не было никакой подоплеки, или чего-то подобного. Это даже не было «проверкой на вшивость». Он тогда просто подумал о том, вдруг не получится вернуться, но появится возможность забрать Себастьяна в свой мир.   
Барнс не знал, как ответить, ему казалось, что что бы он ни сказал, он или не сможет верно донести свою мысль, или еще что-нибудь похожее, что Себастьян поймет его неправильно и… О том, что Себастьян может разозлиться или обидеться на него, Барнс старался не думать, потому что тот и так был не в лучшем настроении.   
— Ничего, кроме того, что спросил, — после долгого молчания ответил Барнс.   
— Видишь ли, Баки, — начал Себастьян. — Это очень… скользкий вопрос. Потому что ты спросил, готов ли я отказаться от всей остальной моей жизни, чтобы быть с тобой. От работы, которую я люблю и в которой так долго и тяжело пробивался наверх. От семьи. От друзей, которые поддерживали меня в трудные времена и еще будут поддерживать. От моего дома. От Кайла, за которого я отвечаю — я его из приюта взял. От всего. Так вот, мой ответ — нет. Я не готов. Никогда не буду готов. Может быть, моя жизнь тебе не нравится, но она моя. Понимаешь? Я ее выстроил. Потратил на это кучу времени, денег и сил. Я ценю то, кем я сейчас являюсь. Я горжусь этим. Мне печально, что я не могу сделать тебя полноценной частью своей жизни: вслух сказать всем, что я с тобой, что я тебя люблю, что ты мне дорог. Я бы сделал это, если бы смог. И я сделаю это, если в мае ты все еще будешь со мной. Но отказаться… Кем я тогда останусь, Баки? Твоей собственностью? Рабом?  
— С чего ты взял, что мне не нравится твоя жизнь? — все, кроме этого утверждения, Барнсу было понятно. Было ли обидно? А с чего обижаться на правду, причем обстоятельно и логично изложенную? Было непонятно только, почему Себастьян пришел именно к таким выводам. — И откуда у тебя мысли, что я хочу сделать тебя своей собственностью?  
Наверное, стоило объяснить подоплеку своего вопроса, но он как-то об этом не подумал. И сейчас начинал осознавать, что его не совсем верно поняли.   
— А что ты имел в виду? Отказаться от всего, что у меня есть, включая работу, которая приносит мне доход, и быть только твоим, на твоем иждивении? Так?  
— Да я вообще ничего такого в виду не имел! — воскликнул Барнс, с ужасом глядя на Себастьяна, пытаясь понять, как тот смог прийти к такому умозаключению. Неужели он дал повод любимому человеку думать такое?  
— Окей… — протянул Себастьян. — Тогда что ты имел в виду?  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Барнс. — Ответ я уже получил.   
Себастьян вздохнул, вертя в руках полупустую чашку с остывающим кофе.   
— Прости, если ответ тебя огорчил, — сказал он. — Мне хорошо с тобой. Мне будет чудовищно плохо без тебя, я заранее в ужасе. Но… — он развел руками, чуть не выплеснув кофе, и залпом допил его. — Пойду выведу Кайла.   
— Подожди, — тихо попросил Барнс, не двигаясь с места, он так и продолжал стоять с самого начала разговора. — Я не имел ввиду ничего из того, что ты сказал… — он говорил медленно, отчего-то говорить было сложно. — Я просто хотел узнать, есть ли у меня надежда забрать тебя в свой мир, если это будет единственным шансом быть вместе. Раз надежды нет, значит я найду способ сам вернуться к тебе. Если еще буду нужен, — очень тихо добавил Барнс.   
— Ох, — Себастьян поставил чашку, поднялся и обнял его. — Конечно, нужен. — Он помолчал. — Но твой мир… Я бы в нем не выжил, наверное.   
Барнс обнял Себастьяна, прижал к себе так, что тому тут же стало сложно дышать, зарылся лицом в шею. Ему казалось, что он только что чуть не потерял Себастьяна, что их отношения только что чуть не треснули лишь потому, что он с самого начала не смог нормально высказать свои мысли.   
— Почему? Думаешь, кто-то бы рискнул обидеть парня Зимнего Солдата? — с легкой усмешкой спросил Барнс, а потом прижал к себе еще крепче. — Я никогда даже просить тебя не буду делать то, чего ты не хочешь.   
— И что? — спросил Себастьян. — Ты бы запер меня на ферме в глуши, как Клинт Бартон свою Лору? Меня, актера, который любит играть так, что соглашается даже на заведомо провальные фильмы?   
— Тебя запрешь… — проворчал Барнс.   
— Всегда можно попытаться, — буркнул Себастьян. — Пойдем. Мне сегодня еще на тренировку.


	42. Chapter 42

За шумным январем нагрянул февраль, самый короткий месяц в году. Все чаще Барнс гнал от себя мысли о том, сколько им с Себастьяном осталось времени вместе. Это висело над ними дамокловым мечом, но он старался не замечать этого, не думать об этом.  
Каждое утро, просыпаясь в их общей постели, Барнс прижимал Себастьяна к себе и долго не отпускал, стараясь навсегда запомнить это ощущение близости. И все чаще задумывался над тем, что они, скорее всего, не успеют даже попрощаться, и надо бы написать Себастьяну письмо. Но Барнс не представлял, что написать, потому что хотелось сказать слишком многое, а он никак не мог подобрать правильных слов.  
Февраль для Себастьяна всегда был очень насыщенным месяцем. В этом году оказалось много модных показов, куда его пригласили, у Чейза и Уилла были дни рождения, на которые Себастьяна, конечно, позвали. А еще Валентинов день, который Себастьян хотел провести только с Баки.  
— Тебя забрать с вечеринки? — спросил Барнс, когда Себастьян собирался на день рождения одного из своих друзей. — Даже если нет, я бы все равно предпочел тебя забрать.  
— Да, я позвоню тебе, когда буду собираться, — Себастьян поправил куртку и взял коробку с подарком для Чейза. — Пойдем?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Барнс и, притянув Себастьяна к себе, поцеловал, пока они не покинули пределы квартиры.  
Он проводил Себастьяна на вечеринку и вернулся домой. Взял лист бумаги, ручку и уселся за стол, принимаясь думать, что же он хочет, но не сможет сказать Себастьяну, потому что его просто не станет в этом мире. Он начинал раз пять, но даже не смог придумать, как обратиться к Себастьяну. «Дорогой», «Любимый» и прочее подобное было отметено сразу, как слишком пошлое. В итоге он просто смял очередной лист и бросил непродуктивное занятие, принявшись точить и так идеально наточенные ножи в ожидании звонка Себастьяна.  
Тот позвонил в четверть одиннадцатого.  
— Я пьян, — сообщил он. — И готов… — Себастьян хихикнул. — Приходи за мной, позвони от подъезда, я спущусь.  
Барнс усмехнулся и поехал забирать Себастьяна. Он, как и просил тот, позвонил, дожидаясь его внизу и пытаясь представить его себе пьяным. И сразу же думая, как предотвращать попытки сотворить какую-нибудь хрень, если у Себастьяна появится такое желание.  
Себастьян, преувеличенно твердо шагая, спустился по лестнице, запнулся на последней ступеньке и влетел прямо в Баки.  
— Извини, — очень виновато сказал он. — Я перебрал.  
И хихикнул.  
— Какая прелесть, — улыбнулся Барнс. Ему даже было интересно понаблюдать за пьяным Себастьяном. Когда-то, когда алкоголь еще на него действовал, Барнс, бывало, надирался, но уже давно забыл, как оно. А тут хоть посмотреть да поржать. — Ну что, домой, или ты хочешь еще погулять? Или продолжить?  
— Домой! — Себастьян так мотнул головой, что с нее едва не слетела кепка. — Кааак раз проветрюсь!  
На холоде Себастьян немного собрался и чувствовал себя почти трезвым, но, когда вошел в квартиру, его снова развезло.  
— Кайл! — при виде пса он расплылся в улыбке. — Соба-а-аченька моя!  
Он опустился на колени, и Кайл немедленно облизал ему все лицо.  
Барнс усмехнулся, наблюдая за душещипательной сценой, но не стал пытаться поднять Себастьяна, предоставляя тому полную свободу действий. Только прошел и уселся на диван в гостиной.  
— Ты там долго еще? — смеясь, спросил он.  
Себастьян, покачиваясь, вошел в гостиную и упал на диван рядом с Баки. Прижался к нему, закинул колено на бедра. Кайл прибежал за ним и запрыгнул на диван, чтобы устроиться на самой большой подушке.  
— Вот ты исчезнешь, — печально сказал Себастьян, — и будет нам плохо.  
— Будет, — кивнул Барнс, не представляя, чего это на Себастьяна такое нашло, что он решил сейчас поднять эту тему. Он обнял его и прижал к себе. — Почему ты сейчас об этом заговорил?  
— Я все время об этом думаю, — признался Себастьян. — Я-то еще ничего, а вот ты… — он покачал головой. — Все равно ты ничего не хочешь об этом знать. Так что я тебе не скажу.  
— И что же ты такое думаешь все время? — спросил Барнс. — И что я?  
— Ну, я почти все трюки делал без дублера, — заявил Себастьян. — И там был бассейн! А вода холодная!  
Барнс потерял нить мысли Себастьяна сразу же, как только тот заговорил про дублера.  
— Ты умница, — погладил он его по голове, — но при чем тут я и холодная вода?  
— Ну я не знаю… — протянул Себастьян. — Пока еще оцифруют и смонтируют… Может, это было в Африке, а может, на Южном полюсе! Тогда и тебе купаться в холодной воде. Я весь сценарий не видел, только свои — твои — сцены.  
— За меня не волнуйся, вряд ли я замерзну даже на Южном полюсе, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Тебя только это беспокоит?  
Себастьян горестно, протяжно вздохнул.  
— Еще тебя там побили… не скажу кто. Ненавижу кровавый грим на лице!  
— Какой ужас, — преувеличенно серьезно сказал Барнс. — Не волнуйся, на мне все быстро заживает. Тебе вообще не стоит за меня волноваться, я могу за себя постоять.  
— Но я волнуюсь, — Себастьян забился к Баки под мышку. — Ну да, еще три фильма, но все равно!  
Барнс пересадил Себастьяна к себе на колени, как принцессу, обнял, поцеловав в лоб.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь о всякой хуйне, — вздохнул он. — Лучше подумай о том, что мы будем с тобой вместе еще три месяца. Целых три месяца.  
— Я уже придумал тебе подарок на Валентинов день! — внезапно переключился Себастьян. — Тебе точно понравится! Будем валяться на диване, смотреть комедии и целоваться!  
— Здорово, — перспективе целый день проваляться с Себастьяном на диване в обнимку Барнс очень обрадовался, потому что таких дней у них было очень мало.  
Себастьян сполз с колен Баки на диван, спинал с ног так и не снятые ботинки, свернулся клубочком и засопел.  
Вздохнув, Барнс встал и поднял на руки Себастьяна, совершенно не боясь его разбудить. Оказывается, пьяным он был очень забавным. Отнеся Себастьяна в спальню, Барнс уложил его на кровать, аккуратно раздел, улыбаясь, и накрыл одеялом.  
— Надеюсь, завтра у тебя не будет болеть голова, — сказал он спящему телу, но все равно заботливо поставил на тумбочку у кровати стакан воды и пачку аспирина, разделся сам и улегся рядом, обняв.

 

— С днем Святого Валентина! — Себастьян вручил Баки подарок прямо с утра.  
Барнс долго разглядывал синюю бархатистую на ощупь большую коробку с золотыми вензелями на крышке, даже не пытаясь ее открыть.  
— Что это? — спросил он Себастьяна, так и не открыв коробку.  
— Открой и узнаешь! — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Поверь, тебе понравится.  
Барнс недоверчиво посмотрел на Себастьяна, но, в общем-то, подвоха он от него не ожидал, поэтому, еще раз осмотрев коробку снаружи, он ее все-таки открыл. Там был шоколад. Разный и явно очень дорогой шоколад.  
— Спасибо, — Барнс как-то растерянно посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Я… у меня… Сейчас.  
Он встал и сходил за своим подарком, объективно гораздо проще и дешевле, но ничего более оригинального Барнс просто придумать не смог. Он вручил Себастьяну небольшую коробку, завернутую в яркую оберточную бумагу с воздушными шариками и большим синим бантом.  
Себастьян открыл коробку и вынул из нее кружку с мимимишным Зимним Солдатом на ней и надписью «Я люблю тебя».  
— Спасибо, — он потянулся к Баки и поцеловал его. — Это будет моя любимая кружка.  
Себастьян ополоснул подарок и налил в него кофе.   
— Кто-то обещал мне кино и обнимашки, — напомнил Барнс, притягивая Себастьяна к себе.  
— Непременно! — пообещал Себастьян. — Вот позавтракаем — и будут фильмы и обнимашки на весь день. Только с Кайлом погуляем.   
В парке Барнс отмечал уже хорошо знакомых людей, которые встречались им почти каждое утро, бегуны, такие же собачники, но никто не обращал на них внимания, или вообще обходил стороной — дружелюбным Барнс не выглядел. Гуляя, Барнс иногда посматривал на парочки, которые шли, открыто держась за руки и целуясь, и понимал, что ему хотелось бы того же. Сегодня даже с утра таких парочек было особенно много, и Барнс еле сдерживался, чтобы не притянуть к себе Себастьяна.  
— Пойдем домой, — предложил он через полчаса прогулки, потому что ну совсем сил не было.  
— Пойдем, — согласился Себастьян. Он легонько коснулся пальцев Баки, затянутых в перчатку.  
Дома был тепло. Себастьян разделся, повесил куртку на плечики. Повернулся к Баки и обнял его. Поцеловал в холодный нос.  
— Ты замерз? — спросил он.  
— А ты? — спросил Барнс, скинув куртку и беря пальцы Себастьяна в свои, живые.  
— Немного, — признался Себастьян. — Но ты не ответил.  
— Нет, поэтому иди сюда, буду тебя греть, — Барнс прижал его к себе, целуя.  
— Сначала Кайл и его завтрак, потом в постель, — объявил Себастьян.  
Он положил в миску Кайла консервы, налил свежей воды и пошел искать Баки. Тот нашелся в спальне — валялся на незастеленной кровати и лопал шоколад из подаренной коробки.  
— Ну, и где мои обнимашки? — спросил Барнс, отставляя коробку с шоколадом на край кровати. Он уже успел переодеться в домашние штаны, решив пренебречь футболкой.  
Себастьян с размаху навалился на него и обхватил за бока.  
— Вот твои обнимашки! — объявил он.  
Барнс тут же перевернулся, подминая Себастьяна под себя, прижимая к кровати, задрал его руки над головой, удерживая их одной своей, и вклинился коленом ему между ног. Провел живой рукой по боку от подмышки до бедра и задрал футболку.  
Себастьян развел ноги шире и подал бедрами вверх. У него уже встал. На Баки у него вставал моментально.  
Барнс, почувствовал желание Себастьяна, моментально избавил их обоих от одежды, перевернул, сам обхватывая Себастьяна ногами, открываясь для него, потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой и резинками, уронив коробку с шоколадом, которая с громким стуком упала на пол, рассыпая свое содержимое.   
Спальню наполняли стоны наслаждения и рваное тяжелое дыхание, тихое ритмичное поскрипывание кровати и шлепки тела о тело. Барнс отдавался Себастьяну со всей страстью, на которую был способен.   
Себастьян с ума сходил от ощущений, которые дарил ему Баки, и не только физических. Это чувство власти над человеком, который одной рукой может свернуть шею, когда он гнется в твоих руках, откровенно наслаждаясь членом внутри себя, не просто позволяя себя любить, а отдаваясь полностью, было отдельным сортом удовольствия.   
Барнс выгибался, подаваясь на член, отдавая всего себя не только и не столько процессу, сколько одному-единственному человеку.   
Барнс кончил с беззвучным криком, выгибаясь, утягивая Себастьяна за собой в пропасть оргазма.


	43. Chapter 43

В этом году весна не принесла Себастьяну радости и прилива сил. Только глухую подспудную тоску, которая утихала лишь в объятиях Баки. Еще от нее можно было отвлечься работой, но она сокращала время, которое Себастьян мог провести с Баки. Нет, он не отказывался от предложений, просто принимал их без радости.   
— В апреле будет комик-кон Марвел в Петербурге, — как-то объявил Себастьян. — Вот не знаю, радоваться мне русским фанатам или пугаться их?  
— Сейчас только март, а ты уже волнуешься из-за русских? — было еще утро, и они валялись в кровати, не спеша из нее выбираться, хотя нужно было идти гулять с Кайлом, да и у Себастьяна были дела. — И зачем ты собираешься пугаться русских фанатов?   
— Что-то я сомневаюсь в их адекватности, — признался Себастьян.   
— Уже доводилось иметь дело с русскими? — спросил Барнс, потираясь щекой о плечо Себастьяна и поглаживая его по животу.   
— В России — нет, — Себастьян покачал головой. — Здесь попадались.   
— Да, русские странные, но я их помню большей частью только с одной стороны, — Барнс поднял голову, глядя на Себастьяна. — Не волнуйся ты так. Люди везде одинаково ебанутые. Я никому не позволю тебя обидеть.   
Себастьян погладил его по руке.   
— Зато Петербургом полюбуюсь, — сказал он. — Если погода позволит. Я посмотрел сводки погоды на апрель — это ужас просто! Там до мая может снег выпадать! Как там люди живут?  
— Я бывал в Петербурге, — задумался Барнс, — раза два, но очень давно и по делу. На погоду я внимания не обращал.   
— А на архитектуру? — спросил Себастьян. — Я бы съездил в Петергоф, но там же фонтаны, они, наверное, еще будут закрыты.   
— Нет, на архитектуру я тоже внимания не обращал. Я вообще не фанат этого дела, — Барнс потерся о Себастьяна всем телом, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение. — Давай я попозже выведу Кайла сам?  
— Суровый Зимний Солдат, которому плевать на погоду, природу, архитектуру, литературу, но который при этом перечитал всю мою библиотеку, — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
— Почему же, я люблю природу. А на архитектуру просто времени не было, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в плечо. — А вот твоя библиотека действительно оказалась странной. Но только так я смог узнать, что пьесы — это не мое. А про космос весело читать было. И у меня есть подозрение, что зарубежную классику стоит читать в оригинале.  
— Ну, я не знаю итальянского, французского, испанского, — принялся загибать пальцы Себастьян. — Так что переводы. Японского я тоже не знаю.   
— Я знаю, — пожал плечом Барнс, — толку-то с этого? Еще я знаю амслен, умею читать по губам, шрифт Брайля и морзянку. Но, ты не поверишь, вся эта хрень мне ни разу не пригодилась. Особенно в бытность мою Солдатом. Ну, кроме чтения по губам. И морзянки.   
Себастьян поцеловал Баки и поднялся.   
— Сегодня мне надо быть в Гетто Филм Скул. Поедешь со мной? Буду там весь день.   
— Быть рядом с тобой — моя непосредственная должностная обязанность, — пафосно заявил Барнс, поймал Себастьяна за талию, усаживая обратно на кровать, и поцеловал в поясницу.   
— Посмотрю, что там написали начинающие сценаристы, — продолжил Себастьян. — Будет читка сценария по ролям. И мне надо выйти через час. Так что, если ты хочешь поехать со мной, нам пора выводить Кайла.   
— В следующий раз разбужу тебя раньше и не дам пиздеть о всякой фигне, сразу трахну, — пообещал Барнс, поднимаясь с кровати и целуя Себастьяна в плечо. — Я быстро.   
— Все-то ты обещаешь… — протянул Себастьян.   
— Не провоцируй, — облизнулся Барнс и пошел одеваться.   
Когда Баки ушел, Себастьян повалялся еще минут десять, а потом занялся собой и завтраком. Одеваться в Филм Скул как-то особенно не хотелось, но и совсем обыденно — в футболку и джинсы — было нельзя. Себастьян долго перебирал пуловеры, выбрал темно-красный и серые джинсы к нему, коричневую кожаную куртку. Вспомнил, как в начале зимы Баки упирался и не хотел тратить время и деньги на покупку зимней одежды, отговариваясь тем, что Зимний Солдат не мерзнет.   
Прогулка с Кайлом была недолгой, потому что Барнс все равно зажал Себастьяна в коридоре и долго целовал, наплевав на время. Но потом все же взял себя в руки и выпустил его из объятий.   
— Почему у тебя нет машины? — внезапно поинтересовался Барнс, когда они ехали уже ехали в такси.   
— Потому что иметь свою машину в Нью-Йорке дороже, чем ездить на такси, — объяснил Себастьян. — Да и не так много я езжу.   
— Мне бы было удобнее самому тебя возить, — пространно сказал Барнс. — Но как тебе больше нравится.   
— Пробки, — начал перечислять Себастьян. — Транспортный налог. Аренда гаража. Бензин. Страховка. Ремонт. Стоимость самого автомобиля.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, — Барнс аккуратно взял его за руку и чуть-чуть сжал.   
Старое кирпичное здание в Бронксе выглядело потрепанным, но добротным. Себастьян в сопровождении Баки поднялся по вытертым ступенькам и вошел в него.  
Его тут же окружили студенты и преподаватели, поднялась суета. Себастьян пообщался со студентами в одном из классов, ответил на вопросы, посмотрел несколько курсовых работ — короткометражек. Потом была читка по ролям. Сценарий оказался слабеньким, но в нем было несколько удачных моментов. Себастьян был снисходителен: все с чего-то начинали, никто не становится гениальным сценаристом сразу.   
Барнс немым укором возвышался над толпой студентов и преподавателей, внимательно следя, но не усматривая в их действиях ничего провоцирующего или враждебного. Он не мешал заниматься Себастьяну тем, чем он занимался, но сам в процесс особо не вникал. Все-таки Барнс был человеком, далеким от искусства.   
Если бы не Себастьян, Барнс добровольно бы никогда не согласился на подобное времяпрепровождение, логично предполагая, что так же сам Себастьян не согласился бы с ним целый день чистить оружие.   
— Ты скоро закончишь? — тихо спросил он у Себастьяна, когда у того выдалась свободная минутка.   
— Сейчас пофотографируюсь со студентами, попрощаюсь — и все, — ответил Себастьян.   
Через полчаса они уже ехали домой. Себастьян предложил:  
— Заедем куда-нибудь перекусить? Я голодный.   
— Да, не помню, как называется, ресторан с классными стейками и шоколадным тортом, — тут же предложил Барнс. — Тебе там еще нравится кофе.   
— «Папа Джо», — ответил Себастьян и попросил водителя поехать по другому адресу.   
— Когда мы гуляем по парку, на нас люди смотрят, — начал Барнс, когда они сидели в ожидании заказа. — Я не большой спец по людям, но мне кажется, что кто-то догадывается, что я не просто твой телохранитель. Я беспокоюсь, потому, чтобы потом тебе никто не начал задавать ненужных вопросов, когда я… исчезну.   
— Я думал об этом, — Себастьян покрутил в руке стакан с водой. — Догадываются — наверное. Но вслух не говорят. А друзьям я намекнул, что ты бывший наемник. Когда ты… В общем, я скажу, что тебе понадобилось уехать по старым твоим делам.   
— А твои друзья тебе что-нибудь обо мне говорили? Или спрашивали? — Барнс понимал, что с его появлением жизнь Себастьяна определенным образом изменилась, хотя это было практически незаметно. Но не для друзей, с которыми тот стал реже видеться. Поэтому думал о том, что те могли строить предположения о причинах такой перемены, и даже высказывать их самому Себастьяну.   
— И говорили, и спрашивали, — кивнул Себастьян. — Я, кстати, стал лучше выглядеть за этот год. И это заметили. Сначала обо мне беспокоились, но сейчас видят, что у меня все в порядке и даже лучше. Больше не тревожатся. Я говорил, что мой бойфренд заботливый и необщительный. И что я провожу с ним много времени. Меня просили приходить в гости с тобой, но я сказал, что ты не хочешь.   
— Мне жаль, что не могу быть той частью твоей жизни, которую можно показать людям, волнующимся за тебя, — грустно улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Мне тоже жаль, — кивнул Себастьян. — Но я надеюсь, это когда-нибудь сможет измениться.   
— Если бы я знал, что останусь с тобой, что никуда не исчезну… — Барнс потянул к Себастьяну руку, но замер, остановив движение на половине. — А так… Лучше, чтобы меня никто не знал. Ты только сильно не грусти без меня.   
— Думаешь, я смогу? — вздохнул Себастьян. — Давай не будем об этом. У нас еще есть время.   
— Давай поедим, заберем с собой местный шоколадный торт и окопаемся дома в кровати? Или на диване, посмотрим что-нибудь? — предложил Барнс, когда официант принес заказ и удалился, оставив их снова одних.   
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян.   
Вернувшись домой, они сразу же выгуляли Кайла, а потом устроились на диване в гостиной.   
С каждым прожитым днем времени для них двоих становилось все меньше и меньше. Барнс старался не думать об этом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, кроме как не считать каждую прожитую минуту, которая приближала их расставание. В то, что он может остаться в этом мире, он не верил, даже не надеялся, потому что, если нет надежды, потом не так больно осознавать, что ничего не получилось. Он не хотел оставлять Себастьяна, он слишком его любил, чтобы так просто суметь расстаться, но понимал, что ничего не может противопоставить той странной магии, которая закинула его сюда, и которая зашвырнет его обратно в родной мир, не спрашивая, желают они этого, или нет.   
— Я не хочу тебя отпускать, — Себастьян запустил руки под футболку Баки, провел ладонями по груди, коснулся сосков. — Такое чувство, что на нас опускается тот маятник из рассказа Эдгара По. Только рассечет он не нас, а то, что между нами. То, что нас соединяет. Он все ниже и ниже, невидимый, но я уже слышу, как он свистит, разрезая воздух.   
Прикосновения Себастьяна заставили Барнса коротко выдохнуть, прижимая его к себе. Он прикрыл глаза от наслаждения, обнимая желанного, любимого человека.   
— Для меня расстояние не будет иметь значения, даже если это не мили, а иные миры, — прошептал Барнс, уткнувшись Себастьяну в ключицу. — Если мы сами не захотим, нас ничто не сможет разъединить. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Со мной или без меня.   
— Без тебя у меня вряд ли получится, — сказал Себастьян и оседлал Баки.   
Он стянул с него футболку и наклонился вперед, целуя шрамы на стыке плоти и металла.   
— Получится, — простонал Барнс, приподнимая бедра, изгибаясь под руками и губами Себастьяна.   
Его прикосновения всегда дарили невероятное наслаждение. Эти мягкие, нежные руки, скользящие по его телу, сводили с ума. Барнс плавился и извивался под этими прикосновениями, желая продлить их как можно дольше.   
Себастьян неторопливо ласкал Баки, гладил рельефные грудные мышцы и сильную шею, обрисовывал пальцами кубики пресса, наклонялся и целовал соски, прихватывал их губами, трогал зубами и снова зализывал. Терся своим членом о вставший член Баки через слои ткани, которые их разделяли. А потом принимался целовать в губы.   
Барнс то цеплялся за подлокотник дивана, изгибаясь всем телом, то снова обхватывал Себастьяна, чтобы прижать к себе. Он чувствовал на своей коже прикосновения его губ и рук, сходил с ума от этого, желая быть еще ближе.   
— Я так люблю тебя, — выдохнул Барнс, снова изгибаясь от ласк. — Господи, как же я люблю тебя…   
Себастьян стащил с него штаны и спустился ниже, чтобы облизать вставший член. Потерся об него чисто выбритым подбородком, поцеловал головку и принялся вылизывать.   
Барнс забрался пальцами в волосы Себастьяна, поглаживая затылок. Прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ласке, ощущая горячий язык. Он не хотел думать ни о чем, кроме самого Себастьяна, его влажного рта, мягких ладоней, его желаний… Он вскинул бедра, подаваясь на ласку, вцепился пальцами в волосы, стараясь не причинить боли, и застонал, зажмурившись, полностью отдаваясь власти любовника.   
Себастьян старался от всей души, стремясь подарить Баки как можно больше наслаждения, стереть из его памяти прошлое, которое иногда прорывалось кошмарами, застывшим взглядом, короткими судорогами в мышцах, к которым крепился протез. Себастьяну нравилось думать, что он хоть как-то смог компенсировать Баки семьдесят лет непрекращающегося кошмара. Не исправить — исправить такое невозможно — но подарить новый опыт, опыт радости и счастья.   
Барнс плавился и растекался розовой лужицей от ласк Себастьяна, он хотел его до судорог, до отказа связной мысли. Вцепившись в подлокотник дивана, Барнс подтянулся, дотянувшись до тумбочки, в которой лежали смазка и презервативы, и, слепо порывшись в ней, достал искомое и кинул в Себастьяна.   
— Хотя я иногда хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня на живую и по слюне, — признался Барнс, который действительно хотел секса без презервативов.   
— И порвал уздечку? — спросил Себастьян, раздеваясь.   
Он натянул презерватив на твердый до боли член, смазал себя и Баки и аккуратно толкнулся на пробу. Он не растягивал Баки, потому что тот порой любил секс без растяжки.   
— Так хорошо? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Да! — Барнс выгнулся, подаваясь на член, обхватывая Себастьяна ногами. — Еще!  
Себастьян резко выдохнул, толкаясь вперед, протискиваясь сквозь неохотно расслабляющиеся мышцы. Баки был горячий и тесный, и Себастьян мимолетно пожалел, что чувствует шелковый жар его тела сквозь резинку.   
Барнс изогнулся, расслабляясь, насаживаясь на член Себастьяна, потянулся к нему руками, тяжело дыша и раскрыв рот в тихом подобие крика. Запрокинул голову, а потом весь подался вперед, обхватывая Себастьяна руками и ногами, вжимая в себя, повторяя изгибы его тела своими.   
Себастьян двигался быстро и плавно. Он давно выучил, что нравится Баки больше всего, но заниматься с ним любовью не приедалось. Он наслаждался резкими выдохами и короткими стонами Баки, тем, как он выгибался и льнул, поблескивающей на груди испариной.  
Барнс хватался за подлокотник дивана, поднимал бедра, сжимая Себастьяна в себе, стараясь соизмерять свою силу с его возможностями, стонал в голос, запрокидывая голову. Волосы липли к вспотевшему лбу, он откидывал их, резко мотая головой, и смотрел на Себастьяна, распахнув глаза, пьяные от возбуждения.   
Себастьян ускорился, одновременно начиная дрочить Баки. Оргазм накатывал стремительно и неотвратимо. Себастьян знал, что уже не может остановиться.   
— Сильнее! — простонал Барнс, подаваясь навстречу таранящему его члену, чувствуя его внутри себя, резко подался вперед, выгибаясь, чтобы чувствовать Себастьяна всем собой. Он отдавал всего себя без остатка, потому что хотел быть только его, чувствовать только его. Сейчас. Здесь. Всегда.   
Себастьян сжал пальцы на члене Баки, яростно дроча ему, и закричал, кончая.  
Барнс сжал его ногами, сдавил, почти не соизмеряя силу, до боли, содрогнулся всем телом, выплескиваясь, и почти сразу расслабился, обхватил Себастьяна руками, прижимая к себе.   
— Какой же… ты… — хрипло выдохнул Барнс. — Мой…  
Себастьян упал на него, чувствуя остывающую между ними сперму.   
— Твой, — согласился он, поцеловав Баки куда пришлось.   
Барнс перевернулся, укладывая их обоих на бок, обхватив руками и ногами, и укрыл сверху пледом.   
— Спи, — шепнул он. — У тебя завтра куча дел.


	44. Chapter 44

— С днем рождения! — объявил Себастьян за завтраком. — Что? Ты забыл?   
— Я и не вспоминал, — несколько смущенно признался Барнс.  
— Тебе сегодня исполнилось сто два года, — объявил Себастьян. — Торт по этому поводу будет вечером. Я не знал, что тебе подарить, и освободил весь сегодняшний день. Будем делать только то, что ты захочешь. Как тебе такой подарок?   
Барнс не знал, что сказать. По правде говоря, он не предполагал, что Себастьян вообще знает, когда у него день рождения, не говоря уже о том, что помнит эту дату.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил он, потому что не предполагал, где Себастьян мог получить эту информацию.   
— Во втором фильме есть пост-титровая сцена в музее с выставки Капитана Америка, там есть посвященный тебе стенд, на нем даты жизни, — объяснил Себастьян. — Или день рождения неверный?  
— Да нет, верный, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Просто… неожиданно как-то.   
— Сколько лет ты не праздновал день рождения? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Себастьян.  
— С войны. Когда воевали, Стив вспоминал. А что? Надеюсь, ты меня в парк на карусели не потащишь? Я уже большой мальчик, — Барнс вспомнил, как в его день рождения в сорок четвертом Стив где-то надыбал для него шоколада, и улыбнулся воспоминанию.   
— Война кончилась, Баки. Здесь ее для тебя нет. Поэтому надо отпраздновать. А карусели… только если сам захочешь, — улыбка Себастьяна была печальной, но он тут же встряхнулся. — Но мы всегда можем надуть воздушные шарики из презервативов.   
— Я бы предпочел использовать их по прямому назначению, — усмехнулся Барнс. Он не знал, чего хочет. Можно, конечно, было забраться в кровать и не выпускать оттуда Себастьяна, но это можно было сделать и в любой другой его выходной. Хотя просто провести день вместе было уже здорово.   
— Ну это само собой, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Интересно, все суперсолдаты такие ненасытные? И если да, как Стив обходится? Про его личную жизнь в фильмах фиг-фиг да ни фига.   
— Стив женат на своей работе, — коротко ответил Барнс. — Ждет, когда в мире все будет спокойно, и только тогда. А пока как же? Кто же без него будет мир спасать?  
— Ваш мир всегда нужно спасать, это его константа. Так что Стив рискует никогда не дождаться, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Хотя, когда его пришлепнет большой любовью, ему станет на какое-то время не до мира.   
— Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он перестанет пытаться помочь всем вокруг и обратит внимание на себя самого, — задумчиво сказал Барнс, допивая кофе.   
Себастьян пожал плечами. Он не знал. В отыгранных им с Крисом сценах про личную жизнь Кэпа не было ровным счетом ничего.   
— Я бы утащил тебя на пляж, — начал Барнс, — но сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы устраивать посиделки на песочке и плескаться в море. Мне вообще странно пытаться придумать для себя развлечение, потому что все, чего я по-настоящему хочу, это просто быть с тобой. Но можно съездить пострелять.   
— А ты знаешь хорошие стрельбища поблизости, где не задают вопросов? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Я же где-то пристреливал свою подружку? — усмехнулся Барнс. Он действительно смог найти пару мест, куда можно было приехать со своим оружием и делать чуть ли не что хочешь, как в Техасе, но только на отдельно взятой территории. — Это пара часов езды от города, правда.   
— И когда это ты успел ее пристрелять, если ты от меня не отлипаешь? — спросил Себастьян. — Хорошо, поехали. Или ты хочешь без меня?  
— Иногда я от тебя отлипаю, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я хочу поехать с тобой. Вдруг ты тоже захочешь пострелять.   
— Захочу, — согласился Себастьян. — Вот только из чего? Ладно, командуй, как собираться, куда ехать, как будем добираться.   
— Ну, кое-то что я там одолжу, а заодно покажу тебе винтовку, — сказал Барнс. — Оденься удобно и… во что-нибудь подешевле. А я схожу, машину возьму. Это пара часов езды на север. Там у одного любителя оружия ферма и никого вокруг. Мы иногда общаемся по сети.   
Себастьян оделся максимально непритязательно, но потеплее, понимая, что несколько часов за городом — это не короткие перемещения в пределах Нью-Йорка. Скинул Баки смску: «Кайла берем?»  
«Не стоит, будет шумно» — ответил Барнс.  
Взяв машину, он вернулся домой, забрал винтовку и Себастьяна, и они поехали на север, к знакомому Барнса, у которого можно было пострелять из чего-то крупнее пистолета.   
По дороге Барнс позвонил Гарри и сказал, что он приедет со своим другом, тот обрадовался его приезду, и сказал, что будет ждать.   
— Гарри не особо любит людей, — сказал Барнс Себастьяну, — поэтому не жди теплого приема. Но он нормальный мужик. Я о нем узнал, когда покупал винтовку, случайно. Не рассказывал тебе о нем, потому что он не самый законопослушный гражданин.   
— Тогда вы с ним нашли друг друга, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
В машине он смотрел то на Баки, то в окно. Серые обочины, освещенные ярким солнцем, голые ветки — весна в этом году была поздней.   
— Значит, у тебя все-таки завелись здесь знакомые, — сказал Себастьян, когда они въехали на двести семьдесят восьмую.   
— Как ни крути, а человек — зверек социальный, — Барнс спокойно вел машину, почти не превышая скоростной режим. — Даже у меня есть знакомые, с которыми я иногда общаюсь.   
Через пару часов они ехали по берегу озера Рай, свернув с основной трассы в какую-то глушь.   
— И Гарри даже не представляет, кто ты такой, — сказал Барнс.   
— Просто придурок, который не знает, с какой стороны у пистолета дуло? — усмехнулся Себастьян.   
— Как-то так, — усмехнулся Барнс. — А ты знаешь?  
— Знаю. И даже стрелял из всякого — холостыми на съемках.   
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — Барнс скинул Гарри смс, что они уже подъезжают, и когда они оказались на месте, ворота, на которых висела большая табличка «Частная собственность», были открыты, а на заборе сидел и ждал их молодой парень в джинсах, кофте и дутой жилетке. Немытые длинные волосы были стянуты в жиденький хвост. Барнс проехал на территорию, и Гарри, закрыв ворота, плюхнулся на заднее сиденье.   
— Здорова, — буркнул он не особо дружелюбно.   
— Привет, — Барнс глянул на Гарри в зеркало заднего вида. — Знакомься, мой друг Себастьян.   
— Гарри, — представился тот, но руки не подал. И обратился к Барнсу: — Тебе что-нибудь надо?  
— Да, возьму пару твоих игрушек, — кивнул Барнс, когда они уже подъезжали к большому добротному, но явно старому дому.   
— Привет, Гарри, — Себастьян улыбнулся, но, не увидев реакции, развернулся вперед.  
Выйдя из машины, Гарри махнул им рукой.   
— Пошли, выберешь себе, чего хочешь, — он смерил Себастьяна нечитаемым взглядом, а потом улыбнулся щербатым ртом. — И тебе что-нибудь поиграть найдем.   
Они спустились в подвал, в котором у Гарри был целый арсенал. Оружие висело на стенах, лежало на большом столе, стояло в стойках. Разное, от обычных пистолетов до тяжелой снайперской винтовки. Много разных автоматов, винтовок. На одном из столов лежало что-то разобранное.   
Себастьян посмотрел на Баки. Он растерялся. Себастьян не был фанатом оружия, никогда в жизни не держал в руках заряженного боевого ствола и просто не знал, с чего начать.   
— Ну, из пистолетов стрелять неинтересно, — вслух размышлял Барнс, — так что их мы брать не будем. Вот прикольная штука, гибрид AR-15 и калаша. Возьмем? Или вот это, М-16. Вот пара неплохих снайперок, но они очень тяжелые. О, мосинка, — Барнс обрадовался так, словно увидел старого друга. — Она долго был у русских на вооружении. Стреляет? — обратился он к Гарри.   
— А как же? — притворно обиделся тот. — У меня все стреляет.   
— Тогда мы возьмем вот это, это, — Барнс указывал на здоровенные стволы. — И вот это. Вечером верну.  
— Да не вопрос, — пожал плечами Гарри, и принялся помогать Барнсу собирать оружие и таскать его в багажник.   
— А тебе что-нибудь нравится? — спросил Барнс у Себастьяна.   
Себастьян только глазами хлопал. Он в женском белье разбирался лучше, чем в огнестрельном оружии.   
Себастьян потрогал одну из винтовок, чем-то похожую на ту, из которой он «стрелял» в «Первом мстителе».   
— Эта, наверное.   
— И эту, — Барнс радостно снял винтовку со стены. — Поехали? — спросил он, когда все было уложено в багажник и на заднее сиденье.   
Себастьян прихватил с собой две пары шумопоглощающих наушников — оранжевые для себя и синие для Баки. И защитные очки.   
— Я там тебе тарелочек оставил, — крикнул Гарри, когда они уже отъезжали, на что Барнс только кивнул.   
Они минут десять ехали по грунтовке, пока не подъехали к озеру, берег которого частично порос лесом. Рядом было большое поле. Стрельбище представляло из себя разбросанные тут и там металлические мишени, изрядно покореженные предыдущими пострелушками.   
— Смотри, — Барнс указал на поле. — Там в полутора километрах тоже есть во что пострелять. С чего хочешь начать?  
— Ты шутишь? Ты правда веришь в то, что я способен попасть во что-то на таком расстоянии? — изумился Себастьян.   
— Верю, — Барнс обнял его и легко поцеловал. — Главное — сделать достаточно выстрелов.   
— Ну тогда показывай мне, с какого конца браться за винтовку. Если что, заряжать ее я не умею.   
Барнс взял в руки одну из винтовок, и стал объяснять Себастьяну, как она заряжается, как устроена и вообще, что к чему. Улыбнулся, цепляя на Себастьяна наушники и очки, и приложил приклад к плечу.   
— Смотри, — Барнс выдал Себастьяну бинокль. — Видишь, третья слева?  
В бинокль были видны небольшие металлические кружки. Приникнув к окуляру прицела, Барнс выстрелил, почти не целясь, попадая точно туда, куда сказал. Винтовка мягко толкнулась в плечо отдачей.  
Себастьян вздрогнул от грохота выстрела. Он видел, что Баки попал именно туда, куда целился.   
Стрелять было приятно, так же приятно, как обнимать Себастьяна.   
— Держи, — предложил Барнс Себастьяну оружие. — Попробуй. Только аккуратнее, у нее отдача.  
Себастьян вскинул винтовку, прижал ее к плечу, высмотрел мишень в оптический прицел, выдохнул и плавно нажал на спусковой крючок. Винтовка сильно ударила отдачей в плечо и дернулась вверх. Попал Себастьян в мишень или нет, он не знал.   
— Ну как тебе? — спросил Барнс, внимательно наблюдавший за Себастьяном. — И да. Ты промазал. Попробуй еще раз.   
Себастьян вздохнул и снова прицелился.   
Он расстрелял почти всю обойму, прежде чем зацепил край мишени. Плечо гудело от отдачи, в ушах, несмотря на наушники, звенело.   
— Не уверен, что это мое, — признался Себастьян, опуская винтовку.   
— Попробуй еще раз, — попросил Барнс, вставая Себастьяну за спину, высмотрел в бинокль цель и взяв руками Себастьяна винтовку, снова приложил ее прикладом к его плечу. — Сейчас попадешь.   
Барнс крепко удерживал руки Себастьяна в нужном положении, чуть шевельнул, прицеливаясь.  
— А теперь замри и выстрели, — шепнул он ему на ухо и выпустил из его из своей хватки.   
Себастьян послушался. Винтовка выплюнула пулю и сгусток огня. Пуля легла почти в центр мишени.   
— Ух ты! — восхитился он.   
— Так интереснее? — спросил Барнс, снова обнимая Себастьяна и целуя в щеку.   
— Пожалуй, — согласился Себастьян. — Ты будешь стрелять по тарелочкам?  
— Нет, я хотел предложить тебе расстрелять их из автомата. Это весело, — Барнс улыбнулся, указывая на стопку больших тарелок на земле. — Сейчас, тут есть доска с гвоздями, куда их можно расставить.   
Барнс еще раз поцеловал Себастьяна, забрал у него винтовку и пошел расставлять тарелки.   
— Не так весело разлетаются, как головы врагов, но тебе понравится, — рассмеялся он.   
Они провели на стрельбище весь день, прервавшись ненадолго, чтобы перекусить припасенными сэндвичами, которые запили кофе из термоса. Себастьян пострелял по тарелкам из автомата Калашникова, из еще двух разновидностей снайперских винтовок, из разных пистолетов, даже из гранатомета — из него Себастьяну удалось подбить старый, насквозь проржавевший трактор.   
Себастьян замерз на весеннем ветру, то и дело шмыгал носом, почти оглох от выстрелов, но, когда трактор подскочил и опрокинулся от взрыва, он завопил от восторга и обнял Баки.   
Что-то было в этой бесконечной стрельбе. Что-то в этом определенно было.   
Это было замечательное времяпрепровождение. Барнс радовался не только возможности оторваться и пострелять в свое удовольствие, а еще тому, что мог показать Себастьяну то, что ему нравится. Он не ставил своей целью научить Себастьяна стрелять, понимая, что ему это совершенно не нужно, но ему грело душу то, как увереннее Себастьян с каждым разом брался за оружие, нажимал на спусковой крючок. Попадал чаще, чем с самого начала.   
Барнс не удержался, даже сделал пару выстрелов почти в темноте.   
— Ну что, говорим Гарри спасибо и едем домой? — спросил он у Себастьяна, укладывая в багажник винтовку.   
— Да, давай, — согласился Себастьян. — Уже и торт твой наверняка привезли.   
В машине Себастьян попросил прибавить температуру в обогревателе. Он изрядно продрог.   
Барнс выкрутил обогрев на максимум. Отдав все оружие Гарри, он попрощался с ним, и они с Себастьяном поехали домой.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Барнс. — Мне было очень весело. Я рад, что ты со мной поехал. Без тебя было бы не то.   
— Это твой день рождения, и мы празднуем его так, как нравится тебе, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Брутальные у тебя развлечения, что и говорить. Надо будет еще раз съездить, если успеем. Но когда потеплеет.   
— Какие есть. Я бы еще с удовольствием напился до зеленых чертей, — признался Барнс. — Но это мне не доступно. А пострелять съездим обязательно.   
Они добрались до дому, забрали торт у консьержа, и Барнс, отправив Себастьяна в ванну, пошел выгуливать Кайла, который заждался их возвращения.   
Себастьян валялся в теплой ароматной воде, ожидая Баки и разминая правое плечо, которому сегодня изрядно досталось. Стрельба оказалась куда более утомительным занятием, чем думал Себастьян.   
Барнс не стал долго гулять с Кайлом, хотя тому и хотелось побегать. Он как можно скорее вернулся домой, разделся и пошел в ванную, уверенный, что найдет Себастьяна именно там. Так и получилось.   
— Устал? — спросил Барнс, присаживаясь рядом с ванной и опуская руку в воду, чтобы погладить Себастьяна по бедру.   
— Да. Тебе понравился торт? Или ты еще не пробовал?  
— Нет, еще не пробовал, — ответил Барнс. — Пустишь к себе?   
— Забирайся, — позвал его Себастьян, плеснув ладонью по воде. — Замолвишь за меня словечко Генри? Я… когда ты… в общем, я бы хотел иметь возможность ездить туда пострелять.   
— Гарри. Я скажу ему, что ты хороший, — засмеялся Барнс, залезая в ванну к Себастьяну, сразу укладывая его к себе на грудь. — Даже попрошу научить тебя стрелять. Он на самом деле неплохо относится к неофитам, сам когда-то тоже начинал. Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
— Хочется иметь место, где в тебе не видят знаменитость, — объяснил Себастьян. — Знаешь, я никогда не стремился к тому, чтобы меня узнавали на улицах.   
— А вот оно как получилось, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в макушку. — Но тебя узнают, и теперь с этим ничего не сделаешь.   
— Вот что случается с теми, кто влюбляется в Баки Барнса, — Себастьян повозил мокрым затылком по плечу Баки. — Сразу селфи, автографы, чокнутые фанатки, двести долларов за снимок с тобой на конвентах и стрельбище в глуши Нью-Джерси.   
— Но тебе же нравится твоя жизнь, — заметил Барнс. — Давай я тебя выкупаю, а потом утащу в кровать. Торт будем есть завтра.  
— Что, в кровать без ужина? — преувеличенно разочарованно спросил Себастьян. — Не то чтобы я хотел ужинать тортом...   
— То есть, ты предлагаешь заказать что-нибудь, ждать, пока привезут, — начал перечислять Барнс, уже взяв гель для душа, принимаясь намыливать Себастьяна, — потом тратить время на еду? А не сразу предаться разврату?  
— Какой разврат на голодный желудок? — возмутился Себастьян. — У нас должно быть что-то съедобное в холодильнике.   
— Хорошо, сначала я тебя вымою, потом накормлю, а потом… — Барнс не договорил, целуя Себастьяна.   
Вымыв его, Барнс быстро вымылся сам, вытерся и пошел на кухню организовывать ужин.   
— Ты где-то не там учился разврату и подкатам, — сообщил Себастьян, выходя на кухню. — Сначала очаровать, потом накормить, а потом уже и в постель.   
— Кажется, очаровать я тебя уже успел, — невозмутимо ответил Барнс. — Кормить тоже кормил. Так что в чем проблема?  
— В том, что я голодный? — Себастьян снял крышку с торта. — Хочешь, воткнем в него свечи? Я припас.  
— Даже если втыкать одну за десять лет, все равно много получится, — Барнс посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Спасибо тебе большое, но свечей точно не надо.   
Он разогрел остатки вчерашнего ужина, поставив перед Себастьяном тарелку с едой, и сам сел за стол. Ему хотелось уже уложить Себастьяна в кровать и почувствовать его рядом с собой, кожа к коже. Прижаться, и можно даже без секса, просто рядом. Просто потому, что с ним было неимоверно хорошо. И этого «хорошо» оставалось слишком мало.


	45. Chapter 45

Петербург с его ветрами, запахом моря, стремительно бегущими по небу облаками очаровал Себастьяна прямо с аэропорта. Люди выглядели угрюмыми и почти не улыбались, но Себастьян знал, что в России улыбаться просто так не принято.   
Он летел самолетом «Люфтганзы» с пересадкой во Франкфурте и беспокоился о том, как долетит до России Баки — прямых рейсов из Нью-Йорка в Петербург просто не было.   
Себастьяна встретила милая девушка с розовыми и голубыми прядками в коротких светлых волосах, отвезла его в гостиницу в центре со странным названием «Домина». По дороге она рассказала, что будет сопровождающим Себастьяна все время, пока он в городе, сбросила на его телефон информацию о завтрашнем дне, вручила визитки нескольких ресторанов рядом с отелем.  
Отель оказался четырехэтажным домом цвета крем-брюле на набережной реки, названия которой Себастьян не знал. Интерьер оказался ярким и современным — не в том стиле, который нравился Себастьяну, но выбирать не приходилось.   
Себастьян скинул Баки смску: «Отель “Домина”, точный адрес набережная реки Мойки, 99. Такое впечатление, что позади отеля что-то загадочное, но у меня номер окнами на реку».   
«Я тебе сфотографирую с крыши и покажу. Когда ты меня хочешь видеть?» — ответил Барнс на смс.   
Он добрался до Санкт-Петербурга не сказать, чтобы удобно, но терпимо, подгадав так, чтобы прилететь раньше Себастьяна и ночью. Остановился в гостинице на окраине города и дождался, когда Себастьян прибудет.   
Россия не вызвала у него наплыва воспоминаний, тем более что в Санкт-Петербурге он бывал всего пару раз, да он вообще на самом деле мало где бывал, проводя много времени на базе или вообще в криосне.   
«Давай поужинаем вместе» — предложил Себастьян. — «В “Идиоте” через час. Это на той стороне реки».  
«Я не готов к походу по ресторанам, но, если ты настаиваешь…» — ответил Барнс, понимая, что действительно не захватил с собой особо приличной одежды, чтобы появиться рядом с Себастьяном. Но тот хотел, и Барнс просто не мог ему отказать.   
«Будет достаточно, если ты просто в чистом и не рваном )))» — написал Себастьян. — «Мне интересно, за что ресторан так назвали. Это вроде что-то из русской классики?»  
«Это название произведения Достоевского. Жди меня через час. Люблю тебя» — ответил Барнс, выдвигаясь к ресторану, по дороге глянув, где тот находится.   
Оказавшись на набережной явно раньше времени, Барнс принялся рассматривать местность, стараясь делать это с точки зрения простого обывателя. Получалось плохо, но город был действительно красив. Четкие линии улиц, каналы, одетые в гранит, горбы мостов и темнеющее небо.   
Он увидел Себастьяна задолго до того, как тот подошел к ресторану, и быстро пошел ему навстречу.   
— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал он, подойдя к Себастьяну достаточно близко, на долгие полминуты беря его за руку. Русские не были толерантны к геям, и даже с учетом того, что тут их никто не знал, не стоило привлекать к себе такого рода внимания.   
— Здравствуй, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Пойдем? Там интересный интерьер, я смотрел в интернете.   
Ресторан оказался в подвале, без окон, но со свечами, деревянными панелями на стенах, старинными картинами, книгами, какой-то одеждой на стенах. Очень уютно и очень камерно.   
Официантка с пирсингом в носу принесла два меню.   
— Я буду зеленые щи, рыбу по-русски, салат «Петровский», и вино «Неро де Авола», — решил Себастьян. — Без десерта.   
Барнс долго листал меню, а потом назвал около десятка позиций.  
— И шоколадное фондю, — закончил он.   
Официантка ушла, ничему не удивляясь, и они снова остались одни.   
— Я прихватил свой вакандский костюмчик, — сказал Барнс. — Может, затесаться косплеером, чтобы быть ближе к тебе?  
— Ты слишком хорошо выбрит для Баки Барнса, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Но идея хороша. Только я не знаю, продаются ли еще билеты на конвент и сколько они стоят.   
— Да, это проблема, — согласился Барнс. — Черт, я слишком хорошо выбрит. Никогда не думал, что это будет помехой.   
— А проблема с билетами тебя не смущает? — удивился Себастьян.   
— Ну да, это тоже проблема, — и тут не стал спорить Барнс. — Значит, снова понаблюдаю издалека. Да и не думаю, что я бы себя чувствовал там уютно. Не люблю толпы народу.   
Принесли горячее. Себастьян осторожно попробовал суп.   
— А вкусно! — сказал он.   
Барнс супом пренебрег, и ему принесли пару горшочков с мясом.   
— Да, тут действительно неплохо готовят, — согласился Барнс. — Ты возьмешь меня с собой, или мне опять пробираться к тебе в номер тайными ходами?  
— Возьму, — кивнул Себастьян. — Правилами гостиницы допускается.   
— Если что, смазку с резинками я взял, — без стеснения сказал Барнс.   
— И буду я на конвенте невыспавшийся, но хорошо выебанный? — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ну если что, у меня консилер с собой, синяки замажу. Давай прогуляемся по городу после ужина. Хочу посмотреть. Все-таки первый раз в России.   
— Ну, ты можешь попробовать уснуть в процессе, — предложил Барнс, отставляя пустую тарелку. — И быть чуть лучше выспавшимся, но сомнительно выебанным. Конечно, погуляем. Карту города я уже изучил, время было, так что не волнуйся, не заблудимся.   
Они бродили по городу часа два. Себастьян фотографировал старинные дома с подсветкой, слушал уличных музыкантов, заглядывал в подворотни, перегороженные кованными решетками, снимал причудливые фонари, лепнину на фасадах. Попросил Баки сфотографировать его на мосту на фоне реки и отправил фото в Инстаграм.   
Устав бродить, Себастьян предложил:  
— Давай поймаем такси и поедем в отель.   
Барнс наслаждался обществом Себастьяна, гуляя по городу, держал его за руку, наплевав на всех и вся, и был просто счастлив.   
— Конечно, — сразу же согласился он. — Только тут так просто такси не поймаешь. Сейчас.   
Барнсу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы остановить частника, с которым ему удалось быстро договориться о цене за поездку. Водила, оказавшаяся пергидрольной кудрявой блондинкой в ажурной кофте, мило улыбалась ярко накрашенными губами, поглядывая на них в зеркало заднего вида, но за всю дорогу не сказал ни слова.   
Блондинка быстро довезла их до места назначения, Барнс расплатился, и они вышли из машины. На улице давным-давно стемнело, и в воде канала отражались желтыми пятнами фонари.   
— Красиво… — заметил Барнс, оглядываясь, почему-то только сейчас замечая красоту именно города.   
— Посмотри, какая замечательная подсветка, — сказал Себастьян, запрокидывая голову, чтобы рассмотреть отель.   
В номере Себастьян упал на кровать и раскинул руки.   
— Жаль, что я тут всего на три дня. И программа такая насыщенная. Послезавтра у меня интервью на местном телеканале, потом еще несколько интервью с местной прессой.   
— Если ты не боишься быть сонным, то можем погулять ночью, — предложил Барнс, устраиваясь на кровати рядом с ним.   
— Давай перед отлетом. Отосплюсь в самолете. Завтра у меня тяжелый день. Иди ко мне.   
Барнс подполз к нему под бок, устраиваясь рядом, обнял, закинув руку поперек груди, и положил голову на плечо.   
— Хорошо, перед отлетом, так перед отлетом. Я же не настаиваю, — он погладил его по животу. — Ложись спать.   
— И ты со мной, — сказал Себастьян. 

 

Конвент был таким же, как все зарубежные конвенты. Правда, Себастьяну пришлось вымучивать из себя знание русского языка, в котором ему редко приходилось практиковаться, но фанаты с такой радостью его принимали, что это искупало все трудности.   
К вечеру у Себастьяна, по его ощущениям, лицо свело от улыбки. От бесконечных прикосновений, казалось, зудело все тело. Больше всего ему хотелось вернуться в отель и вымыться. Это было обычным делом после таких мероприятий.   
Русские фанаты и фанатки оказались такими же, как и любые другие во всех уголках мира. Восторженными, с радостно сияющими глазами, сверкающими улыбками, дарящими сувениры и просящими автографы. Себастьян расписался на неимоверном количестве распечаток с фанартом, постеров, даже каких-то текстов.   
Он так устал, что едва не уснул во время ужина со своей сопровождающей — ее звали Марина. Отправил смску Баки, попросив подъехать к отелю, и попросил Марину отвезти его в «Домину».   
— Завтра в одиннадцать приедет съемочная группа, — напомнила Марина, высаживая Себастьяна у отеля.  
— Спасибо, мисс Орлова, — поблагодарил Себастьян.   
Когда Себастьян подъехал, Барнс уже ждал его на другой стороне набережной, наблюдая за отелем.   
«Я тебя вижу» — пришла Себастьяну смс, а сам Барнс уже направлялся к нему. Он соскучился за день, обойдя в гордом одиночестве практически всю историческую часть города, выбирая места, куда можно отвести Себастьяна погулять перед отъездом, прикинув, что на конвенте с ним ничего не случится.   
— Я скучал, — сказал Барнс, подходя к Себастьяну. — Как ты?  
— Устал смертельно, — признался Себастьян. — Хочу в душ, расслабляющий минет и спать.   
Они вошли в отель, Себастьян взял ключ-карту и они вместе с Баки поднялись на третий этаж, в номер. Себастьян принялся раздеваться от порога и скидывать одежду по пути от входа до ванной.   
— Ты голодный? — оглянулся он на Баки. — Я могу заказать ужин в номер.   
Из одежды на нем остались только джинсы и носки.   
— Нет, спасибо, — Барнс есть не хотел, он подошел к Себастьяну, нежно обнимая его со спины, поцеловал в плечо и положил руки на ширинку, расстегивая ему джинсы. — Я могу тебя искупать.   
— Искупай, — согласился Себастьян.   
В просторной ванной, отделанной яркими аквамариновыми панелями в белых папоротниках, Себастьян разделся до конца и встал под душ.   
— Апрель, а тут до сих пор сугробы лежат, — сказал он, включив воду. — Не хотел бы я жить в России.   
— Россия большая, — заметил Барнс, забираясь к Себастьяну и беря флакон с гелем для душа. — Тут есть места, где и снега-то не бывает, а есть такие, где он всего на пару месяцев сходит.   
Вылив гель на руки, Барнс начал намыливать Себастьяна нежными поглаживающими движениями. Он почти трепетно касался его, иногда прижимаясь всем телом к спине.   
Он чувствовал, как их время утекает сквозь пальцы, как дни пролетают один за другим, несутся галопом, словно бешеные кони. Слишком мало у них осталось времени, чтобы быть вместе. И от этого жгло в груди, больно сжималось сердце, а глаза незнакомо пекло. Барнс, повинуясь порыву, сжал Себастьяна в объятиях, уткнулся носом в намыленное плечо.   
Себастьян крепко обнял его, прижал к себе, пряча внезапно выступившие слезы. Он хотел, чтобы Баки остался с ним — и через месяц, и через два, и через год. Вот только Себастьян ни капли не верил в то, что это возможно. Сердце, интуиция — он не знал, но все вопило о том, что календарь отсчитывает им последние дни. Закончится апрель, и закончится их время.   
Себастьян стискивал Баки в объятьях, не желая его отпускать.   
Не выпуская его из объятий, Барнс взял в руки лейку душа и принялся смывать мыло с кожи. Он гладил Себастьяна, стараясь не разрывать контакта.   
Нужно ли им было поговорить? Наверное, нужно, но любой разговор на эту тему причинял невыносимую боль.   
— Я погулял по городу, — Барнс вымыл Себастьяна и ополоснулся от мыла сам. — Тут действительно есть красивые места. Можно сходить.   
Найдя в себе силы оторваться от Себастьяна, он взял полотенце и принялся вытирать его. Каждое его прикосновение было наполнено лаской и каким-то отчаянием, словно они расстанутся не через месяц, а прямо сейчас. И Барнс понимал, что дальше будет только хуже.   
Себастьян подставлялся ласковым любящим рукам и кусал губы.   
— Я не хочу, — выдавил он. — Не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал. Господи, пусть этого не случится!  
Уронив полотенце на пол, Барнс взял Себастьяна за подбородок, проводя большим пальцем по губам, заглянул в глаза, глядя пристально, жадно, болезненно. А потом коснулся его губ своими, нежно, почти невесомо, только обозначая поцелуй.   
— Обними меня, — попросил Барнс почти шепотом, — и ни о чем не думай. Сейчас я с тобой.   
Барнсу хотелось выть от безысходности, но он пытался держаться, чтобы не впасть в истерику, чтобы хоть кто-то из них мог не ухнуть с головой в пучину отчаяния.   
Себастьян обхватил его руками и стиснул изо всех сил. Он постарался совладать с собой. Нельзя так распускаться. Баки с ним, здесь, а значит, нельзя отравлять последние дни печалью.   
— Все хорошо, — хрипло сказал Себастьян. Горло стиснуло спазмом. — Я с тобой. Пойдем в постель.   
Барнс кивнул, он бы хотел сказать, что видит, что ни хрена не хорошо, постарался бы докопаться до причины, если не знал ее. Но он знал, и знал слишком хорошо.   
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Барнс на ухо Себастьяну, когда они оказались в постели, и начал медленно спускаться поцелуями от шеи ниже и ниже. Себастьян хотел минет, и Барнс был рад ему его обеспечить.


	46. Chapter 46

Некоторые люди заводят себе календарь, в котором зачеркивают каждый прожитый день, чтобы видеть, сколько осталось до знакового события, хорошее оно, или плохое. У Барнса такого календаря не было, а если бы он его и завел, то быстро рехнулся, потому что отсчитывать каждый прожитый день с Себастьяном было одновременно и огромное счастье, и горе, ведь этих дней становилось все меньше и меньше.   
Барнс старался не думать об этом, понимая, что, как ни готовься к такому, оно случится внезапно и именно тогда, когда этого больше всего не ожидаешь. Он не верил в возможность остаться в этом мире навсегда, потому что просто не верил, что ему может так повезти, с его-то удачей по жизни. Сколько еще надо было выхлебать из чаши полного пиздеца, чтобы обрести, наконец, свое счастье, которое не исчезнет, Барнс не знал, но что-то подсказывало ему, что до дна еще далеко.   
Как-то незаметно настал день предпремьерного показа фильма, который Барнс не хотел видеть, ничего о нем не хотел знать и, наверное, предпочел бы, чтобы его вообще не существовало. Вдруг он бы остался, если бы этот фильм никогда не сняли? Но изменить что-то он был не в силах.   
Почему они с Себастьяном были так уверены в том, что Барнс пропадет после американской премьеры, сказать было сложно. Это было и логично, и бредово одновременно, потому что истинных причин попадания Барнса в этот мир они так и не выяснили. Да и как их выяснишь, если в подобных материях никто из них ничего не понимал?   
— Только не рассказывай мне ничего, — попросил Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна перед выходом из дома на этот самый предпремьерный показ.   
— Не буду, — Себастьян поцеловал его. — Может, все-таки останешься дома? Это обычное светское мероприятие, ничего со мной на нем не случится.   
— Я знаю, — кивнул Барнс. — Просто не хочу сидеть дома.   
Он хотел быть как можно дольше как можно ближе к Себастьяну.   
— Тогда поехали.  
На показ Себастьян пошел с Чейзом. Они разглядывали обычную для Марвел экспозицию, снимали друг друга на телефоны — потом Себастьян смонтирует видео и выложит в Инстаграм. Кто-то подходил к Себастьяну, говорил комплименты, с кем-то он просто перебрасывался парой слов. В прошлом году Себастьян был в восторге от такого мероприятия. В этом оно навевало тоску. Потому что предпремьерный показ, потом еще один, в Европе, потом премьера — и все…  
Себастьян задействовал все свои актерские навыки, чтобы держать лицо. Чтобы не показать, как хочется выть от безжалостного безудержного бега времени.   
Сам фильм, который Себастьян впервые увидел целиком, понравился ему больше, чем предыдущий. Правда, Баки в нем было немного.   
Из зала Себастьян вышел в задумчивости. Баки будет жив, там, в своем мире. Он не получит серьезных ран, его не посадят в тюрьму, не обяжут работать на правительство, как он работал на Гидру. Уже хорошо. Уже хоть что-то.  
Три с половиной часа показа тянулись для Барнса хуже разлитого киселя не первой свежести, он волновался непонятно по какому поводу, пытался играть во что-то в телефоне, чтобы совсем ни о чем не думать, и у него почти получилось. Он даже не сразу сообразил, что фильм закончился, и публика покидает зал.   
Себастьяна он увидел сразу, но не спешил к нему подходить: тот был с другом, и утаскивать его сразу подальше ото всех показалось Барнсу дурной идеей, хотя и очень хотелось.   
Себастьян попрощался с Чейзом, позволил какому-то фотографу с профессиональной камерой еще раз себя снять и пошел по улице, зная, что Баки догонит его через пару минут.   
Когда Баки зашагал рядом, Себастьян сказал:  
— С тобой все будет хорошо.   
— Я в этом как-то не сомневался, — пожал плечами Барнс. Ему было определенным образом все равно, что с ним будет дальше, потому что это «дальше» будет без Себастьяна. Только надежда на то, что через несколько лет он, может быть, вернется, и грела душу.   
— Поехали домой, — сказал Себастьян. — Да, и со Стивом тоже все будет хорошо, — добавил он.   
В этом Барнс тоже не сомневался. Если все живы — это уже хорошо. Только это самое «хорошо» может восприниматься очень по-разному разными участниками процесса.   
— Без тебя мне хорошо не будет, — все же сказал Барнс, когда за ними закрылась дверь квартиры.   
— Мне без тебя тоже, — тяжко вздохнул Себастьян. — Слушай, может, мы все-таки ошибаемся, а? И никуда ты не денешься?  
Прижав Себастьяна к стене, Барнс молча поцеловал его. Рассуждать и предполагать можно было сколько угодно, но раз он есть там, то здесь он быть не может, потому что невозможно быть в двух местах, или двух мирах одновременно.   
— Если я никуда не денусь, мы купим машину? — улыбнувшись, спросил Барнс, все еще прижимая Себастьяна к стене.   
— Ты купишь машину, — поправил Себастьян. — И будешь время от времени катать меня на ней. — Он поцеловал Баки и попросил: — Пусти. Мне надо переодеться.   
— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Барнс, выпуская Себастьяна из своих объятий и давая отлепиться от стены, — я куплю машину.   
Отпустив Себастьяна, Барнс сам тоже пошел переодеваться в домашнее. Он бы мог помечтать, что будет, если он останется в этом мире, рядом с Себастьяном, но мечты всегда разбивались о жестокую реальность.   
Себастьян повесил костюм на плечики, сунул рубашку и носки в корзину для грязного белья, снова переоделся в уличное.   
— Кайл, гулять! — позвал он. — Баки, пойдешь с нами?  
— Да, — Барнс быстро натянул джинсы.  
Уже совсем стемнело. Себастьян шел по парку, держа Баки за руку.   
— Ты веришь в то, что когда-нибудь ты вернешься ко мне? — спросил он, когда они проходили под мостом.   
— Верю, — ответил Барнс, потому что собирался полагаться не только на собственную уверенность, но и пытаться найти способ вернуться, или хотя бы попытаться понять, когда это снова может случиться. — Только… Ты ведь не можешь всю жизнь прожить один в надежде, что я когда-нибудь снова упаду тебе на голову.   
— Могу, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Да и потом, после тебя никто не будет достаточно хорош.   
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, даже если и без меня, — грустно сказал Барнс. Он не хотел, чтобы Себастьян обрекал себя на одиночество. На бесплодные мечты о недостижимом будущем с ним.   
— Без тебя я не буду счастлив, — Себастьян печально вздохнул. — И потом, это будет двойное предательство. Я не хочу предавать тебя интрижками на стороне и не хочу вступать в новые отношения с кем-то, кого я брошу, как только ты вернешься — это тоже свинство. Понимаешь?  
Да, ситуация была патовая. С одной стороны, Барнс понимал Себастьяна, его стремление остаться верным, но с другой, что, если они расстанутся насовсем, не будет никакой надежды, и все закончится раз и навсегда? Можно было озвучить все эти мысли, но зачем? Он сможет все это высказать в письме, которое собирался написать.   
— Понимаю, — Барнс сжал его пальцы, переплетя их со своими.

 

Предпремьерный европейский показ снова был в Лондоне, как в прошлом году. Себастьян остановился в той же гостинице, что и в декабре.   
Веселая суматоха показа, которая так радовала обычно, в этот раз была докучной и утомительной. Себастьян не хотел всего этого — встреч, интервью, автографов, съемок. Он хотел быть с Баки. Обнять его, сплестись с ним и не отпускать. Но он честно играл воодушевленного премьерой актера, и это была сложная роль.   
Как обычно, Барнс не показывался рядом с Себастьяном, но можно было ощутить его незримое присутствие. За прошедшие месяцы Барнс перестал дергаться, что с Себастьяном что-нибудь случится, но быть вдали от него было просто невыносимо. И он следовал за ним тенью, просто, чтобы быть рядом.   
«Тебя встретить у отеля вечером или пробираться, как придется?» — написал Барнс и скинул вместе с фото, на котором он лежал на крыше в обнимку с винтовкой.   
«Встреть» — ответил Себастьян. — «В девять. Только без своей подружки».   
«Она тебе не нравится?)))» — спросил Барнс, прекрасно понимая, что тащить с собой винтовку опасно и глупо.   
В девять он уже ждал Себастьяна на другой стороне улицы, и подошел к нему, как только тот вышел из такси.   
— Как прошел твой день? — Барнс тихо подошел сзади, но постарался не напугать.   
— Странно, — сказал Себастьян, едва удерживая себя от того, чтобы качнуться к Баки. — Идем? Я соскучился по тебе.   
— И что же в нем было такого странного? — они вместе поднялись в номер, Барнс закрыл дверь и тут же заключил Себастьяна в объятия.   
Себастьян устроил подбородок у него на плече.   
— Я весь день изображал эмоции, которых не испытываю. Играл самого себя в приподнятом настроении. Утомительное дело. Хуже спектакля-марафона.   
— Что мне сделать, чтобы поднять тебе настроение? — спросил Барнс, попутно снимая с Себастьяна винно-красную куртку и вешая ее на плечики.   
— Давай закажем ужин, поедим и просто полежим и пообнимаемся, — предложил Себастьян. — Не так уж много времени у нас осталось.   
— Заказывай, — согласился Барнс, перспектива вечерних обнимашек его несказанно радовала. Он сегодня навалялся на крышах в одиночестве, и хотел быть как можно ближе к Себастьяну.  
После ужина Себастьян вымылся и забрался в кровать с телефоном. Проверил почту, почитал новости, а потом включил телефон заряжаться и повернулся к Баки.   
— Год назад все было не так, — сказал он. — Хотя это неважно. Ты будешь по мне скучать?  
Можно было бы сказать что-нибудь пафосно-ванильное, можно было просто ответить, что будет, но слова не отражали истинного положения вещей, не могли передать той тоски и боли, которая поглотит Барнса, когда все закончится.   
— А как было год назад? — спросил Барнс, и все же ответил: — Да, я буду скучать.   
— Год назад я был просто немного чокнутым актером, влюбленным в собственного персонажа, без надежды и возможности встретиться с ним, и считал, что у меня уже есть все, что только может быть: хорошие роли, деньги, известность, фанатская любовь. Сейчас у меня есть все это — и ты, и знаешь, без тебя все остальное немногого будет стоить.   
— Но я тоже у тебя буду, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна, укладывая его голову себе на плечо. — В воспоминаниях, в вещах, в фотографиях.   
И это было гораздо больше, чем будет у самого Барнса, у которого останутся только воспоминания, но об этом он промолчал, понимая, что, что бы после него ни осталось, этого все равно будет мало.   
— Невозможно согреться о воспоминание, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Заниматься любовью с фотографиями. Да ты и сам знаешь. Ладно. Все равно мы ничего не сможем с этим сделать. Расскажи, что и где ты сегодня делал.   
— Наблюдал за тобой, как ебаный сталкер, — признался Барнс. — И подружку на крышах фотографировал.   
— Не попадись, хорошо? — попросил Себастьян. — Я… я дождусь тебя, обещаю.   
— Да кому я, кроме тебя, нужен? — попытался усмехнуться Барнс, но от следующих слов Себастьяна в горле застрял ком. Барнс сжал его в объятиях, медленно выдыхая в макушку, прижавшись к ней губами. — Я вернусь к тебе. Чего бы мне это ни стоило.


	47. Chapter 47

Было темно. Темно и тихо, как при сенсорной депривации. Барнс не чувствовал ничего, и от этого было страшно. Он плавал в бескрайнем океане черного ничто, которое медленно растворяло его в себе, и не было ничего, что остановило бы этот процесс. И страшнее всего было то, что Барнс не чувствовал, как это черное ничто его растворяет, но понимал это. Он хотел закричать, но ничто тут же залило его рот, проникая в легкие, не давая издать ни звука. Барнсу показалось, что он задыхается, он попытался закричать снова, вырваться из этого ничто, но вокруг не было ничего, что бы помогло ему хотя бы сориентироваться, куда рваться. Внезапно он почувствовал, что может двигаться, рванулся резко, изо всех сил и…  
…сел в кровати, весь мокрый, тяжело дыша, с рвущимся с губ криком. Барнс заозирался, пытаясь понять, где он, что с ним, наткнулся взглядом на часы, которые показывали шесть утра, а потом понял, что в кровати не один. Себастьян лежал рядом, и ужас, сковывающий Барнса, медленно начал отступать. Еще не конец.   
— Баки? — сонно позвал Себастьян. — Который час? Уже будильник звенел?  
— Спи, — Барнс медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как его колотит не то от холода, не то от ужаса. А может, от того и другого, вместе взятого. Захотелось разбудить Себастьяна, укутаться в его объятия и выкинуть из головы приснившийся кошмар.   
— Иди ко мне, — позвал Себастьян. — Какой ты холодный. Замерз?  
Он обнял Баки, устроил голову на его плече.   
Барнс тут же нырнул к Себастьяну, почти полностью расслабляясь, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Кошмар медленно отпускал, но дрожь никак не проходила.   
— Да, замерз, — сказал Барнс, не желая вываливать на Себастьяна свои дурные сны. — Я так люблю тебя.   
— Иди ко мне. Я тебя согрею.  
Себастьян стиснул Баки в объятиях. Рассвело, и невпопад пришла мысль, что в Европе уже начался показ очередного фильма.   
— Мне страшно, — вдруг сказал Барнс, уткнувшись Себастьяну в шею. Ему правда было страшно, но этот страх был непонятный, иррациональный. Барнс боялся этого черного ничто из своего сна. Он никогда и ничего так не боялся.   
Себастьян начал гладить его по волосам — тяжелым, теплым, шелковистым.   
— С тобой все будет хорошо, Баки. Честно. Ну хочешь, сходим на фильм вдвоем?  
— Не хочу, — мотнул головой Барнс. — И… я не знаю, чего боюсь. Не будущего. А, забей. Пройдет.   
— Раз уж проснулись, давай вставать, — предложил Себастьян. — Я отменил все, кроме тренировок, на ближайшие две недели. Можем выбраться пострелять на весь день, или еще куда-нибудь.   
— Можно и пострелять, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Барнс. Он не представлял, как хочет провести время, оставшееся у них с Себастьяном, просто знал, что хочет быть вместе с ним, а чем заниматься — все равно.   
— Ты не хочешь? Придумаем что-нибудь еще, — Себастьян не спешил отлепляться от Баки.   
— А ты сам чем бы хотел заняться? — спросил Барнс, чувствуя себя очень странно. Его одновременно одолевали очень разные чувства, которые он даже толком описать не мог. На него навалилась странная апатия от безысходности происходящего, он жаждал быть вдвоем с Себастьяном, только вдвоем, чтобы тот был его, всецело и безраздельно. Хотелось кричать от злого отчаяния и утопить Себастьяна в ласке.   
— Быть с тобой, — без рисовки ответил Себастьян. — Просто быть с тобой, Баки.   
Барнс жадно впился в губы Себастьяна поцелуем, вжал его в себя, перевернулся, придавливая к кровати, не в силах ничего сказать. Почти задохнулся от нахлынувшего на него возбуждения пополам с острой, щемящей нежностью.   
Себастьян растянулся под ним, радуясь родной тяжести, запаху, вкусу губ. Он обхватил Баки руками за шею, а ногами оплел талию.   
— Может, сначала душ? — спросил он.   
— Хорошо, в душ, — согласился Барнс, перекатываясь на кровати так, чтобы Себастьян оказался на нем. — Вставай.   
Себастьян поднялся, опираясь на плечи Баки.  
— Если ты параллельно займешь свою ванную, получится быстрее, — улыбнулся он.   
— Знал бы ты, как это тяжело — просто отпустить тебя, — выдохнул Барнс, но все же сумел отцепиться от Себастьяна. — Ладно, я быстро.   
И ушел мыться в свою комнату, в которой, по сути, просто хранились его вещи, потому что спал он с Себастьяном.  
Когда Себастьян вернулся в спальню, чистый и свежевыбритый, Баки уже ждал его, развалившись на кровати. Себастьян упал рядом и поцеловал его, чувствуя вкус зубной пасты и аромат лосьона после бритья.   
— Весь день в постели с перерывами на поесть и погулять с Кайлом? — спросил он.   
— А у тебя есть более интересные предложения? — Барнс обхватил Себастьяна и снова перевернулся, подминая его под себя, но так, чтобы не придавить своим весом. — Мне кажется, ничего интереснее мы не придумаем. А завтра можем куда-нибудь съездить. Если захочешь.   
— Мне хватит прогулки по парку, — Себастьян обеими ладонями хлопнул по ягодицам Баки и притиснул его к себе.   
— Чувствую себя помешанным наркоманом, которому нужна все большая и большая доза, — Барнс принялся коротко целовать Себастьяна в лицо, шею, плечи. Потерся об него колом стоящим членом, чувствуя ответное желание.   
— И за такой срок… — Себастьян провел пальцами между ягодицами Баки, погладил дырку. — Как ты хочешь?  
— Сейчас, — пообещал Барнс, потянувшись за смазкой. Он устроился на бедрах Себастьяна, взял его руки и прижал их к кровати над его головой, зафиксировав бионикой.   
У Себастьяна перехватило дыхание от возбуждения с легкой примесью страха.   
— Поймал, — выдохнул он.   
Глаза у него горели, щеки разрумянились, грудь часто вздымалась.   
Обхватив оба члена живой рукой, Барнс начал медленно надрачивать их, только распаляя удовольствие. А потом выпустил, ловко одной рукой выдавил смазку себе на пальцы и завел руку за спину, изогнулся, чтобы и растягивать себя, и держать Себастьяна.   
Он насаживался на собственные пальцы, прикусив нижнюю губу и прикрыв глаза. Себастьян смотрел на его раскрасневшееся лицо, влажные яркие губы, твердый, гордо торчащий член, чувствовал сжимающие запястья металлические пальцы и хотел Баки, как никогда.   
Решив, что достаточно, Барнс вынул из себя пальцы, обхватил член Себастьяна и направил его в себя. Он медленно насаживался на член, чувствуя, как головка растягивает упругие стиснутые мышцы, чуть сжался, но тут же расслабился, опускаясь до конца. Закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, к своим ощущениям, как член Себастьяна распирает его изнутри, чувствовал приятную заполненность. Барнс распахнул глаза и длинно выдохнул, глядя на Себастьяна.   
Тот немедленно толкнулся вверх, напрягая бедра.   
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я обнял тебя? — спросил Себастьян.  
Медленно двинувшись, Барнс загадочно улыбнулся, продолжая удерживать руки Себастьяна.   
— Хочу, — сказал он, но было видно, что отпускать его Барнс не собирается.   
Себастьян не пытался освободиться. Он удерживал себя неподвижно, позволяя Баки объезжать себя, хотя ему хотелось обхватить Баки за бедра и начать вколачиваться в него.   
Барнс двигался медленно, то почти полностью выпуская из себя член Себастьяна, то насаживаясь на него до упора. Ему очень хотелось отпустить Себастьяна, почувствовать на себе его руки, но такое положение вещей было новым и безумно возбуждало. Он постепенно начинал двигаться быстрее, прогибаясь в спине, насаживаясь чаще, резче.   
Себастьян не мог больше оставаться без движения. Он принялся поддавать бедрами вверх, тараня горячую задницу Баки, не в силах прекратить.   
— Баки, я… — выдохнул он. — Твой член… хочу твой член!  
Барнс громко застонал, запрокидывая голову, еще не отпустив руки Себастьяна, но уже чувствуя на себе их прикосновения. Двинувшись еще несколько раз, он сам не выдержал и разжал хватку, отпуская Себастьяна.   
Себастьян погладил Баки по бедрам, сжал член в ладони и принялся яростно дрочить, чувствуя, что сам подошел к грани и вот-вот взорвется — и его разметает по вселенной.   
Вздрогнув всем телом от долгожданных прикосновений, Барнс задвигался еще быстрее, сжимая Себастьяна в себе, захлебываясь стонами, выгнулся весь, откинувшись назад, и кончил, выплескиваясь, пачкая спермой их обоих.   
Себастьян выгнулся под Баки и тоже кончил, да так, что в глазах вспыхнули звезды. Он раскинул руки, чувствуя сладость и радость.   
Барнс улегся на Себастьяна, полежал так немного, прижимаясь грудью к груди, а потом аккуратно сполз с него и лег рядом, обнимая, тяжело дыша. Барнс любил это состояние расслабленной неги, которое охватывало его после оргазма. Он прижался к Себастьяну всем телом, закинул на него руку и ногу, не собираясь никуда его выпускать, по крайней мере в ближайшие минут десять.  
— Как ты ухитрялся придерживаться целибата в Гидре, при твоей-то ебливости? — с улыбкой спросил Себастьян. — Я никогда в жизни не занимался сексом столько, как с тобой.   
— Я тоже, — признался Барнс. — В Гидре было не до секса. Не знаю, давали, наверное, что-то, чтобы я всех не заебал. А, может быть, атмосфера не располагала.   
— А до Гидры? До войны? — спросил Себастьян.   
— До войны было не так-то просто найди девчонку, которая легла бы с тобой в кровать до замужества, — начал Барнс. — Жениться я не собирался. А мужики… Это было так же непросто. А еще в этом не было никакой романтики, что ли. А я хотел романтики. Иногда.   
— Знаешь, либо в Гидре ты переел прагматичности, либо в душе ты всегда был безудержным романтиком, Баки.   
— Наверное, я всегда был романтиком, — и засмеялся: — Зимний Солдат — неисправимый романтик. Звучит как оксюморон.   
— Баки Барнс — неисправимый романтик, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — А с Зимним Солдатом я мало знаком.   
— Ну, Солдат — это не совсем личность, — сказал Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по груди. — Хотя и он обладал определенной свободой воли.   
— Функция, а не личность, — предположил Себастьян. — Давай позавтракаем и пойдем гулять с Кайлом?  
— Ополоснемся, позавтракаем и пойдем гулять с Кайлом, — поправил список дел Барнс. — Давай. А потом устроимся на диване и никуда не пойдем до вечера?  
— Не пойдем, — согласился Себастьян. Он поднял правую руку и полюбовался на браслет, который носил почти не снимая, на кольцо на левой, потрогал жетоны на шее.   
— И тебя никто ни о чем не спрашивает? — спросил Барнс, проведя пальцем по кольцу.   
— Чужие не спрашиваю, а друзьям я сказал, что это подарок моего парня, — объяснил Себастьян. — Все, пойдем, а то я голодный, как зверь.   
— Твои друзья меня возненавидят, когда я исчезну, — Барнс поднялся с кровати. — Потому что ты будешь грустить.   
— Ну, я не буду громко кричать об этом вслух, — Себастьян встал и пошел в ванную. — Ты со мной?  
— Конечно, — обрадовался Барнс, перекинул Себастьяна через плечо и понес в ванную. 

 

Они до обеда гуляли по парку. Себастьян фотографировал Баки отдельно и рядом с собой, не обращая внимания на чужие взгляды. Они вернулись домой, чтобы покормить Кайла, а потом сходили пообедать в ресторанчик на соседней улице. После обеда вернулись домой, устроились на диване в обнимку и включили фоном «Дискавери».   
Хоть Себастьян и фотографировал Барнса явно не как своего телохранителя, и вообще вел себя на грани фола, сам Барнс очень старался руки к нему не тянуть, чтобы не сгрести в объятия, не начать целовать прямо у всех на виду.   
Дома, когда они уже устроились на диване, Барнс подгреб Себастьяна к себе поближе, практически усадил его к себе на колени, но в какой-то момент залип на телевизор, где на экране красиво выпрыгивали из воды дельфины, машинально поглаживая Себастьяна по спине.   
— Прости, — вернулся он в реальность, — они красивые просто.   
— Вот поэтому я и хотел съездить с тобой на Гавайи. Там можно поплавать с дельфинами, — сказал Себастьян. — Я ни разу не был на Гавайях. Было бы здорово.  
Он прижался головой к груди Баки, слушая, как стучит его сердце.   
— В следующий раз? — предложил Барнс, грустно улыбнувшись. — Съездим на Гавайи, или в любое другое место, в которое захочешь.   
— Да, — печально кивнул Себастьян. — В следующий раз. Когда бы этот следующий раз ни наступил.


	48. Chapter 48

Это случилось третьего мая, поздним утром. Себастьян и Баки выгуляли Кайла с утра, потом, вернувшись, занялись любовью и задремали, обняв друг друга. Себастьян почти уснул, когда вдруг почувствовал, как холодит левый бок. Он открыл глаза. Баки рядом не было, только мягко оседал плед, которым Баки укрывался. Еще была смята подушка, на которой лежал длинный каштановый волос. Себастьян коснулся ее — теплая.   
— Баки?! — не веря, вскинулся он. — Баки, ты где?  
Себастьян стиснул зубы, не допуская в душу осознание, не позволяя себе поверить в то, что…   
Он быстро обошел квартиру, заглядывая в каждую дверь. Баки не было нигде. Кайл искал вместе с Себастьяном, поскуливая и тыкаясь хозяину в голые ноги.   
Баки не было. Он исчез, словно его никогда и не было. Себастьян проверил его комнату и шкаф. Вся одежда, до последнего носка, была на месте, а вот костюм Белого Волка, в котором Баки оказался здесь год назад, исчез. Синяя куртка, высокие ботинки, коричневые брюки.   
Себастьян сполз на пол, уткнулся лбом в колени и глубоко задышал, стараясь успокоиться. К горлу подступали рыдания, которые Себастьян давил изо всех сил.   
Баки исчез. Та неведомая сила, которая принесла его сюда год назад, забрала его обратно.   
Кайл, скуля, лизал Себастьяна в плечо, топтался по ногам, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. Себастьян выпрямился, потрепал пса по голове.   
— Вот мы и снова вдвоем, — хрипло сказал Себастьян. — Видишь, никаких спецэффектов. Как будто его и не было.   
Глаза щипало. По щеке скатилась слеза. Себастьян с досадой стер ее. Он не хотел плакать. Они же знали заранее, верно? Ждали, были готовы. Хотя как к такому подготовишься?   
Кайл лизнул Себастьяна в нос и отбежал, запрыгнул на кровать, на которой Баки спал только первые несколько дней.   
— Кайл, нельзя! — прикрикнул на него Себастьян.   
Кайл повертелся на покрывале и лег, свернувшись клубком.   
Себастьян встал, чтобы согнать собаку, и заметил конверт на подушке. «Себастьяну» — было написано на нем.   
Себастьян тяжело опустился на кровать, забыв про нарушающего правила Кайла, и распечатал конверт.   
_«Привет. Значит, попрощаться я не успел. Прости, думал у меня будет такая возможность, но все равно подстраховался. Знаешь, может быть, так даже лучше, я не знаю. Потому что мне было бы невыносимо больно. А так…  
Я много думал, что хочу написать на прощание, что сказать тебе, чего я не говорил, или говорил, но недостаточно внятно или часто.   
Я обещал тебе, что вернусь, чего бы мне это ни стоило, и сдержу обещание. Только я представления не имею, сколько это займет времени. Но ведь это не важно, правда? Может быть, все будет, как ты и говорил, и эти фильмы просто перестанут снимать, или меня убьют, или случится что-нибудь еще.   
Прости, что я не нашел способа остаться с тобой, что причиняю тебе боль. Говорят, время лечит.   
Я так хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы ты не был один, но при этом эгоистично хочу тебя только себе, даже тогда, когда понимаю, что меня не будет рядом.   
В шкафу лежит сумка с деньгами, думаю, тебе они пригодятся. Винтовка и пара пистолетов спрятаны на крыше. Гарри будет ждать тебя, когда захочешь, его номер есть в моем телефоне. Там всего два номера: твой и его.   
Я люблю тебя, Себастьян. И буду любить, пока буду жив. Постарайся не сильно грустить из-за того, что я больше не рядом с тобой. Вокруг тебя полно людей, которые тебя любят, и которым ты нужен.   
Никогда не был силен в эпистолярном жанре. Я хочу сказать тебе слишком много, но не нахожу для этого слов.   
И еще, гавайскую рубашку ты меня надеть не заставишь.   
Твой Баки»_  
— Может, еще и заставлю, — криво улыбнулся Себастьян, сжимая в подрагивающей руке письмо. — Самую яркую, какую найду. 

Засыпая, Барнс чувствовал теплое желанное тело рядом, он еще успел подумать, что сейчас уснет, не поцеловав Себастьяна, но так не хотелось шевелиться, и он отдался сонному мареву.   
Черное ничто пришло внезапно, окутало всего, снова подчиняя себе, поглощая, растворяя. Барнс дернулся из его мягких ледяных лап, понимая, что происходит, но всей душой, всем собой стремясь обратно, к огоньку, который становился все дальше и тусклее. Он умолял о последнем прикосновении, последнем поцелуе, хотя бы взгляде в любимые серые глаза, но ничто было непреклонно, оно не собиралось отвечать на мольбы человека, попавшего в его сети. И когда Барнс уже подумал, что все, ему не выбраться из этого всего, появилось пятнышко света.  
Барнс рванул к нему, не представляя, куда он попадет, но не намеренный оставаться в этом ледяном аду. Он тянулся к этому пятну света, которое все разгоралось и разгоралось. Барнс почувствовал его тепло и ринулся к нему, он рвался изо всех сил, и ничто выпустило его, позволило освободиться.   
Сначала Барнс не совсем ощущал себя в пространстве, ему в глаза ударил яркий солнечный свет, а потом он понял, что лежит на земле, его смело чем-то вроде взрывной волны.   
Пытаясь понять, вспомнить, что происходит, Барнс огляделся. Сначала в его голове было пусто и чисто, но потом он увидел Стива, Тора и других, и странного, огромного фиолетового мужика с разрубленной надвое головой, в которой торчала громадная секира. И в этот момент его снова смело волной, но уже не физической, а волной воспоминаний, которые заполняли его, словно грот приливом.   
Сначала вернулись воспоминания о Ваканде, о том, что и сюда добралась война с инопланетянами, а этот фиолетовый мужик, Танос, хотел уничтожить половину населения обитаемых миров. Все это лилось в голову Барнса быстро, сумбурно, и, как громом по голове ударило — Себастьян. Мужчина, с которым он провел год, в которого влюбился до беспамятства, и которого оставил там, в мире, где все они — лишь выдумка.   
— Стив, — Барнс поднялся навстречу своему другу, о котором практически успел забыть за этот счастливый год, — получилось?  
— Да, Баки, — Стив хлопнул его по плечу, — получилось.   
Барнс смотрел на поверженного Таноса, и помнил, как он победил, но тут, похоже, никто об этом даже не знал, только Тор, вытаскивая из головы Таноса свою секиру, смотрел странно, словно не до конца был уверен в происходящем.   
— Победа! — громогласно провозгласил Тор, выдирая секиру из разрубленной башки.   
— Мы еще не закончили, — напомнил Стив, и все, отдышавшись, кинулись в, как они надеялись, последнюю атаку, добивать инопланетных тварей.   
Вокруг Барнса снова были грязь, кровь мерзкого странного цвета, внутренности и трупы, горы трупов невиданных тварей. Это было так привычно, так нормально для его жизни, что год счастья, нежной близости и мира, который у него был, казался чем-то эфемерным, словно сном, чем-то, что Барнс себе просто нафантазировал, пока был в отключке от мощнейшего энергетического выброса после смерти Таноса.   
Все закончилось также внезапно, как и началось. Полчища врагов, которые сметали все на своем пути, поредели и иссякли, армия Т’Чаллы успокаивала недобитков, а они, герои этого мира, словно дети, обнимались друг с другом, понимая, что теперь все закончилось.   
Надолго ли в мире наступил мир, Барнс не представлял, да и что теперь будет дальше, тоже не представлял. Он сидел на берегу внезапно нетронутого озерца, хотя большая часть Ваканды была хорошо перепахана и усеяна трупами, с которым теперь придется разбираться местным жителям. Отмывшись в этом самом озерце, Барнс просто сидел и смотрел на закат, ощущая гложущее одиночество. Отчаянно не хватало человека, в существовании которого он даже не был уверен. Не было ни единого материального доказательства, что этот год у Барнса был, что это не выверты его покалеченной памяти, не сон, не морок.   
Он услышал шаги задолго до того, как на плечо ему легла рука, но не оборачивался, хорошо зная эти мягкие шаги.   
— Красиво, да? — спросил Стив, присаживаясь рядом с Барнсом. — Спасибо тебе, что не остался в стороне.   
— А у меня был выбор? — криво усмехнулся Барнс, потому что выбора у него не было с того самого момента, как он пошел за Стивом, и пока они будут вместе, выбора у него не будет. Барнсу пришла в голову мысль, что своей жизни, жизни без Стива, без того, чтобы идти за ним, или куда-то тащить его, у него и не было. А непонятный год, который мог быть только в его голове, он провел без Стива, с простым человеком, и был бесконечно счастлив. Сейчас Барнс чувствовал только тоску и опустошенность, хотелось кричать непонятно почему, и совершенно не с кем было поделиться горем и болью потери, которой, может, и не было никогда.   
— Выбор есть всегда, — заметил Стив. Он все еще был в своем костюме, заляпанном и кое-где пробитом и порванном, все еще помогал Т’Чалле что-то решать, хотя от него ничего не требовалось. Пытался быть в курсе всего и поспевать везде.   
— И для меня он очевиден, — ответил Барнс. — Что будешь делать дальше?  
— Жить, — пожал плечами Стив.   
Потом они долго сидели и смотрели, как солнце свалилось за горизонт, отдавая ночи свои права.   
А через неделю Стив объявил, что они летят в Нью-Йорк. Оказалось, тот, кто придумал Заковианское соглашение, из-за которого и начался весь сыр бор с расколом Мстителей, в заварухе с Таносом почил смертью храбрых, и теперь опальных супергероев решили простить и вернуть все на свои места. Старк звонил Стиву лично, и даже разрешил привозить с собой «своего отмороженного дружка».   
Всю эту неделю Барнс не мог нормально спать, отчетливо понимая, что ему чего-то, а точнее, кого-то не хватает. Что одному даже узкая койка в хижине кажется непомерно огромной и неудобной, а жаркий климат не спасает от зябкого холода, который прокатывается по телу, когда закрываешь глаза. И неудовлетворенность — не то, чтобы Барнса тянуло выебать ближайшее доступное тело, он томился, желая почувствовать одного-единственного человека. Человека из своих воспоминаний.   
— Поехали, — согласился не высыпающийся из-за всего этого Барнс. Ему было определенно все равно, где ничего не делать: в Ваканде или в Нью-Йорке.


	49. Chapter 49

Себастьян залпом опрокинул в себя коньяк и пошел спать. После ухода Баки он просто не мог заснуть без алкоголя. Кровать была слишком просторной и слишком холодной, спальня — слишком тихой, да и тело, привыкшее к почти ежедневному сексу, предавало.   
Первую неделю Себастьян сидел дома и тосковал в одиночестве. Потом пришлось выйти в люди. Съемки, поездки, интервью… Это отвлекало, но все же недостаточно. Под сердцем поселилась пустота.   
Когда Себастьян встретился с Уиллом, тот сразу понял:  
— Твой парень тебя бросил?  
— Нет, — Себастьян помотал головой. — Но ему пришлось уехать. Надолго.   
— Уехать? Ты имеешь в виду, он сел?  
— Что? Нет! — возмутился Себастьян. — Он уехал, и с ним не будет связи какое-то время.  
— У тебя такой вид, будто он умер.   
— Нет. Нет, он в порядке. Просто… просто я очень скучаю.   
Уилл похлопал Себастьяна по плечу и потащил отвлекать, подсовывая обновленное меню своего ресторана.   
Деньги, которые оставил Баки, Себастьян убрал в личный сейф в кабинете. Отдал в прачечную всю его одежду, чтобы, когда Баки вернется, она была бы в порядке.   
Оказалось, что Баки взял на себя огромное количество повседневных дел, от которых Себастьян за год успел отвыкнуть. Никто больше не готовил румынских блюд, Кайла приходилось выгуливать самому. Все… самому.   
Себастьян выучил письмо Баки наизусть. И все равно почти каждый день перечитывал, вложив листок в пластик, чтобы не истрепать совсем.   
Хотелось знать, сколько придется ждать — три года, четыре, пять? Знать, чем закончится киноистория Баки Барнса. Но к последним фильмам, наверное, даже сценарий еще не был написан.   
Себастьян похудел и осунулся, под глазами появились темные круги, которые перед съемкой пришлось замазывать консилером. С этим надо было что-то делать. Высыпаться хотя бы.  
Но со сном были серьезные проблемы. 

 

Прошла еще неделя, прежде чем они оказались в Нью-Йорке. Барнс смотрел на стремительно приближающуюся панораму города, понимал, что не был тут очень давно, но память подкидывала ему четкие картинки Нью-Йорка, очень четкие для того, кто последний раз был тут, чтобы убить и исчезнуть. А если учесть то, что некоторые районы подверглись безжалостному уничтожению, то этого города Барнс не знал вообще.   
Они приземлились сразу на голову к Старку, с которым Барнс не очень-то хотел встречаться, памятуя об их последнем расставании. Но, похоже, тот сменил гнев на милость.   
Барнс чувствовал себя странно. Иррационально захотелось в крио, где просто не было ничего, а не быть иждивенцем, сидя на шее у лучшего друга. Барнс отчетливо понимал, что у него нет ничего своего, вообще. Да и существует он здесь очень условно. Казалось, у него было больше всего, и он был менее ограничен в правах, живя с поддельными документами на краденые деньги, чем сейчас.   
Оглядываясь на интерьеры Башни и поглощенный своими мыслями, Барнс несколько выпал из разговора Стива и Старка, и очнулся только тогда, когда к нему обратились.   
— Баки, ты же согласен? — спрашивал у него Стив.   
— С чем? — тряхнул головой Барнс, возвращаясь в объективную реальность.   
— Твоя реабилитация, восстановление в правах, — начал перечислять Стив.   
— И сколько это будет стоить? — сразу же спросил Барнс, потому что ничего не делалось бесплатно. — У меня, вообще-то, ни цента нет.   
— Расходы я беру на себя, — спокойно сказал Старк, и продолжил, когда брови Барнса поползли вверх от удивления. — Я, знаешь ли, пересмотрел свое мнение по поводу тебя. А точнее, я прочитал спецификации Зимнего Солдата. Кэп утверждает, что это не ты, и я склонен ему верить. Но психологические экспертизы подтвердят или опровергнут это точнее. Согласен?  
— Что я буду тебе должен? — недоверчиво спросил Барнс, прекрасно понимая, что ничего в этом мире не делается просто так, за красивые глаза. Особенно, когда в эти глаза смотрели со всепоглощающей ненавистью.   
— Ничего. Считай это прихотью гения, — отмахнулся Старк.   
— Спасибо, Тони, — горячо поблагодарил Стив.   
— Да не за что. Я все организую, расписание встреч вам скинут. А теперь — ваш этаж сорок второй, и не мешайте мне, — и ушел по своим делам.   
Они спустились на сорок второй этаж, который был больше похож на слишком большой гостиничный номер, и Барнс пошел искать кухню, уверенный, что она тут есть.   
— Баки, что с тобой? — подошел к нему Стив, слегка приобнимая за плечи, а Барнса как током пронзило, так захотелось совершенно других объятий: жарких, крепких, страстных. Объятий, от которых вспыхивал огонь желания, в которых хотелось утонуть.   
— Все нормально, — попытался съехать с темы Барнс, аккуратно вывернувшись из рук Стива.   
— Бак, не ври мне, — мягко попросил Стив. — Я же не слепой и вижу, что тебя что-то гложет.   
— Да блядь, — выругался Барнс, резко разворачиваясь к Стиву. Он чувствовал, что его захлестывает злая истерика. — Стив, что хорошего в моем положении зависящего от всех вокруг? От милости и денег Старка, от твоего положения в обществе, от еще кучи вещей, про которые я даже говорить не хочу. Да у меня даже лишних трусов нет. И нет денег их купить. Я не могу ни работу себе найти, ни грабануть кого-нибудь, и сколько все это будет продолжаться, никто не знает, даже ты. И в Ваканде было точно так же. И, знаешь, это все ни хуя не лучше, чем быть Зимним Солдатом.   
Осознание, что до этих странных воспоминаний о Себастьяне он так остро не реагировал на свое положение, пришло внезапно. Барнс закрыл рот, отворачиваясь. Нереальный год показал ему другую жизнь, жизнь, где он не иждивенец, где он поступал согласно своим желаниям, считаясь только с желаниями Себастьяна. А сейчас он даже не был уверен, что без разрешения может выйти на улицу. В Бухаресте было лучше, он ни от кого не зависел. А сейчас это желание Старка облагодетельствовать его нервировало.   
— Баки, я… — растерянно начал Стив, и Барнс понял, что наорал на друга практически на ровном месте, ведь тот старался для него, хотел как лучше, хотел вернуть ему его жизнь.   
— Прости, Стив, — Барнс повернулся к нему и крепко обнял. — Прости. Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне.   
Стив обнял его в ответ, ничего не говоря, и Барнс был ему за это благодарен.   
Потянулись дни, в которые Барнс больше частью был предоставлен сам себе, кроме того времени, когда с ним общались разного рода специалисты, большей частью мозгоправы, которым Барнс самозабвенно врал, что у него все отлично, его не мучают ни кошмары, ни странные воспоминания. Ему ставили ПТСР, частичную амнезию и еще кучу всяких труднопроизносимых диагнозов, которые имели смысл только для таких же мозгоправов, как и эти. Чем-то там занимался целый полк юристов, но туда Барнс вообще не лез, прекрасно сознавая, что ни черта не поймет.   
Барнс занимал свои дни в тренажерке, подолгу плавал в огромном бассейне, читал и много гулял по городу. Он пытался найти тот дом в Бруклине, в котором прожил целый год с любимым мужчиной, но, как в том Нью-Йорке не было места, где когда-то жили они со Стивом, так и в этом не было дома Себастьяна. Он даже пытался искать человека с именем Себастьян Стэн в сети, нагло пользуясь всеми благами Старка, до которых смог дотянуться. Совпадений было много, но все это были не те люди. Того, кого Барнс искал, в этом мире не существовало. Себастьян существовал только в его голове, нежно и горячо любимый, он даже не снился. Вместо него снова была пурга, завывания ледяного ветра в ушах и бесконечное падение. И Барнс практически перестал спать, потому что спать было невыносимо.   
Встречая по утрам угрюмого Барнса, Стив только отводил взгляд и поджимал губы, не пытаясь выяснить, что случилось, потому что помочь ничем не мог. Дело по реабилитации Барнса шло своим чередом, но до конца было еще очень далеко.   
Сам же Барнс впал в какую-то апатию. Он мог подолгу просто сидеть, перебирая в голове счастливые воспоминания, помнил свое обещание вернуться, но не был уверен, что вообще есть куда возвращаться, что счастье реально, возможно, достижимо. И он не мог понять, когда успел выдумать себе такой здоровенный кусок жизни с такими яркими, четкими подробностями, потому что поверить в то, что все это правда было, он никак не мог. Ему нужно было что-то, какое-то подтверждение, что это все не безумие, не какой-нибудь выверт его сознания, которое захотело спрятать что-то плохое за иллюзорным счастьем. 

 

Себастьян поправил плюшевого Зимнего Солдата на соседней подушке. Иррационально казалось, что он слабо, почти неуловимо пахнет Баки. Не сказать, что с ним спалось лучше… а все же лучше.   
Пить он бросил совсем. Плохо сказывалось на здоровье. Он и так выглядел на ахти. Надо было брать себя в руки и приходить в себя. Иначе к возвращению Баки Себастьян превратится в призрак.   
Себастьян сходил к врачу и получил рецепты на легкие антидепрессанты и на снотворное. Снотворное помогало. Антидепрессанты тоже, но они глушили все эмоции — не только печаль, но и радость. Глушили само умение их выражать. Это Себастьяну не нравилось, и принимать антидепрессанты он перестал: не хотел потерять в профессионализме. Врач этого не одобрил, но все, что осталось у Себастьяна — это работа.   
С момента исчезновения Баки он снялся в черной криминальной комедии и планировал сняться еще в четырех фильмах. Принял приглашение сыграть в спектакле на Бродвее. Снова отпустил бороду — она скрывала запавшие щеки.   
Жизнь без Баки оказалась намного тоскливее, чем жизнь до Баки. Хотя, конечно, и там, и там была надежда. Наверное, дело было в контрасте. После того, как Себастьян год прожил, окруженный теплом, заботой и любовью, сейчас ему было невероятно холодно. 

 

Впервые за последние три недели Барнс устроился в своей кровати, чтобы попытаться уснуть. Он давно нормально не спал, то отрубаясь на диване минут на сорок, то в кресле, только бы не проваливаться в кошмары.   
Он устал, очень устал не понимать, где правда, а где вымысел. Барнс закрыл глаза, сворачиваясь в плотный клубок и зарываясь в одеяло с головой. Сон почти сразу поглотил его.   
Барнсу снился уже знакомый по воспоминаниям пляж необитаемого острова, где они с Себастьяном провели десять дней и даже успели попасть под ураган. Он сидел на берегу, слушая шум прибоя, глядя на безоблачное небо, на солнце, которое медленно клонилось к закату. За чуть больше месяца после убийства Таноса, после возвращения в Нью-Йорк он чувствовал себя невероятно спокойно, словно именно тут он был на своем месте.   
Cебастьян подошел к Баки, сидящему на песке, сел рядом, положил голову на металлическое плечо и сказал:  
— Мне невыносимо без тебя.   
Барнс вздрогнул от неожиданности, повернул голову к Себастьяну, чуть не задохнувшись от радости.   
— Ты… Ты существуешь на самом деле, — хотя что в данном случае было на самом деле — спорный вопрос. — Я думал, я тебя выдумал.   
— Я существую, — Себастьян обнял Баки за талию, чувствуя под ладонью мягкую ткань футболки. — И ты существуешь. Помнишь, как нам было хорошо здесь? Помнишь ураган, и как мы с тобой прятались от него на маяке?  
— Помню, — кивнул Барнс. — Я все помню. Иди ко мне.  
Выдохнув, Барнс развернулся всем корпусом, обнял Себастьяна, подхватил его и усадил на себя верхом, прижал к себе, уткнулся лицом в шею и просто дышал, чувствуя, как воспоминания из эфемерных становятся реальными.   
Себастьян обнял Баки и уткнулся носом в густые каштановые волосы. У него на языке теснились десятки вопросов, но он молчал, просто греясь теплом Баки.   
Ком стоял в горле, под веками пекло, хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. Барнс стискивал Себастьяна в объятиях, не в силах отпустить, оторваться, снова оставить. Короткими поцелуями Барнс впивался в шею Себастьяна, а потом нашел его губы, приник к нем жадно, словно мучимый жаждой к источнику.   
Они целовались, словно никак не могли напиться, не могли оторваться друг от друга. Себастьян запустил ладони под футболку Баки, с наслаждением и восторгом ощущая тепло его тела.   
Солнце село. Ночной бриз шевелил волосы. Где-то в стороне крикнула ночная птица. Волны накатывались на берег.   
Себастьян ненадолго оторвался от губ Баки, чтобы увидеть в свете высыпавших на небо звезд его лицо.   
— Как ты там? — прошептал он. — Где ты сейчас?  
— Мы со Стивом в Нью-Йорке, — начал рассказывать Барнс. — Живем у Старка в Башне. Я так и не понял, почему он сменил гнев на милость и решил помогать мне. Вроде как он просто к Стиву очень хорошо относится. А ты? Я не знал, что думать, когда вспомнил тебя. Мне казалось, что я все это придумал. А ты есть. Ты существуешь. Господи, как же я люблю тебя!   
— Мне без тебя плохо, — признался Себастьян. — Так пусто… Ничего, я справлюсь. Кайл по тебе тоже скучает.   
— Я думал, что я с ума схожу, — Барнс прижался к Себастьяну. — Я был так счастлив с тобой. И так хочу быть с тобой снова.   
— Ты со мной сейчас, — ласково ероша его волосы, сказал Себастьян. — Я… я верю, что ты еще вернешься. Я не знаю, как, но обязательно вернешься. — Он поцеловал Баки. — Стив… как там Стив?   
— Лучше, чем я, думаю, — Барнс подавался на ласку, льнул, как котенок. — Они со Старком радостно занимаются восстановлением меня в правах. Стив пытается меня поддерживать, но… Я ему не рассказывал про тебя, потому что сам был не уверен, вдруг я тебя нафантазировал. В общем, он думает, что страдаю из-за своего положения, а я страдаю, потому что хочу быть с тобой. Но, знаешь, жить на иждивении у Старка меня тоже мало радует.  
— Я не знаю, как я смогу тебе помочь, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Но, может, мы что-нибудь придумаем, Баки? Пойдем в дом?   
— Боюсь, ты никак не можешь мне помочь, — грустно улыбнулся Барнс, а потом легко поднялся, удерживая Себастьяна на руках, и пошел с ним в дом, целуя на ходу.


	50. Chapter 50

Себастьян проснулся от вибрации и мелодии будильника. Нащупал его на прикроватной тумбочке, выключил и потянулся. Он чувствовал себя на редкость хорошо, тело было полно неги, как после хорошего секса. И как после хорошего секса, сладко тянуло задницу.  
Ему что-то снилось… Что-то хорошее… Себастьян закрыл глаза, вспоминая. Ему снился Баки. Их отпуск на Карибах, как они занимались любовью в том домике на сваях. О чем-то разговаривали.   
Это был замечательный сон. Раньше Себастьяну не снился Баки. Даже когда он еще был здесь. Наверное, снотворное подействовало. Если так, Себастьян был готов пить его каждый вечер. 

 

Проснувшись, Барнс сладко потянулся, понимая, что выспался, как никогда раньше. Ему снился остров и Себастьян, как они целовались, нежась в объятиях друг друга, а потом занимались любовью. Это было… Это было сон, но он казался таким реальным, таким невозможно реальным, что в него хотелось верить, как в явь.   
Было так хорошо, что на кухню готовить завтрак для них со Стивом Барнс вышел, насвистывая какой-то дурацкий старый мотивчик. Стив уже сидел за столом и пил кофе.   
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Барнс своему другу. — Меня не будут терроризировать всякими проверками и тестами целых два дня, давай съездим на пляж? Палатку возьмем.   
— Смотрю, чтобы поднять тебе настроение, тебе нужно было просто нормально выспаться, — с улыбкой заметил Стив.   
— Да, я выспался, — Барнс поставил на плиту сковороду и достал пару пачек яиц. — И мне снился такой офигенный сон.   
— Хорошо, давай съездим на пляж, — согласился Стив. — Только на день, у меня завтра дела.   
Взяв у Старка машину, о которой он, наверное, и не знал, Барнс со Стивом, прихватив еды и всякую пляжную муть, поехали на пляж. Барнс решил убедиться, что тот пляж, где он любил купаться одни в том мире, другом мире, существует. И не ошибся. Это пустынное место существовало в обоих мирах.   
— Ну и куда ты нас привез? — спросил Стив, увидев, что на пляже не было ни одной живой души.  
— Тут тебя не достанут поклонники, — засмеялся Барнс. Он улыбался, вспоминая, как они провели тут целый день с Себастьяном. И пусть тот существовал только в его памяти и, теперь, снах, так было лучше, чем не иметь совсем ничего. 

 

— Ты лучше выглядишь, — сказал Уилл, когда они с Себастьяном снова встретились. — Твой парень вернулся?  
— Нет, но у нас появилась возможность общаться, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
— Современные технологии сближают, — важно произнес Уилл, и они оба рассмеялись.   
— Поедешь со мной в Лондон на мероприятие Сен Лоран? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Как тогда в Сингапур? Снова фотографировать твою задницу? С удовольствием!  
Сны про Баки снились Себастьяну каждую ночь. Каждую ночь они разговаривали обо всем на свете и занимались любовью в домике на острове, где не хотелось есть, не кончалась смазка в большом флаконе, не нужны были резинки. Может, это был выверт измученного одиночеством мозга, а может, какая-то высшая сила, закинувшая Баки к Себастьяну, сжалилась над ними.   
Иногда Себастьян думал, что все дело в любви. В том, как сильно они друг друга любят. А еще Себастьян иногда физически чувствовал поддержку огромного фэндома — миллионов людей, тоже любящих Баки. Как будто он, Себастьян, был острием атаки, жалом тарана, пробивающего границы между мирами. 

 

Вот уже полгода Себастьян и Барнс встречались во сне, наслаждаясь друг другом. За это время Барнса реабилитировали, полностью восстановили в правах, признав его вменяемым человеком и выплатили внушительную сумму денег.   
Но это было не самое интересное. ЩИТ восстановили, снова собрав всех супергероев в одной лодке, чтобы они стояли на страже спокойствия США и всего мира. Стив уговорил Барнса тоже вступить в бравые ряды заЩИТников, но тот не спешил принимать предложение, не обсудив его с Себастьяном. Почему-то для Барнса это было очень важно. В итоге Барнс тоже стал работать в ЩИТе.   
Они со Стивом съехали от Старка, как только представилась такая возможность, сняли на двоих небольшую квартиру примерно в том районе, в котором жили когда-то и, в общем-то, неплохо себя чувствовали, устроившись вместе. Барнс понимал, что, если бы не сны, в которых он встречался с Себастьяном, он бы зачах от тоски или сошел бы с ума от той же самой тоски.   
Стив сначала удивлялся, когда на предложение посидеть вечером посмотреть телевизор, Барнс загадочно улыбался и, стягивая футболку объявлял «Не, я спать». А потом привык и перестал и удивляться, и обижаться.   
Но вот уже две недели Барнс шарился по степям Казахстана, потому что ЩИТу примерещилась угроза, исходящая откуда-то оттуда. И Барнс эту угрозу пытался найти. Или доказать, что ее нет. Он спал урывками, явно не в то время, когда спят нормальные люди. Барнс весь извелся, потому что не предупредил Себастьяна, что его может долго не быть. Он волновался, вдруг тот исчезнет и больше никогда не появится. Быть в разлуке и так было невыносимо, а когда ты даже не знаешь, увидишь ли ты своего мужчину в следующий раз, просто убивало. 

 

Когда Баки не пришел в сон Себастьяна в первую ночь, тот не забеспокоился: может, Баки почему-то пришлось не спать ночь. Миссия или что-то такое. В конце концов, Баки признали «официальным» супергероем, он снова работал на ЩИТ, у него была своя жизнь.  
На третий сон — одинокий пустынный пляж без Баки, где Себастьян бродил по песку и смотрел на звезды — Себастьян начал беспокоиться.   
Через неделю он уже просто боялся уснуть. Пустой пляж во сне пугал и казался зловещим. Как будто сейчас из моря полезут неведомые чудовища.   
Днем Себастьян тоже не находил себе места. Шли съемки очередного фильма, и Себастьян играл в нем ведущую роль — роль Баки Барнса. Он едва не налажал на съемочной площадке, чудом не покалечился во время трюка, чуть не поругался с гримершей, поправлявшей ему волосы.   
Он взял себя в руки, извинился перед всеми, но спать ложился с тревогой.   
Себастьян боялся, что Баки в коме, что с ним случилось что-то плохое, о чем не показали в фильмах, что Баки больше никогда не придет. 

 

Добравшись до точки сбора, Барнс завалился в прилетевший за ним джет, и вырубился, как только пристегнул ремни безопасности. Как джет взлетал, Барнс даже не почувствовал. Степи его откровенно заебали.  
Погуляв в гордом одиночестве по пляжу, над которым собирались темные тучи, Барнс загрустил. Они не виделись с Себастьяном две недели, и помимо накопившегося недотраха, который странным образом удовлетворялся сексом во сне, было просто холодно и одиноко. И сейчас на пустом пляже, на месте их странных встреч было холодно. Барнс поежился, обхватывая себя руками, походил взад-вперед, и понял, что стоит просыпаться, потому что Себастьян еще просто не лег.   
Вернувшись в Штаты, отчитавшись начальству устно, написав отчет и отправив его, Барнс понял, что безумно устал, соскучился по Себастьяну и завалился спать прямо на базе ЩИТа в кабинете Стива, к которому у него был свободный доступ. Была глухая ночь, когда он вырубился на не слишком удобном диване, прикрывшись тонким пледом.   
Практически мгновенно провалившись в сон, Барнс вновь оказался на их пляже и, увидев Себастьяна, который стоял у кромки воды и беспомощно озирался по сторонам, побежал к нему.   
Себастьян обернулся на звук шагов Баки и ринулся к нему. Обнял, прижался всем телом, суматошно целуя в лоб, в щеки, в губы — куда придется.  
— Баки, ты в порядке? Куда ты пропал? Что с тобой случилось?  
— Что, про суровые трудовые супергеройские будни кино не снимают? — весело улыбнулся он, прижимая Себастьяна к себе.   
— Нет, но… — Себастьян заглянул ему в глаза. — Черт, не знаю, как сказать… В общем, года через полтора ты опять останешься без протеза. Ненадолго. Тебе восстановят живую руку. Доктор Шарума, она только в той истории появится. Какие-то ваши новые технологии, жутко экспериментальные.   
— Кажется, я кого-то просил не рассказывать мне о том, что меня ждет, — с укоризной сказал Барнс. Он действительно не хотел знать, что будет дальше, хотел просто жить. Ведь не факт, что все будет именно так, как показывали в фильмах. — Я так по тебе соскучился в этих ебаных степях.   
— Прости, — понурился Себастьян. — Прости. Что за степи? Где ты был?  
— Ползал по-пластунски в степях Казахстана, выискивая врагов ЩИТа. Не нашел. Там пусто, грустно и нет нихуя, — коротко рассказал о своей миссии Барнс. Он не хотел вдаваться в подробности, не считая, что Себастьяну стоит знать о таких скучных, проходных вещах. Он погладил Себастьяна по лицу, очерчивая пальцами скулы, губы, линию бровей, словно узнавал заново. — А ты чем занимался эти две недели?  
— Скучал. Дико скучал. Беспокоился, что с тобой что-то произошло. Снимался в новом фильме о тебе — он будет почти весь о тебе. Можно сказать, заглядывал в будущее.   
Себастьян поцеловал Баки.   
— Хорошо, что есть сны, — сказал он.   
— Хорошо, что мы можем в них встречаться, — поправил его Барнс. — Как ты можешь за меня беспокоиться, если знаешь будущее?  
Барнс подхватил Себастьяна под бедра, как больше всего любил, усаживая на себя, прижимая к себе и целуя. Он очень соскучился и только сейчас начал понимать, что на самом деле дают им эти встречи во снах.   
— Два с половиной часа за год твоей жизни? — спросил Себастьян. — Это не «знать будущее», это «видеть ключевые моменты» и не знать, что происходит между ними. Вот ты пропал на две недели, а я и предположить не мог, где ты и что с тобой.   
— Тебе не кажется, что ты в более выигрышном положении? — Барнс понес Себастьяна к дому, как всегда, легко удерживая его. — Я схожу с ума каждый день, потому что вообще не знаю, что у тебя происходит. И, в отличие от тебя, никак не смогу узнать, если с тобой что-то случится. Я беспокоюсь о тебе.   
— Да что со мной может случиться? — удивился Себастьян, пока Баки нес его к домику. — Я в порядке, и Кайл в порядке. Я работаю, со мною все хорошо. Ну, теперь, когда мы друг другу снимся.   
— Ну а со мной что случится? — в тон ему ответил Барнс. — Если я пропадаю, это скорее из-за того, что меня закинули в жопу мира, или, вот, в степи Казахстана, а не потому, что меня где-то завалило, или я валяюсь в коме. А уж если меня грохнут, ты узнаешь об этом первым. С другой стороны, — Барнс уложил Себастьяна на кровать, устраиваясь рядом, поглаживая по груди, животу, медленно спускаясь к паху, — когда я оказался у тебя, там я умер. Может быть, было бы к лучшему, если я где-нибудь скопычусь?  
— Я не знаю, — горестно вздохнул Себастьян. — Просто не знаю, Баки. Я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя все было благополучно. И чтобы ты был со мной. И чтобы…   
Баки добрался до члена Себастьяна, и тому стало не до разговоров.   
— Я хочу быть с тобой, — прошептал Барнс ему на ухо, обхватывая член живой ладонью и начиная неспешно надрачивать его. — Только с тобой. И мне мало снов. Безумно, катастрофически мало.   
— Мне тоже, — Себастьян нажал на плечи Баки, толкая его вниз. — Но это намного больше, чем ничего, Баки.   
— Я бы свихнулся, наверное, если бы у меня остались только воспоминания и больше ничего, — признался Барнс. Сейчас, когда у них есть сны, он хотел еще больше, понимая, что хочет слишком много.   
Барнс медленно сполз вниз, высвобождая напряженный член Себастьяна из плена одежды. Лизнул головку и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на своего мужчину.   
— Да, — сказал Себастьян. — Вот так. 

 

Он проснулся от будильника, выспавшийся, на влажных от спермы простынях. Они с Баки до рассвета любили друг друга, и Себастьян чувствовал себя так, как и должно чувствовать себя после ночи безудержного секса с любимым человеком.   
Себастьян чувствовал себя почти счастливым и полным сил. Впереди были съемки — еще три недели. Ничего, Баки вернулся из Казахстана, значит, теперь все будет хорошо.


	51. Chapter 51

Барнс сидел на высокой больничной койке, болтал ногами и мечтательно улыбался. Ничто не было способно поколебать его хорошего настроения после ночи, проведенной с Себастьяном. И пусть это всего лишь сны, но эти сны были более реальны, чем некоторые реальные вещи.   
— Мистер Барнс, я получила результаты ваших анализов, — сказала входящая в палату врач, отрывая взгляд от папки, которую она держала в руках.   
— И? — совершенно не волнуясь, поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Мистер Барнс, скажите, только честно, у вас постоянные боли? — серьезно спросила врач, Барнс не запомнил, как ее зовут.   
— Я привык, — пожал плечами Барнс, не собирающийся вдаваться в подробности. — Меня это не беспокоит, и вас не должно.   
— Если вас, мистер Барнс, это не беспокоит, то меня беспокоит, — отрезала врач. — Я отстраняю вас от полевой работы по причине хронического болевого синдрома.   
— Что? — Барнс не сразу правильно понял ее слова. — Да вы рехнулись что ли? Дамочка, я больше семидесяти лет с этим живу, и это ни разу не помешало мне выполнять мою работу. Какое отстранение?  
— Обычное, пока мы не решим вашу проблему, — спокойно ответила врач, игнорируя вспышку Барнса.   
— Только попробуйте, — угрожающе начал Барнс, но его перебили.  
— Не просто попробую, а уже сделала. Вас я просто проинформировала, — также спокойно продолжила врач. — Мистер Роджерс уже поставлен в известность.   
— Знаете что, да идите вы нахер, — Барнс спрыгнул с койки, отрывая с груди кардиодатчики и натягивая футболку. — Вы меня не отстраните.  
Он стремительно вышел за дверь, постаравшись ею не хлопнуть. Через десять минут Барнс ворвался в кабинет Стива. Тот поднял голову от бумаг, которые просматривал, и внимательно посмотрел на Барнса.   
— Что такое, Баки? — спросил Стив.   
— Меня отстранили! — почти выкрикнул Барнс, не в силах сдерживать бурлящие в нем эмоции. — Эта врачиха отстранила меня, потому что у меня «хронический болевой синдром», блядь!  
Стив встревоженно осмотрел Барнса, глянул на монитор, шевельнул мышкой, быстро просмотрел, видимо, официальное письмо, и снова посмотрел на Барнса, который плюхнулся на диван, словно был у себя дома.   
— Баки, почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что тебе больно? — сокрушенно-недоуменно спросил Стив.   
— А на кой тебе об этом знать? — вздернул брови Барнс. — Мне это не мешает ни жить, ни работать. Тем более, что изменить ничего нельзя. Только полностью снять все крепления протеза. И, знаешь, если выбирать между болью и отсутствием руки, я выбираю боль.   
— Баки, давай мы поговорим с доктором Чо по этому поводу, может быть она сможет что-то сделать? — заботливо спросил Стив. Барнс понимал, что друг хочет ему помочь. И, в принципе, был не против консультации у доктора Чо.   
— Хорошо, Стив. Давай у нее проконсультируемся. Только не отстраняй меня, — попросил Барнс. — Иначе я рехнусь со скуки и от ощущения собственной бесполезности.   
— Хорошо, Баки, — кивнул Стив. — Я поговорю с доктором Чо о том, когда она сможет тебя принять.   
— Спасибо, — Барнс поднялся и вышел из кабинета Стива, направляясь в тренажерку.   
До вечера он старался не думать ни о чем, особенно о том, что перспектива у него в жизни какая-то печальная: или с рукой и постоянной болью, или без руки, и не факт, что без боли. Зато без руки он точно станет совершенно бесполезным и вряд ли нужным Себастьяну. По крайней мере обрекать его на отношения с калекой он точно не будет.   
Рано завалившись в кровать, Барнс понадеялся, что быстро уснет. Он соскучился по Себастьяну. Очень. 

 

— Что случилось? — Себастьян подошел к ждущему его Баки и обнял. — Ты какой-то взъерошенный и напряженный. Все в порядке?  
— Да как тебе сказать, — Барнс расслабился в его объятиях, обнимая в ответ. Рядом с Себастьяном сразу стало спокойно. — Плановая медкомиссия. Попалась какая-то шибко умная докторица, которая решила меня отстранить, потому что у меня болит спина, видите ли. А у тебя как дела?   
— Завтра последний день съемок, а потом вернусь домой. Но, Баки, все будет хорошо, честно. Тебе помогут. Все получится. У тебя будет своя рука, живая и настоящая.   
— Предлагаешь мне просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие? — скептически хмыкнул Барнс.   
— А есть выбор? — спросил Себастьян, заправляя растрепавшиеся волосы ему за уши. — Правда, я сомневаюсь насчет удовольствия. Интересно, я буду тебе сниться в медикаментозном сне?  
— Было бы здорово, но, боюсь, ни хера мне там сниться не будет, — Барнс положил голову на плечо Себастьяна, поглаживая его по шее живой рукой. Они просто стояли, обнимая друг друга, наслаждаясь близостью и теплом.   
— Ну тогда я хоть буду знать, — Себастьян гладил его по спине, — и не метаться без тебя, как петух с отрубленной головой. Просто буду ждать. Думать о тебе.   
— Никто не сказал, что это будет вообще скоро, — тихо говорил Барнс, касаясь губами шеи Себастьяна. — И вообще, может, мне нравится моя рука.   
— Процесс запущен, — так же тихо ответил Себастьян, подставляя шею под поцелуи. — Мы не можем на него повлиять.   
— Ну, раз ты лучше меня знаешь, то не буду дергаться, — согласился Барнс. — Еще не ездил на Гавайи? А то вдруг я чего-то не знаю.   
— Без тебя я не поеду, — заверил Себастьян.   
— Чего еще ты собрался не делать без меня? — спросил Барнс, целуя Себастьяна за ухом, поглаживая по пояснице и ягодицам.   
— Переезжать, — принялся перечислять Себастьян, прижимаясь к Баки бедрами. — Трахаться с кем-то, кроме тебя. О, забыл тебе сказать: через три дня лечу в Румынию, потом сразу в Пекин. Снова разница во времени. Чуть не забыл тебя предупредить.   
— Значит, когда я снова буду рядом, секс с кем-то еще тебя не смутит? — мягко усмехнулся Барнс, выдохнув Себастьяну в шею, прикусывая мочку. Ему нравилось так неспешно ласкать его на берегу. — Меня отстранили. Могу спать, когда захочу.   
— Эй, я не собираюсь тебе изменять! — возмутился Себастьян. — Кажется, мы давно закрыли эту тему, Баки!  
— Если быть точным, мы ее не поднимали, — Барнс забрался руками под футболку Себастьяна, проводя пальцами вдоль позвоночника. — И не будем начинать.   
Себастьян обхватил ладонями ягодицы Баки и прижал его к себе, чувствуя бедром стояк.   
— Интересно, если заняться сексом на песке во сне, мы натрем себе интересные места? — спросил он. — Я каждое утро просыпаюсь на обтруханных простынях и с растянутой задницей.   
— У нас даже покрывала нет, — заметил Барнс, — так что давай не будем заниматься сомнительными экспериментами.   
— И что, чайки и крабы не полюбуются нашими задницами? — Себастьян распахнул глаза, отчего стал похож на котика.   
— Убеди меня, что нам не надо никуда идти, — мурлыкнул Барнс Себастьяну на ухо.   
— Мы уже пришли, — Себастьян поймал живую руку Баки и положил ее на свой член. — Хотя ты прав. Смазка. Пойдем за смазкой.   
Едва они вошли в дом, Барнс тут же подхватил Себастьяна на руки и потащил к кровати, на которую кинул с довольной ухмылкой, тут же оседлав его бедра и сдернув футболку.   
— Расскажи мне, как ты хочешь, — попросил Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по груди и потираясь пахом о пах.   
— Хочу трахнуть тебя в задницу, — похабно усмехнувшись, заявил Себастьян. — Вот прямо поставить на четвереньки и выебать.   
— Какое заманчивое предложение, — протянул Барнс и поднялся. — Хорошо.   
Барнс медленно начал снимать с себя одежду, рисуясь перед Себастьяном, зная, что он хорош, несмотря на бионику.   
Себастьян гладил его по животу и груди. Они оба были хороши, но Баки не гнался за рельефом и кубиками, как Себастьян. Когда Баки снял штаны, Себастьян погладил его толстый темный член.   
— Обожаю тебя, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
Барнс прижал голову Себастьяна к своему животу, поглаживая пальцами по затылку, чувствуя его дыхание на своей коже, прикосновения теплых рук к члену. Он тихо выдохнул, чуть надавив Себастьяну на затылок, предлагая, но не настаивая.   
Себастьян лизнул его член сверху по всей длине, приподнял на ладони тяжелые яйца.   
— Скучал по моему рту? — спросил он.   
— Да, — тихо застонав, выдохнул Барнс, продолжая поглаживать Себастьяна по затылку. — По твоему рту, по твоим рукам, по заднице, по твоему члену.   
Себастьян соскользнул на пол, встав на колени, и насадился ртом на член Баки, продолжая гладить его яйца. Вкус, запах, тяжесть на языке, растянутые вокруг члена губы — все это заводило его всерьез.   
Застонав, Барнс запрокинул голову, удерживая себя от того, чтобы начать толкаться в горячий податливый рот. Он плавился, погружаясь в пучину удовольствия, ощущая мягкие губы на своем члене, язык, ласкающий головку и облизывающий ствол. Барнс чуть шире расставил ноги, позволяя пальцам Себастьяна скользнуть за яйца.   
Себастьян нащупал бутылек со смазкой — здесь, во сне, он всегда был под рукой. Налил смазку на пальцы и принялся поглаживать ими анус Баки, дразня и легонько толкаясь внутрь сразу двумя.   
Дыхание Барнса стало более рваным, он еще шире расставил ноги, расслабляясь, давая пальцам легко скользнуть внутрь, а сам, чтобы не надавить на затылок Себастьяна, положил руки ему на плечи, поглаживая их, его спину. Желание разливалось по венам обжигающим потоком, заставляя гореть изнутри, полыхать, плавиться под его напором. Он всегда хотел Себастьяна, не важно, как, лишь бы соединиться с ним в удовольствии, в наслаждении друг другом.   
Себастьян растягивал Баки уже тремя пальцами. Он оторвался от члена Баки и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.   
— На кровать, — приказал он. — На колени.   
Барнс растянул в улыбке яркие губы, коротко застонав, и плавно опустился на кровать, встав на колени. Оперся о кровать руками и призывно прогнулся в пояснице, выставляя задницу. Обернулся, облизываясь, предвкушая, как член Себастьяна проникнет в него, даря незабываемое наслаждение.   
Себастьян погладил Баки по бедрам, по заднице, приставил член к его растянутой смазанной дырке и толкнулся в нее. Это было так хорошо, так правильно, так восхитительно.   
— Да! — простонал Барнс подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на член Себастьяна. — Сильнее, пожалуйста…  
Себастьян принялся вколачиваться в тугую горячую задницу, не думая об удовольствии Баки — только о своем. Грубо и просто, и так захватывающе. Слышались шлепки тела о тело, метались мотыльки вокруг лампы, пахло потом и сексом. В голове у Себастьяна не было ни одной мысли, только простое животное стремление к удовольствию.   
Поймав ритм, Барнс принялся подмахивать Себастьяну, прогибаться сильнее, ловя его движение на половине. Ощущение яростно таранящего его члена сводило с ума, казалось, все тело становилось ватным, податливым чужой воле. Барнс громко застонал, резко запрокинув голову назад.   
Себастьян кончил с громким криком, вцепившись в бедра Баки до синяков и едва удержавшись на ногах. Отстранился, глядя, как из Баки вытекает струйка спермы, обвел растянутую, растраханную дырку пальцами.   
— Ляг на спину, — попросил он.   
Барнс оглянулся на него, растекаясь по кровати, и медленно перевернулся, прижавшийся к животу член качнулся, напоминая о неудовлетворенности своего хозяина. Барнс вопросительно посмотрел на Себастьяна, ожидая, что тот будет делать.   
Себастьян навис над Баки, забирая в рот его член и начиная трахать пальцами, лаская простату. Он сосал с хлюпаньем, почти давясь, член Баки блестел от его слюны.   
Не выдержав, Барнс стал вбиваться в горячий рот Себастьяна, подавался на его пальцы, громко стонал и вздрагивал всем телом. Он чувствовал, как огонь желания, что растекался по венам, сжигая его изнутри, сейчас просто распылит его, заставит испариться, перестать быть.   
Его всего выгнуло, он почти встал на мостик, чувствуя, как головка упирается в мягкую стенку глотки, заскулил, беспомощно скребя ногтями по покрывалу, и кончил с громким стоном, в кровь прикусив губу.   
Себастьян сглотнул, облизал губы, вытер пальцы о простыню и улегся рядом. Погладил чистой рукой прокушенную губу и поцеловал, чтобы скорее заживало.   
— Ты как будто год не трахался, — отдышавшись, сказал Барнс, ощущая глубокое удовлетворение и полную вытраханность.   
— Наяву — два с лишним года, — сказал Себастьян, вытянувшись и закинув руки за голову.   
— И как, психом себя не чувствуешь, что трахаешься только во сне с выдуманным персонажем, которого играешь в кино? — спросил Барнс, ложась на бок и подпирая голову рукой.   
— Нет, — ответил Себастьян. — Не чувствую.


	52. Chapter 52

Когда все только начиналось с консультации у доктора Чо, которая случилась на следующий же день, Барнс не представлял себе, ни как это будет, ни сколько это займет времени.   
Доктора тогда принялись объяснять ему, что они будут делать, как все это будет проходить, но Барнс, будучи человеком далеким и от медицины, и от науки вообще, мало что понял. Только удивился, что не только врачи с удовольствием решились делать ему эту экспериментальную операцию практически бесплатно, но и вездесущий Старк впрягся, правда, ему пришлось пообещать отдать за свои вложения бионику. Барнсу было все равно, пусть забирает.   
Процесс оказался довольно сложным и трудоемким. Сначала у Барнса выделили стволовые клетки, из которых в течении полутора месяцев с помощью новейших технологий и вибраниума выращивали новую, живую руку вместе с плечевым суставом, ключицей и лопаткой. А когда вырастили, настала пора финальной стадии эксперимента — приживить новые ткани. Для этого в первую очередь требовалось удалить протез вместе с креплением. Чтобы точно знать, как крепится бионическая рука, Барнса просветили всем, чем только возможно.  
Настал день операции. Барнс не успел предупредить Себастьяна, потому что от волнения никак не мог заснуть, но радовался, что вообще заранее сказал, что скоро все начнется.   
Чтобы все прошло безболезненно для Барнса, его погрузили в медикаментозную кому, постоянно прогоняя через его организм литры препаратов. Иначе было просто нельзя, потому что организм выводил все за считанные часы.   
Барнс очнулся и понял, что он на пляже. Первое, что он сделал, это посмотрел на свои руки — обе живые. Покрутил пальцами перед глазами, дотронулся до плеча, чувствуя, что оно теплое, провел по груди, ощущая под ладонью шрамы, которые никуда не делись. Барнс заозирался, ища взглядом Себастьяна. Он не представлял, сколько прошло дней, день сейчас, или ночь. Просто сообразил, что его вывели из медикаментозной комы, и теперь он просто спит.   
Себастьян появился на пляже через несколько часов. Просто возник на песке, как призрак, соткался из вечерних теней.   
— Баки! — радостно сказал он. — Баки, твоя рука!  
Барнс эти несколько часов одиночества потратил с пользой. Ему говорили о том, что понадобятся реабилитация, физиотерапия, и он просто-напросто учился владеть новой рукой. Радостно обнаружил, что сил у него не убавилось, Барнс начал просто пользоваться своей новой, живой рукой, как пользовался бионикой — не заморачиваясь. Поэтому, когда на пляже появился Себастьян, Барнс уже обвыкся со своей новой конечностью.   
— Моя, — подтвердил Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна, сразу же забираясь обеими руками под футболку, чтобы почувствовать мягкость и жар гладкой кожи. — Сколько меня не было?  
— Три недели, — сказал Себастьян. — Я сейчас в Токио, кстати. Тут здорово. Я был на экскурсии в Киото, там клены красные, так красиво. Когда вернешься, обязательно съездим в Японию. Ты бы видел, какие там милые косплеерши! Зимний Солдат с кошачьими ушками — представляешь такое?  
— Не очень, — признался Барнс, жадно наглаживая Себастьяна новой рукой. — Но хорошо, что без хвоста.   
— Почему без хвоста? — удивился Себастьян. — С хвостом!  
— Хоть с пушистым? — обреченно спросил Барнс, который, еще когда был с Себастьяном в его мире, понял, что большая часть людей воспринимает Зимнего Солдата как-то неправильно, считая его милым пусечкой. Барнс был уверен, что даже сам Себастьян не до конца осознает всю разрушительную мощь Солдата. И не понимал, откуда это романтизация.   
Новая рука ощущалась просто невероятно. Она чувствовала все-все-все, была подвижная, не оттягивала спину, которая невероятным образом не болела. Это было так неожиданно — больше не испытывать этой постоянной тянущей боли.   
— С пушистым, — кивнул Себастьян и погладил Баки по левому плечу. — Больше не болит?  
— Нет. Так непривычно, если честно, — признался Барнс. — А тебе как?  
— Мне нравится, — Себастьян поцеловал его в плечо.   
— Проблема только, что теперь придется полностью перестраивать технику боя, отучаться прикрываться рукой от пуль, — посетовал Барнс. — Надо будет что-то придумать на эту тему.   
— Щит, как у Стива? — предположил Себастьян. — Только на левую руку.  
— Не… Не хочу щит. Хватит одного балбеса со щитом, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я не знаю, сколько еще буду спать, я тебя долго ждал. А ты, наверное, тоже соскучился за три-то недели?  
— Очень соскучился, — признался Себастьян. — Просто невероятно.   
— Тогда пойдем в кровать, и ты мне расскажешь, чем занимался эти три недели без меня, — предложил Барнс, а потом подхватил Себастьяна на руки и понес, как обычно, совершенно не напрягаясь.   
— Тренировки, съемки, конвент в Солт-Лейк-Сити, — послушно отчитался Себастьян. — Кто-то пустил слух, что я собираю плюшевых Зимних Солдат, и мне подарили трех.   
— Вот скажи мне, ты сам веришь, что Солдат может быть мягким, плюшевым и с пушистым хвостом? — серьезно спросил Барнс, потому что тенденцию к оплюшиванию Солдата он не понимал.   
Уронив Себастьяна на кровать, Барнс устроился на полу, положив руки на кровать, а на них голову.   
— Это я виноват, — с улыбкой сказал Себастьян. — Я обаятельный.   
— Ты не виноват, тебе бы действительно пошел и плюш, и ушки, и пушистый хвост, — улыбнулся Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна и глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых глаз.   
— А мне на фото часто ушки и хвост приделывают, — признался Себастьян. — И в интернет вкладывают. Ты не забудешь поблагодарить Стива за свою руку? Это ведь он всего организовал? Куча работы была, наверное?  
— Я, конечно, неблагодарная скотина, и все такое, но не до такой же степени, — возмутился Барнс. Он уже не один раз сказал Стиву «спасибо». Даже Старка поблагодарил, но тот отмахнулся, сказав, что бионики за спасибо хватит. Проблема была в том, что это были просто слова, а Барнс больше признавал действия.   
— Я рад, — серьезно сказал Себастьян, — что о тебе кто-то заботится. Я еще дома заметил, что у тебя самого с заботой о себе не очень, Баки.   
— С чего это вдруг? — приподнял бровь Барнс.   
— Не знаю, но факт. Тяжелое наследие Зимнего Солдата?  
— Тебе не кажется странным утверждение, что я не могу позаботиться о себе, хотя о тебе у меня заботиться получается? — несколько недоуменно высказался Барнс. Он действительно считал, что вполне способен и позаботиться о себе, и постоять за себя. Теперь вот еще и полежать.   
— Знаешь, о других заботиться проще, а о себе ты часто забываешь, Баки. Те же боли в спине. Ты просто их игнорировал.   
— Знаешь, если бы я постоянно ныл, что у меня что-то болит, это бы ничего не изменило. Или достало бы всех до печенок, — Барнс нахмурился. Он терпеть не мог выглядеть слабым, нуждаться в чьей-то опеке, а мысль о том, что его могут пожалеть, порождала клокочущую ярость.   
— Ну тогда не будем об этом, — Себастьян погладил его по лицу. — Однако я рад, что сейчас у тебя есть регулярный медицинский осмотр и возможность получить в случае необходимости медицинскую помощь.  
— Тебя только это беспокоит? — нахмурился Барнс.   
— Не только. Я рад, что ты не один. Что у тебя есть Стив. Есть команда, на которую ты можешь положиться.   
— Знаешь, — Барнс забрался на кровать, положил голову Себастьяну на грудь, обнял его и вздохнул, — когда я умер и оказался в твоем мире, где рядом не было Стива, полностью поглощенный тобой, я думал, что Стив мне не так уж и нужен. Хотя, скорее, это я не так уж и нужен ему. Все сложно. Сейчас, когда мы со Стивом вместе, и ты у меня тоже есть… Если бы мне сказали, где искать ту дверь, которая приведет меня к тебе, я бы, не задумываясь, сделал все, чтобы найти ее. Но вот взять и шагнуть за порог, не оглядываясь, я бы не решился. Потому что, пока мы можем встречаться во сне, мне не надо ничем жертвовать. Ни Стивом, ни тобой. Но ведь это не может длиться вечно. И, в конечном итоге, мне все равно придется выбирать. А если и не придется, буду ли я счастлив сделанным за меня судьбой выбором, не важно, каким он будет?  
— Я не знаю, Баки, — серьезно ответил Себастьян. — Жить на два мира — это сложнее, чем жить на две семьи и в чем-то так же безнравственно, наверное. Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?   
— Что безнравственного в том, чтобы дружить со Стивом, а любить тебя? — не понял Барнс странной аналогии.   
— Ну… — Себастьян смутился. — Я неверно выразился. Даже не знаю, что я имел в виду.   
— Просто я иногда думаю, что оставить все так, как есть сейчас, может быть, было бы идеальным вариантом для нас обоих, — Барнс потерся щекой о грудь Себастьяна. — Но это какой-то суррогат жизни и отношений.  
— Вот именно, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Вот ты сейчас в госпитале, тебе там скучно будет наверняка, а я даже прийти к тебе не могу. Смску послать, фотографий смешных с ушками и хвостиком скинуть.   
— Не думаю, что мне будет очень скучно, я ж подопытный кролик у них там, — усмехнулся Барнс, но вернулся к прошлой теме. — Понимаешь, я боюсь, что своим желанием быть с тобой я предаю Стива. Его стремление мне помочь.   
— Понимаю, — Себастьян кивнул. — Но ты с ним сейчас. А сны… это только сны, Баки.   
— Говоря, что это только сны, ты словно пытаешься обесценить их значимость, — Барнс не хотел ссориться, или обидеть чем-то Себастьяна, но почему-то эти слова ранили.   
— Прости. Но… как бы это сказать… — замялся Себастьян. — Это очень важно для меня — наши сны. Я не знаю, как бы я выживал без них, честно. Беда в том, что на нашу повседневную жизнь они не влияют. Я не могу сказать: «Чейз, я приду на твою вечеринку с Джеймсом, хочу вас познакомить». Не могу принести тебе шоколада из Старбакса. Я даже к Гарри без тебя не хочу ездить. Мне не хватает всего этого, понимаешь? Повседневных мелочей.   
— Мне тоже, — тихо сказал Барнс. — Мне невыносимо понимать, что, если у тебя что-то случится, я мало того что узнаю об этом сильно постфактум, так еще не смогу быть рядом с тобой, чтобы тебя поддержать. И, знаешь, я все равно выберу тебя, хотя расстаться со Стивом навсегда мне будет больно. Но я знаю, что тут он не будет один, будет заниматься тем, что для него важно, а я не незаменим. У него есть друзья помимо меня.   
— Сэм? Тони? — спросил Себастьян. — Мне кажется, Сэм классный парень.  
— Да хотя бы. Сэм ничего такой мужик. Честный, преданный, — подумав, ответил Барнс. — Не знаю, как можно дружить со Старком, с его-то закидонами, но они со Стивом дружат. Сэм и со мной пытается дружить, но мне иногда кажется, что он меня побаивается.   
— Ну, он же имел дело с Зимним Солдатом. После такого как не бояться?  
— Вот понимаешь, в том-то и проблема, что меня во мне не видят, — Барнс вздохнул. — Стив все еще ищет во мне того, довоенного Баки, просто игнорируя мое прошлое Солдата, а другие видят Солдата, игнорируя, что я — не он.   
— А кого, по-твоему, вижу я? — с любопытством спросил Себастьян.   
— А хрен тебя знает, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Поделишься?  
— Ты тот еще хулиган, но умеешь не попадаться, — принялся перечислять Себастьян. — Очень заботливый и внимательный партнер. Великолепный любовник. У тебя парадоксальный ум, видимо, вследствие твоего опыта, и довольно черное чувство юмора.   
— С таким другом, как Стив, не попадаться — залог целостности мозга, — усмехнулся Барнс.   
— Изведет нотациями? А ты ему бадьяна под простыню насыпь, — посоветовал Себастьян. — И скажи, что это ароматерапия.   
Барнс засмеялся, крепче прижимая к себе Себастьяна. Ему было хорошо с ним, легко, и Барнс понимал, что, как бы тяжело ни было, какими бы угрызениями совести он ни мучился, он оставит Стива.


	53. Chapter 53

Реабилитация Барнса проходила успешнее не придумаешь. Врачи поражались, как легко прижились ткани, и как быстро сам Барнс освоился со своей новой рукой. Несколько месяцев он страдал от безделья и пристального внимания медиков всех мастей. Его обсуждали на консилиумах, таскали на конференции как живое доказательство того, что технологии реальны, хотя и слишком дорогостоящи. Когда сенсационное медицинское событие отгремело и Барнса оставили в покое, он на неделю заперся в комнате, чтобы никого не видеть и не слышать, так он устал от чужого общества, особенно незнакомых людей. Только засыпая, он успокаивался в объятиях Себастьяна.   
Барнс много думал о том, как теперь перестроить свою тактику ведения боя, чтобы не пытаться по привычке закрыться левой рукой или парировать ножевые атаки. Но так ни к чему и не пришел, потому что прекрасно понимал, что только время ему поможет.   
Однажды, рассматривая в интернете картинки, он наткнулся на ламинарный защитный доспех руки у гладиаторов. Он быстро сопоставил строение доспеха и строение оболочки бионики, прикинув, что можно было бы сделать что-то похожее из того, что уже есть. Проблема была только в том, что бионика была у Старка, а тот не факт что захочет воплощать в жизнь безумные идеи Барнса, у него своих хватало. Но за спрос, как говорится, денег не берут.   
— Старк, у меня к тебе вопрос, — без приветствия начал Барнс, заявившись к Старку.   
— Здравствуй, Тони, — тут же откликнулся Старк в привычной манере. — Как у тебя дела? Все хорошо, спасибо.   
— Старк, — жестче обратился к нему Барнс.  
— Да, Барнс, я тебя слушаю. Что хочет страшный Зимний Солдат от скромного Тони Старка? — Барнс слышал улыбку в голосе Старка.   
— Тебе нужна наружная оболочка моей руки? — спросил он.   
— Э нет, теперь это моя рука, — протянул Старк. — Но я открыт твоим предложениям.   
— Ты можешь сделать из пластин внешней оболочки доспех мне на руку? — без долгих расшаркиваний объяснил Барнс, чего хочет.   
— Да, могу, — после недолгого раздумья ответил Старк. — Загляни в мастерскую, обсудим.   
Через неделю Барнс получил, что хотел. Старк расковырял оболочку бионической руки и сделал ему что-то среднее между доспехом и перчаткой, которая легко надевалась и снималась. В процессе создания Барнс со Старком умудрялись даже нормально общаться в то недолгое время, когда это было необходимо.   
Стив порадовался и тому, что Старк не отказал Барнсу, и тому, что Барнс вообще сам к нему обратился, считая это первым шагом к их возможной дружбе.   
— Стив, — как-то вечером Барнс подошел к своему другу, обнял со спины, положив голову на плечо, — ты столько сделал для меня, а все, что могу сделать я для тебя, это только сказать «спасибо».   
— Все в порядке, Баки, — Стив похлопал его по рукам, лежащим у него на животе. — Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать за все то, что ты делал для меня тогда, до войны.   
— Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, — вдруг сказал Барнс. Ему внезапно стало важно, чтобы Стив узнал про Себастьяна. Узнал, что Барнс когда-нибудь уйдет от него в другой мир, оставит его ради человека, которого любит. Он хотел, чтобы Стив понимал, что его он тоже любит, но в этом мире, без Себастьяна, он не будет счастлив.   
— И что ты хочешь мне рассказать? — несколько встревоженно спросил Стив, когда они устроились в гостиной друг напротив друга.   
— Я не знаю, как, но был вариант событий, когда Танос не погиб, исполнил задуманное. Среди тех, кого он убил по своему желанию, был и я, — начал Барнс. — Только не перебивай, дай рассказать целиком. А потом я отвечу на все твои вопросы, хорошо?  
Стив кивнул, и Барнс начал свой рассказ. Он рассказал о том, как появился в другом мире, где встретил Себастьяна. Как влюбился в него, и провел с ним целый год, когда он был бесконечно счастлив. Рассказал о том, как снова вернулся, а потом они с Себастьяном стали встречаться во сне, и что это длится уже три года.   
— Я не знаю, чем все это закончится, — сказал Барнс в конце своего рассказа.   
— Ты хочешь быть с ним? — спросил Стив, похоже, не сильно удивленный рассказом Барнса.   
— Да, — честно ответил он. — Я хочу быть с ним.   
— Странно, я всегда считал, что ты исключительно по дамочкам, — улыбнулся Стив. — Баки, ты мой друг, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И если это значит расстаться с тобой навсегда, я не могу тебя удерживать, потому что… Потому что буду знать, что ты несчастен. Почему ты раньше мне не рассказал?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Барнс. Он был рад, что Стив понял его, и не собирался обижаться или культивировать чувство вины. — Если честно, сначала я вообще не был уверен, что это было по-настоящему, а потом просто не стал рассказывать. Не знаю, почему.   
— Я рад, что ты сейчас рассказал, — улыбнулся Стив. — Поздно уже, иди спи, твой Себастьяна, наверное, тебя уже заждался.   
— Спасибо! — Барнс кинулся к Стив с объятиями. — Спасибо.   
Он только сейчас понял, как ему было важно, чтобы друг знал, чтобы понимал его. Оторвавшись от Стива, Барнс убежал в кровать, устроившись в которой, почти сразу уснул. 

 

Себастьян сидел на берегу и потирал левое бедро. Во сне оно практические не болело. И тошнота с головной болью прошли.   
Ничего. Теперь он будет спать много. Все равно больше заняться особо нечем.   
— Себастьян! — позвал Барнс, как только увидел Себастьяна. Он быстро подошел к нему и сел рядом на песок. — Я соскучился.   
— Я тоже, — Себастьян осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ногу, повернулся к нему. — Вчера отсняли последний дубль последней сцены последнего фильма, на который у меня был контракт с Марвел, — сказал он.   
— Что с тобой? — строго спросил Барнс, кажется, даже не услышав того, что ему сказал Себастьян, он внимательно следил за каждым его движением, видя, что что-то не так.   
— Упал неудачно, — признался Себастьян. — Перелом бедра, сотрясение мозга. Я в больнице сейчас.  
— И когда ты мне собирался об этом сказать? — Барнс испытующе смотрел на Себастьяна, и взгляд этот не предвещал ничего хорошего.   
— Да вот сейчас и сказал, — Себастьян виновато взглянул на него. — Баки, последняя сцена последнего фильма. Понимаешь? Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь знать?  
— Сейчас я хочу знать, как получилось, что ты оказался в больнице, — Барнсу было совершенно наплевать, чем там все кончилось, его больше волновало, что случилось с Себастьяном. Насколько все серьезно, и почему вообще так вышло.   
— Да группа, которая обеспечивает безопасность трюков, облажалась, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Не закрепила боковую защитную конструкцию, я сшиб ее, когда падал, и налетел бедром на металлическую штангу. Простой перелом. Открытый. Ну и головой ударился. Все будет в порядке, Баки. Гипс уже наложили, сетчатый такой. Завтра полечу домой. Уилл обещал приходить, помогать мне с Кайлом. И мама поможет.   
— Головой он ударился, — проворчал Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна за плечи и целуя в висок. — Пиздюлей бы тебе ввалить за то, что не бережешь себя. Господи, я теперь с ума сойду, понимая, что ничего не могу для тебя сделать.   
— Я справлюсь, — заверил Себастьян. — Вот только придумаю, что с Кайлом делать. Шесть недель в гипсе… Такая морока. Студия уже обещала компенсацию выплатить, только чтобы я с ними не судился.   
Барнс расстроился. Вот он, явный минус их недоотношений во сне — он ничем не мог помочь Себастьяну, когда тот в нем нуждается.   
— Сейчас болит? — спросил он.   
— Нет, меня на ночь обезболивающими обкололи. Зато я принес кровавую жертву той неведомой силе, которая нас связывает. Надеюсь, это поможет, и ты… придешь ко мне после всего.   
— Кровавая жертва? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Не думал, что ты суеверен. Я приду к тебе, обещаю. Я рассказал про тебя Стиву.   
— После финала фильма я на что угодно готов, — серьезно сказал Себастьян. — И что Стив? Он тебе поверил?  
— Знаешь, я бы ему тоже поверил, расскажи он мне что-то подобное, — признался Барнс. — После Таноса я в любую хрень поверить готов, если честно.   
— И что он сказал? — поинтересовался Себастьян. — Проклял или благословил?  
— Благословил, — Барнс потерся носом о плечо Себастьяна. — Тебе хоть двигаться-то можно? А то сейчас возьму тебя на руки и поврежу что-нибудь.   
— Ну я же сплю! — удивился Себастьян. — Тело спит. А что тут, я не знаю. Душа? В общем, думаю, не повредишь.   
— Это хорошо, что ты спишь, значит, я могу безнаказанно надавать тебе по заднице за твои выкрутасы на съемках, — сказал Барнс, сажая Себастьяна себе на колени. — Я правда за тебя очень волнуюсь, пойми. А оттого, что меня нет рядом, я волнуюсь еще сильнее.   
— Баки, это первый раз за всю мою карьеру! — возмутился Себастьян. — А если бы я в аварию попал?   
— Блядь, да не пугай ты меня так, а? — практически взмолился Барнс.   
— Ну не попал же, — сказал Себастьян. — Все будет хорошо, Баки. И… чуть больше года. Последняя премьера. А после нее — ты знай, что я буду тебя ждать. Не вздумай просто умирать!  
— Значит, я снова умру? — без особого интереса спросил Барнс, скорее даже просто озвучил факт. — Я приду к тебе, обещаю. И останусь с тобой.   
Барнс сжал Себастьяна в объятиях. Как же он любил его. Любил, как никого и никогда. Хотел быть с ним рядом, близко, чем ближе, тем лучше. Никогда не отпускать.   
Себастьяна начало потряхивать. С того момента, как он прочел сценарий — а это было полгода назад — он молчал о том, что в последнем фильме Баки погибает. Он не говорил об этом с Баки, он ни с кем не мог об этом поговорить. Точнее, он никому не мог сказать, почему это его так пугает. Баки же уже умирал, дважды. Это был последний раз. И это был последний фильм. Что если… если магия не сработает? Если Баки просто исчезнет?  
— Что с тобой? — встревоженно спросил Барнс, чувствуя, как Себастьяна трясет в его руках. — Себастьян, что случилось?  
— Что если ты… — выдавил Себастьян. — Там же будет эта гидровская хрень. Синяя вспышка. Что если после нее… А вдруг ты не сможешь вернуться? Вдруг она совсем развоплощает?  
— Т-ш-ш-ш, — Барнс коснулся его чуть подрагивающих губ своими. — Считалось, что Танос совсем развоплощает. Но нет же. Тогда почему меня должна развоплотить какая-то синяя поебень, основанная на энергии Тессеракта?  
На самом деле Барнс не представлял, чем все может закончиться. Он просто не думал о том, что может окончательно умереть и больше никогда не увидеть Себастьяна, оставить его одного, хотя обещал вернуться. Он прижал Себастьяна к себе, с силой проводя руками по его спине. Ему казалось, что даже окончательно умерев, он будет тосковать по Себастьяну.   
— Если бы я знал, что сделать, чтобы повысить твои шансы, Баки! — воскликнул Себастьян. — Я бы чем угодно пожертвовал!  
— Прекрати, — попросил Барнс. — Успокойся и прекрати строить безумные, ни на чем не основанные догадки. Не своди себя с ума.   
— Баки, я до последней премьеры места себе не буду находить, — признался Себастьян.   
— Мы будем встречаться здесь, во сне, — попытался успокоить его Барнс, потому что, если еще и он поддастся панике, они точно сойдут с ума и оба начнут истерить. Барнс держался только потому, что кто-то из них должен был держаться. Должен был верить до конца, не допуская и толики сомнения.   
Себастьян обнял Баки, уткнулся лицом в его волосы.   
— Да, — сказал он. — До самого конца.


	54. Chapter 54

Наверное, попроси Стив у Барнса узнать, что ждет их впереди, тот бы согласился, но Стив придерживался того же мнения, что и сам Барнс: предопределенность лучше ломать, когда о ней не знаешь. С одной стороны, Брас уже знал, что умрет, даже знал, от чего, но представления не имел, когда и при каких обстоятельствах. И это не давало ему носиться, словно бессмертный, заставляло быть хоть немного осторожным.   
Барнс не считал, сколько прошло времени, но знал, что больше полугода, когда появился их со Стивом старый знакомый. Тогда, когда Барнс смотрел фильм про пришествие Таноса, он не придал значения тому, что Красный Череп, оказывается, не умер, будучи развоплощенным Тессерактом, а только переместился в другой мир. Поэтому был сильно удивлен, когда стали поступать сообщения, что некто, на него похожий, начал терроризировать Землю. Но сначала Барнс не обратил на новости внимания, предполагая, что это просто очередной суперманьяк, которых они со Стивом и Мстителями за три года немало обезвредили. Но когда выяснилось, что это действительно восставший из пепла Красный Череп, рассказывать Стиву про то, что тот жив, было поздновато.   
Для Стива Красный Череп был личным врагом номер один еще со времен Второй Мировой, но тогда он был уверен, что убил его. Сейчас, когда стало ясно, что Иоганн Шмидт вернулся, возник вопрос, как нейтрализовать его теперь. Ответа на это у Барнса не было, хотя было у кого спросить.   
Гоняясь за Красным Черепом по всему миру вот уже целый месяц, Барнс спал урывками, по паре часов в двое-трое суток и уже давно не встречался с Себастьяном. Он был уверен, что тот просто с ума сходит, потому что в последнюю их встречу ничто не предвещало беды такого масштаба. С другой стороны, Себастьяну было известно, что должно было произойти, поэтому Барнс надеялся: тот руководствуется логикой, что премьеры еще не было, значит, и сам Барнс должен быть жив.   
Противостоять Красному Черепу было непросто, и Барнс не оставлял Стива ни на минуту, чтобы тот не влез куда-нибудь один, отбрехиваясь тем, что Красный Череп его личный враг, и никто не должен быть впутан в это противостояние. Приходилось напоминать, что для него, Барнса, он такой же личный враг, потому что именно в его застенках Барнса пытали и ставили над ним опыты. На какое-то время помогало. Потом в Стиве снова накапливался критический уровень благородства, и приходилось начинать все по новой   
В этот раз у Барнса нашлась пара часов на сон в какой-то заброшенной крепости, бывшей базе Гидры, куда они со Стивом нагрянули в поисках Красного Черепа, но не успели, тот сбежал от них раньше, что-то забрав. Что — хрен его знает. Но на прощание он завалил их в подвале, что, правда, не могло их убить, но вот помешать погоне — запросто. Как ни прискорбно, но два суперсолдата, замурованные в подвале крепости, оказались бессильны откопаться без помощи извне, и еще повезло, что ее оказалось возможно вызвать.   
— Отдохни, Стив, — предложил Барнс, приваливаясь к стене и прикрывая глаза. — Пока еще Старк доберется.   
Стив плюхнулся рядом, и Барнс уронил голову ему на плечо, моментально отрубаясь.   
И в этот раз он уснул в неурочный для Себастьяна час, потому что оказался на острове один. Не представляя, сколько у него есть времени, он просто разлегся на песке, не ожидая ничего. Писать тут было нечем и не на чем, а песок в ветреный, всегда ветреный день был плохим носителем.   
Себастьян подошел и сел рядом с Баки. Взял его за руку, сжал.   
— Миссии одна за другой? — спросил он. — Красный Череп, да?  
— Господи, наконец-то! — простонал Барнс и, опрокинув Себастьяна на песок, сжал его в своих объятиях, впиваясь в губы болезненным поцелуем.   
Они долго целовались, а когда оторвались друг от друга, Себастьян спросил:  
— Сколько ты не спал, Баки?  
— Я спал, просто не в одно время с тобой, — отмахнулся Барнс, не желая тревожить Себастьяна такой мелочью, как отсутствие у него нормального сна. — Господи, да забей ты на все это, лучше меня же знаешь, что будет. Я так соскучился.   
— Я тоже. Ты так пропал в последний раз, я даже перепугался. Тебя разбудили, да?  
— Да, разбудили. И сейчас могут в любой момент дернуть, — признался Барнс. — Мы со Стивом ловим возможность отдохнуть в каком-то злоебучем подвале.   
— Значит, у нас ни на что нет времени, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Вас скоро найдут. И… я не очень понял, сколько у тебя вообще осталось времени. Немного.   
— У меня есть время, чтобы зацеловать тебя, так что не отвлекайся, — Барнс перевернулся, укладывая Себастьяна на себя, взял его лицо в свои ладони и нежно коснулся губ своими.   
Они целовались и целовались, и впервые за долгое время Себастьян ни о чем не думал. Его оставили и печаль, и тоска, и даже надежда. Были только здесь и сейчас, только тяжесть тела Баки и его горячие губы.   
Барнс провел ладонью по щеке Себастьяна и почувствовал, что выпадает из сна.   
— Прости, — успел прошептать он, и открыл глаза, глядя на встревоженного Стива. — Если ты меня разбудил просто так, потому что тебе скучно, я тебе сам шею сверну, не буду ждать Черепушку, — беззлобно сказал он ему.   
— Тони разгребает завал. Думаю, нам надо помочь ему изнутри, — немного виновато сказал Стив.   
— Ладно, пойдем, — вздохнул Барнс и поднялся. 

 

Перед предпремьерным показом Себастьян принял успокоительное. Хотя больше всего хотелось хлопнуть пару-тройку бокалов коньяка.   
Он смотрел на Баки и Стива на экране, на все, что для него было зеленым фоном, а для них — реальными домами и развалинами, какими-то бункерами, горами, пещерами, товарными поездами и хелликэрриерами.   
Последнее столкновение на крыше длинного низкого здания, чего-то вроде гаража, почему-то в Монголии. Цифровые верблюды на фоне низких холмов. Баки вдвоем со Стивом против Красного Черепа. Красный Череп стреляет в Стива, Баки отталкивает его, бросаясь наперерез синей вспышке. Стив падает с крыши, а Баки… просто исчезает.   
Себастьян ахнул вместе со всем залом. Он даже не вспомнил, что после этого дубля сам свалился с крыши и сломал ногу, которая ныла на непогоду до сих пор.   
Отчаянный вопль Стива «Ба-а-а-аки!!!». Его щит, снесший Красному Черепу голову.   
В заднем ряду кто-то всхлипнул. Себастьян ненадолго закрыл глаза.   
Как и все, он досидел до титров, ожидая послетитровую сцену. Баки в ней не было. Был Питер Паркер, был Муравей, была Оса.   
Из зала Себастьян выходил, понимая, что начался финальный отсчет. Три недели до мировой премьеры. А потом… потом или Себастьян останется совсем один, или не будет один больше никогда.   
Он поулыбался фотографам. Вместе с Чейзом поехал отметить премьеру. Домой Себастьян вернулся поздно и поддавший. Но все же выгулял Кайла, покормил его и упал спать. 

 

Барнс понимал, что уже скоро для него все закончится. Или, наоборот, начнется. Он уже устал ждать, устал каждый раз пытаться не подставиться, устал волноваться и переживать, заглядывая в глаза Себастьяна в те редкие часы, которые им удавалось урвать. В последнее время они спали совсем вразнобой.   
Какая-то очередная крыша в очередном всеми богами забытом месте, по которой он снова бежал, видя впереди спину Стива, навевала апатию. Барнс устал от всего этого, несказанно устал, он никак не мог дождаться, когда же этот Красный Череп наконец попадется им и сдохнет смертью храбрых, или еще как-нибудь также бездарно.   
Он не сразу сообразил, что делает, просто увидел опасность, которая угрожает Стиву, увидел, что успеет его спасти, даже подставляться не придется, они просто рухнут с этой невысокой крыши, уйдут с траектории огня Красного Черепа. Барнс побежал, ни о чем не думая, но внезапно понял, что вот оно, то, чего они с Себастьяном так долго ждали. Тот самый момент истины.   
Барнс мог бы прыгнуть вместе со Стивом, но задержался на какую-то долю секунды, видя, как ему навстречу летит смертоносный голубой заряд, и остановился. Замер, принимая на себя удар энергии Тессеракта.   
— Прощай, Стив, — прошептали губы, и Барнса накрыла темнота. 

 

С первой европейской премьеры Себастьян засел дома. Как обычно, премьера в США запаздывала на неделю, и, наверное, не было смысла дергаться до нее, но Себастьян просто не мог. Его не отпускало напряжение, он почти не ел и не спал, с трудом заставлял себя выйти с Кайлом утром и вечером — минут на двадцать, не больше.   
Он знал, что этот период отшельничества обернется тем, что потом ему придется давать по три-четыре интервью в день, наверстывать все, что он упустил, но сейчас Себастьян просто не мог заставить себя выйти в люди. Он ждал Баки.   
В день американской премьеры ничего не произошло. Себастьян лег спать и долго ворочался, не в силах уснуть. Пытался вспомнить, на который день после начала широкого мирового показа «Войны бесконечности» Баки появился тогда, пять лет назад, но никак не мог.   
Наконец снотворное подействовало, и Себастьян провалился в сон.   
Пляж на маленьком карибском острове был пустынен и тих. Как всегда, плескались волны о берег, как всегда, дул легкий ветер, как всегда, садилось солнце. Вот только Баки так и не пришел до самого утра. Себастьян просидел на песке под звездами всю ночь, глядя на воду. К утру он немного замерз.   
Когда запищал будильник, который Себастьян решил не отключать, чтобы не расклеиться совсем, оказалось, что он просто скинул одеяло во сне.   
Зеркало в ванной показывало всякие гадости: впалые щеки, синяки под глазами и глубокие морщины у глаз, побледневшие губы, седину в бороде и на висках. Себастьян вздохнул и взял бритву. 

 

Барнс снова погружался в черное ледяное ничто. За четыре года он успел забыть это жуткое ощущение сенсорной депривации пополам с ощущением растворения в мерзкой, какой-то даже маслянистой субстанции. Он, видимо, обернулся, видя, как маленькая точечка света скрылась, погрузив его в полную темноту, в которой было совершенно ничего не видно. Потому что и смотреть было совершенно не на что. Барнс успел подумать, что все действительно закончилось ничем, и он не сможет сдержать обещание, данное Себастьяну, когда внезапно вспыхнул яркий маленький огонечек, и Барнс рванулся к нему изо всех сил, так, как никогда еще ни к кому и ни к чему не рвался. Яркий свет ослепил его, когда ничто прекратило поглощать его тело, и он почувствовал все сразу: мягкий рассеянный свет, тепло, чье-то присутствие. Руку оттягивало что-то тяжелое, и Барнс выпустил это что-то, жутко ему мешающее.   
В ванной раздался грохот, и Барнс открыл глаза. Как тогда, пять лет назад, он увидел мужчину, который стоял и грустно пялился на себя в зеркало, вертя в руках бритву. Только если пять лет назад это был незнакомец, то сейчас перед ним стоял единственный в мире, самый любимый и желанный человек.   
— Наконец-то, — Барнс шагнул к Себастьяну, оплетая его руками, вжимаясь в него всем телом, укладывая голову на плечо.   
— Баки! — выдохнул Себастьян, роняя бритву в раковину. — Баки, господи, наконец-то! Ты в порядке? Ты цел?  
Барнс взял выроненную Себастьяном бритву и вложил ему в руку.   
— Ты, конечно, прекрасен в любом виде, но не думаю, что такая наполовину небритая рожа сейчас в моде, — улыбнулся он, продолжая сжимать его рукой в доспехе в объятиях.   
Себастьян рассмеялся, глядя на свое отражение.   
— Что с твоей рукой? — спросил он, быстро заканчивая бритье.   
— Ничего, — Барнс стянул с себя доспех, уронив его на пол. — Все с ней в порядке. Тебя только это интересует?  
Себастьян ополоснул лицо и повернулся к нему. Обнял, поцеловал, чувствуя, что от Баки странно пахнет — не только потом и усталостью, но еще и какой-то горькой высохшей травой, пылью, металлом и озоном.   
— Я рад тебе, — сказал он. — Я так соскучился!  
«И постарел, — подумал Себастьян, но не стал произносить этого вслух. — Мне уже сорок, а ты все так же молод, и больше тридцати тебе не дашь».  
Барнс чувствовал, как его захлестывает эйфория, накрывает, словно цунами, жестко и неотвратимо. Он сжал Себастьяна еще сильнее, вжался лицом в стык шеи с плечом и просто дышал, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться, прийти в себя, поверить в происходящее.   
— Помоги мне оторваться от тебя и запихай в ванну, — попросил Барнс. — И, если у тебя на сегодня есть хоть одно дело, отмени его, потому что я тебя никуда не отпущу. Просто не смогу.   
Себастьян гладил его по спине, стискивал плечи, ерошил волосы. Ему хотелось орать от счастья. Баки вернулся! Господи, Баки жив и вернулся!   
— Давай я тебя раздену, — сказал он. — Ну давай, Баки, помоги мне разобраться со всеми твоими пряжками.   
— Как будто у тебя был другой костюм, — засмеялся Барнс, отлипая от Себастьяна и принимаясь расстегивать массу застежек своего тактического костюма.   
— Такой же, но меня одевали и раздевали два костюмера, каждый раз! Я только ширинку сам застегивал!  
— А я как-то сам справляюсь, — Барнс легко повел плечами, скидывая куртку и стаскивая кевларовый поддоспешник. — С собой мыться не возьму, и вообще, я неделю воду видел только во фляжке.   
Себастьян включил воду, чтобы наполнить ванну.   
— Лезь, — велел он. — Я пока сделаю тебе кофе и приготовлю завтрак.   
Взяв себя в руки и таки вытолкав Себастьяна за дверь, Барнс разделся и залез в ванну. Это было настоящее блаженство после стольких дней сплошной антисанитарии. Барнс потратил почти полчаса на помывку, которая обычно занимала у него минут десять, вытащил из шкафчика чистое полотенце и вышел, повязав его на бедра.   
С кухни пахло горячей едой и свежесваренным кофе, и Барнс пошел на запах. У плиты он обнаружил Себастьяна, и тут же обнял его, целуя в шею.   
— У тебя осталась какая-нибудь моя одежда? — спросил он, поглаживая Себастьяна по животу.   
— Все твои вещи, деньги, документы в целости и сохранности, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Чистое и выглаженное. Иди оденься и приходи завтракать.   
— Я бы лучше тебя раздел, — признался Барнс. Он уже не помнил, когда они последний раз занимались любовью, потому что Барнса в любой момент могли разбудить, да и спал он мало. — Но если ты настаиваешь… Ты уже гулял с Кайлом?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Хотел после завтрака.   
Он поставил перед Баки тарелку омлета с креветками.   
— Хорошо, что я тебя застал, — засмеялся Барнс, чувствуя, как он счастлив. — Ладно, я быстро оденусь.   
Одежда и правда нашлась там же, где он ее оставил четыре года назад. Размер у него за это время не изменился, и он, быстро натянув футболку и штаны, вернулся в кухню, садясь за стол.   
— Очень вкусно, — сказал он, принимаясь за еду. — Расскажи мне, как ты. Я так волновался за тебя.   
— Я в порядке, — улыбнулся Себастьян, садясь напротив. — Я сидел дома с первой массовой премьеры. Ждал тебя. Ближайшие два дня у меня свободны.   
Он налил себе кофе, добавил в него сливок, отпил.   
Барнс смотрел на Себастьяна с нежностью и любовью, еще не до конца осознавая, что они вместе, в реальном мире. Навсегда.   
— Пойдем гулять? — предложил он. — А то Кайл сейчас изведется весь.   
— Да, пойдем, — Себастьян широко улыбнулся. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.   
Кайл вертелся тут же, махал хвостом, ставил лапы на колено Баки, заглядывал в лицо.  
— Он тебя помнит, — сказал Себастьян.  
— И по тебе я тоже скучал, — улыбнулся Барнс, потрепав Кайла за ушами.


	55. Chapter 55

Было не такое уж и раннее утро буднего дня, они с Себастьяном привычно шли по парку, по очереди кидая Кайлу мячик. Хотелось держать Себастьяна за руку, обнимать, носить на руках, прижимая к себе, снова ощущать его своим, теперь уже навсегда, но Барнс помнил, что нельзя. Может быть, когда-нибудь…   
Кайл с громким лаем унесся за мячиком, а Себастьян вдруг дернул Баки на себя и жадно поцеловал. Ему было плевать на фанаток со смартфонами. Пусть хоть заспамят интернет фото и видео. Баки вернулся! Баки был его! Насовсем!  
Чуть не задохнувшись от неожиданности, Барнс ответил на поцелуй, забрался Себастьяну пальцами в короткие волосы, поглаживая затылок, прижимая за талию к себе другой рукой.   
— Господи, что ты делаешь? — изумился Барнс. — Люди же вокруг.   
— Да плевать! — ответил Себастьян. — Ты со мной, и я на весь мир готов кричать об этом.   
— Кажется, весь мир скоро об этом и так узнает, — Барнс указал глазами на стоящую неподалеку женщину, без стеснения наставившую на них камеру телефона.   
— Я же сказал — мне плевать! — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Слушай, я бы устроил вечеринку в честь твоего возвращения. У нас дома. Познакомил бы тебя с моими друзьями.   
— Давай ты сначала мне расскажешь, что твои друзья уже обо мне знают, — Барнс без стеснения прижимал Себастьяна к себе, так же наплевав на всех вокруг. — Потому что меня не было четыре года, и тут я такой волшебный из ниоткуда.   
Кайл прибежал к ним, держа мячик в зубах. Себастьян выхватил мячик из его зубов и снова зашвырнул подальше, потом взял Баки за руку и повлек за собой.   
— Я говорил, что ты бывший наемник. Что у тебя был свой отряд, и что четыре года назад ты уехал по своим наемничьим делам. Какой-то старый контракт, ты не держал меня в курсе. Что ты вернешься, как только закончится контракт. Вот, контракт закончился, ты вернулся. Я счастлив.   
Сказать честно, Барнс, прошедший огонь, воду, медные трубы и прочий пиздец, испугался перспективе знакомства с друзьями Себастьяна. Он не представлял себе, что это за люди, и почему-то боялся, что они решат, что он просто не подходит Себастьяну. Нет, Барнс не думал, что это может как-то поколебать их с Себастьяном отношения, но все равно опасался чего-то такого.   
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — аккуратно поинтересовался он, не желая обидеть Себастьяна.   
— Ты — очень важная часть моей жизни, Баки, — серьезно сказал Себастьян. — И я хочу, чтобы мои друзья знали это. Понимали, как много ты для меня значишь. Чтобы они были уверены, что я не один, что у нас с тобой все серьезно. Что, если со мной что-то случится, обращаться надо в первую очередь к тебе.   
— Если ты хочешь… — кивнул Барнс. — Но я буду чувствовать себя неловко, забьюсь в уголок и прикинусь ветошью.   
Барнс готов был ради Себастьяна на все и еще чуть больше, но предпочел бы степи Казахстана знакомству с его друзьями. Вот только степи бы не порадовали ни одного из них, а так хоть Себастьян будет рад. Тем более, он не хотел отказывать Себастьяну, потому что это для него было важно. А значит, было важно и для Барнса.   
— Я еще тогда сказал всем, что ты нелюдим и необщителен, Баки, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Может, ты оттаешь со временем?   
— Наверное, я просто забыл, как это делается, — пожал плечами Барнс.   
— Я тебя отогрею, — Себастьян был совершенно серьезен. — Пойдем домой. Кайл убегался.   
Дома Барнс первым делом забрал из ванной винтовку, которую распылило и перенесло сюда вместе с ним, доспех на руку и тактический костюм, прикидывая, как бы его постирать и куда потом деть, подумывая, а не выкинуть ли все это добро. Но потом решил, что оно ему еще пригодится.   
Свалив все свое добро в условно своей комнате, Барнс понял, что сейчас совершенно не хочет этим заниматься. Он нашел Себастьяна, которого утащил на диван, целуя и постоянно поглаживая.   
— И сколько народу ты хочешь позвать? — спросил он, оторвавшись от его губ.   
— Немного. Уилла, Чейза, Эмили, Криса. У меня за последние годы не появилось новых друзей.   
— Думаю, четверых я как-нибудь переживу, — улыбнулся Барнс, потершись носом о плечо Себастьяна.   
— Тогда я позову их в субботу. Сегодня вторник, если что. Третье мая две тысячи двадцать третьего года. Мне сейчас сорок, в августе будет сорок один. Ты выглядишь на десять лет моложе — Уилл будет шутить, что я отхватил себе молоденького любовника.   
— Это я отхватил себе молоденького любовника, — засмеялся Барнс. — Мне плевать, сколько тебе лет, ты мой, моим и останешься, сколько бы тебе ни было.   
— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь через несколько лет, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Ладно, не будем об этом. Снова буду закупать втрое больше еды, — задумчиво сказал Себастьян. — И надо будет перезаключить контракт на охрану. Сшить тебе новые костюмы — мода сильно поменялась. Да, и я лечу в Берлин на кинофестиваль в июне, его в этом году перенесли с февраля. Поедешь со мной? Законно, в бизнес-классе? У тебя же есть паспорт, верно?  
— Что за контракт на охрану? — поинтересовался Барнс. — Да, паспорт у меня тоже где-то есть. Если хочешь, то полечу. Я бы полетел, даже если бы ты меня с собой не захотел брать. Мне нужно найти себе работу…  
Какая бы работа Барнса устроила, он себе не представлял, но жить на деньги Себастьяна его не грело, он уже нажился на иждивении, хватит с него.   
— Ну, как раньше, контракт телохранителя, — объяснил Себастьян. — Хотя нет. Нельзя. Профессиональная этика не позволит. Ты не можешь быть моим открытым бойфрендом и моим телохранителем одновременно. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем.   
— Почему? — удивился Барнс. — Чтобы защищать тебя от всяких психов, мне нахуй никакой контракт не нужен, я все равно буду это делать.   
— Я не сомневаюсь, — заверил Себастьян. — Просто в среде профессиональных телохранителей секс с клиентом — повод для расторжения контракта. И так чудо, что мы с тобой не спалились в тот год. Я потом узнал. Ну и есть профсоюз телохранителей, тебе пришлось бы в него вступить.   
— Реши, в каком качестве ты хочешь, чтобы меня видели рядом с тобой другие люди, и будет так, как ты хочешь, — предложил Барнс.   
— В качестве моего парня, — ответил Себастьян. — А насчет работы… что-нибудь придумаем. Я хорошо заработал за эти годы, кое-что отложил. Могу ссудить тебе денег на свое дело или на учебу.  
— В конечном итоге, я всегда могу заделаться первоклассным киллером, — усмехнулся Барнс. Сейчас он не хотел думать ни о чем серьезном, сейчас он хотел просто наслаждаться обществом Себастьяна.   
— Надеюсь, это шутка, — покачал головой Себастьян.   
Барнс просто поцеловал Себастьяна, прекращая этот разговор. Он понимал, что, если понадобится, он и в киллеры пойдет, только вот Себастьян об этом никогда не узнает.   
Они долго сидели, обнявшись.   
— Стив будет скучать, — сказал Себастьян. — Но он остался жив. Только фильмов о нем больше не будет. Марвел выкатывает новую линейку супергероев. Молодые и новые.   
— Ему я тоже на прощание письмо написал, — сказал Барнс. — Надеюсь, он будет не сильно скучать. Хотя мне будет его не хватать.   
— Ну, я могу познакомить тебя с Крисом — ну, с Эвансом, он играл Кэпа все эти годы. Хотя, конечно, они совсем не похожи, — Себастьян вздохнул.   
Баки вернулся. Баки снова был с ним. Насовсем. По крайней мере, Себастьяну хотелось в это верить.   
— Не очень, если честно, — ответил Барнс. Он действительно не хотел знакомиться с человеком, который был просто внешне похож на Стива. — Зачем оно мне? У меня или будет когнитивный диссонанс от общения с ним, или я буду подспудно искать то, чего там нет и быть не может.   
— Понимаю, — кивнул Себастьян. — Значит, не буду. Мы с ним не такие уж близкие друзья, скорее, хорошие коллеги. Ну что, чем займемся сегодня? Я в растерянности.   
— А я снова привыкаю к мысли, что ты будешь рядом, и когда я засну, и когда проснусь, — Барнс провел ладонью по груди Себастьяна, чувствуя под футболкой подаренные им жетоны, нашел глазами кольцо и браслет. — Так и носишь?  
— Только на съемках снимаю, — признался Себастьян. — Ну и когда в спектаклях играл. Ну, кольцо с браслетом. Жетоны — только если есть сцены с обнаженкой.   
— Как подумаю о том, что моего парня куча народу видит голым… — Барнс не договорил, потому что от этих мыслей в душе поднималось что-то странное, темное. Сразу возникало желание спрятать Себастьяна и никому не показывать.   
— Это моя работа, — напомнил Себастьян. — Не переживай, чем дальше, тем меньше у меня будет таких сцен. Я уже не юный мальчик, на грудные мышцы и кубики пресса которого капают слюнями юные барышни. А вот ранние мои роли…   
— Я на тебя даже на одетого слюнями капаю, — Барнс улегся на диван и затянул Себастьяна на себя сверху. — А уж на обнаженного…   
— Седого и морщинистого, — в тон ему подхватил Себастьян.   
— Да иди ты, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Для меня ты всегда будешь самым красивым и желанным. Я, знаешь ли, тоже не молодею.   
— Ты не изменился за эти четыре года, — Себастьян покачал головой. — А вот я… Про седину я серьезно.   
— Тебя это так сильно беспокоит? — серьезно спросил Барнс.   
Он видел, что Себастьян изменился, не сильно, скорее даже неуловимо. Барнс понимал, что, скорее всего, сыворотка, даже если и не позволит ему прожить намного дольше Себастьяна, процесс старения замедлила ощутимо. Сила, ловкость, выносливость — все это останется с ним еще очень долгое время. А Себастьян был обычным человеком. Но Барнс знал, что даже если он не постареет ни на день, он все равно останется с Себастьяном до самого конца.   
— Да. Но возрастные изменения — не то, на что возможно повлиять, — сказал Себастьян. — Давай переберемся в спальню. У меня на тебя просто грандиозные планы!


	56. Эпилог

— Я закончил, — крикнул Барнс, убирая ноут под диван, где ему почему-то удобнее всего было его хранить. — Можем идти гулять.   
На улице снова было самое начало мая. Прошел год, как они с Себастьяном снова были вместе. За этот год много всего произошло и многое изменилось для Барнса. У него появилась любимая интересная работа, которая позволяла практически постоянно быть рядом с Себастьяном, даже появились друзья, с которыми, правда, он больше общался в сети.   
Его жизнь вообще круто изменилась, став спокойной, размеренной, но все равно полной беззаботного счастья рядом с любимым человеком. Барнсу вспомнилось, как взорвался интернет, когда там появилось их с Себастьяном фото, где они целовались утром в парке, и он усмехнулся. Он был не просто любимой тайной Себастьяна, он стал его семьей. Это грело душу, потому что для него случилось то, о чем он даже не мечтал.   
— Угу, — Себастьян оторвался от разглядывания лапы Кайла. — Когти ему стричь пора. Завтра запишусь к ветеринару.   
— Запишись, — согласился Барнс. — Сам свозишь, или я повезу?  
— Сам, — Себастьян встал. — Переоденусь и пойдем. Ты когда себе наконец медицинскую страховку купишь?  
— А она мне зачем, если я не болею? — удивился Барнс. — Или ты надеешься, что я себе что-нибудь сломаю, и оно будет заживать дольше недели?  
— А если и правда сломаешь? — развернулся к нему Себастьян. — При сложных переломах нужна операция, чтобы кости собрать. И без страховки это охренеть как дорого.   
— Ты планируешь уронить меня этажа эдак с девятого? — невинно поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Баки, случается всякое, — строго сказал Себастьян. — Это как с запасной обоймой: лучше она есть и не понадобится, чем она позарез необходима, а ее нет.   
— И когда ты успел стать таким убедительным? — улыбнулся Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна и целуя.   
Он действительно не понимал, зачем ему страховка, если он не болеет, не участвует в военных действиях и не занимается вообще ничем травмоопасным. Но иногда было проще сделать так, как хочет Себастьян, чем постоянно отнекиваться или пытаться его переубедить. Тем более, что купить страховку Барнсу было, в общем-то, не сложно.  
— Ну, как говорят русские, с кем поведешься, от того и наберешься.   
После прогулки и захода в Старбакс, бариста в котором вежливо не узнавали Себастьяна, вежливо узнавали Баки и никогда не путали их друг с другом, Себастьян, поднимаясь в квартиру, напомнил:  
— В конце месяца мы летим в Барселону.   
— Я помню, но не помню, что мы там будем делать, — отозвался Барнс.   
— То же, что и обычно, — объяснил Себастьян. — Это промо-тур к «Красной комнате». Буду обниматься с фанатами за деньги, давать интервью и всячески торговать лицом.   
— А, точно, — без особой радости отозвался Барнс. Он не любил процесс обнимания Себастьяна с фанатами. Хоть за деньги, хоть как. Такого, как в первый год их знакомства, когда Себастьяна пытались убить отмороженные на голову фанатки Старка, больше, конечно, не было. Даже похожего ничего не было, но Барнс все равно в каждом фанате, который подходил к Себастьяну, видел угрозу.   
Себастьян только пожал плечами.   
— У меня есть два часа до поездки на интервью. Ты сейчас занят, о великий технический переводчик, или не особо? WinterSoldier-mimimi!   
— Для тебя я всегда свободен, — улыбнулся Барнс. — А вообще перевод той инструкции к танку я закончил. На мне, правда, висят еще две, к паре винтовок, но это фигня.   
— Значит, пошли в постель! — скомандовал Себастьян. — Ректальное и оральное употребление биологических жидкостей суперсолдата — новое слово в современной косметологии! Между прочим, я серьезно — мне дали роль Зимнего Солдата в «Красной комнате» только потому, что я сейчас выгляжу лет на восемь моложе, чем в прошлом году. Я на каждом интервью вру про уходовую косметику для мужчин.   
— Лучше говорил бы правду про регулярный секс, — засмеялся Барнс, перекидывая Себастьяна через плечо.   
— Блин, Баки, когда ты перестанешь так делать! — Себастьян хлопнул его ладонью по спине.   
— А что тебя не устраивает? — Барнс занес его в спальню и уложил на кровать, тут же нависнув над ним.   
— Я не краденая принцесса, чтобы так меня носить! — улыбнулся Себастьян и обхватил Баки за шею, притягивая к себе.   
— Будешь ворчать, я тебя так на людях таскать буду, — Барнс устроился между ног Себастьяна, опершись на локти, и поцеловал.   
— Кранты моей репутации, — Себастьян раскинул руки, позволяя себя целовать.   
— Какой именно репутации? — мурлыкнул Барнс, покрывая короткими поцелуями его шею.   
— Сильного брутального мужика! — Себастьян извивался под ним, откидывая голову.   
Барнс хохотнул. Он нисколько не умалял ни силы, ни мужественности Себастьяна, вот только со словосочетанием «брутальный мужик» он у него никогда не вязался. Себастьян был очень мягким, чувствительным и отзывчивым, и даже иногда казался Барнсу хрупким, хотя это было совершенно не так.   
— Ты себя в зеркало видел, брутальный мужик? — Барнс забрался рукой под футболку, поглаживая горячую нежную кожу, и продолжил покрывать поцелуями шею Себастьяна.  
— Видел, — Себастьян провел ладонями по его спине, задирая футболку. — У меня роскошная мускулатура! И я всегда могу отпустить бороду!   
— А еще скопировать мое выражение лица, когда я не в духе? — усмехнулся Барнс, переворачиваясь и укладывая Себастьяна на себя. Его футболка тут же полетела в угол комнаты.   
— Это мне предстоит весь следующий фильм, — Себастьян уселся на него и стиснул бедрами.   
Барнс выгнулся, приподнимая бедра, проходясь ладонями по груди и животу Себастьяна, а потом приподнялся и скинул футболку с себя.   
— Я бы не сказал, что получается очень похоже, но неплохо, неплохо, — «похвалил» Барнс, издевательски улыбаясь.   
— Отлично получается, плюшечка ты моя мимимишная! Я испортил тебе репутацию сурового отморозка в этом мире на веки вечные!  
— Плюшечка? — подавился воздухом Барнс. Кажется, все остальное, что сказал Себастьян, он просто не услышал.   
Себастьян потянулся в сторону, достал из-под подушки Баки плюшевого Зимнего Солдата с левой рукой из серебристого ламе и усадил ему на грудь.   
— Еще какая плюшечка!  
— Положи на место, — притворно-строго сказал Барнс, стараясь не заржать. — Он, может быть, и плюшечка, но никак не я. Нашел тоже, с чем сравнить, принцесса.   
— А я могу и остальных принести, — предложил Себастьян, гладя игрушку по фетровым коричневым волосам. — Последний знаешь как хорош?   
— Устроим их на подушках, пусть смотрят, как мы трахаемся? — внес свое предложение Барнс. — Или пофоткаемся с ними в стиле ню и выложим в сеть на радость твоим поклонницам?  
— Ну, жучков и камер в них нет, ты проверял, так что чего бы им и не посмотреть? Помнишь фик, где куча Баки искала потерявшихся в других мирах Стивов? Ну где еще такой брутальный Баки-людоед по прозвищу «Сладкий горошек», что ты по сравнению с ним мальчик из церковного хора? Можем сделать фотоиллюстрацию к нему.   
— Помню, и уже не раз говорил, что это пиздец, — засмеялся Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по плечам.   
— Зато, когда мне зимой подсунули распечатку этого фика для автографа и я обмолвился, что его читал, девушка чуть не описалась от счастья, — Себастьян сунул плюшевого Солдата обратно под подушку. — Оказалось, это автор была.   
— Сиськи тебе еще для подписи не подсовывали? — спросил Барнс, сжимая задницу Себастьяна, забираясь руками под джинсы.  
— Да постоянно! — Себастьян приподнялся, чтобы снять штаны. — И всегда такие роскошные, одной рукой не обхватишь.   
— Я тебе обхвачу, — пригрозил Барнс, ощутимо, но не больно сжав в руке яйца Себастьяна.   
— Мог бы выдавать себя за меня и сам расписываться на сиськах, — Себастьян откинулся назад, демонстрируя Баки свой возбужденный член.   
— Заманчивое предложение, — мурлыкнул Барнс, обхватывая рукой член Себастьяна. — А потом бы слал тебе фоточки, как я держусь за чужие сиськи?  
— Эй, я не держусь за чужие сиськи! — возмутился Себастьян. — Я просто расписываюсь на них! Перманентным маркером.   
— Еще бы ты держался за чужие сиськи, — Барнс сделал страшное лицо, которое должно было сказать все по поводу того, какие страшные кары ждали бы Себастьяна, буде он в таком был бы замечен.   
— Да, я лучше за твои подержусь, — Себастьян качнулся вперед и погладил грудные мышцы Баки, задевая соски.   
Барнс длинно выдохнул, наслаждаясь прикосновениями любимых рук, быстро расстегнул джинсы, высвобождая из плена белья свой возбужденный член, и обхватил оба, поглаживая.   
— С тобой никакой виагры не надо, — улыбнулся Себастьян и встал, неохотно отрываясь от Баки, чтобы высвободиться из штанов окончательно. — Хочешь, я оседлаю тебя? Я с утра еще достаточно растянут, и вряд ли нам понадобится дополнительная смазка.   
Тут же скинув с себя штаны, Барнс притянул Себастьяна к себе и усадил обратно. Они часто занимались сексом. Очень часто. Но Барнса всегда перехватывало дыхание от предвкушения близости. Он уже давно записал себя в наркоманы, которым нужна была все большая и большая доза. Сжав задницу Себастьяна, он раздвинул упругие половинки, касаясь пальцами входа, и тихо застонал от затопившего его желания.   
Себастьяну невероятно льстило то, что Баки хочет его всегда и везде. Поднимало самооценку, придавало уверенности.   
Правда, Баки оказался тем еще ревнивцем.   
Себастьян приподнялся и направил член Баки в себя, а потом начал медленно опускаться на него.   
Барнс замер, давая Себастьяну возможность действовать самому, захлебываясь ощущениям погружения в тесное горячее нутро. Каждый раз, как в первый.   
Себастьян впустил в себя член Баки до самого конца и замер, наслаждаясь. А потом оперся о плечи Баки и начал двигаться.   
Они больше не использовали резинки — привыкли за четыре года встреч во сне. Вдобавок им обоим нравилось это развратное ощущение вытекающей из задницы после хорошего секса спермы.   
Барнс сжимал задницу Себастьяна в ладонях, раскрывал половинки, обводя пальцами растянутые вокруг его члена мышцы, задыхаясь от восторга, от ярких ощущений, а потом резко перевернулся, укладывая Себастьяна на спину, подминая под себя, и задвигался резко, мощно, глубоко вбиваясь в податливое, распростертое под ним тело. Впивался поцелуями в губы, шею, шепча какой-то нежный бред.   
Себастьян обхватил Баки ногами, притягивая к себе теснее. Он чувствовал себя таким нужным, таким важным, таким любимым. Это было главным в их с Баки сексе, а вовсе не физическое удовольствие.   
Член Себастьяна терся о волосатый живот Баки, и очень скоро Себастьян кончил с тихим стоном.   
Почувствовав, как его любовник весь напрягся, сжимая его в себе, Барнс догнал Себастьяна в пару резких, хаотичных рывков, застонал протяжно, повалившись на него, придавил всем собой к кровати, крепко обнимая. Поцеловал в шею, за ухом, лизнул раковину, горячо выдыхая.   
Некоторое время они лежали, обнимая друг друга и лениво, расслабленно целуясь. Потом Себастьян попытался выползти из-под Баки.   
— Мне пора, плюшечка, — сказал он.   
— Еще раз назовешь меня плюшечкой, и в сети появятся фотографии, где я таскаю тебя на руках, как принцессу, — ласково сказал Барнс, нехотя скатываясь с Себастьяна.   
— ЛГБТ-ресурсы будут просто счастливы, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Хочешь еще приглашений на Прайд?   
— Как будто они без этого закончатся? — пожал плечами Барнс. — Я уже сказал, я туда не пойду и тебя не пущу.   
— Да я и сам не рвусь. О, а кого ты подговоришь сфотографировать тебя со мной на руках?   
— Думаешь, кого-то надо подговаривать? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Достаточно будет просто взять тебя на руки в людном месте.   
— Pizdetz! — вырвалось у Себастьяна. — Что-то я многовато матерюсь по-русски в последнее время.   
Он наклонился, поцеловал Баки и ушел в ванную. 

 

Помимо того, что Барнс занимался переводами сопровождающей документации к оружию и военной технике, он завел себе канал на ютубе, на котором выкладывал обзоры на оружие. Сначала это было чистой развлекаловкой, но потом ему стали поступать коммерческие предложения, и он решил, что можно совместить приятное с полезным. Тем более что было здорово подержаться за новое оружие, до которого простому смертному было не так-то просто добраться. Его даже звали к себе работать несколько оружейных компаний, но он отказался, предпочитая не лезь в кабалу с подпиской о неразглашении.   
Сейчас он собирался снять несколько роликов про оружие Баки Барнса и Зимнего Солдата из фильмов Марвел. У него уже было все необходимое, оставалось только выбрать время.   
А еще Барнс хотел привлечь Себастьяна в один из своих роликов. У него давно лежал очень простой в обращении автомат, и он хотел показать, что даже очень далекий от оружия человек может с легкостью с ним обращаться. Более далекого от оружия человека, чем Себастьян, рядом Барнсом просто не было, хотя он и таскал его пострелять из всего, чего ни попадя.   
— Ты хочешь меня в своем видео как актера, сыгравшего Зимнего Солдата, или как своего бойфренда? — спросил Себастьян, узнав о планах Баки.   
— Как актер, сыгравший Солдата, ты мне нафиг не нужен, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Ты мне нужен, как безрукий чайник, не знающий, с какого конца за автомат браться.   
— Ну не так уж я безнадежен! — возмутился Себастьян. — Ты таскаешь меня к Гарри каждый месяц! Ну хорошо. Я могу изобразить чайника, но при условии, что мы возьмем с собой одного из игрушечных Зимних Солдат. И не экшн-фигурку, а плюшевого!  
— Зачем? — прищурился Барнс, ожидая от Себастьяна чего угодно.   
— Для антуража! — твердо сказал Себастьян. — Будет талисманом твоего канала на Ютубе.  
— Теперь я знаю, кто мне будет изображать Солдата в роликах про его оружие, — обрадовался Барнс идее.   
— Вот видишь! — улыбнулся Себастьян. — К тому же у тебя такой выбор!   
— Обещаю не вставлять в ролик кадры, где я таскаю тебя на руках, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Я тут читал восторженные комментарии к твоей последней фотке в Инстаграмме. И я так понимаю, они все от нежных девиц. Мне на мои ролики тоже пишут восторженные отзывы, но все больше брутальные мужики.   
— Ну вот буду я еще проверять, от девиц или от парней! — возмутился Себастьян. — У меня под каждым фото сотни комментариев! Да и тебе не только брутальные мужики, но и брутальные дамы пишут, я смотрел. Жениться на тебе хотят.   
— Да? — удивился Барнс. — Я не видел. Где, покажи!  
Себастьян взял ноутбук и принялся копаться в комментариях к последнему ролику Баки.  
— Ну вот, LadyWinter. «Вы восхитительны! Готова выйти за вас в любой момент и на любых условиях». Или вот, к предыдущему: «Вы так увлекательно рассказываете! Чувствуется знание предмета. Это… будоражит».   
— Нда, этих я еще не читал, — Барнс со смешанными чувствами вглядывался в комментарий о готовности выйти за него. Это, безусловно, льстило, но при этом вызывало какие-то странные чувства. — А, я ее помню, мы с ней обсуждали, какой пистолет стоит подарить племяннице на шестнадцатилетие.   
— Ты ее явно очаровал, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ты снова имеешь успех у дам.   
— Тебя это беспокоит? — Барнс отложил ноут и притянул к себе Себастьяна, чтобы поцеловать.   
— Меня это радует, Баки, — серьезно сказал Себастьян. — Ты оживаешь, оттаиваешь. Кстати, Эмили от тебя совершенно без ума.   
— Зато Уилл до сих пор смотрит на меня настороженно, — заметил Барнс.   
— По-моему, он тебя побаивается, — сказал Себастьян. — Он очень мирный парень, а вот ты…   
— А что я? Я просто играюсь с большими пушками, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Кстати, я случайно побил рекорд Гиннеса. Уложил пулю в цель на пятьдесят метров дальше, чем установленный рекорд. И еще меня позвал в гости один мой подписчик. Он тоже снимает обзоры на оружие, но у него они не такие информативные. Он больше просто дурачится.   
— Знаешь, Баки, я так рад, что ты все глубже вживаешься в этот мир, — серьезно сказал Себастьян. — Поедешь к подписчику?   
— А ты меня отпустишь? — не менее серьезно спросил Барнс.   
— Зачем бы я стал тебя удерживать? — удивился Себастьян. — Помнишь, я еще тогда говорил тебе, что друзья не держат друг друга на цепи? Любовники — если, конечно, они действительно любят — тоже.   
— Я знаю, что ты не будешь меня удерживать, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по колену. — Просто вдруг тебе не хочется, чтобы я ехал.   
— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя были интересные тебе люди, кроме меня. Друзья, приятели, коллеги.   
— Они у меня появляются. Просто медленно и не рядом, — ответил Барнс, задумываясь, что, действительно, у него появились приятели, люди, с которыми ему было интересно общаться, но он с ними только переписывался. И он пока не решил, ехать ли ему. С другой стороны, ему тоже нужно было живое общение не только с людьми на переговорах, когда он выступал переводчиком-синхронистом. Потому что пока из живых собственных друзей, с которыми Барнс общался, был только Гарри.  
— Главное, что они есть, — сказал Себастьян. — Кстати, твой рекорд… Ты сможешь его повторить, чтобы его смогли зафиксировать? Из чего ты стрелял?  
— Повторить, думаю, могу, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Только зачем его фиксировать?   
— Ну… все-таки рекорд. Признание в профессиональных кругах и все такое. Не хочешь?  
— Нет. Во-первых, не хочу к себе такого внимания. Так я просто дурачусь, рассказывая про то, что мне интересно, и все. А так, хрен знает, как моя жизнь изменится. А во-вторых, я все-таки не совсем обычный человек. Поэтому мой выстрел не совсем честный, что ли.   
— Чиииитер! — протянул Себастьян. — Ну да, я все время забываю, что ты суперсолдат.   
— Забываешь, значит, — Барнс тут же затянул Себастьяна к себе на колени. — Может, стоит тебе об этом напомнить?  
— Сэр, вы собираетесь заебать меня до смерти? — голоском испуганной школьницы спросил Себастьян.  
— До смерти, не до смерти, — Барнс погладил его по спине, — но имя свое забыть заставлю.   
— Церебральный секс? — воодушевился Себастьян. — Так мы еще не пробовали!  
— Ты не считаешь, что ебля в мозг — это мазохистское удовольствие? — Барнс забрался руками Себастьяну под футболку. — Так когда у тебя будет время посниматься для моего канала, а не для большого экрана?  
— Пока не знаю, — предложил Себастьян. — Насчет мазохизма — ну, не знаю, никогда не пробовал. Это как-то не мое.   
— Можем начать… Да за день наснимаем все, что надо. Думаешь, мы с Гарри там стопятьсот дублей херачим? — засмеялся Барнс.   
— Не знаю, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Твои ролики на очень хорошем уровне для любительских.   
— Спасибо, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна. Ему было приятно, что тот смотрит его видео. Даже над первыми не сильно ржал, хотя они были короткие кривые и косые.   
— Какое оружие мне предстоит показывать? — спросил Себастьян. — Классику? «Калашников» и шестизарядный револьвер?  
— Интересную поделку маленькой оружейной компании, которая скрестила М-16 и «калаш», — ответил Барнс. — Представления не имею, как они это сделали. Нечто совсем для чайников, из серии «и ребенок справится». Интуитивно понятная и эргономичная. И бла-бла-бла. Вот на тебе и проверим, насколько эта пушка понятна интуитивно. 

 

Было сумеречное раннее утро. Себастьян еще спал, обняв подушку и улыбаясь чему-то. Барнс проснулся и больше не мог заснуть, улегся на бок и, тоже улыбаясь, принялся просто глядеть на спящего Себастьяна, вглядываясь в каждую черточку его лица, в разрез закрытых глаз, линию губ. Потянулся, аккуратно погладив по волосам, чтобы не разбудить.   
Он мог смотреть на Себастьяна часами, думая только о том, как любит его. Это было невероятно приятное помешательство, которое длилось и длилось. Он словно врос в Себастьяна, не представляя себе жизни без него. Даже короткое расставание заставляло тосковать, сердце сжималось, гоня домой, к любимому человеку.   
Теперь, когда у них было все время, что вселенная отмерила для них, когда не было надрыва и смертельной тоски от предстоящего расставания, Барнс был по-настоящему счастлив. Просто запредельно счастлив. Он чувствовал себя живым, как никогда раньше, и хотел жить дальше. Жить и наслаждаться этой жизнью.   
Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Себастьяна, он придвинулся ближе к нему, обнимая и прижимая к себе. Желание затеплилось внутри, распаляя совершенно другие чувства, не имеющие отношения к плотским порывам. Себастьяна хотелось нежить, купать в удовольствии, любить и заботиться о нем, оберегая от всего на свете.   
— Я так люблю тебя, — едва слышно шепнул Барнс, касаясь щеки Себастьяна губами.   
Себастьян пошевелился в его объятиях, повернулся к нему, подставляя губы под поцелуй.   
— И я тебя, — тихо сказал Себастьян, сонно жмуря глаза.   
— Спи, еще очень рано, — Барнс устроился рядом с Себастьяном, устроив голову на его подушке, нежно касаясь губами губ.   
— Успею выспаться, — Себастьян потянулся, а потом обнял Баки. — Так хорошо, что ты здесь.   
— Здесь — это в твоей постели? — нежно улыбнулся Барнс, медленно, но верно заползая под Себастьяна.   
— В моей постели. Со мной. В этом мире. Ты жив, ты со мной, ты в безопасности. Слушай… — Себастьян поерзал на Баки. — Я хочу сделать тебе подарок. Что бы ты хотел?  
Затянув Себастьяна полностью на себя, Барнс принялся поглаживать его по спине, коротко целуя шею и плечи.   
— Я хочу кота, — честно ответил Барнс. Он действительно давно хотел кота, но раньше не решался спрашивать у Себастьяна о том, чтобы завести вторую животину. Тем более не собаку.   
— Из приюта или породистого? — Себастьян совершенно не удивился. Он давно понял, что Баки не собачник, а убедился в этом после того, как обнаружил, что тот коллекционирует нэко-версии Зимнего Солдата.   
— Не знаю, мне все равно. Только я хочу серого пятнистого, — несколько смущенно ответил Барнс.   
— Давай походим по приютам, поищем подходящего, — предложил Себастьян.   
— Давай. Но не прямо же с утра, правда? — Барнс улыбнулся, перевернулся, придавливая Себастьяна собой к кровати. — Ты правда не против?   
— Правда, — Себастьян обхватил его за плечи. — И я даже знаю пару приютов поблизости.   
— Здорово, — Барнс накрыл губы Себастьяна своими, стискивая в объятиях.   
Они неторопливо занялись любовью, лаская друг друга. Себастьян ленился, позволяя Баки все, что угодно. Иногда у него случались такие вот приступы лени.   
— У меня кое-что есть, — сказал Барнс, когда дыхание Себастьяна успокоилось, и он лежал, пребывая в посторгазменной неге.   
Барнс залез в тумбочку у кровати, вынул оттуда конверт и положил его Себастьяну на грудь, очень надеясь, что сюрприз ему понравится.   
Себастьян вынул из конверта билеты до Гонолулу и обратно.   
— О, с открытой датой? Отлично! С меня гостиница, — обрадовался он. — В ноябре у меня как раз будет сколько-то свободных дней. Дельфины ждут нас!

The End


End file.
